


Trinity

by DarKnight77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Next Generation, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 132,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarKnight77/pseuds/DarKnight77
Summary: Robin, Superboy, and Fury. Or should we say Damian Wayne,  Jon Kent, and Hippolyta Trevor. The Trinity, the future of the Justice League. Join them as they take on the challenge of living up to the precedent set by their parents. As they take on High School. As they learn, love, and grow into some of the greatest Superheroes the world has ever known.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne & Hippolyta Trevor
Comments: 52
Kudos: 63





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I've had this story on the back-burner for awhile now, and it's exactly what the summary says. The story will mostly focus on Damian Wayne, Jon Kent, and Hippolyta 'Lyta' Trevor and whoever they end up encountering. Whether that's other heroes, or villains, It's all going to be put down. If you read DC Comics then you probably know who Damian Wayne, and Jon Kent are, But there's a good chance you've never heard of Hippolyta Trevor. She's not an OC, though for this series I guarantee she acts nothing like the one from the comics. She was a Bronze Age character. Born to the Earth Two Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor. I've taken some of her origins from the New 52 like her Costume, and her hair color.
> 
> The story is mostly set in the Rebirth setting. I've set the story in their Freshman year of High School and It will only progress from there. I've plotted this story for a long time, and know when and where it's going to end. I can tell you know that by the end of this story they will not be Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. I'm gonna take my time through these 4 years of High School. I have some chapters pre-written so expect consistent updates for awhile, but after that I can only guarantee one every 2 weeks. I hope you all enjoy the story and leave a comment if you have any criticisms

**Wayne Manor**

Alfred sighed as he peered his head through his charge’s door. The young boy refused to make these mornings easy for him. He was much like Bruce in this regard. Actually all of his charges were. Mornings were not easy in the Manor, no matter how much he wished them to be.

“Master Damian I’d appreciate it if you woke up the first time I asked you."

Damian growled and covered his ears with his plush pillows and forced his eyes shut from the blinding sunlight slipping through his curtains.

“Must we do this everyday Pennyworth?”

“We don't have to, but you refuse to accept that your father's rules about school are never changing. Now wake up and take a shower, or you’ll be skipping Breakfast this morning.” Alfred shut the door and left.

He groaned once again but swung his feet over the side of his bed in disdain. He shivered lightly at the cold ground but bent over to rub Titus’ head. “I shouldn’t be living like this Titus. I shouldn’t. School? I’m no simpleton. I could teach every class in that school.”

Damian threw his hands up in the air and mocked his family ‘But Damian if you don’t go to school then how will you ever gain social skills!?!’

Damian sighed and went to his door frame, revealing the ever so slight pencil marks to determine his height growth. “What a stupid and mundane argument, how many 14 year olds can run Wayne Enterprises? How many could have any degree they wish, how many are the Son of Batman, and Heir to the Demons throne?” He sarcastically asked himself “None but me. Plus they act like Jon isn’t my friend.”

He looked at the markings and saw no growth which angered him even more. ‘But Damian, you need more friends than just Jon, and the Titans. You need to interact with the kids at school.’

“Oh really? Because I remember Jon and the Titans being enough for everyone a year ago.”

“But Damian growth is an essential part of one's character and-blah blah blah. You know what I think about all this? I think-

“Master Damian while I enjoy your re-enactments of the calamities in the Manor, I’d appreciate it if you took that shower and got dressed now. I think I remember there being a theatre at your school, I’m sure If we hurry you could still sign up.” Alfred called through the door

Damian's cheeks blushed a light pink “Very funny Pennyworth. I’ll be there, don't worry.”

He hurried into the shower, mumbling about British butlers and simple minded high school kids. He mumbled about rueing the day, and finishing high school early. He quickly finished his shower and Threw on his West-Reeves uniform

“At least I can say I go to a classy establishment. The uniform is acceptable…” he mumbled to himself

The uniform of West-Reeves consisted of a blue suit jacket, a white shirt with a red tie. The grey pants fitted nicely as well. It did a good job of covering up any nightly related activities. The scars on Damian couldn't be seen through all the layers...Well except the ones on his face.

He stared at himself in the mirror and slicked his short black hair into pl. “Dashing if I do say so myself.”

He picked up his backpack from its place at the door stuffed in his WayneTech Laptop. And checked to make sure his Hidden compartment was stocked with whatever was needed.

Batarangs, knockout gas, explosives, all the good stuff. He’d be ready if anyone tried anything. 

He slowly walked down the stairs prolonging the inevitable as best as he could. 

“Hurry up Master Damian. You must wake up Helena soon.” Pennyworth called

Damian snorted “Why can’t you do it?”

“Someone has to get our _daily_ helicopter ride ready.” Alfred explained. From the tone of his voice it sounded like this was not the first time he had to say this.

“You know Pennyworth. We can always switch jobs, I have vast knowledge of Helicopters.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline that request. Now breakfast is at the table. Your chamomile tea has steeped and is waiting for you.” Alfred left for the Garage where all the vehicles were stored. And Damian enjoyed his breakfast slowly. Just thinking about what he was going to do today.

He had finished his work at school already, and he didn’t have to listen to anything the teachers said. So he’d most likely just be on his laptop the whole time. Working on his new design for his R-Cycle.

Damian finished with the tea and now he was tasked with waking up Helena. Helena Wayne was the product of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle’s love. Bleugh. He walked past the many rooms of the Manor, but stopped at the master bedroom. It couldn’t hurt to see if his Father and Kyle were in. He creaked opened the door and was grateful that both were mostly clothed this time. And that they were indeed home. Though they looked like they’d be sleeping all morning.

Kyle wasn't... _That bad_. And though she could be surprisingly over affectionate, Damian didn't mind. As long as no one saw. He always wondered how his mother would feel if she ever saw him when Kyle would put an arm around him. Surely she'd freak. The thought couldn't bring a smile to his face though. Thinking of his old life never brought him joy anymore. Just...pain.

He closed the door and shook his head before moving to the next one beside it. Helena’s room. The walls were coated in Lavender paint, and the walls were also plastered with posters of Batman, Robin, and Catwoman. Helena’s favourite Superheroes. It was hard to see the girl because of all the plushies she slept with.

Damian rolled his eyes at the childlike innocence of the room. He would never have been allowed anything like this at her age. And by the time he could have what he wanted. his mind was far too advanced for childish things like this. One of the many ways his and Helena’s upbringings were different.

He supposed he should have been happy about that though.

“Helena, get up.” He commanded

There was no response

“Helena, get up now. I can not be late for class.”

“Leave me alone Dami.” the small girl groaned.

“Fine then you leave me no choice…” Damian called. He grabbed the girl and started tickling her mercilessly, the tickles definitely woke her up and brought unending laughter from Helena’s room

“hehehehe...Dami..Hehehe...please...hehe….Stop, stop!” Helena laughed

“You surrender?” Damian asked “You’ll wake up?”

“Yes, yes!” Helena giggled

Damian relented and set the girl down on her bed. The girl let out a sigh of relief

“That...was torture.” She said

You should see real torture Damian thought. “I wouldn't have to torture you if you got up the first time. Also a warrior shouldn’t have such an obvious weakness.”

“It’s not obvious.” Helena defended

“It is.” Damian got up “Now I have to leave, but you have to get ready. Your going out today.”

“When can I go with you to your school?” Helena asked

“You know when.” Damian responded

“Yeah, everytime I ask you say never.” Helena pouted

“Exactly, Bye Helena.” Damian smirked

“Hey!” She yelled

“What?” He asked confused

She ran up to him and gave him a hug “Dick says you can’t leave the room without giving someone a hug.”

“Well Dick is an Imbecile.” Damian said but slowly hugged her back anyway “Now I have to go or Pennyworth will have my head.”

“Bye!” Helena said as Damian shut the door.

Damian shook his head “The things I do for this family.” He dusted himself off “If anyone ever caught me doing this…"

“You mean like now?” Selina leaned against the banister of the stairs

Damian's eyes narrowed “How much did you see Kyle?”

She smirked and rubbed her tired eyes “Enough.”

“I see…So how much for your silence?”

“Can’t buy this Cat darling...Well not anymore.”

Damian sighed “I was just training her.”

“Tickle training?” Selina asked

“It’s effective. Now Kyle I must go to school.”

Selina grabbed him against his will and wrapped an arm around Damian. Though he couldn’t say it wasn’t nice.

“And Kyle, make sure you tell Father the regular. That I hate school, and he will pay for sending me there.”

Selina laughed “No worries I will. Though he’s not as bothered as you think.”

“Master Damian it’s time we take our leave.” Alfred called

“Goodbye kitten.” Selina kissed his forehead and he wiped it away with his sleeve right after. Like he said Kyle wasn’t the _worst_. She was okay. Though he’d never tell her that.

“Farewell Kyle. Come on Pennyworth, hell awaits.” Damian went down the Stairwell

**Metropolis - Trevor Household**

“Lyta are you ready to go?” Steve Trevor called up to his daughter “I could have sworn they give you a uniform so you can be faster about these things.”

“I’m coming, Dad you can’t rush these things.” Lyta called down, she rushed down the stairs and slipped down the small banister and landed in front of her father “How does it look?”

The uniform of West-Reeves Private School was a simple one. A light blue suit jacket, a white shirt and a red tie. A pair of grey pants, or for girls if they wanted they could wear a skirt. Lyta had the tie loosely around her neck and wore the grey skirt.

“You look like your Mother. In other words you look very beautiful today Lyta. Maybe too good, I hope none of those kids try to get handsy. It’s a private school. I expect some class.” Steve said

Lyta laughed “Dad it’s alright. And I'm pretty sure I could handle any hormonal 14 year old boys.”

“I know, doesn’t make me worry any less. Now let’s go.”

The car ride from the Metropolis townhouse wasn’t too long. Hippolyta eagerly took in the sites of the city. She was engrossed in how the people moved, and acted it was fascinating. Besides, who could blame her? This was her first week in Metropolis after all.

That wasn’t to say she hadn’t been in Man’s World before. She had a few times when she had visited her father. But that was in Washington, and it was never more than a day as they would go to the Island soon after.

Her father was the only man she knew that was allowed on the Island. And when your wife is the Queen it makes sense.

“Lyta, I really want you to make use of this opportunity. School is important.” Steve told her in the car

“Of course, father.” Lyta rolled her eyes

“I’m serious. I don’t know what those women teach you on the Island. But if you ever plan on staying in ‘Man’s World’ Long term then you need an education.”

“I know.” Lyta said

“Plus it took a lot for Mr. Wayne to get you into this school on such short notice. I’m not even that fond of the man, but he did us a solid. So make use of it.”

“Of course, Mr. Wayne. He is Batman right?”

Her father stared at her “Do not be saying that to anyone. Like at all.”

Lyta laughed “I know, I know. I was just making sure. I am going to school with his son.”

That was the other thing. She was going to school with Superboy and Robin. She wouldn't have known if it weren’t for her Mother. She had begged her to let her know who these two superhero kids she was supposedly going to school with. She was supposed to meet them after school, in her superhero stuff. But why not have some fun now. Apparently those two were already Warriors on this planet. Pretty noble.

“Yes, and Superman’s son goes there too. You know, just stick with them.” Steve Trevor pulled up to the school 

“Okay Lyta, this is your stop. Man’s world can be very different from Themyscira as you already know. Please just do your best to relax, school can be overwhelming. Superpowers or not. And if we find you don’t like it then it’s not a big deal. There are other ways to get your education.”

“Okay bye, Father. I love you.”

“Bye Lyta, I love you too. Remember anyone touches you. Hit em in the face.” Steve said before he drove off

When Lyta left the car she swore she saw a helicopter exiting the school’s atmosphere.

**TRINITY**

“Sally told me that if it weren’t for that fact that John was talking with Jane at the end of last semester she totally would have gone with him to the dance.” One girl named Ruby said.

"Gosh, she missed a bullet then. I heard Jane say that John was a total douche." Another kid named Dave said

God every day he wondered why he accepted this stupid ultimatum from his father. How long did he expect him to put up with this? He literally could teach every class here. He was so past this. Why couldn’t he go to work with his father? To develop some false sense of humanity? He wasn’t sure what was worse. Not being Robin or realizing the only reason he was still here was because his father still thought he wasn’t human enough.

And all his classmates were the most annoying people too

“Hey Dami. Whatcha thinking about?” Jon asked as he took the seat to his right. Jon Kent Superboy. He had grown before they had entered Freshman year. Jon was now 5'8" and his broad shoulders and slim build made him eye candy for everyone at the school. Superboy mentally hadn't changed much still the light-hearted fool. But Damian had to admit that light-hearted fool was his best friend.

Damian smirked “Nothing, Jon.”

As the bell rang one student entered the classroom, and immediately engaged in conversation with the Teacher. Damian had never seen her before, but it hardly mattered. As Mr. Radle stood up he went to introduce the new girl. She was pretty though.

“Class, we have a new student, her name is Hippolyta Trevor she will be with us for the rest of the year. Make her feel welcome.”

Damian’s interest peaked. Not at the idea of another Simpleton, but at the name of said simpleton. Her parents were greek? Or big greek mythology fans. Or a different, maybe less possible choice. A Themysciran child. Unlikely but possible. She already had an natural beauty about her. It would make sense

Whispers were heard throughout the class as they saw her appearance. “Okay Miss Hippolyta anything that you want us to know?” Mr. Radle asked

Damian eyed her. And compared her to one of the only Amazons he knew. Black Hair? Check. Blue Eyes? Check. Beautiful? Check. Fact of the matter was she fit the description. And if you matched her with Trevor. You could see the resemblance. 

“Only that you all call me Lyta. I’m only called Hippolyta when I'm in _real_ big trouble” She smiled sweetly. Hmph slight accent Damian noted. It wouldn't be impossible for someone to migrate from Greece. But even then Damian knew the name wasn't that common.

“No problem Lyta. Now, it would be best if you took the empty seat beside Mr. Wayne...Hopefully you last longer than the last student.” He said the last part quieter. Not quiet enough because it still brought snickers throughout the class

Lyta walked to the back row, and took her seat next to Damian

“Alright take out your Romeo and Juliet books. Mr. Wayne if you could share your book with Miss Trevor. By the end of the week, I’ll have another.” Mr. Radle

Damian sighed, back to his simpleton school life. He pushed the book across his desk so the girl could see the pages

“Thank you.” The girl smiled 

“Tt.”

Damian watched the girl with his side eye. He didn’t want to believe it, but that smell. Only something he had smelt near the Amazon. Maybe he was insane.

“She’s cool.” Jon whispered

“Thank you Jon.” Lyta smiled

Jon smiled at her, meanwhile Damian glared. Bells and whistles going off in his head. Whoever this sleeper agent was, she was terrible. How do you plan on killing us all if your this obvious. Saying Jon's name before he had introduced himself? She was either a villain, a very bad one or....

“Who are you?” He whispered harshly

“That’s for me to know, and for yo-

“Really, Miss Prince?” Damian questioned her

There was a look of surprise, but it was quickly replaced with a calculating eye.

“What are you on about Dami?” Jon asked confusedly

“Lyta isn’t some regular harlot. Are you Lyta?”

Lyta smirked “My mother said your family were quite the detectives. And I’m not any type of Harlot. I’m impressed. It’s been no more than 2 minutes.”

“Yeah well, you're insanely obvious.” Damian rolled his eyes and sighed. Father stuck another project at the school. Great. Who was coming next, Aqualad? Though Robin couldn't deny his interests. He hadn't even known she existed.

“What are you guys talking about?” Jon whispered

“Mr. Kent, since you find talking much more important than this lesson then maybe you can explain why Romeo is looking for revenge.” Mr. Radle asked exasperated

“Of course Mr. Radle! Uh...Romeo is looking for revenge because...Uh because he and uhhh Juliet? Were-

“Romeo wants to exact revenge on Tybalt for his murder of Mercutio, Romeo’s friend. Romeo ends up killing Tybalt, and exacts the ‘Eye for an Eye.’ or the Law of Realization." Damian spoke and the class groaned.

Did he have to know everything?

“Thank you Mr. Wayne but I didn’t ask you. Next time Mr. Kent you will answer without the help of your friend.” Mr. Radle said

Jon blushed and nodded, whilst Damian rolled his eyes. His friend could literally read the book in 5 seconds. Why he chose to act like a normal person in these situations he’d never know.

“We talk later.” He told Lyta

The girl nodded and continued reading later “Okay.”

Soon the period was coming to a close and Damian, Lyta, and Jon had time to talk.

“Are you a clone?” Damian asked. Because you never know

“No, why would I-

“Are you sure, I mean I believe you mostly. But you never know.” Jon agreed

“I assure you, I’m not a clone. I'm as real as you.” Lyta told the group

“You know who I am?” Damian asked

“Yeah of course Damian Wa-

“I mean who I really am.” Damian cut her off

“Yes, your R-

Damian grabbed her lips and shut them “Don’t say it.” He glared

Jon laughed at Lyta’s expense, and Lyta was not having. She glared at Damian and forcefully removed his hand from her lips “Yeah, never do that again.”

“Then don’t do something like that again.” Damian glared back. But Jon noticed his friend rubbing his arm. And using his telescopic vision he could actually see Damian’s arm muscle begin sore.

“Wow!” Jon whispered “You really are Wonder Woman’s daughter. So cool. I’m Jon.” Jon whispered 

Lyta laughed “I already know that remember? I know who you really are too.” Lyta conversed

“But really why are you here?” Damian asked. Secretly he was hoping she was here to stay. It wouldn’t be bad to have a third member. Especially one with the skills of Wonder Woman. Then Trinity could finally happen. This was actually a good development...If she wasn't braindead

“I mean I’m here to study. To learn. To become more acquainted with Man’s world. And spend time with people _my_ age. The Amazons aren’t exactly young.” She explained

Damian nodded “Understandable.”

“This is so awesome, Is Wonder Woman coming to pick you up after school?” Jon asked

“No, and don’t call her that in public.” Lyta chastised

“Sorry, sorry.” Jon said

“But actually,” Lyta said “I-I think I’m supposed to give you this.” She said to Damian

Damian looked at the piece of paper delivered from Lyta to him. The message was in Greek Hieroglyphics. It basically detailed that Damian was supposed to bring Jon and Lyta home with him to Gotham.

Why the need for such secrecy he'd never know. He liked a challenge, but a text would have worked just fine. It was probably Batman's Idea

“We're going to Gotham.” Damian told them

“We are?” Jon asked

“I thought so.” Lyta acquiesced

“You can read this?”

“Of course. It’s one of the many learnt languages on Themyscira.” Lyta nodded

“Let me see your Timetable.” Jon asked the girl. Looking through the timetables Jon, Damian, and Lyta were in the same class for every class. What? If your Dad put thousands of dollars into a school then you’d think they could rig some timetables.

“Great, Damian and I can show you around. Since we have all our classes together we can show you the ropes.” Jon exclaimed

“I’d like that, Is that okay with you Damian?”

“Tt. I don’t really have a choice do I?” Damian said

“You do, but it’s our duty to help. _Remember?_ ” Jon reminded him

Damian smirked. Not like this, As Robin and Superboy. But whatever this was more time to learn about there new _friend_ . He wondered if she could deflect bullets. He'd be very willing to shoot some at her and find out.

“Come on let’s go.” Jon pulled them out of the class when the bell rang.

**TRINITY**

“You don’t like school very much do you?” Lyta asked Damian as they walked towards the field where Alfred was waiting with the Helicopter

“I’m above wchool. I could be running Wayne Enterprises, Instead I’m running around with 14 year olds.”

“You are 14.” Jon reminded him

“Physically. Not mentally.” Damian retorted

“Definitely physically. Short stack.” Lyta teased

Damian’s face turned red, and Jon snickered beside his friend. Damian was just barely 5'0. It was annoying considering Lyta towered over him by nearly 6 inches. One day he would grow, and he would destroy anyone who had said he was too short.

“Don’t call me that.” Damian demanded

“Okay, Okay. I’m sorry.” Lyta said as they got to the Helicopter. Though she looked at Jon and they both snickered softly

“Tt.”

“Good Afternoon, Master Wayne. Master Kent. I see you’ve met the Princess.” Alfred greeted

“She’s enchanting Pennyworth.” Damian sarcastically said

“Oh come on Dami, she’s not that bad. She’s great actually. Oh and hi Alfred!” Jon told them

“Hello Master Kent. Miss Prince I hope you had a good day?” Alfred greeted cordially

“Yes it was more than adequate. Damian, and Jon are suitable companions.” Lyta confirmed

“I'd hope so. Buckle up, it shouldn’t be long before we reach Gotham.”

**TRINITY**

Lyta was quiet during the helicopter ride. Taking in the scenic beauty of Gotham from above the city. It was a beautiful city. Or at least it could be one. It definitely wasn’t as pretty down below, but the potential was there.

“I believe we are here.” Alfred landed the helicopter in the front yard, he waited for them to get off before going to park the Helicopter

“Thank you Pennyworth." Damian dusted himself off

“Yeah thanks Alfie!” Jon called

“It was a pleasure Mr. Alfred.” Lyta told him

“No problem. It was my pleasure as well.” Alfred told the children

When they walked into Wayne Manor. They saw their parents sitting in the Manor’s first living room, discussing something over a cup of tea. If you didn't who they were it seemed normal. But in reality Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Catwoman, and Lois Lane were here. There was nothing normal about that.

“Mother? You're here?” Lyta dropped her stuff, and hugged her mother

“Not for long my sun and stars. But I couldn’t miss the aftermath of your first day at school.” Diana smiled

“Dad, did you know Lyta existed?” Jon asked his dad

“I did.” Clark confirmed

Damian went to sit beside his Dad and his Step-Mom. Bruce put an arm around Damian, and he didn’t contest.

“Father, Kyle.” Damian greeted 

“Damian, did Julie ask you about that thing again?” Selina asked

Damian smirked “No Kyle, I’m pleased to say your advice was sound. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Selina smiled

“What advice?” Bruce asked, confused. Selina and Damian talked enough for her to give him advice?

“Nothing Father, aren’t you supposed to explain why the Amazon appeared out of nowhere at our institution of study?” Damian explained

“Just say school Dami.” Jon deadpanned

“I refuse to any longer.” Damian affronted

“How long did it take for you to figure it out?” Superman asked Damian

“Two minutes, possibly three.” Damian said proudly

“That fast?” Diana asked skeptically

“It was all too easy. Don’t be disappointed only a person of my calibre could actually figure it out that fast. But yes two minutes.”

“That’s not good.” Bruce told them

“I thought you said it would take five maybe ten minutes.” Diana told Bruce

“Better than I thought I guess.” Bruce shrugged

“Wait I’m confused..." Jon said

“Did you guys use me as a benchmark test?” Damian asked incredulously

“Yes, now what tipped you off?” Bruce asked Damian

“You couldn’t have asked Tim, a Benchmark is supposed to be average not the greatest.” Damian boasted

“You're not the greatest Damian. Tim is the better detective, now tell me what tipped you off.” Bruce said

“Tt, What tipped me off? The question should be what didn’t tip me off. The black hair, the blue eyes, the complexion. Bone structure. The comparison to Steve Trevor, The _name_. The accent. The way she talked. And she called Jon, Jon before she should have ever known his name.” Damian explained “And the smell. It was familiar.”

“Smell?” Lyta asked worriedly

“Yes, It seems Themyscira holds a certain fragrance. It’s not bad. But It’s something I’ve only smelt near Wonder Woman, Artemis, and Troia.” Damian assured

“All that, in two minutes?” Selina asked

Damian shrugged. She was really, really obvious

“Wait, how come no one tested me?” Jon asked

Damian laughed “Oh yes. Superboy the detective.”

“Oh come on, I’m a great detective!” Jon exclaimed

“Yes you are honey.” Lois told him

“What does this mean?” Diana asked Bruce

“We need to figure something out. Maybe go with Plan B.”

“It wouldn’t be weird for her to come to school with blonde hair all of a sudden?” Superman asked

“I’m not dying my hair.” Lyta emphatically said “No way.”

“Not that part.” Bruce ensured “But there are other, more efficient protocols, to make sure that you're not so easily found out.”

“Like what?” Lyta asked worriedly

“Like making you less obvious, changing your government name, changing medical records, and things like that which would make your existence less conspicuous.” Bruce said 

“Yes, and you also clearly overestimated her ability to act. She’ll get herself caught before anyone else does.” Damian told them

“That’s why you're going to teach her.” Bruce said

“What, isn’t that a job for someone who’s not me?” Damian growled

“Damian you’ve been doing this your whole life, Jon you’ve been doing this since you were 10. We need you two to do your best to make sure Lyta doesn’t do anything to make people discover herself. “

“We can do that.” Jon said “She’ll be fine in no time.”

“I’m not incapable.” Lyta said angrily

“No but you're inexperienced. As much as I loathe to take on _another_ student. I guess I can manage.” Damian agreed

Bruce sighed. That was as close as they were getting to a yes from Damian. At least he wasn’t being difficult.

“Who's your first student?” Jon asked

“It’s you dummy.” Damian scoffed

“Yeah okay, more like I’m teaching you.” Jon fired back

“What could you possibly be teaching me?”

“To be more social. Everyone knows you could use it.”

“As enjoyable as this is…” Diana interrupted “I’m afraid I can’t stay much longer. Is there anything else that I should know before I leave her in your care.”

“Everything will be taken care of.” Bruce told her

“Okay well then that’s-

“You know I was waiting for this. I won’t lie and say I suspected, but I was losing all hope.” Damian interrupted her

“Of what?”

“That you would bring progeny for us to complete our Trinity. I can’t lie, I was hoping for a male, but Lyta will be fine.”

“Why a male?” Lyta asked angrily

“Spite.” Damian smirked

Before Wonder Woman could say anything, Bruce interjected with a glare.

“Alright that’s more than enough Damian. Can you go check on Helena for me?” Bruce asked

“Hint, hint. That’s an order.” Selina added

Damian scowled, Helena was probably doing something mindless, like watching TV. She should be studying, or working on her motor skills

“Ooo, I’m coming.” Jon raced along with Damian to the source of Helena’s voice

“What fourteen year old uses the word Progeny.” Jon asked him

“One who has been taught to speak with the utmost grace.” Damian replied

“Dami! Your back.” Helena made grabby hands at Damian. The five year old, loved when her brothers were around.

“Tt. She’s five, and she still wants me to pick her up.” Damian indulged and picked her up anyway. Assessing the young girl with his stare.

“Damian, she is a toddler, and the cutest toddler at that.” Jon poked her cheeks

"You should have seen her this morning."

“Do you know what I was doing at five? I was-

“I thought we already went over that your childhood, is not a good example for anyone, like at all.” Jon interrupted him “Plus you act like she still isn’t advancing faster than normal. Her motor skills are incredible for a four year old.”

“Yes well, mine were better. Helena, what have you done today?”

“Uhh...Watch TV! And... I helped Alfred. And help daddy, and dat’s it.” Helena told him

Damian nodded “Not bad.” If only she wasn’t talking like an incel, She couldn't be using 'Dat' at 5 years old. “Soon we can start other training. Like combat.” 

Helena nodded but clearly didn’t understand what Damian was saying

“What Damian no!” Jon laughed

“Obviously not with real weapons Jon. But if she’s going to be my Robin one day...She needs to be good.”

“Damian, come on. I’d pay to see your Dad and Mom’s face when they realize you're putting Helena through training.”

Damian smirked “Tt. Father would have my head but you're right, it would be hilarious to see their reaction.”

“Okay, I’ll take it from here boys.” Selina took Helena from Damian. “Are you hungry? yeah you hungry? Alright let’s go see what Alfred is cooking.”

“5 years old Damian. Just wait till she goes to school first.” Jon was still chuckling

“Alright you two.” Lyta scowled “Let’s make this clear. I’m not a damsel, I may be a princess, but I can definitely handle myself. You guys teach me, but I want to be treated like an equal.”

“Well duh.” Jon told her “Did we give you the impression that we wouldn’t. We know who you are, and were excited to help. Another super kid is great.”

Damian nodded and called out to Bruce “But you really are bad. Father we are headed off to the Fortress. I’ll be back for patrols at-”

“Don’t bother, you're not going out tonight. Something I have to take care of.” Bruce told him

Damian sighed “Of course. Let’s go.”

**TRINITY**

“Welcome to the Fortress of Attitude!” Jon introduced “It’s even better than the Batcave. It’s mine and Damian’s. But now It’s all of ours.”

The Fortress was pretty big, and had gotten a few small upgrades over the years. The training room was more advanced than ever. The high-tech hideout in Morrison Bay is linked up to the Batcave’s mainframe and the Justice League’s lunar server. The setup also includes a pair of two-person pods which had now been extended to carrying four people—courtesy of Cyborg—that can reach either Metropolis or Gotham City in roughly 100 seconds. Damian also had his own 3D Batarang printer, plus Jon's favourite addition. The mini fridge.

“Just like that?” Lyta asked “You guys let me in just like that?”

“Well, you are one of us.” Robin said “Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman lead the Justice League for ages. Soon enough it will be our turn. I'd like for us to be ready when that time comes. It’s imperative that our bond is as strong as there’s. Strength in your allies.”

“ _And_...because you are our friend now.” Jon told the girl “And even if we aren’t greatest friends now we will be. It’s not all about the JL. I’m sure that’s not the only reason you're here.”

“Thank you. You guys are very kind, and I hope we can become great friends as well. My mother has told me many stories of the adventures our parents would go on. I hope we can emulate them.” Lyta smiled

“In some ways. But we also have to be different.” Robin added “We can’t repeat mistakes. Were the future, and we have to prove it. And if we were going to be the future, we can’t have you giving up your Identity already. So come on. Espionage training.” Damian demanded

“What already? Aren’t you going to show me around, Tiny?” Lyta teased

“Tiny knows one thousand ways to kill a man. And suggests you don’t call him that.”

“Good thing I’m no mere mortal.” Fury laughed

Damian smirked “Everyone can die, _Fury._ ”

Jon rolled his eyes “If you guys are going to be doing this all day, you will never get anything done. Now come on, who cares about espionage. I wanna show Lyta our mini fridge!”

**TRINITY**


	2. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin, Superboy, and Fury go on their first Mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here. Currently I have 81 chapters plotted out for this story. As it stands for all the chapters I've written them around this size. My writing most definitely isn't the greatest but I hope to get better as this goes along. Leave feedback on things you feel like I need to work on, and I'll try to get better with it. I like to think my characterization of Robin and Superboy are pretty similar to comics they've been viewed in. 
> 
> Lyta is a bit different because I have to really decide the direction I want to take her character in. The way this series will work is that each chapter after this is in a 'mini-series' or a Part 1, 2,3 etc. Each mini-series will either be focused on Superboy, Robin, Fury, or Trinity as a whole. Like I said in the last chapter as well, All the chapters will be done throughout High School. So freshman year, sophomore year, junior year, and up until graduation. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update again by the end of this week.

**Fortress Of Attitude - September**

“Your name?”

“Ophelia Hippolyta Trevor. My friends call me Lyta.”

“Where do you live?”

“42 Juniper Avenue”

“Where do you go to school? How old are you? What’s your favorite colour?”

“I got to West-Reeves Private School. I’m 14 years old, and my favorite colour is blue.”

This testing was getting annoying. Lyta was not this much of a liability, Sure she was easy to figure out by Damian. But Tiny basically lived on detective work. Plus she was just trying to tease Damian and Jon. If she knew Damian was being used as a test for her Identity she definitely wouldn’t have made it so easy

“What’s yo-

“Damian.” Lyta stopped him “We’ve been doing this for three days. I’m good now okay? I’m not going to blurt out that you're Robin randomly.” 

“Okay. If you insist.” Damian sighed and started stocking his utility belt

“I don’t like doing this either by the way. You're the one who’s been hindering Jon and I’s progress. Because of you we stopped our mission. Now that you are no longer a liability, hopefully you prove your worth out on the field.”

“We’ve fought before you know. Or have you so quickly forgotten the three times I put you on the ground?” Lyta asked

“Guyfs, Stahp fightin’ Or am gonna eat all of Alfwed’s Brwonies!” Jon said with his mouth full

“You wouldn’t dare.” Lyta ran towards the plate and grabbed two brownies, and quickly started stuffing it in her mouth. She smiled “So good!”

Jon nodded, and stuffed another in his mouth “Best thing ever.” Jon mumbled through the food in his mouth

Damian’s face twisted in disgust “This is gross. You realize they are not going anywhere, right? And we have more.” Damian pointed to the second plate and stared at the two. They stopped eating and stared at him. They looked sheepish

“Want some?” Jon asked

“Wipe your faces and stop gorging, I’ve got a lead.” Robin told them “And don’t take anymore! Just because I’m not eating right now doesn’t mean I don’t want any.”

“What’s the big deal? What are we looking at? Did you find our mystery robber?” Jon asked

“Maybe, like I said it’s a lead. And I’m not going to lose it because you guys are gluttons.” Damian retorted

“What are we looking at?” Fury asked

Robin pulled up the holo computer to show them what they we're dealing with “A string of robberies have been made throughout Metropolis, and Midway City, a couple even going as far as Fawcett City.” Robin explained 

“Whoever this is must be good at their craft. To keep from Superman, Captain Marvel, And Green Lantern is a strong feat.” Lyta said

“Yeah, but there’s a reason for that. They don’t rob anything special.” Jon said “That’s the only reason we're on this anyway. We only get threat level four and down, and apparently this is it.”

“Hmm, well what do they steal?” Lyta wondered

“Small pieces of fairly valuable tech, Artifacts, things of that nature. However they definitely are good, but I have a feeling they are inexperienced. Or they’d be going for much bigger scores.” Robin revealed

“Hmm, so what are we doing today?” Jon asked. He tried to sneak another brownie, but Lyta saw him and so he slipped his hand back. 

“Standard patrol, but we're going to hit up Metropolis Southside. After each Robbery heat signatures have indicated high activity in this area before dying off. It’s possible that our resident burglars live here.” Robin explained

“The Suicide Slums? It’s like the worst place in Metropolis. It would make sense that someone living there would need money.” Jon added

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s hop to it.” Fury said and picked up her lasso. Her costume was a regal one. It had blue armored pants that were no longer visible after a little below her knees because of the golden armored boots she wore. She had a red belt that hooked a sword along with it. The sword itself looked special. It had a golden hilt wrapped in red. And Greek lettering down the side.

**The Costume**

The blue pants transitioned into a red body armor. It had a golden breastplate that was made into a bird like Wonder Woman’s. She had red bracelets of submission, and two golden shoulder pads on.

Of course she crowned it with her facemask. A large red one with a star in the middle, it protruded out like horns. It kinda of reminded Superboy of Hawkgirl. It was very nice.

Damian thought she looked good. Maybe even better than good.

“Our first night out as Superboy, Fury, and Robin. Awesome.” Jon exclaimed

“Our first night out but let’s not act like Rookies. Remember who we represent. And let’s catch these guys.” Robin told them

“Yeah okay. But can we get ice cream after?” Fury asked

Damian scoffed “Are you sure your name isn’t Fatty instead of Fury? How much do you need to eat?”

Jon laughed but then stifled his laughter after seeing Lyta’s face.

Lyta blushed and glared “It’s for the brownies, Tiny. Whatever, let's just go.”

Jon rushed to the transporters in the Fortress “TOOOO THE FORTRESS TRANSCOMBOBULATOR!”

Damian ran after him “You wish it was called that imbecile.” 

Fury just shook her head and laughed “Tiny make space in the transporter, we all know you're the smallest!”

**Metropolis - Suicide Slums**

It didn’t take long for Robin, Fury, and Superboy to find something to do. Though all three weren’t needed they jumped into action when they saw 2 Men looking like they were about to light up an Apartment building. 

The fire barely started before Superboy used his super breath to put it out, Lyta cleared out the rooms that were in danger. And Robin took out the two goons who lit the building on Fire.

Robin and Fury watched as Superboy dealt with the police. His city, his job. Damian had been working in Metropolis for a while, but it was better for them to think he stayed in Gotham only. Fury was no different. Though she lived here, so this might as well have been her hometown.

“Hmm. The weirdest part of Metropolis is this Suicide Slums. It’s so out of place, for a slum it’s surrounded by rich places.” Lyta observed

The slums were the forgotten place of Metropolis. Then again most slums were. Politicians, and the government turned a blind eye to the Slums, and most Citizens didn’t care. It looked like a place that would be seen in Midway City, or Gotham.

“That’s because The Suicide Slums used to be a middle class neighbourhood. The US economy crashed during the great depression. Of course the fools here made some bad choices, and unfortunately the whole neighbourhood suffered for it. It hasn’t been the same since.” Robin explained

“But this city...It has Superman, a place like this shouldn’t be able to exist.” Lyta mentioned

“Gangs and mobsters in the slums have a benefactor, one that Superman hasn’t been able to figure out yet. He provides the people with weaponry, and has gotten the members out of jail time, and time again. No one knows who it is, but there’s a good chance it’s someone like Lex Luthor.” Robin told Fury

Superboy flew up to the rooftop that Fury and Robin were sitting on.“Police are going to take dumb and dumber over there to the station. Arson does not suit Metropolis.” Jon shook his head “But what now? Regular patrols are finished.”

It was 10:00 and now Robin thought it was a good enough time to start on his lead

Robin nodded “Onto the slums. There’s a place there called Ace o’ clubs. A couple guys should hopefully have information on the latest robberies.”

“Let’s go then.” Superboy shot off towards the slums and Fury followed. Robin took a slower approach, not wanting to miss a thing as he went by.

The slums were dirty. And I mean, no surprise there. The immense amount of garbage however, really was a contrast from the beautiful Metropolis. The houses were mostly rundown, and in poor quality. With broken windows, or chunks of roof coming off, All the houses had this nasty green-yellow hue on them. To top it off the place was vandalized heavily, and reeked of urine, smoke, and sex. Not uncommon because of the multitude of prostitutes here. And it managed to only be 2 miles from the Daily Planet

The Suicide Slums would fit right in with Gotham.

Ace o’ clubs was a Nightclub, and it was nothing special. It was one of the only nicely retained places in all of the slums. And even then it would only get a 3/5 in a regular place. But for this reason the Ace o’ clubs was one of the biggest hubs of information in Metropolis.

“How are we going to play this?” Fury took out her sword

“Put that away. We won’t need any of that yet.” Robin assured “There’s a man in there. Nathan O’Leary. A staple in the Metropolis mob boss game. He practically has an iron grip on crime in the Slums. If anyone knows about a super powered person in the Slums. It’s him.”

“Soo..we're waiting aren’t we?” Jon sighed “Man I don’t know how you and Batman do it. Stakeouts are so boring. Can’t we just crash in Ace o’ clubs, and take him.”

“Like I said. Ace o’ clubs is an Information hub, and it’s a nice place. Lots of innocent people spend time here because it’s the only place they can go and feel safe. We stay put. ” Robin retorted

“Alright Rob.” Jon conceded

They’d have to trust him on this one. A little longer, and they would have their information. It might have been 15 minutes when one of them spoke up again.

“So...no Ice Cream after?” Fury asked

“Jesus woman, we're on a mission.” Robin hissed

“I’m sorry but stakeouts aren’t my thing.” 

“Aren’t Amazons supposed to be good at everything? I guess we can put that notion to rest.” Robin mocked

“Are you kidding me Tiny? This has nothing to do with the capabilities of Amazons. All I’m saying is I want action. Stakeouts are not for me.”

“Guys shut up. O’leary’s coming out? Well at least I think it’s O’leary. I keep hearing his name so I assume he’s out.”

Robin smirked “Showtime.”

Robin nodded at Superboy and Fury, before shooting off a grapple towards the building. 

“Hey Mr. O’leary, care to talk?” Superboy asked him from up above.

The chubby man rubbed his eyes at Superboy and Fury. Seemingly thinking about the proposition, before a nasty snarl came on his face. “Light em up.” he told his men before moving to get into his Limo.

“Rude.” Superboy commented as he dodged the immediate gunfire

Robin wasn’t kidding when he said that someone was supplying good weapons to the slums. AR-15s, M1191s, A wide array of Shotguns. Unfortunately for them they were facing off against Superboy and Fury. One very indestructible boy, and one nearly Indestructible girl.

Fury led with her shield Deflecting the bullets until she was close enough and she threw her shield at the two men in front of her. It hit off them and ricocheted into O’leary's limo.

“Isn’t the shield supposed to fly back to you?” Superboy asked as he clocked two thugs heads together

Lyta used her bracers to deflect the new bullets coming her way. “This is real life Superboy.” She grunted and deflected a bullet into a Man's thigh “Physics exist.” She then flew and shoulder checked a man into another and roundhouse kicked another’s wrist breaking it, and forcing him to drop his gun.

Superboy flew up into the air and used his heat vision to melt the guns in three thugs hands. “We're on a roll.” Superboy smiled

“Where’s Robin?” Fury asked

Superboy flew down, and punched one of the last goons “Oh you know, doing Robin things.”

Robin had easily picked the car lock on the limo, and had used an EMP on the car. It wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

“Turn the fucking car on.” O’leary told his driver “I don’t pay you to fucking sit around.”

Robin knew it was dark in the car but to be sitting across from someone and not see them...If Damian was in the League of Assassins he’d be chastised for playing with his food. If you had a shot you took it. No hesitation. And his League training was beginning for him to just pounce on O’leary and his men already. But his Bat training said otherwise. This wasn’t simply about beating people up. It was also about fear.

“Not sure what the problem is boss. It’s not starting.” The driver said “I’m gonna try and hotwire it boss.”

Another man quickly slipped into the Limo. and was breathing heavily and he sat in front of Damian. So in total there was the driver, O’leary, Three other men, and Robin in the car. Someone would notice him.

Robin decided to glare at the man right in front of him until he was noticed. The man’s eyes widened “Uh b-b-boss, I think Batman’s in the car.”

Robin had enough of waiting for them to all notice. “Not Batman.” Robin showed himself from the secluded part of the limo “Worse.”

O’leary’s eyes widened and Robin saw terror, before it was replaced with anger. “Kill him! Kill the brat.”

Robin had the advantage, he was smaller, and it would be all too easy to win in close combat. Even if they pulled out guns Robin was sure he was fast enough.

The first thing he did was smash the man to his immediate right with an escrima stick. The man groaned but Robin smashed his throat and the man immediately grabbed his throat, Robin finished him with a smash to the temple, and he was knocked out. Robin jumped and landed his feet on top of the chair, one man tried to tackle him in the vehicle, but Damian smashed him with an electrocuted escrima stick. And knocked him out

Damian heard the familiar click of the safety and instinctively jumped away from what he thought was a gun. He ended up crashing through the glass partition separating the driver and O’leary.

“Please don’t eat me!” the driver begged Robin

“Tt.” some of the rumors about Batman and Robin were downright stupid. He was not a seven foot monster. And this begging was pitiful.

“You're not even worth it.” Damian grabbed his shirt and smashed the man’s head through the window. 

Two more shots rang out and Damian ducked behind the driver’s seat.

“Stop shooting idiots you’ll kill me!” O’leary yelled angrily

Robin used the driver seat as leverage and flew back through the driver partition, Smashing his feet into another man’s face and then he used his escrima, and smashed it into the last man’s temple. Leaving him with O’leary

“You're not getting shit from me.” O’leary said confidently

Robin smiled dangerously “Yes I am.”

Superboy and Fury had long since finished with the men outside. They had made sure every thug was tied up, and that everyone in the club was safe. And now they watched the limo Superboy said Robin was in. It was weird to watch the limo from the outside, the car bounced around, and if Fury looked hard enough she could see Robin flying around the car.

“Should we help him?” Fury asked hesitantly

Superboy snorted “No. I can see everything, and unless I see he’s in real danger. I’m not going to help him unless he asks for it.”

“Seems like a dangerous way to operate.” Fury noted

“Maybe, but Robin is very capable. And while sometimes he bites off more than he can chew, he knows what he can handle. He doesn’t ask for help much cause he usually doesn’t need it.”

“I guess so.” Fury conceded

Superboy smirked “Plus it’s a Bat thing.”

Fury was going to retort when a loud crash was heard from the limo, and O’leary came flying through the limo’s window. Robin came flying out after, and he quickly grabbed O’leary by his collar, and started dragging him to the alleyway behind the club.

“Okay. now we go.” Superboy flew quickly. Robin’s Interrogation techniques could be a little...Intense. He had to make sure his friend didn’t go overboard

Superboy and Fury watched as Robin dragged the man and threw him against the wall. Fury gave Superboy a pointed look. But they would hold off for now. He trusted Robin.

“Now you braindead oaf. Speak now and you might leave here with your dignity.” Robin growled

“What do you kids want?” O’leary asked angrily

“We want information.” Jon demanded and crossed his arms over his chest like he had seen his father do so many times. “There’s been a string of robberies, and I know you have the information on who’s pulling the strings.”

O’leary stared him down, before laughing “And why would I be scared of you _Superboy_. What do I possibly have to fear?”

Superboy had nothing to say, but Fury was quick.

“Prison.” Fury said sharply

O’leary laughed “Oh no I don’t. We all know I’ll get out soon enough. Trial wouldn’t last a few months and I’d be out. It don’t matter so bust me all you want.” O’leary looked Fury up and down, and the realization of what he was doing made Superboy sick. “Tell you what cutie, Come back with me and maybe your friends and I can make a deal.”

Robin quickly put a Batarang to O’leary’s neck and lowered his voice “You keep talking and I’ll send you to hospital with broken bones. I will visit you there, and each day I will continue to break you until you tell me what I want to know.” 

“Robin.” Superboy warned. He didn’t like the guy either, but he was sure Batman wouldn’t agree with what Robin was saying.

Robin shoved the Batarang deeper, and received a whimper from the man “2 weeks ago a shipment of illegal and unregistered weapons were shipped through Gotham’s ports. Traces led back to Metropolis. I know for a fact that these were weapons you were trying to smuggle out before Superman noticed. Too bad _I_ noticed.” Robin growled and the man realized how serious the situation was.

“You might not go to jail in Metropolis. But I can take you to GCPD. You’ll get tried in Gotham, and you’ll end up in Blackgate. Or worse. Arkham. Now tell what I want to know, before I start breaking things, and send you there anyway.”

O’leary eyes bulged at the threat of Gotham. “I’m not crazy. I-I don’t belong in Arkham!” The man insisted “What do you want to know? Just don’t take me to Gotham.”

“The Information on the robberies of the past month. Now.” Robin demanded and pressed the Batarang just a bit further.

Superboy didn’t like it, he was speaking already, There was no need for the Batarang.

“Uhh, okay-okay! A woman came up to me and said she needed a job, and if I needed something stolen she could get it for me for a small price. She might have done three jobs for me before, going solo and planning heists on actual places. She doesn’t and refuses to work for me anymore, but I know a guy who’s been keeping tabs on her. She’s got a new boss, one that's been giving her tips on the jobs she’s been getting.”

“And what else. If you think this is going to stop me from throwing you into Arkham you're kidding yourself.” Robin growled

“WAIT! Uhhh….My source told me that her next job is going to be Stagg Industries. It’s going to be a big hit, and they have reason to believe this pull could generate thousands on the black market. Hundreds of thousands.” O’leary spilled

“When?” Superboy asked 

“Tonight.” O’leary squealed

Robin punched O’leary in the face and knocked him out and started to tie him up

“A little too much don’t you think?” Superboy asked

“It worked.” Robin said, but Superboy noticed the tensing of his friends muscles.

“We should get going.” Fury said before taking off towards Stagg

“Come on.” Superboy agreed, and grabbed Robin before taking off in the air. They flew to a Rooftop just across from Stagg. They had a great view of the Building.

“Don’t do that.” Robin scolded as Superboy put him down.

“Sorry, but he said today. Which means that’s going to be happening soon. ” Superboy said

“Tt.”

“Any idea on what this weapon might be?” Fury asked

“Just one. Stagg Industries has been working on something they call. A Solar De-Molecufier. I think it makes sense that that would be the big weapon.” Robin explained

“What does it do?” Fury asked

“It would basically be able to directly break down solar molecules to the point that they could be absorbed, or easily destroyed. Using the device would allow you to harness Solar Energy and do with it as you chose. Like taking it from other people.” 

“Why would people want to...oh.” Superboy realized before he finished

“Okay we need to get this Solar De-molecufier before someone uses it on Superman, or who knows Supergirl. Oh and me.” Superboy added

“Exactly now let’s go.” Robin said.

The trio were desperately needed as it was clear the break in had started. And maybe it wasn’t going to be as easy as the robber thought. They had clearly tripped an alarm or two.

“Superboy you head to the tenth floor and check all the way to the thirteenth. Fury you check from the 14th to the 16th floor. Those are the R&D floors and it’s possible they could still be there. I’m going down.” Robin flew towards the huge window on the side of the building, he gained speed in air, and crashed his two feet through the window

Where was he? The walls had a huge 5 on it so safe to assume this was the fifth floor. Since the Elevators were shut down after the emergency, he could wait on the stairs. It would be inevitable he’d meet up with the robber, they had to have been incredibly fast to already be gone.

Superboy was searching the tenth floor. There had been no one on the 11th, and no one on the 12, and 13th floors. This robber either was still higher up, or they were somehow avoiding him. Because he couldn’t see them. At all.

Cloaking tech maybe? Superboy tried his Telescopic vision, and still couldn’t see anyone maybe-

“AAGHHH.” Superboy grabbed his eyes, which burned from the intense light. He couldn’t see anything now. “What, What the heck?” Superboy called out “Robin, I met someone on the tenth floor. They’ve blinded me somehow. I can’t see anything.”

“Fury, quickly help Superboy.” Robin commanded. He would take down the so called Robber.

Robin ran up the stairs rushing to meet the burglar but was caught from behind, by a dark figure and thrown into the wall. He quickly evaded the next punch, and threw a batarang towards the shadowy figure. He knew it had not connected but it gave him a better sense of direction of who he was fighting.

The person was behind him. Unfortunately another person was also In front of him. At least until they also weren’t.

He felt a punch come from the front, and then another kick to his back. Okay he needed to turn the tide. Damian jumped on to the wall and springboarded off it and swung his foot forward, he felt something? Sternum maybe? Either way he was working his way out.

Damian threw a Batarang to his left, and he could hear the slice of skin. Unfortunately he probably couldn’t keep doing that, He couldn’t see his opponent. And if he threw it the wrong way someone could die. He didn’t need Batman on his case. Or worse, Grayson.

He turned around quickly and evaded a dark blast, and kicked low again, the drop of a body was all the confirmation he needed.

“Superboy and Fury status?” Robin evaded again 

He flipped over and landed on the banister of the railing, he wasn’t fast enough to dodge the light attack though, and went barreling into the staircase

“Superboy Status!?!?! Fury Status!?!?!” Robin called out

He dodged a hit and threw a flash bang batarang in the direction of the attacker.

“UGHHH! Just get out of our way.” The Female voice said “Photon let’s get out of here!”

“On it.” The man said “It’s been fun Robin. Hopefully we never see each other again.” The man raised his hand, and Robin covered his eyes with his cape

Even though he covered them he still felt the flash of white light. Damian scowled. He had a feeling ‘Photon’ Stole that flash bang move from him. What a joke. And where was Fury? Superboy couldn't still be down.

This was _not_ how this was supposed to go.

Robin went around the place searching for any sign of the attackers but they were very clearly gone. Police would be there soon so he might as well start searching for clues. As Robin searched there was one good thing about this though. Blood, and it wasn’t his. He picked up the Batarang with blood on it, and collected the Blood on the ground. All this would go into figuring out the identity of either one of them. Hopefully one could lead to the other.

“Robin, are you okay?” Fury rushed in with Superboy

“We need to talk.” Robin growled

**West Reeves Private School - Tuesday Afternoon**

It was lunch at West Reeves. Damian and Jon were sitting at their table. Damian on his laptop, Jon munching on his carrots making conversation with people around him and of course apologizing profusely to Damian.

“Come on Dami I’m sorry!” Jon said “I didn’t know the guy could do that!” Jon added

Damian sighed, If Jon ever stopped his incessant nagging maybe his laptop could finally diagnose the blood sample they left behind. And the hair follicles he made Jon look for 30 minutes at the scene.

“Jon shut up, I don’t care about that.”

“You don’t?” Jon asked confused

“No, you got beat. But I’m not surprised, a flashbang so up close like you received could have left a normal person blind. But Lyta on the other hand....”

“Aww give her a break, you said look after me and that’s what she did.” Jon told

“I said _check_ , check on you. Not stay there nursing you.” Robin said incredulously “Wasn’t she the one calling for battle? Seemed a little scared to me”

Jon shrugged “Come on. You should have seen her against the thugs, she was amazing. She made a mistake, she’s still a rookie you know.”

“Who’s still a rookie?” Lyta sat down by Damian

“You are.” Damian said, he eyed her food. French fries, Something resembling a cheeseburger, and a Gatorade. Disgusting. He couldn’t imagine eating cafeteria food. He’d rather not die of food poisoning.

“What took you so long?” Jon asked Lyta

“I was talking to the Lunch woman. I wanted to thank her for making us these meals. We ended up having a conversation. She’s a nice woman.” Lyta explained

“Cool.” Jon accepted

“So are you still mad about that thing?” Lyta whispered to Damian

Damian sighed. What did Grayson say? Forgive and forget. “Not really. Because soon, I’ll have our culprit.” Damian explained

“Culprits. Remember there were two people there.” Jon stated

“I’m still sorry, I’ll make sure we catch them this time.” Lyta assured

Damian sighed, this apologizing was getting annoying “Stop worrying about it. It’s fine really. Besides, I could have taken them myself if they hadn’t pulled a disappearing act.”

“Still so awesome you were fighting people you can’t see.” Jon marveled

“I fight people I can’t see, and you fly. Pick one.” Damian picked at his lunch. He wasn’t interested in food, he was interested in this culprit. He should have just done it yesterday. And yet he let Jon talk him into checking tomorrow.

Lyta touched his shoulder, which made him flinch “Why’d you do that?” Damian scowled

“Sorry, I was just going to ask if you were going to eat that?” Lyta pointed at the cookies Damian had. Courtesy of Alfred.

Damian slid the cookies to her “With the new addition of Fatty. I’m going to have to ask Alfred to pack me two lunches.”

Lyta blushed “I’m not fat. Don’t you think it’s normal a girl who workouts, and has the physiology of me would eat this much?”

“True, but that’s not nearly as funny.”

“I hope you plan on sharing some of those. I get hungry too. And my Mom is on some healthy food thing right now, So no snacks for me.” Jon begged the girl

“Poor Jon, Mommy won’t make him cookies.” Damian said. But he was focused on the screen

Damian’s computer screen blinked three times and showed the word Match. Finally they’d know their culprit.

“This is intense.” Jon nibbled on the cookie Lyta gave him

She nodded in agreement “It’s thrilling.”

Damian opened the Match and actually saw two people.

“Jean and John Wynn. 19 year old twins. 99% match.” Jon whispered

“They're just kids, like us.” Lyta whispered

“They’re 19. Far from children now.” Damian waved off “They are criminals who know what they are doing.”

“Some compassion, Damian.” Lyta glared

“‘I’ll think about compassion when we have a motive.”

“Is it that hard to figure out? If they live in the Slums I can think of 1 million reasons why they’d steal If they lived there.” Jon proclaimed “Lyta’s right. Compassion, and a tinge of sympathy.”

“Yeah, and a pinch of Jail too. I don’t make the rules, I just follow them. Unless there’s a reason they can’t control, then Jail is where they go. “

“Obviously Dami, I’m jus-

“There.” Damian interjected “John Wynn was a good hockey player. Good not Great. Had a few offers. But none were actual scholarships, and he didn’t actually have money to play for college. He had no money for any college at all. Jean, his sister on the other hand is brilliant, was brilliant. She had a scholarship-full ride to Metropolis University…”

“What happened?” Jon asked

“A car crash that happened 9 months ago left her incapacitated for 6 months. Her brother was the driver actually, and while he was in ICU it only lasted for 3 weeks. There's a good chance this is how they got their powers in the first place.” Damian explained 

“Either way after this when she did come back her scholarship was revoked even though there was nothing she could do about not attending class. If she wanted to return to school she’d now have to pay. 20000$ she didn’t have.” Damian scowled

“Money no one from the Slums could have. That sucks.” Jon said angrily

“See Damian. These two, while no one condones stealing, clearly are doing it for a good reason.” Lyta sympathized

The Bell Rang signifying the end of lunch

“There's no such thing as stealing for a good reason. I understand, and I can feel _sympathy_ for them too.” Damian insisted 

“But doing bad things, for a good cause is not something we condone. Tonight we track them down. We offer them an Ultimatum. It’s up to them to accept it.”

Lyta and Jon nodded. It was understandable. Hopefully they took this deal.

**Metropolis - Hobbs Bay**

“You sure they're here?” Superboy asked Robin

“I’ve been tracking their movements since we got out of hell.”

“You mean school?” Fury smirked

“I know what I said. Let’s keep moving. It's not far from Hobbs Bay.” Robin grappled to the next rooftop while Superboy and Fury flew behind him

“You guys wouldn’t actually like Hell. The pits of Tartarus have no comparison to High School.” 

Damian had a contemplative look on his face as if he could actually decide which was worse.

“I don’t know. Freshman year of High School definitely comes close.” Superboy commented

“Have you been to hell?” Robin asked Fury

“Nope.” Lyta sighed “But! I have heard many stories, and I assure you it is not fun.”

“Yes, and I have heard many stories of one skilled Red Robin, and I promise you he is nothing to be afraid of. Not everything is true.” Robin grinned

Superboy laughed “What he’s awesome! You're just jealous that he’s taller than you. Then again even my Mom is taller than you.”

“Focus.” Robin growled. One day, one day he would sprout like a beanstalk. And when he did, everyone who questioned his height would pay.

“Alright, Tiny what’s the game plan.” Lyta said

“The game plan is we wait for them at the Bay. And we make an entrance. I know they are going to be here, but I’m not exactly sure why.”

“Okay. So stakeout.” Lyta said disappointed

“No not a stakeout. I hear them already.” Superboy confirmed

“In position.” Robin told them

Outside of the building by the dock exited Jean and John. And were they arguing?

“Superboy, Translation.” Robin commanded

“Uhhh, Jean’s angry. She says that whoever was supposed to buy the machine bailed out on them. Uhhhh Jean said that all this was supposed to be a one time thing. She just wanted money for school...But he keeps pushing this....I think we should make an appearance.

Robin nodded “Follow my lead.”

Robin stealthy ran up and grappled on top of the Harbour’s building. Superboy and Fury were behind the building waiting for their queue.

Robin saw John and Jean arguing and at that moment he saw how young they really were. It reminded him of when he saw Grayson arguing with Todd, or Brown. It was so similar. As much as he hated to admit it Superboy and Fury were very right when they said they were just misguided.

“You know John, She’s right.” Robin dropped in front of them cutting off any and all conversation. John immediately started blasting at Robin who had to throw Batarangs to counter the onslaught

“Relax John. I’m here to talk “ Robin said

John didn’t relax his guard, but he stayed holstered for the minute. He looked like he’d strike at any moment.

“How, how do you know us-and, and how did you find us, and-

“Relax Jean. I found you guys because you're rookies.”

“Rookies? We took you and your buddies out, Yeah where’s Superboy now?” John said with a false bravado that made Robin want to fight him then and there.

“Actually, I’m right here.” Superboy came out “And you didn’t actually beat me, you kinda cheated.

“No I didn’t. I won.” John defied

“You blinded me, totally cheating.”

Fury came out of the shadows as well “The point of the matter is. We have you. It took no more than 24 hours for us to find your house, your names, and everything that’s relevant to you.”

“Your, point ditzy?” John asked her

“Her point is that I found all of that in 24 hours. The Justice League could do what I did in much less time. They’d be less forgiving as well.” Robin told them

“I don’t want to go to Jail.” Jean confessed, grabbing her blonde hair in a nervous tick

“You won’t have to.” Superboy promised “My friend, Robin just needs you to give back what you stole. And he can clear everything up. But if not…” Superboy trailed off 

“If not then we will be forced to put you in jail...And the stuff you guys have stolen? You're looking at 10+ years...And you have powers, so it’s gonna be in Belle Reve.” Robin explained

“Please.” Jean begged “You can’t take me to Belle Reve-I just, I just wanted...I needed money for school, I can get you the stuff back, I promise.”

“NO!” John yelled at Jean who flinched “No, Jean we can take these fools _and_ sell that shit. Imagine the street cred we’d get. I took down Superboy. He’s like Superman, Imagine what we could do together. You can’t dropout now-

“I-

“Jean you can not let your brother manipulate you into doing evil. You had a future, you were pursuing a degree in Medical Science. Don’t let it go, especially not for something as trivial as thievery.” Fury explained to the girl

“Look, I can help you get money. The _right_ way. But I promise you. If you don’t return what you stole, and stop the super villain act, then there is nothing we can do other than send you to jail.” Robin said

Jean was contemplative, but the words clearly struck something within the girl. “Okay.” Jean nodded “I’ll help. I’ll come with you…” She walked to the side of Robin, Superboy, and Fury

“Jean…” John whispered 

“You can come too John. There’s nothing stopping you from joining your sister, we can provide you with a job, money for school.” Robin told him

John looked pensive. Before a wild grin appeared on his face “You know something Boy Wonder? Jean and I grew up In the slums, we were with a ‘group home’. Guess what? They didn’t give a shit about what we did. All they did was send us to school, and send us to that shitty house in the Suicide slums. I played Hockey at school, and you know what I wasn’t good enough for that. I tried that job at the stupid Superman restaurant. Guess what I was fired from that too…”

Superboy felt like he knew where this was going. John was trying to show them that he wasn’t good enough or something. And he did feel terrible for John, he really did. But he wasn’t the only sob story, but he was definitely one of the few to resort to crime.

“You know something though? I’m good at stealing. We’ve never been caught. We have all our stuff, and we were going to make a fortune. I’m talking more than a million dollars. You want me to give that up? To go back to being a nobody fast food worker. Fuck no!” John said angrily

“We're literally right here how would you ever get away?” Superboy asked confused

“Enough talking already!” John yelled and created a light construct, it shot into the warehouse and grabbed a bound and gagged woman

“You know I thought something might happen. I thought I ran into Superboy, and the idiot kid once, So maybe next time I should take some precautions.”

Robin growled and he wanted to yell at Jean. Did she just forget to tell them about the hostage they took?

“John please!” Jean begged

Wow...we're watching a supervillain's origins in progress Lyta thought.

“So this is my precaution. We’re done. If you guys don’t let me go then this bitch dies. Choose, and choose quickly, before I kill her and then the rest of you.”

What stupid confidence, Robin thought

“Superboy…” Robin called

“You don’t realize it do you? I’m moving light. No Superman, or boy can move fast enough to stop me.” He was definitely right on that

“No your right.” Lyta nodded “But she’s capable. Jean only you can stop your brother from killing this innocent woman. Please.”

John’s face changed “Jean no...We’re family you don’t turn your back on-

It was too late, the shadow’s Jean controlled knocked John right off the edge of the dock. Fury shot forward and caught the woman, while Superboy searched the waters for John.

Robin regretted what he had said and thought earlier. Victim of circumstance that’s what Jean and John were. He put a comforting hand on Jean’s shoulder. He knew what it was like to have to fight family. Jean couldn’t help the tears that flowed from her face and she leaned into Robin and cried

“I can’t find him.” Superboy admitted “I don’t see a body. No heartbeat, no heat signatures, no nothing. He’s just gone.”

“What? I-I killed him?” Jean cried

“He’s not dead.” Superboy said “He’s just gone.”

“Your brother could turn Invisible right? Well maybe it was better than what we thought. We can just-

“Please.” Jean interjected Robin “Can we go home? I promise, I’ll lead you to everything...I-I just don’t want to be here anymore.”  
  


Robin nodded.. If not for an untimely car crash her and her brother might have never come close to this life. He was sure she could have made something of herself. She could still be saved and they’d make sure they did everything to help her in the end.

**TRINITY**

“We’ve been searching, but as of right now. John Wynn is a missing person.” Batman said

They were in the Watchtower. Apparently Batman thought taking someone to space was less of a security risk then taking someone to the Batcave.

“Nothing?” Jean asked sadly

“I’m sorry.” Superman said “I promise I won’t stop searching.”

“Neither will I, I’m so sorry Jean.” Superboy promised

“It’s alright. I-I knew my brother was enjoying what we did. But I always thought he’d stop.” Jean admitted

“Your resubmission to Metropolis University is all set. Your Scholarship has been given after a look at the School’s policy on fatal injuries, and your move out of the Slums has been completed. You’ve got your life back.” Robin told her

It felt like the least Batman and him could do. Get Jean an apartment in Metropolis, get her back into school, and get her life back to normal.

“Thank you.” Jean smiled

“The one thing I need from you Jean is to report to Superboy, Fury, and Robin. Every month, or anytime you feel the need to report something. Anything out of the ordinary-

“Or if you need to chat.” Fury interrupted Batman with a smile

“Then they re going to be there.” Batman finished

“Seriously, thank you.” Jean thanked again and pulled the Trio into a slightly awkward group hug.

“Anytime.” Superman replied

Jean was taken to earth by John Henry Irons. A man very familiar with Metropolis. That left Trinity with Batman and Superman.

“You three.” Batman started

“Hold up, father. This was threat level 4. We were allowed to do this.” Damian quickly defended

“He never said you did anything wrong Damian.” Superman said

“Sorry.” Damian murmured

“As I was saying. You three did a remarkable job. As I understand it, you fought them once. And after that you used your _words_ to get out of the situation. Any hero needs to know when it’s time for Fists, and it’s time for words.” Batman said

“Yeah, you three made us really proud with this one. Especially with coming to us with it, even though you definitely didn’t have to. You guys did a really good job today.” Superman said

“Thank you sir.” Superboy beamed

“Thanks Mr. Kent.” Robin smirked

“Thank you Superman, but there’s one thing.” Fury said

“What’s the problem Fury?” Superman asked

“Uhh..could we get something to eat? I’m starving.” Fury asked 

“And there goes Fatty, she strikes once again.” Robin threw his hands up in indignation 

Jon laughed “You really are hungry a lot aren’t you?”

Lyta just blushed “Whatever can we?”

Clark laughed “Sure, Batman I’m sure Batburger is still open at this time.”

“Hmm,” He replied

“That’s yes in Bat-speak.” Jon told them “Come on let’s go, race you to the teleporter!”

“Yes this is definitely fair.” Robin muttered sarcastically as Jon and Lyta shot off to the teleporter leaving him running behind.

Superman laughed “We got our hands full with these ones.”

Batman grunted again, but this time there was a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

**TRINITY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ending notes for the Chapter. The costume I used for Fury was taken straight from the New 52, I like it and think it's pretty cool. There aren't many Wonder Woman costumes, but I feel like this was good. Better than Pre-New 52 Fury anyway. As I said in the earlier note now were into the 'mini-series' format for the rest of the story. So the next chapter starts us off with Superboy, and will go from there. Comment if you have any questions!


	3. Intergang Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman is in Space on a mission. That means Metropolis favorite son Jon Kent is left as it's city's protector. It was supposed to be a simple few weeks without his father, but the rise of a new gang creates high stakes for our Superboy. Will he be able to rise to the occasion? Or will Metropolis fall without the Man of Tomorrow to protect them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a been a long time. Nearly 3 whole months. And I easily could have posted this during that time, but I chose not too. These three months were the final push for school so I put down writing, and solely focused on my senior year of high school. I did some occasionally writing, but other than that I've haven't done much as I've been waiting for school to end. 
> 
> Well school is over now and I want to get back into the swing of things. Constant uploads from now on (Once every two weeks at the minimum.) With school out and summer on I can focus more on writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Okay, Listen up.” Ms. Holloway called “I’ll only say this once. For history I want you guys to group up and choose to define the history of something. It could be anything. The history of World War II, The history of African American struggles, The History of the beach ball. I don’t care what it is, I just want it to be a detailed report that will be presented to the class in 3 weeks. If it’s not at least 15 minutes it’s an automatic failure.”

“What’s it worth?” The blond haired Charlene asked

“10% of your final grade. So you guys better make it count.” The young teacher said

“Oh can we choose our own groups?” Chase asked

“Yes, and tomorrow you tell me who you're working with, and by the end of the week what topic you’ve chosen. You and the rest of the class to talk about it.” Ms. Holloway told them

“So we're totally working together right?” Jon asked

“No.” Damian stated

“Aww come on Damian, I always do my part.” Jon said “And we have Lyta now.”

“You simpletons will lower my mark.” Damian started packing his stuff away, but there was still 15 minutes of class left

“Really Damian? We could do something about Greek History and we’d kill it!” Jon said

“And tip off Lyta? Yeah right. Besides that’s not the only reason I can’t work with you guys.” Damian mumbled

“Why else could you not?” Jon asked

“Are you working with someone else?” Lyta asked.

Was that a hint of jealousy Jon heard? Well he couldn’t lie he might be a little jealous too. If it didn’t mean his friend could potentially be branching out.

“As a matter of fact yes I am.” Damian affirmed “The other day when Ms. Holloway and I were talking about the test we had last week, Ayana had come in to talk about her mark as well. The three of us discussed it for a while before Ms. Holloway told us about this project. Ayana asked me then to be her partner.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Jon waved his hands in the air “Like _Hot_ Ayana.”

Damian growled “There’s only one isn’t there?”

“Wait don’t tell me you're going to work with her just because you find her attractive.” Lyta challenged

“No!” Damian defended “She’s smart. Well I guess smart for her age. She’s nowhere near me but she’s not simple minded. That’s why I let her be my partner.”

“Okay.” Jon nodded “So you're totally into her, but that’s okay. I get it. You do you. This is definitely like me and Sarah. But I’ll let you have this one.”

“Whatever.” Damian smirked “Your just mad that Hot A-

“Damian, are we still on for the project?” The girl asked

“Of course. My place on Saturday right?” Damian confirmed

“Wh-what is going? Jon sputtered quietly. Dami was flirting.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Jon asked quietly

Damian just rolled his eyes. Jon could be so childish, couldn’t he see he was only focused on the project. Not Ayana silky brown hair. Or her big blue eyes.

“Exactly. See you there.” Ayana went back to her desk, but not before giving a long look at Lyta

Lyta rolled her eyes “So, wait? Where are you going Dami?” Lyta asked

“Work. I’m leaving class early, and won't be back for the rest of the week. Don’t wait up for me.” Damian said

“Batman…”Jon whispered

“Gotham calls.” was all Damian said “Ms. Holloway, I’m taking my leave.”

“Alright, Damian. I look forward to your report.” Ms. Holloway smiled

Damian left to his fancy Helicopter, while Jon and Lyta were left in Grade 9 History. Couldn’t he take them...Please!?!?!

“I guess that leaves us two...right Lyta-

“Hey, Lyta…” Tiffany smiled

“When did you get beside us..” Jon asked her

“I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner? I don’t have one yet.”

“Great…” Jon whispered. Left by both Damian and Lyta. Tough luck.

“Sure but do you mind if Jon joins us?” Lyta asked

“Of course!” Tiffany smiled “If it’s okay with Jon.”

“Uh-Du-Ye-Yeah! Yeah, Of course it’s okay with me.” Jon smiled at her. Was she digging him or what?

“Great. How about after school today, us three get some work done on this project?” Lyta asked the two

“Yeah you know I’m down.” Jon answered

“Me too. So I’ll see you after school at my place.” Tiffany left

“Did you really think, I’d leave you without a partner?” Lyta smirked

“Of course not.” Jon laughed 

**TRINITY**

The crisp Metropolis air meant winter would be here soon. But for now they had to enjoy this cool October weather. Crime never slept. And that meant neither would Superboy.

That’s right Metropolis. You didn’t have to worry because Superboy was here, The Boy of Steel, Jon-El, The Last Son of Krypton. Well technically not true on that one, but who knew?

Superboy hovered over the city, and watched the busy city of Metropolis. So many little people packed in the streets rushing to various locations. Hey he could even see the Daily Planet from here. And there was his Mom, doing her thing, Hey she even looked like she was getting ready to rant to someone on the phone.

 _Bzzzt!_ In Superboy’s pocket. _Bzzzt!_ Oh, was she going to rant at him? _Bzzzt!_ He looked in the Daily Planet and could see his mom staring at him. _Bzzzt!_ Yeah he should probably pick this up

He took out his phone, and pressed the answer button “Jon?”

He cleared his throat “Hmm, uh how did you get this number? And who’s Jon?”

“Jon stop playing this game, before I call you father.” Lois said seriously

Jon gulped, okay Mom was serious right now “Okay, what’s up Mom?”

“Your what’s up, You didn’t tell me you were going to be going out today.” Lois explained

“It’s just going to be for a little Mom. I’m going to Tiffany’s house soon.”

“The way you made it sound, I thought you were already going to be there.” Lois said, but she seemed much calmer now 

“I know, I’m sorry mom. But I promise I won’t be out so late.” Superboy insisted

“9:00 o’clock Jon, I don’t want to hear any reports of Superboy past then.” Lois commanded

“Aw man, I must be the only superhero with a bedtime.” Jon complained

“9:00 o'clock Jon. I love you.” Lois said

“I love you too Mom.” Jon smiled anyway. Still hard to believe that he had a superhero bedtime. Damian didn’t have a Bedtime. Damian left the middle of school for missions. One day the Boy of Steel would be uncaged. But for now, there was a woman’s purse being stolen, in the middle of the street too!

Superboy swooped in and zeroed in on the robber “I wonder, I think I’ll be 40 years old and people are still going to be doing this. At least try to hide it.” Superboy simply put a hand in front of the robber which he ran into, and fell over “I mean in daylight In Metropolis as well. I gotta at least give you credit for trying.”

The man held his head “I thought Superman was gone. And I thought _Superbrat_ was going to follow him.”

“Clever.” Superboy laughed “Superman is gone, but I declined the offer to go with him. Someone has to keep you guys from going out of control.” Superboy flew the man all the way to the Metropolis Police Station, and flew back to deliver the woman’s purse. That wasn't true. He would not be allowed to go to space while School was going on.

“Your purse Madam.” Superboy gave the middle aged woman

“Thank you son, It’s nice to know we still have you around.” She smiled

“My pleasure lady, Stay safe!” Superboy flew off

His day continued from there, Superboy few around Metropolis helping people with their every need. Superboy flew through the city looking, and searching for anyone that needed his help. 

“My balloon!” He heard a young girl cry

Superboy stopped in the air, and looked around, the city looked safe, everyone looked fine. Helping this girl couldn’t hurt. It was his duty.

He flew towards the rapidly flying blue balloon in the distance. And grabbed the thin string. Okay now he just had to fly slow enough that the balloon wouldn’t pop from the amount of force. At least it was made from helium.

Superboy flew down, and dropped to the sidewalk, where the small brown haired girl was smiling, and gently being held back by her mother.

“One balloon for the young lady.” Superboy smiled

“My balloon!” The young girl smiled and ran to Superboy and grabbed the balloon

“What do we say?” The woman asked her daughter

“Oh, thank you!” The girl beamed. “Yes, thank you Superboy.” The mother smiled

“No problem it’s my…” Superboy frowned…What was that?

“Are you okay?” The woman asked worriedly

Superboy shook his head “Yes, sorry.” And he started to float away “But don’t thank me! It’s no problem when someone needs my help!” He flew off

But the frown quickly returned while talking to the woman. It sounded like there was a cry for help? But it suddenly died out, and it didn’t make sense because it definitely seemed like the person’s voice was coming from inside Metropolis. It’d take something extremely powerful to actually shut his ears down. It was more realistic that whoever was calling him was now unconscious or… No he’d make it in time

Superboy flew around the Daily Planet, and the slums and couldn’t find the owner of that voice. He flew up to the sky, A bird’s eye view would be better. Okay telescopic vision, is anything out of place. And sure enough there was. At the GBC center, It was Morgan Edge the CEO of the Galaxy Broadcasting Communications. And he did not look okay.

Superboy shot off, blowing by street goers, and cars. And swung behind the GBC, Morgan Edge was cornered by 5 guys all with guns.

“Your time is up Morgan. You're no longer of use.” The stocky man growled. All of these guys looked serious. Possibly Military Grade guns? Definitely Military grade outfits. There was no doubt that this group of guys were not playing around, and that Morgan Edge must have been doing some shady business

“You can’t do this to me, Do you know how much I sacrificed!?!?” Morgan yelled at them

The burly one laughed “You think the big boss cares? You're a pawn, we're all pawns, and your time is up. Bye bye Morgan.”

Superboy flew in front of Morgan, placed his hands on his hips, cape billowing in the wind and puffed his chest out as best as he could, and he addressed the leader

“You guys, shouldn’t be picking on Mr. Edge here. I mean five vs one, how is that fair?”

A thin man with a ugly scar across his face smirked wildly “Light em up boss?”

“Light em up!” The burly one smiled

“Aww come on guys, already shooting? But we haven’t even exchanged names yet!” Superboy joked

“Get us out of here!” Edge yelled at Superboy

“Uh...I’m Superboy, remember? Bullets bounce off the S.” Superboy reminded him

“Move!” Edge was insistent, but it was too late, The guns made a soft whirring sound before blasting out red energy bullets at Superboy

“Ooof!” He huffed and was blasted backward, he was sent flying through the glass of the GBC building, and panic ensued

“Ahhhh.” He groaned and watched the people run in panic “Don’t worry about me, I got this.” Superboy shot back up, and flew back towards the Gang, where they were currently dragging Edge towards a Van.

“Okay you guys got lucky with that one but I’m not gonna-Woah!” Superboy couldn’t finish because he was being shot at again

“Wow you guys do not like me.That’s fine.” Superboy dodged the red energy bullets “But I can’t let you take Mr. Edge here.” He punched the scarred man and it was more than enough to immediately knock him out. Another man was blindly shooting at him, and it wasn’t hard for him to dodge, and take him out as well.

“See not so easy huh?” Superboy dodged again, but the burly man threw something from his belt at Superboy, who quickly caught it.

“Wonder what this is-Arggghhh.” Superboy yelled the small black device created a red electricity field that provided one hell of a shock, this was advanced weaponry

Superboy used his heat vision to laser the two goons guns away

“Okay I’m thinking you guys have had your fun for the day. Unlike me who has had enough of you guys messing around. You guys are headed straight for the penitentiary.”

Superboy rushed the remaining men but he clearly should have been paying more attention. The two remaining men twisted a small dial on the gun and shot at the ground. Before Superboy knew it the two men had seemingly disappeared in thin air.

“What the heck?” He whispered and searched around for the two men. Teleportation. It had to be. He handcuffed the other three men as fast as possible.

“Finally.” Morgan trembled “It took you long enough.”

Superboy snorted “Don’t think you're off free either Edge. Why would these guys want anything to do with you? Clearly you're not as clean as you look.”

“Look kid.” The man breathed heavily “I-I-I don’t need some 10 year old bossing me around.”

Superboy frowned “I’m not 10.” but he was also confused. Morgan Edge was a man in relatively good shape but right now if he was struggling to get sentences out.

Superboy used his X-Ray vision on Morgan Edge who was still babbling “You think because...your super you can do what you want?”

“Mr. Edge calm down.” Superboy said slowly

Looking at Mr Edge from the Inside Jon was looking for the source of the man’s troubles. And he found it quickly. Mr. Edge had a lot of blockage in his coronary artery. If Jon remembered everything from his training with his dad then this meant that Edge wasn’t getting nearly as much blood as he needed. It also meant that because of this fight his body was probably working overtime to keep his exertion at bay, but it couldn’t… Edge was having a heart attack.

“Mr. Edge your heart...You need to relax please. You're going to put yourself into a heart attack”

“Wha…?” He said and was doubled over trying to breathe

Okay Superboy had enough, He grabbed Edge and started flying him over to Metropolis General. He had to hope that the flying wouldn’t worsen his already poor condition. At the rate Edge’s heart was moving though, he could tell it really wasn’t helping though.

He burst through the doors of Metropolis General to the surprise of many. “This man needs immediate medical attention.” He commanded the workers “He’s having a Heart Attack!”

“Set him down quickly.” A nurse demanded. Superboy quickly set him on the gurney.

“How long?” She asked

“2 maybe 3 minutes maximum.” Superboy answered

A doctor came up behind Superboy “Good, Thank you. We will take it from here.”

Superboy nodded but still stood in the hospital watching them wheel Edge from the main rooms to what seemed like the surgery rooms. Maybe they knew something he didn’t. Still he didn’t like this. Not one bit. And was it babyish of him to say he was kinda scared?

He didn’t want anyone dying on his watch and this might have been avoided if he had listened to Edge when he first said that he needed to move out of the way. He wouldn’t make that same mistake again. Edge’s attack looked serious and he refused to let someone get hurt on his watch again. First stop. The guys he caught back at the GBC. Superboy flew as fast as he could to the GBC. and when he reached the back alley police were there. But he didn’t see the culprits.

“Hey.” he caught the first officer's attention. “What happened to the guys, I fought here?”

“You were the one who fought these guys?” The officer asked

“Yeah it wasn’t even fifteen minutes ago.” Superboy explained

“Damn.” The young officer said “Well there gone. We showed up after a call from an eye witness. But it seems like we're a bit late. Do you know anything that could help us out?”

“Yeah well. They wanted Morgan Edge that much is for sure. They looked like they were about to kill him before I intervened. The weapons they used however weren’t normal. They were like...this red type of energy. It was strong enough to shoot me through the building”

The young officer brows rose quickly in surprise “Red you say?”

“Yeah, does that mean something to you?”

“Yeah it does. The past few months of Metropolis crime has shaken up immensely because of a new group called Intergang. Supposedly there not as new as we think however. People we ask about them tend to clam up. One of the few things we get though is that they’ve been here longer than we think.”

“Intergang…” Superboy said “I don’t think I’ve heard about that. So is kidnapping during the day their usual MO?”

“No we usually don’t find victims of Intergang crimes, because their weaponry usually incinerates their victims until there’s nothing left. It makes them untraceable.”

“So they also get the job done....So there’s a chance they might come back to try and finish the job against Edge.”

“Were already on it. We’ve got a ton of security detail headed to his hospital room, and he’s got his own guys on his payroll.”

Superboy sighed “I’m pretty sure they wanted him because he has ties to Intergang.”

The officer chuckled “Of course. But with no evidence, what can we do?”

“I’ll get your evidence.” Superboy vowed and was about to take off

“Any word on Big Blue? Seems like no one has seen him in awhile.” The officer asked

“He’s not available right now.” Superboy said slowly flying up “But don’t worry….” Superboy trailed off as he looked for the Officer’s name. “Officer Campbell I’ll do my best to figure this situation out.”

As Superboy flew away he heard the officer yell “Hey kid, don’t forget it's a school night!”

Superboy laughed to himself, but then froze in midair “Oh shit.” He whispered and immediately covered his mouth because what if his Mom heard? But that wasn’t the big issue. The issue was that it was way past 6, and he forgot to go to Tiffany’s place. It was almost 8:00.

Superboy flew as fast as he could doing a sweep of the city, before he raced to his house and changed into normal clothes and then he raced to Tiffany’s address until he was three blocks away, and bolted the rest of the way there. 

He rang the doorbell, and quickly an older blonde woman answered the door. “You must be Jon. How are you?”

“I’m doing well, Ms. Faulk. Sorry for being late. I was held up at the Planet with my Mom.” 

“You walked here?” She asked but parted to let him through the door

“Uhh yeah. It wasn’t too far.” Jon smiled. That was a lie. If it weren’t for being able to fly he would have been so late. “I hope Tiffany and Lyta aren’t too mad.”

“Oh no dear, They didn’t seem surprised about your lateness. There downstairs if you’ll follow me.” Ms. Faulk said. Jon smiled again but on the inside he was dead. At this moment he wished he had decided to work alone. It wasn’t because he didn’t like Lyta, or Tiffany. But he wanted to be out as Superboy right now. Looking for clues on Intergang, not working on a stupid 9th grade project. People were dying and nobody even knew because they were getting incinerated. Not just killed, _incinerated._ This was not normal, and Superboy could feel that this was much more than what he, or any police officer knew.

....Wow, He sounded just like a Damian.

“Hey, Jon! A little late, but I’m glad you could make it.” Tiffany said

“Yes, a little late indeed.” Lyta smiled a knowing smile.

“Heh sorry guys.” he rubbed his neck “I just lost track of time. Do we have a topic?”

“We were going to do the history of Superman because he’s pretty cool, but Lyta made me realize that probably everyone is going to try and do that. Lyta proposed we could do another Superhero, But we actually ended up agreeing on Steelworks. You know that really advanced technological place? They’ve helped Superman before, and they have really cool stuff. So we're doing that...If you don’t mind.”

“No, no it’s perfect! I was late so it doesn’t matter what I think. Let’s get into this. What have you already got.” Jon asked

“Well so far we're looking into the creator John Henry Irons and…” Tiffany started

Jon thought he was pretty good at multitasking. Though one might say he had unfair advantages. But no matter how hard Superboy tried to focus on the words of Lyta and Tiffany all he could think about was his feeling of dread he could not shake. Every moment he spent here was one less spent looking for Intergang. This wasn’t good. He just knew it.

**TRINITY**

Intergang wasn’t any regular gang. They weren’t your regular mobsters, they couldn’t be. Or else they’d never survive as long as they have in a city with Superman. Intergang was the best of the best, the elite gangsters. That’s what they were considered at least. And trust Vincent Edge when he told you it was true.

Vincent walked around the warehouse contemplating everything he had just heard. He idly ran his hands through his grey hair and sat down on a crate in the Warehouse. 

“There is nothing special about him. And you failed to kill him?” Vincent asked “How fucking Incapable are you people?”

In front of him as he sat on the crate were nearly thirty men. All armed with the weapons he provided. He could have been worried but the deadly shock button in his hand kept any trigger fingers at bay.

“Like we said Edge. Superboy was there.” A man with a long scar growled

“Superboy.” Edge antagonized him 

“I assure you his name has no bearing on his skill. He’s just as strong as Superman.”

Vincent stood up and glared at the man. “It doesn’t matter. I got a call from the hospital. The bastard had a heart attack. And It doesn’t look good. It shouldn’t be long before I swindle GBC back into my hands. As of tomorrow I should be the president of GBC.”

“So job well done?” One man asked

“No not ‘Job well done!’” He snarled “We got fucking lucky. And none of you deserve the money I’m supposed to pay you.” Vincent said

The room dropped a few temperatures at that 

“You better-

“Calm down brute.” Vincent said “I’ll still pay up. But you better believe I’m getting my Money’s worth. As of right now Stage 2 is in motion.”

“You wanna explain that again?”

“Stage 2.” Vincent said calmly “Is destroying the criminal underworld. Tonight we start to plot and by the end of this week I want Metropolis criminal underworld to know that they answer to Intergang now.”

“I can’t believe we're still taking orders from this old man.” One guy muttered

Old Man? Vincent calmly walked toward the man “Excuse me?”

“I just meant tha-ULK” Vincent grabbed the man's neck and threw him through the multiple crates in the building.

Everyone looked at the unmoving man in the pile of wood, where blood slowly pooled under him.

Vincent calmly adjusted his tie and looked to the rest of the men “Now, anyone else have something to say? No? Okay. Get to fucking work. And clean that up. I don't like blood on my floors.”

As Vincent left he heard one last thing “70 year olds shouldn’t be able to move like that.”

He laughed and they were right. But courtesy of Boss Moxie and his boys. He felt like he was 25. Nothing could touch him. And the greatest thing? It was all for the glory of Apokolips

“For Darkseid.” Vincent whispered as he left the warehouse

**TRINITY**

“How was Tiffany’s place?” Lois asked Jon

“It was cool. We got a lot of work done.” He answered

He was sitting in his bed. Contemplating how much trouble he’d be if he left when his Mom went to sleep and checked out more stuff on Intergang. He was sure there was something at the crime scene that he could input into the Fortress computer. Just to get some sort of idea of what he was dealing with

“Yeah, and what’s your topic?” Lois asked

“Steelworks. Uncle John's place? I’m sure we’ll do even better since we chose a place I’ve been to before.”

“But Tiffany doesn’t know that right?” Lois questioned

“Of course not mom.”

“Hmmm.” Lois looked at Jon with what he dubbed the ‘Mom’ face. It was when a Mom looked at you and was able to see through your soul. A power reserved for Moms only of course. And possibly Alfred.

“You okay honey?” Lois sat on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, I wish Dad was here though.” Jon said. It wasn’t really a lie, it was mostly true. If his dad was here they could solve this together. And if his Dad was here he’d know what they were dealing with. And if his dad was here then maybe Edge doesn’t have a Heart Attack.

“I know sweetie.” Lois hugged Jon “But he’s never gone for too long. You know your father. He’s probably just making sure whatever is going on up there goes perfectly so he doesn’t have to go back again.”

“Yeah I know.” _But still_ he wanted to say.

Lois ran her hand through Jon’s hair “You're growing everyday.”

Jon snorted “Unlike Damian.”

Lois laughed “That boy is going to grow one day. It’s inevitable.”

“Yeah but I got to make all the jokes while I still can Mom.”

Lois placed a tender kiss to Jon’s forehead “I love you honey. And so does your Dad.”

“I know Mom. I love you too.” Jon said “And Dad as well.”

“Get some rest, and maybe tomorrow you and I can do something, yeah?”

“Sounds great Mom. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Jon.”

Jon stared at his ceiling for thirty minutes. He didn’t need much sleep at all. Thanks to his Kryptonian physiology. It would take nothing for him to go out now and collect some info. With his Super hearing he could hear his Mom’s light snores, she might not ever know.

But in the end he decided he couldn’t betray the trust of his parents. He smiled, he could hear Damian’s voice now. Tt, Always the Boy Scout aren’t you Jon?

It was fine. Jon could take some time and process everything. Tomorrow he’d do everything to figure out stuff about Intergang. Besides, the world wouldn’t end in a night.

**TRINITY**

The world had ended in a night...

Okay not literally but it was sure as hell was close.3 different Intergang attacks were reported while Jon had decided to go to sleep. Sleep he didn’t even really need. He watched the news, while he ate the slightly burnt pancakes his Mother made.

“There are over 20 confirmed deaths after last night's Gang attacks in Metropolis. Sources tell us that the same gang that attacked Morgan Edge attacked Metropolis last night. Police have been tight lipped but from the Information we weaned from them Intergang claims to be ‘taking over’... Whatever that means Metropolis citizens ask, Where is Superman?” The GBC Broadcaster said “Next up, is Lex Luthor serious about running for President?”

“Hmph.” Jon said as he doused his pancakes in syrup. Okay he had enough of this. Intergang we're going down, and they were going down fast. Hopefully Trinity could help him on this because he wasn’t exactly sure where to go next

**TRINITY**

“What do you mean no?” Jon frowned, Oh come on. What was the point of having teammates if you got no help from them.

“I mean no. I can’t help you Jon.” Damian told him “Now shush before you get yourself in trouble.” 

They were in 3rd period geography and Jon had just explained to Damian and Lyta about what had happened with Intergang last night. And apparently Damian didn’t plan on helping him.

Jon huffed and Lyta shot him a sympathetic look before she quickly jotted down the notes for Geography.

It looked like he’d be doing this alone. This was not cool by Damian, what happened to all that stuff about Trinity? And Lyta hadn’t even given him a reason. Just a dumb look.

Whatever. It was time to focus on class anyway. He was pretty sure they had a test in a few days. And if he wanted a good grade he’d actually need to study. His teacher was saying something about the Tropic of Cancer. 

When the bell rang, Jon skipped his usual chatter with his other classmates and ran out to Damian. “Hey, wait up.”

“What is it?” Damian asked as he walked strided towards his locker. He accidentally left his phone in there during Lunch, and he refused to leave it in there any longer.

“I can’t believe you're going let me do this by myself.” Jon told his friend angrily

“Are you still on about this Jon.” Damian says “I can’t help you because if you’ve forgotten, I live in _Gotham_ . I have my _own_ work to do.” Damian says

 _No duh._ Jon thought. But they were in public so if Damian was saying this then it was probably because he didn’t want to give a hint to his Identity. He said he lives in Gotham. So what...He meant that he had a Gotham case?

“Your own work in Gotham?” Jon sighed

Damian smirked “Now you're getting it. Hmmm maybe you are the detective.”

“Very funny. But I still need help.”

“Good thing, we both own phones.” Damian retorted “If you really need help. Call me.”

“Still what about Lyta?” Jon asked

“What about me?” Lyta asked from behind the boys

“Tt, will be late for class if we loiter.” Damian started walking toward the class. And Jon and Lyta followed

“How come you can’t help me?” Jon asked

Lyta frowned “I don’t remember saying I wouldn’t help you.”

“Well I thought that…”

Lyta smiled “Don’t think, ask next time. I can help you for a little. But if you’ve forgotten, we have a huge History assignment. I can’t spend all day helping you.”

“How long?” Jon asked

“An hour at most.” Lyta said

“How will we ever get anything done in an hour?” Jon asked incredulously

Lyta gave him an unimpressed look “Jon, my parents want me to take school seriously. It’s not a joke when I say it’s half the reason my mother allowed me to stay in Metropolis anyway.”

“Fine, fine...Right after school then okay? You can’t be late.” Jon told the girl

Lyta rolled her eyes “Don’t worry. I’ll be there, and we will do such a good job that will finish in an hour, _and_ will do it without Tiny.”

“Tt. Keep dreaming Fatty. We all know you have a 30 minute reservoir before you're required to consume. I give it 20 minutes before you come calling.”

Jon laughed. But he still couldn’t help the uneasiness of the situation, He truly didn’t think anyone was taking what he was saying seriously. Intergang wasn’t a joke. And he just hoped that he could take them out before everyone realized that the hard way.

**TRINITY**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this Intergang section as 3 chapters, But I think I might actually wrap it up in the next one. This arc is just a short look into how Superboy operates in Metropolis, especially when Damian and Lyta aren't there. Because they can't always help him. Hope you all enjoyed this one!


	4. Intergang Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion to Jon's solo journey. Intergang violence in Metropolis is heating up and Superboy doesn't want his his dad to come back and see he couldn't take care of his city. For that reason, Superboy wants to end Intergang. Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Okay...so where do we start?” Fury asked

Superboy and her were currently flying very high above Metropolis. They were thinking of ways to attack the situation. But really, all flying was doing was making Superboy nervous. Looking at all the people down below. If he didn’t solve this, he knew they’d get caught in the crossfire.

“I’m not exactly sure…” Superboy admitted

Look he wasn’t dumb. It was just that Robin usually took charge on these parts of the missions. He’d figure it out he just needed a minute.

“Time’s ticking Superboy.” Fury reminded him

Oh yeah, he nearly forgot that Lyta would only be with him for an hour before she’d go home and do homework. Could you believe it? Bowing out of a mission because of homework...Okay well he had no place to judge. Just a few years ago he did the same thing to Robin. But now he was a little older. And just a tad more rebellious.

“Don’t you have any ideas?” He asked Fury

“Not really sure either.” Fury shrugged

“Didn’t you have like massive amounts of training on Themyscira?’ Superboy asked

Fury blushed and glared at Jon “I was there for 14 years. Plus all the times I came to visit my Father...I have had considerably less time training there than a normal Themysciran. It’s not because they're incompetent.”

Superboy sighed “So you never finished your training fully. Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be mean.”

Fury smiled “It’s okay. Look, think...what would Damian do?”

“Easy he’d track Intergang.” Jon answered immediately

Fury rolled her eyes, at the generality of the answer “Tch, yeah but how.”

Jon smirked “He’d gather evidence. He’d gather so much evidence and half of it would be useless but he’d do it anyway, because he’s a paranoid bat.”

“Good!” Fury exclaimed “So let's start with evidence. What do we have?”

Superboy sighed “Nothing, absolutely nothing. Other than my own personal knowledge of what happened. The only people who know are the Intergang guys, and Morgan Edge whose situation is looking worse and worse.”

“True but we can still gather evidence. It’s only been a day.”

“Okay.” Superboy agreed “Let’s go to the crime scene. I’m sure the police did a thorough search, and took whatever they could find, but I’d wager my eyes can find something there’s didn’t.”

Superboy shot off toward the huge GBC building. He faintly took in his surroundings. Metropolis was slowly changing. Pumpkins, Ghosts, and Jack O lanterns were becoming common because of Halloween closing in. Metropolis also wasn’t far from their first snowfall. Snow in October was common and in the next 2 weeks they’d get some. If not then, then November would definitely remind them of where they lived.

Superboy slowed down, and eased into his descent, and looked at the boarded off area behind the Galaxy Communications. It seemed using his Super-Vision most of the GBC was empty too. Save for three or four floors

“It’s mostly empty.” Fury commented.

“Yeah.” Superboy agreed. Aside from a man idly smoking nearby the building.The alleyway had scorch marks. Which were left behind by the guns the Intergang used. But other than that, everything was cleaned up. If Superboy had wanted something, he should have come last night.

“Damn.” He muttered

Fury snapped her neck to look at her friend. “Hey, come on Superboy. Don’t lose hope I’m sure we can still figure something out.”

“You don’t understand, I could have easily come here after last night's fight. I could have collected what I needed and tracked Intergang down!” He threw his hands up in frustration. “And instead I Superboy, probably one of the only beings in the whole entire world who could afford to go a night without rest, went to sleep!”

Superboy sighed and said much quieter “Superman wouldn’t have done that.”

Fury watched her slightly over dramatic friend. She could relate there was nothing worse than feeling like you weren’t living up to an image you were supposed to. Especially when that image was Superman, or Wonder Woman, or even Batman. It’s probably why Robin, Fury, and Superboy hit it off with each other so quickly. It was easy to relate.

“Superboy it’s alright. You went to sleep like any hero would have. Doesn’t Superman sleep?”

“Yeah, but he would have-

“But nothing Superboy. Don’t start beating yourself over something that isn't your fault. You don’t control these villains' actions. I don’t need you becoming all doom and gloom, and beating yourself up over everything...We already have one broody hero on this team. And while I like Tiny. I really don’t want another.” Fury told Superboy.

Fury’s speech eased some of the tension away from the Kryptonian. “Alright, okay. Yeah your right. Superman sleeps, Wonder Woman sleeps, and even Batman sleeps (Even if it’s for like 2 hours a day.) I couldn’t have predicted this. Control what I can control.” He assured himself

“But it still leaves the question of where to go from here.” Fury added

“Yeah, all we have are these stupid scorch marks from the weapons.” Jon said. And just like that Fury saw a light bulb go off in his head.

“What?” She asked

“All we have are these scorch marks from the weapons that did this.” He said again with a smile “These weapons left residue, residue that we can track to the likely power source of the guns. That should also lead us to Intergang. With any luck we can take 'em out tonight!”

“Okay so how do we do it?” Fury asked again.

“Easy, we make a phone call! Come on!” Jon shouted and flew off

Fury rolled her eyes at the quickness of Jon’s rejuvenation. He was already back to his old self. She felt more like a guide if anything, cause in reality she was just as lost as he was. This was okay though, whatever got her friend back in high spirits.

As Fury flew off she didn’t notice the Man who was seemingly smoking a cigarette, turn to watch her fly off. The man touched his ear as if he was talking to someone. “You were right. Hippolyta of Themyscira is Metropolis now. How would you like me to proceed”

“Capture of course...Well then...I can’t guarantee she’s come out unscathed...And you better hold up your end of the bargain. I'll be very angry if you disappoint me again.” The man clicked off the call and quickly disappeared into the shadows

Fury didn’t know it...But it seemed like she’d be having her own business to deal with very soon.

**TRINITY**

Damian considered himself a logical man. As Heir to the Demon’s throne he needed to be. To be the Demon’s Head you couldn’t just kill, kill, kill. You needed to be smart, cunning, dangerous. And above all make decisions that you could always firmly stand upon.

Damian however did not consider himself a romantic man. It’s why he found himself calling Dick Grayson after he felt his palms getting sweaty, his heart beating faster than normal, An unending buzzing of nerves that just wanted to make him yell at his body for making him feel…weird

He growled as he heard Dick laugh through the phone line “Little D seriously? You clearly like whoever you brought over to the manor. Ayana was it?”

“You don’t understand Grayson. These…feelings, they’ve just crept up on me! I wasn’t feeling like this a few days ago”

Grayson laughed again “That’s just how it is sometimes Little D. I have to get back to BPD. But thanks for calling you made my day. I will definitely be coming to the Manor soon to meet your little girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend Grayson.”

“Not with that attitude. I’ll talk to you later Dami.”

Damian resigned to his fate, still he had to thank Grayson for picking up the phone at work. Even if he did deliver terrible advice “I’ll talk to you later as well, Dick.” Damian said before hanging up. He was sure Grayson got the double entendre. But he was also sure he didn’t care. His phone rang again, and he quickly picked it up

“Grayson I swear-

“Woah Dami relax. It’s me Jon. I need to talk about something, Oh and is this thing secure, because it’s related to...You know.”

Damian rolled his eyes “Yes it is. What do you need?”

“If one wanted to say..Figure out a way to collect residue left behind at a crime scene how would one do it?” Jon asked

“Why are you talking like that?”

“Maybe because I have a friend who needs to know this info.” Jon said

“Yeah, so believable.” Damian commented “Whatever if some bumbling fool in a Superman zip up jacket needed to collect residue from a crime scene. I’d tell him to go to the Fortress of Attitude and grab one of the many forensic kits that Batman brought from the cave, collect some from the scene, and then scan it in the Computer.”

“Thanks Dami, you're the best!” Jon smiled. He wished Damian could see it through the phone

“I know. Is that all?” Damian smirked

“No thanks, Dami. I’ll tell you how I single handedly destroyed Intergang tomorrow.”

“Wait Jon?” Damian called through the phone yeah

“Stay safe.” Damian said seriously

“Awww, you're such a big softie. I’ll be fine.”

Damian blushed lightly “You're confused. I simply don’t have any Kryptonians to currently replace you with.”

“Sure Dami sure.” Jon said before hanging up

Damian took a deep breath and fixed his black turtleneck in the mirror one last time. It was an acceptable appearance. “Tt, what would those fools do without me?”

“Master Damian, It appears your guest has arrived.” Alfred called

Damian blanched “C-coming Pennyworth.”

**TRINITY**

“Thank god for Dami.” Jon said as he found the kit in the fortress. With this him and Fury could go back to the crime scene and then they’d take the sample scan through the databases and ultimately it would lead to the downfall of Intergang.

“Alright do you have the kit?” Fury asked “Cause we need to be quick.”

“Yeah let’s go.” Superboy and Fury raced off to the pods and quickly emerged on the other side of the Morrison Bay.

They flew back to their destination, and quickly got to work. It must have been 15 minutes of just light scraping on the ground before Fury spoke up

“This is much more annoying than it seems.” Fury grumbled. She had a little scalpel and she was scratching to get the residue. In the end she ended up using her Super Strength to cut around the residue, and just take a chunk of cement with it that she then bagged.

“Effective and yet I don’t think the Fortress computer will allow me to put a chunk of cement in it.” Superboy told Fury

“We can finish it off when we get to the cave. Hurry up with your side.” Fury told Superboy

“I’m almost finished.” He had read the instructions to the best of his ability. And he was sure he did it perfectly fine.

“Alright let’s get out of here.”

Superboy and Fury flew back to the fortress making it the third time they had been there. But it was worth it, because now Fury and him could scan this and go fight some bad guys.

Okay maybe a no on the him and Fury fighting bad guys part. He saw Fury come out of the Changing Rooms/Showers in a purple blouse, and a black skirt. She had a small headband holding her hair back. This was not Fury. This was Lyta.

“Umm...did Fury get a new costume?” Superboy asked confused

“Did you forget Jon? I had an hour. It’s been an hour and a half.” Lyta told him

“Oh come on.” Jon exclaimed “Already! We’ve done like nothing.”

“It’s fine Jon. I’m sure you’ll figure it out on your own.” Lyta said

Jon sighed “Yeah, but you're like the reason I figured out what to do anyway. But I get it. homework, it sucks.”

“Yes it does.” Lyta agreed “But I have to remind you that this is Tiffany, yours, and my work. And of course I understand why you're not coming. But Tiffany won’t.”

“I’ll do my part.” Jon waved off “I always do.”

“Okay Jon.” Lyta dropped it “I’m gonna go now.” She ruffled his hair and started walking to the pods

“See ya!” He waved to Lyta’s retreating form “And thanks for the help!”

Jon sighed okay now he was officially all alone. But it was still only 4:45. He had time to shut down Intergang.

He walked up to the big computer and turned it on. Voice recognition required the computer’s voice told him

“Superboy.” Jon said wearily

Voice recognition accepted. Access code?

“Superboy and Robin’s Fortress of Attitude.”

Access denied

Jon sighed “Robin and Superboy’s Fortress of Attitude.”

Access confirmed welcome Superboy. He would get that password changed if his life depended on it.

“Computer how do I input residue samples?” Jon asked

He got his response by a tray opening near the computer. “Thanks.” It was simple enough all Jon had to do was place the samples in the tray and the computer would analyze the samples for him. He took some of the residue and placed it in the tray and waited.

He liked the Fortress, it was awesome. But what made the Fortress the greatest thing on earth was being with his friends. Especially since Lyta joined last month. Jon knew he’d have to work solo sometimes, but come on. He liked working with his friends.

“Whatever might as well get some of that History assignment done.” Jon told himself. He did some flying and looked around for a chair. Before settling down and getting to work, what were they working on again...oh yeah Steelworks...This was a piece of cake.

Jon was so immersed in his work he jumped a little when the computer beeped. “Finally!” he turned to face the screen, and immediately frowned at the words on the screen. “Contaminated. What do you mean contaminated?”

“Computer what’s wrong with the sample.”

“The sample has been tampered with. It’s not good enough for a complete scan. Residue is still unknown.”

“What!?! So what do I do now.”

“If you have more samples, input them in the tray. Otherwise you will have to find an uncontaminated sample.”

“If I have other samples, how long will it take.”

“It depends on how much was grabbed from the first sample. The rest will be used to build upon that.”

Jon grabbed another sample “Whatever, analyze the next sample.”

He had a feeling that he would be here for a long time

**TRINITY**

“I really like your house Damian.” the brown skinned girl told him. Pennyworth had suggested he show Ayana around the Manor a bit before they retreated to study.

“Thank you.” He mumbled

“I think we should go study now.” Ayana prompted him with a smile

“Of course.” Damian smoothly picked back up “We can study in my room.”

Damian’s room was the peak of cleanliness. He really couldn’t stand it otherwise. And even so Pennyworth would have made him clean everything up before Ayana came.

Damian didn’t have many posters or things in his room. Apart from a few drawings Pennyworth insisted were framed. Like the one of Gotham’s Subway’s. Or a thorough depiction of Gotham at night. His room was pretty bare. Usually Titus filled that space but he wasn’t here right now.

“Not too many things in here.” Ayana said and casually hopped onto Damian’s bed.

“I like to keep it simple.” Damian told her “Now about that assignment.”

“Wait!” She said a bit too loudly. She rubbed her neck and blushed “I mean-Were going to be working with each other right? I want to get to know you.”

Damian did his best not to look annoyed. He didn’t like when anyone wanted to get too close to his personal life. Regardless if they were hot or not. “Hmm. What do you want to know?”

“Well you're the Prince of Gotham. Surely you have something that interests.” Ayana said innocently

“True, one day I’ll take over Wayne Enterprises. That interests me. I also like to draw, and I have a dog Titus. And trust me being the Prince of Gotham isn’t the most amazing thing in the world.” Damian told her

“Yeah but it’s something…” Ayana said “I remember you, you know. I used to live in Gotham.”

“Really? Why would your parents move? Actually don’t answer that, I can think of a million reasons why.” Damian asked intrigued. He hadn’t known there was a Gothamite in the school other than him.

Ayana laughed “Right? My Father was-Is a politician. And as much as he loved Gotham he was not a fan of all the corruption. When he wanted to move me and my Mother, none of us objected. Because as much as Gotham can stick with a person. The fear of something happening was too much.”

“How long ago was that?” Damian asked

“2 years. Metropolis is relatively new to me.” Ayana admitted

“Hmm, well you know Metropolis has crime too. Just like Gotham.”

Ayana sighed “Yeah but come on, Metropolis has Superman. And as cool as Batman is, He’s only one man. My parents ultimately thought Superman was better protection.”

Damian wanted to protest, but there was no reason for it. It would only raise suspicion.

“Plus that wasn’t the only reason, my father was freaked about something. That was his real drive for the move.” Ayana explained

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was it?” Damian was surprised that he was keeping up this conversation. He chalked it up to wanting to make sure everyone thought he was a regular kid and not Robin.

“Some stupid nursery rhyme. It’s super old, and meant to scare children. But for some reason my Father believed in it. My mother thought it was dumb, but he insisted it was real. .”

“Was it common?” Damian asked

She shook her head “I don’t think so. It was specifically meant for Gothamites, it went like this. Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them, or they'll send the Talon for your head.”

Damian tried very hard to stop his eyes narrowing, and hoped he had controlled the look of surprise on his face. “I don’t think I’ve heard of that before. But it does seem like it probably scared a lot of children.”

Even as Damian said this his heart had started racing a bit. He was waiting any second for a Talon, to pop out. Or maybe it was a League of Assassins test. Just to prove to never trust anyone. But the girl was genuine enough that Damian relaxed a bit. It was an old nursery rhyme. It wasn’t weird that real, longtime Gothamites had heard of it before right?

She laughed “I know right? But it’s whatever. Metropolis isn’t bad but I’ll always have a soft spot for Gotham.” Ayana spoke up.

If she was a Talon then the Court of Owls were more dangerous than they thought. But there was an 80% chance this was nothing. Best to tuck it away for now and finish this project. Damian felt that he wasn’t nervous any longer. Now it was just

“What should we do the project on?” Damian asked

“I don’t know we will think of something. Imagine how funny it would be if we did the Court?” Ayana said

“Hysterical.” Damian said with a wry smile. Ayana smiled back, and didn’t seem to notice Damian’s apprehension. She delved in to ideas for there topic, but Damian could not focus

A few words continually flashed in his mind. Like an open sign flashing on and off, His brain could only think of this one thing. Beware the Court of Owls. This was going to be a long night.

**TRINITY**

Finally. After inserting three more of his samples, and all of them failing, Superboy decided to use the chunk of cement Fury had cut out, and of course that had to work. He had finally gotten a 100% Residue match. It had taken well over 2 hours. And well at least he finished tons of work on Steelworks.

The residue left behind the guns had registered as Apokoliptian aka Darkseid Tech. Superboy wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Was this a sign of Darkseid trying to invade? Or maybe this was just a group of people who were lucky enough to stumble on this Tech during one of Darkseid's attempts at taking Earth.

He wasn’t sure, but he loathed the fact that he was the one who was going to have to find out. Currently the computer was scanning for similar Apokoliptian tech signatures in Metropolis.

Incoming Transmission. LLONE. Connect Line? The computer asked. It took Jon way too long to realize LL1 was not Lex Luthor, and it was not Lana Lang. But instead it was Lois Lane. His mom

“Shoot!Uhhh, Connect!”

In a flash the screen went from Apokoliptian tech, to His Mother’s face much too close to the screen. “Is this thing on?” Lois asked

Jon snickered at his Mom. She looked like an old person trying to use this technology “Yeah, it is Mom.”

“You're not home Jon.” She told the boy “You actually haven’t been home since school ended. I haven’t seen you since this morning.”

“I’m sorry Mom, but I’m working a case.” Jon explained

“Oh really? Are Damian and Lyta there?”

“No it’s just me Mom.” Jon told her “This is big, and I’ve finally got a lead.”

“Oh really? I’ve got a little detective now...Okay. But I need you home soon. I can’t have you out all night. Did you do any Homework?”

“Finished it!’ He held up the the notebook

“Hmm...okay. But this doesn’t change that I will need you home soon.” Lois said

“Of course Mom. I’ll be back soon, don't worry.” He said

“I love you Jon.” Lois said

“Love you too Mom.”

Transmission Ended. Energy Signature Test Completed. Energy Signature Detected. Location: Metropolis Docks.

Looks like Superboy had somewhere to be. And this time Intergang would not see him coming. For the fourth time that day, Superboy left the Fortress, but not with the use of a pod. The pods took them to Metropolis Bay. Which in turn left them by the docks. He would swim, and then be able to get the element of surprise.

Superboy swam, and swam. And managed to make it to the top 30 seconds before the pod would. His costume was drenched, and at the point he wished he had a real one. This one was not waterproof at all, and it felt weird in all the wrong places.

He popped his head over the water and slowly took in the docks. It was clear that there had been some type of ‘takeover.’ Gun having thugs secured, and watched the perimeter. There were also a couple of searchlights set up on top of the warehouses. If Superboy wanted to get into any of these warehouses he’d have to use stealth.

He could be pretty stealthy. Just because he chose not to, doesn’t mean he couldn’t be. Jon’s target was the third warehouse. From using his telescopic vision he could tell alot was going down over there. He’d have to pass nearly 20 guards. Hopefully he could take out as much as he needed along the way.

Jon flipped himself onto the docks and casually hid behind a few crates. He saw a man coming up to his position and quickly grabbed him, before punching him in the face. “That was easy,'' he muttered. And this time he disarmed the man's gun and chucked it in the Bay. He’d be able to find it, and have even more evidence this time.

One by one Superboy used his super speed to disarm and knockout the guards on the perimeter. And with how fast he was moving it was all too easy to evade the searchlight. It didn’t take long for Superboy to have taken out the whole perimeter. He quickly found some rope and tied everyone up.

It looked like he miscalculated because now he needed to call Metropolis Police. A quick call, had Superboy working faster than ever He flew over to the warehouse but didn’t actually go in it yet. He could hear just fine from the outside. And his Telescopic Vision allowed him to see as well.

“This was my gang… THESE WERE MY PEOPLE” A new player had yelled at...An old gray haired man? How could this old man be leading Intergang. Either way they seemed to be at a standoff. The gray haired man vs the blockhead with the ugly mustache.

“It’s too late Mannheim. They work for me now. Now either get the hell off my turf, or get lit up. I’m fine with either.” The gray haired man smirked

“Your funny Edge, either way I have one thing you don’t.” Mannheim signaled to two of his henchmen.

“Money.” he snarled. They brought cases of money, and presented it in front of Edge’s men. “Anyone who works for me now, gets DOUBLE what the old man was paying you. Effective Immediately.”

It didn’t take long for some of them to start moving to Mannheim side. So now he had his men, and all of Edge’s men too. It didn’t take Superboy long to figure out what was going to happen next

“Light em up!” Mannheim yelled at the men, But he had already sprung into action, flying through the warehouse he picked up Edge, and flew the man to the Edge of the docks. Super turned to the man and punched him in the face knocking him out as well. Just from the punch he could feel that the old man was stronger than usual. Either way he had a fight to get to. He dropped off Edge with the other goons, and flew back to the warehouse were he was planning to take out Mannheim for good

He saw through the warehouse that they were planning to shoot him at first sight, so he flew around the back, and busted through the warehouse, quickly before he could even take out 5 guards the weapons were being shot at him. He grunted as regular bullets, and Apokolipitan tech we're being shot at him.

Sometimes Superboy wondered how lucky everyone was. One shot of heat vision and he could end this right now. But that wasn’t how they operated.

Superboy threw his arms back and sent a huge clap at the guards. Bodies flew violently and crashed to the ground in pain, some immediately knocked out, others too afraid to get back up.

“Oops.” Superboy said worriedly. He didn’t kill anybody did he? He hadn’t meant to. “You guys alright?” He asked hesitantly all he got were groans in response. Well he wouldn’t want to respond to the guy who beat him up either. Superboy turned to get Mannheim, but he was met with a purple fist to his face and was sent flying into the ground

Superboy groaned and before he could even try to get up, The purple fist grabbed him by the head and was squeezing as hard as it could

Superboy didn’t feel pain much, that’s why he was always surprised when someone actually hurt him. Make him feel anything. But this wasn’t just that. He felt like his life-force was being drained by the purple thing. He needed to get out of there.

Mustering up all the courage he could, Superboy fired up his heat vision and blasted away from the things grasp.

He looked up and was not expecting to see Parasite. But he should have guessed it sooner. Robin would have.

He tried to blast the man again with heat vision. And it was like he had just shorted out. “Actually, it was getting tough to get his body to respond at all

“Doesn't matter how small,” the man grinned maniacally and stretched out his arms “A full blown Kryptonian always gets the blood moving.”

“Hey, uhh quick question. Do you wanna talk this out like adults?” Superboy asked Parasite

“Fuck no.” Parasite growled at him

Superboy nodded “I thought so.” Faster than he thought he could move without powers Superboy quickly grabbed one of the Intergang’s guns and started shooting at Parasite. Parasite immediately put his hands in front of his face, but clearly didn't know that these guns could actually hurt him, and he was sent flying back.

“Woohoo, This is just like that one level in Cheese Vikings!” Superboy kept lighting Parasite up.

“Annoying little brat!” Parasite growled and his eyes started glowing red

“Uh oh!” Superboy ran to take cover and narrowly missed getting vaporized by his own heat vision. “Not cool Mr.Parasite.”

He pulled one of the grenades off from a goons belt and threw it at Parasite. “Take this!”

It blew up in Parasite's face and the man growled in pain as the red energy surrounded him. “I’m gonna kill you kid.”

Superboy went to shoot him again, but faster than he could blink the gun was ripped from his hands. “Huh. That wasn’t fun.”

“Your dead meat. Shoulda never messed with Parasite.” Parasite smiled menacingly

“Talking about yourself in third person, come on now!” Superboy chided, but he was scanning the area for options. He had no powers, no weapons, and no backup.

Or at least he thought it was no backup. Before Parasite could knock his lights out for good, He was knocked down by something faster than a speeding bullet, It wasn’t a bird, It wasn’t a plane. It was-

“Superman!” Parasite growled “I’ll kill you too!”

“Superman!” Jon exclaimed happily. “Never better timing.”

Superman turned around and smiled before punching Parasite again. “I’ll take care of this son.” Superman obliterated Parasite. A mix of Jon’s powers wearing off, and Superman at full strength was too much to take, and it wasn’t long before the man was in cuffs. And Superman and Superboy were waiting for MPD.

“How was that thing with the United Planets?” Superboy asked

“It was...Interesting. I’m just glad to be back home.” Superman smiled

“You should have seen me Dad. I was unstoppable. Protecting Metropolis all by myself.” Superboy said excitedly

“Really?” Superman asked

“Yeah!” Jon launched into a lengthy explanation about Intergang lacking backup, doing Detective work, and how he held his own against Parasite without powers for a while. And most importantly how glad he was that Superman was back now.

**TRINITY**

“Alright Jon, you guys can start.” Ms. Holloway told them

“Okay, so our presentation was done on Steelworks, the facility created by John Henry Irons right here in Metropolis!” Jon exclaimed proudly

“Steelworks was created when Irons was dismissed from his old workplace Amertek. Some of the designs he built for Amertek were put on the streets by gangs and so he created the Steel suit that he wears today and took to the streets as the Superhero Steel!” Lyta explained

“Yup and after Superman’s...disappearance after all that Doomsday stuff, Mr. Irons helped protect Metropolis for a time, and even got a seal of approval from Superman!” Tiffany added next

Damian rolled his eyes from the back of the classroom. This was clearly a Metropolis puff piece.

“Steel ended up using his vast knowledge in engineering to not just help himself, but to develop new properties for the city of Metropolis, and thus has become one of the top selling technology makers in the entirety of the USA!”

“That’s not even the best part!” Superboy explained “With a little help from my Mom, we were able to get a video from Mr. Irons, take a look!”

Damian and pulled out his phone, not bad he guessed. Probably an A, Holloway was a suck up for anything Metropolis.

“You ready Damian!” Ayana whispered

Damian turned and analyzed Ayana’s face. She looked innocent enough, I mean what were the chances…?

Beware the Court of Owls

She couldn’t...Could she?

“Damian, it’s our turn.” Ayana told him again

He put on a fake smile and got up from his seat, “Okay then, Let’s show Holloway why our presentation is the best.”

Beware the Court of Owls...Damian was an Al Ghul by birth and a Wayne now. It was natural he was suspicious. Plus the chances of anything surmounting from this was slim...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an underwhelming Arc if you ask me, it was supposed to be three chapters but I really struggled in finding a way to justify everything I wanted to do in the third chapter, so I curbed it to two chapters. The next arc is done and decidedly better in my opinion, regardless I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Stuck in Tartarus Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sucks when people want to kill you, It's even worse when you have no idea why. A 15 year old death sentence has finally been put into action, and the wrath of the Greek Gods has the Trinity finding themselves a date in Tartarus

It was a cold November day. Metropolis didn’t hold back on the chilly weather. The first snowfall had been received a few days ago and all it did was make Lyta want to curl up and drink some hot cocoa, read a book and maybe watch a few of those reality TV shows. Damian said they were for simpletons, but her and Jon found them funny. And if he didn’t like them, then why did he stay for them anyway? 

Anyways all those reasons were exactly why she did not want to be doing this car chase right now.

“I got eyes on our perp!” Robin said in their comms “Black Mustang turning on 36th and Clover, does anyone copy?”

Lyta rolled her eyes. Robin was a great fighter, strategist, and whatever he wanted to be really. But he was too tightly wound. He needed to unwind “ _ We all copy Robin. _ ”

She snickered at the faint growl she heard over the line before dashing down to the location of the car. It was also exhilarating flying through the streets of downtown Metropolis, even in the cold weather there were few better feelings.

“That’s not true, I do not copy!” Superboy said through the lines. “I’m still fighting Livewire!” The Boy of Tomorrow avoided an electrical blast from the cackling woman, and swooped a family away from falling debris.

“Put her out!” Robin’s voice came through the comms “Drag her out to the bay. Fury what’s your location?”

“I have visual on the Mustang. I’m heading into pursuit.” Fury told them confidently she’d finish off these wannabes and they’d be back back at the fortress before the next rerun of Seinfeld came on.

“Don’t be brash.” Robin called but she was already off zooming towards the cars, faster than Robin’s Motorcycle could dream of.

Fury dodged the bullets flying at her in the air with practiced ease. And deflected some of the others with her bracers. She hurled her shield after the car and was delighted when it crashed into the front of the car. Faster than anyone thought she could move, she caught the car in midair before it could complete it’s flip, and set it back down on the road. And she did it all without casualties. Take that Robin and Superboy.

“Help, please! PLEASE HELP!” One lady called out. Her blonde hair looked frizzled and wild tears streamed down her face mixed with what could only be blood.

Okay maybe there was a bit more collateral damage than she had thought. She rushed over to the burning green sedan, and found a mother who was cradling a small child to her chest. The kid looked so innocent, his dirty blonde hair matted with blood and the gash on his head didn’t stop pouring blood regardless of the pressure the mother put on it.

“Please help me!” She cried

Lyta’s heart was beating fast. She knew when someone was dying, and the child looked like the poster child for death right now. And it was her fault!

“Uhh.” she stammered “I-I, I’m not sure..”

“PLEASE!” the lady cried

No EMT’s within a mile radius. Lyta was about to fly the boy to Metropolis General when she felt her red lasso pulsating at her hip. She felt an odd compulsion to wrap it around the boys’ wrist. So she did. She prayed to Hera that she wasn’t wasting precious seconds.

Soon enough though she could feel power ‘leaving’ her lasso into the boy. Slowly but surely as the lasso pulsated the gash started to close up. Then the blood slowed to a trickle before it disappeared in a near instant on it’s own. After that aside from a little scarring in front of them was a completely healthy boy

“Great Hera…” Lyta whispered. 

What the heck? She had never done anything like this before.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” The lady cried and hugged her child

“Don’t thank me.” Fury said softly before leaving the woman alone.

Fury was spooked. She was grateful for whatever gods allowed her to heal that child. But if not for this magic trick she had never done before, a civilian would have  _ died. _ On  _ her  _ watch. Hera, she felt sick.

What would she have even done? She had been frozen as well. Fury was brought out of her thoughts as the sound of Robin’s Motorcycle, and someone breezing through the air drew near. Probably Superboy

“Were you thinking!?!?!” Robin yelled at her “I told you not to be brash, and you threw your shield at the car and  _ flipped  _ it? Did you even use your brain?”

Lyta just took the scolding in stride. Usually she wouldn’t let this happen, but Robin was right wasn’t he? Wait how did he even see that?

“The traffic cam footage. I accessed it immediately.” He basically read her mind “I don’t know why you thought that was a good idea, I don’t know how you thought endangering citizens was the best way to go about this but-

“Robin.” Superboy said sternly “I think she gets it. Look at her.” Robin looked at her with a calculating eye. And saw the doe eyed look on her face and the way she hugged herself. But he continued his tirade.

“Well next time she should think before she acts. I don’t want to work with someone who is a danger to everyone. You're clearly not ready to be out in the field.” Robin chose to say

Superboy rolled his eyes “I don’t know why you’ve decided to be a jerk today, but I’m not staying for this. I don’t want to work with someone who doesn’t understand when enough is enough.”

Robin waved him off and went to the car thieves to triple check their cuffs again.

“Come on Fury. Let’s get out of here. Not sure what’s up with Rob today.” Superboy grabbed her and slowly she was able to take in what was happening and fly on her own.

Even though they were flying faintly Robin could be heard complaining about having to fix their mess.  _ Again. _

“You okay?” Superboy asked her when they got to the Fortress, Fury was quickly grabbing her stuff ready to get away from all this superhero stuff. She was done for the day.

“I’m fine.” Fury insisted

“You know it’s okay,  _ not _ to be okay. I think this is the one thing Robin doesn’t truly understand. And we're working on that. But you don’t have to be so broody either Fury. It’s okay to show some emotion.”

Lyta sighed, Jon was right there. “I am not okay.” Fury admitted “But I will be. Thank you Jon.” She gave him a hug

“No problem.” He returned it “Just remember that if you need to talk, I’m here. And also remember that when Damian is acting like a jerk it’s probably because he’s mad at someone else, most likely Batman.”

Lyta laughed “You sound so sure.”

“I’ve known him for awhile. He has a tendency to get personal with too many things, and yet he doesn’t realize it. My dad says it’s a Bat thing.” Jon shrugged

“Well thank you again Jon. I’ll remember that. I’m gonna change and head home.” Lyta told him

“Alright, I’m going to head home also. Mrs. Reed’s essay isn’t going to write itself. Stay safe.” Jon told her

**TRINITY**

Lyta trudged up the stairs to her room. She was having a hard time thinking of anything else than that scared mothers’ face. And yeah she saved her son. But it had been her fault. And that’s what Superboy didn’t understand, If he knew what she did, she was sure he wouldn’t have been that nice.

She threw her costume in her closet and jumped into her bed. It was times like these she wished her Mother were here. She’d know what to say about this or maybe if her Father wasn’t at work he and her could go to the living room and put on one of those old flicks he liked to show her.  _ “Time to get a new lesson in Man’s world. Movie night!” _ And then he’d put on Wizard of Oz, or Maybe it’s a Wonderful life, every single one was enjoyable, but right now she had neither of those things,

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed sitting like that but when her father  _ did _ eventually show up to her room, she knew it must have been late.

“Hey, darling. Are you ok? You look a little pale.” Steve asked and took a seat at the edge of her bed

“No I’m not.” Lyta said honestly “I practically killed someone today, a child.” she nearly cried

“Oh come on, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Steve wrapped his arms around her

“It was, the only reason the child is alive is because…

“Because what? What happened Lyta?”

Lyta realized it was best if she didn’t tell her father about the developments with the lasso, She didn’t want anyone to know.

“Superboy flew him to an EMT. He was fine.” she told him

Her father wasn’t an idiot, but he seemed to accept her answer. “Alright, sweetie but then what’s the issue?”

“Well then Robin started yelling at me. And I can’t help but feel like I deserved every minute of it.”

“I’m sure you didn’t. Robin is just a very serious kid. He’s more hardened than some military vets I know.” Steve said. But it did little to settle Lyta’s feelings. She just nodded.

“Okay sweetie you need some rest.” Steve decided

“Dad, could you tell me a story. Like old times?” She asked

Steve looked contemplative but had a smile on his face “Okay, which one.”

“The one where you meet Mom.” Lyta told him

“Hmmm, I think I know this one. one day a long long time ago. When mullets still had merit. A young pilot, dashing if I do say so myself. Stole the heart of the foreign princess, of an uncharted land. And he brought her back to save the earth too.” Steve launched into the story

Lyta smiled. She loved the way her father told it. She was sure when her Mother told it to her, it was exactly how it happened. But the small additions and extra narratives her father added always made her smile. At least she didn’t have to think about anything else for a while. Not even the glowing lasso behind her father in her closet.

**TRINITY**

“Tonight then!” Jon declared emphatically

“I don’t know about tonight Jon.” Lyta said unsure. It was first period English. And class was going to start soon. But not before Jon could get an answer from Lyta if she was going to watch Star Wars with him at his house tonight.

“Oh come on. It is  _ essential _ if you want to be immersed in American culture. I’ve seen all of them. Twice!” He explained

“Okay fine. Tonight, I’ll be there.” Lyta rolled her eyes. Right before the bell trotted in Damian Wayne. He saw Lyta and Jon and for a split second looked angry, but soon enough he sighed and took his seat between the two.

He waited a moment. But soon enough Damian thought it was time to just come out with it.

“I…” Damian started

“Yeah, Tiny?” Lyta goaded on with a small smirk

“I...I’m sorry. After some deliberation, It became clear to me that I acted like a Jerk.”

“Hell yeah you did!” Jon wasn’t making it easy on his best friend

“You did a good job, and it’s possible that...I might have taken some misplaced anger out on you. I promise as your...companion It won’t happen again.” Damian said seriously

“There we go D!”” Jon smiled happily “That’s how it’s done.”

Damian sighed “Pennyworth also thought it’d be good if I brought a peace offering.” Damian held up the container filled with cookies

Lyta couldn’t contain her smile then “Okay bring it in, Tiny.” Lyta hugged Damian. Who protested, but eventually just went along with it anyway.

“That will never happen again.” Damian insisted

“Uhhh. Where’s my cookies?” Jon asked

“You’ll get your cookies when I get Cheese Vikings back.” Damian retorted

“Hah never!” Jon told him

Lyta rolled her eyes. Though she was grateful to be back in Damian’s good graces. She didn’t like it very much when he was mad at her.

**TRINITY**

Lyta was walking over to Jon’s house for the movie night. A Star Wars marathon. An event that was going to change her life forever Jon said. Damian would try to make it as well. Team bonding he called it.

Because calling it a Movie Night was so bad. Whatever as long as they were all there.

Lyta was about to cross the street when she noticed a man staring at her from the other side. It wasn’t always a man was caught staring at you so brazenly. But the way this man stared at Lyta it was like he knew something she didn’t.

“What’s your issue?” Lyta asked the man after she crossed the street. Most women couldn’t defend themselves but she most definitely could. And if this pervert thought he was going to get away with it he was mistaken.

The man looked up and had an evil grin on his face “Daughter of Wonder Woman? You don’t know me. Well you will.”

Lyta was immediately on high alert, her brows narrowed and her fists clenched “How do you-”

“Silence harlot.” The man said easily

Lyta growled, what a disrespectful man.

“You will come with me, and you will stay quiet.” The man grabbed her hand

“And why would I do that?” she growled

“Because of your secret Identity. It stinks doesn’t it? You can’t work freely. And yet it works beautifully to my advantage. Let’s go.” He demanded “Before I expose you to the whole world.”

Lyta looked across the street hoping to see if anyone saw what was happening, the corner was oddly devoid of any life.

It looked like she wouldn’t be watching Star Wars anytime soon. But she could at least do something. With her free hand she seemingly was rubbing her ear. But in reality she had just triggered the alarm in her comms to let Trinity know something was wrong. Hopefully one of them was near their things.

Knowing Damian it would only be a matter of time. She took another good look at the man and slapped herself for not recognizing him sooner. The long greying mustache, the purple and gold outwear, and it was complete with a crown, it could only be one person.

“Felix Faust.” She growled

“Don’t wear it out.” He smiled, he then muttered some type of incantation, and then they disappeared.

There was no one in the streets, but as they disappeared Lyta noticed a white dove seemingly watching their movements. And it disappeared after it saw what happened.

**TRINITY**

Jon was waiting at his house for Lyta and Damian and it seemed like his friends had stood him up, with no reason why.

“Wow, this was unexpected.” Jon told himself. Never did he think Lyta and Damian would ditch him without warning. Okay maybe a few years down the line. But now? It was too early!

“Stop moping Jon. We need to go.” Robin said as he crawled through his window.

“How do you come in without me hearing?” Jon asked, he smiled to himself that he didn’t even jump this time, He was used to Damian crawling through his window. Was that a good thing?

“No time to explain. Lyta has been taken. We need to find her.”

Jon’s gaze hardened immediately, okay this made much more sense. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

Damian and Jon went to Metropolis. Jon through air, and Damian on his R-Cycle and neither noticed the Dove watching them from the perch outside the building

“Explain everything.” Jon demanded

“I was on my way here, on my R-Cycle. I was going to go to the fortress before I went to your house for the team bonding mission. I was quickly alerted to Fury’s comms sending a distress signal, at this point.” Robin explained

“Where is she then?” Jon asked

“Obviously someone took her. Someone strong, because they’ve managed to block my tracker’s signal.”

“Okay, ignoring the fact that you put a tracker on Lyta that she definitely didn’t allow. What the hell are we doing, we need to tell Wonder Woman.” Jon told Damian

“No.” He refused. “We can find her. Just give me sometime to identify which type of energies were used here.”

“Robin, she deserves to know, and so does her Dad. She’s missing this is bigger than us.” Superboy explained to his friend

“We can’t!” Robin said emphatically “They’ll just send her away.”

Superboy sighed he understood his friend's apprehension. He was scared too. Wonder Woman might try to take her away after this. But he would rather know his friend was alive and in Themyscira, then dead in some gutter. It wasn’t their call.

“It doesn’t matter, Rob. We gotta swallow our pride, and I’m not asking either. I’m going to Lyta’s Dad.”

“Always the boy scout.” Damian snarled “Whatever. I’ll figure this out on my own then, I’ve already identified there’s magical energy in this area.”

“Magic? That’s even more of a reason we should step away.” But Jon was no longer focused on that anymore. Was that dove...staring at him?

The dove then nodded at Superboy, and actually waved its wing for Superboy to follow. “Rob look.” He pointed to the dove. “It wants us to follow.”

Robin dissected the dove with a look “It could be a trap. And it’s most definitely magic.”

Regardless Robin and Superboy started running toward the dove and were taken on a trip, twists and turns between alleyways, and in between houses led to Superboy thinking they had been punked, but soon they had been led to a warehouse, and the dove floated on to the roof

“Is this where we should go?” Superboy asked the dove and got a nod in response “Thanks buddy.”

Damian unsheathed his sword “This better have been worth it.”

As Superboy and Robin walked in they were met with the sight of a woman. One very alluring woman. Her long brown curls reached down to her shoulders, and she wore a dress with a swan on the front that simply hung off her shoulders. It was magnificent. And immediately it made Damian frown. He couldn’t be so easily swayed by appearance.

“What are you doing to us Harlot!” Robin demanded

“Watch your tongue mortal.” But there was no heat to the woman’s words “It’d be wise for you to shut your mouth. You don’t know who you talk to.”

“Who are we speaking to?” Damian asked apprehensively “And what do you know about Lyta.”

“I think she’s here to help Robin.” Superboy commented “Are you?” He asked her

The woman nodded “Somewhat. I’m Aphrodite, your friend needs help, and I’m only here to guide you through it.”

“Like the goddess of beauty...Wow.” Jon breathed “What do you need with Lyta, and why are you helping her?”

Aphrodite shrugged “She’s my niece.”

“That can’t be the only reason. The gods don’t interfere just because they might be related to someone. You're all related to each other.” Damian shot quickly “What are your true intentions.”

“I won’t hurt your little friend, Robin. I assure you that.” Aphrodite told them “But the longer you question me, the farther gone your friend will be.”

“What’s happening to her?.”

“She’s being taken to Tartarus.” She said coolly

“Tartar who?” Jon asked

“Hell.” Damian explained “She’s being taken to Hell. But why? She’s not a lost soul. Did someone make a deal on behalf of her?”

“In a way yes, A deal has been made on her behalf and now Hades wants her, he’ll do anything to get her in the same room as him.”

“What why? Why does Hades need Lyta?” Jon asked, confused. This god stuff was so confusing who made this up?

“I cannot-

“Look lady.” Damian started “You called us here, You're using  _ us _ , I know how you so called God's work. You won’t do anything and you just use people like me to do your job for you. Clearly your going to send us on some idiotic quest. So skip the dancing around, and just tell us. Because there isn’t time to waste.”

Aphrodite eyes narrowed and for a minute Jon was sure they were done for. They were going to get killed by Aphrodite. Perfect.

“Very well. I’ll tell you what you need to know.”

But before Aphrodite could say anything else she was being pushed to the ground by the small Superboy, The three of them were sent flying to the ground as debris were falling down everywhere. 

Damian pushed himself out of the rubble and looked at the seemingly unconscious God on the ground. A little blood was on her forehead, but she was mostly unscathed. “Of course.” He growled, couldn’t even tell them the damn story.

**TRINITY**

Lyta growled and observed her surroundings the last thing she remembered was being led through a portal and blacking out. Who knew how much time had passed since that man Faust had taken her. She sat in a chair.

And she noticed she was wrapped in her lasso. Actually she was in her Armor but she knew for a fact that she hadn’t changed herself. That vile man...He wouldn’t?

“It’s magic you harlot. Magic brought your armor to me, and Magic is going to send you far far away.”

Lyta growled and pulled her bonds which refused to budge “What do you want from me?”

“Oh I want nothing to do with you. I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing your face. But you are the means to an end.” Felix said

“Explain yourself.” Lyta said hotly “Why have you done this. Who do you think you are to kidnap me? If I escape these bonds you’l-

A ringing slap was heard throughout the room. Lyta was shocked to say the least. More shocked that she actually felt that slap and it hurt. “You’d do well to understand your titles, and who you are means nothing to me. If I had my way you’d be sent to Tartarus in a bodybag. Unfortunately Hades might not like that.”

“Hades?” Lyta asked in fear “You lie. What does the God of the Underworld need with me?”

“I do not know. And I do not care. All I know is what I will receive when I deliver you to hell. So shall we?”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Lyta exclaimed. She had just noticed the weird looking symbols around the chair she was strapped too. It seemed a spell was taking her there.

“You realize who you're dealing with right? Hades is a trickster. No doubt what he’s promised you he won’t give!”

Faust just laughed “Things have been put in place to ensure the deal is completed, And even if Hades does find a way to dishonour our deal well...At least I have sent Wonder Woman’s daughter to a fate in Tartarus.”

Before Lyta could protest again Faust started shouting incantations and his eyes glowed a weird purplish blue. Lyta felt like her whole being was being unravelled and couldn’t stop herself from blacking out

The last thing she thought of was that she had to do this alone.  _ Hera give me strength _

**TRINITY**

“Superboy status on the dead God.” Robin asked through gritted teeth and sent a flying kick at the shadowy monster that attempted to take him

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her, she’s not stirring.” Jon shouted “I thought she was a God, why is she knocked out!?!” Jon asked

Damian threw an exploding batarang at the shadowy creatures, buying him some time to think of something “She a God on earth, her powers are usually automatically lessened. But to be knocked out so easily means somethings wrong with her powers, and it’s probably the reason why she was here anyway.”

“What’s the plan?” Jon used his heat vision, on the creatures, these things were  _ not  _ human.

“We have to get out of here, we're sitting ducks in this warehouse, these creatures will just keep filing in until they overwhelm us.”

“Your right, I’ll clear a path for you, and you get to your cycle. Then let’s get out of here.” Superboy told Robin and quickly got to work.

He mowed down a line of the creatures with heat vision, and as Damian made a mad dash for his bike he threw three flashbang’s stunning the creatures before hopping in the R-Cycle.

Jon rushed in and grabbed the still unconscious Aphrodite. “Are we going to take her to the Fortress?”

“Yes Superboy.” Damian responded “Take her to the Fortress and I’ll meet you there on my bike.”

“You think they’ll follow?” Superboy yelled to Robin

“Don’t worry, if they do I’ll lose them. Now go!” Robin didn’t waste anymore time and drove out from the warehouse speeding into the heart of Metropolis. He’d take a couple of detour’s just in case they were following. So far so good however.

Superboy on the other hand was slightly panicking. He was fine, sure, but had they just let a God die? Was Zeus gonna come down and like...smite them or something!?!?! He was pretty strong but he wasn’t sure he could fight Zeus.

Not to mention Lyta could have been in Tartarus right now. Every second he thought of some new information to torture himself with. He forced himself to fly faster casually breaking the sound barrier.

He had to wait for the pods however because he was sure Aphrodite might die if he took her underwater. He could hold his breath, but she wasn’t even awake.

Another 90 seconds wasted. Quickly though Jon jumped into action. He went to the medical table and set Aphrodite down and watched the blood trickle from her forehead

“Alright, alright. What did Mom say about first aid? Uh...uh...Assess the situation...then uhhh make a plan...And then act? Yeah that sounds right. So I’ll clean the wound. Yeah!” Jon decided 

Jon got some water and a washcloth and quickly did his best to rinse out the wound before adding some wipes to the mix. Her face was already looking better. Not that it wasn’t still pretty. After that he bandaged her head and it seemed he was done.

“Huh, I’m pretty good at this.” Jon looked at the bandages approvingly

“Yes you are.” Aphrodite agreed

Jon flailed his arms and jumped from the medical table. “Oh my god! You totally scared me.”

“Apologies.” Aphrodite said with a smile. She tried to push herself up from the medical table but it was harder than she would have liked. And Superboy pushed her back down.

“You need to conserve energy. I treated the wound on your forehead, but only Robin can check to make sure everything else is fine.”

“Your concern is noted.” Aphrodite said “But there isn’t time to dawdle. We must move. Is your friend on the way?”

“I’m sure Robin is almost here. He just likes to get all the information he can in these situations.” Jon explained “In the meantime maybe you can explain more about what Damian and I need to do.”

“It would be better if bot-

“With all do respect Ms. Aphrodite.” Jon started “My friends are now in danger because of something one of your God friends wants. I need you to tell me  _ now  _ not later what happened. Every second being wasted is another Lyta spends alone...And you know, Robin has probably hacked the audio feed and is listening right now. So please.”

“Alright.” Aphrodite acquesied. “Take a seat young one. For you to understand the problem you must go back to thousands of years ago.”

Jon floated in the air and crossed his legs “Alright then, I’m listening.”

“Many millennia ago Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons had an Affair with Zeus. That resulted in the creation of Queen Diana of the Amazons. Or how you know her, Wonder Woman.”

“Yeah, I think I knew that part.” Jon agreed “Lyta said Hera...Zeus’ wife? Yeah, Zeus’ wife was very mad at Hippolyta.”

Aphrodite nodded “Correct child. Hera does not take infidelity lightly. Hera being Zeus' wife is the Queen of Mount Olympus. Zeus' long list of disloyalty continues to anger our Queen however, this discord is your friend's problem today.”

“I don’t think I understand.” Jon admitted

“Hera hates all the bastard progeny of Zeus. That includes your world’s Wonder Woman. She might hate the women who bedded Zeus even more. Regardless your friend is the granddaughter of Zeus, that’s more than enough for Hera to strike.”

“Wait but how come she is being sent to the underworld. And isn’t this a little, I don’t know petty? Lyta didn’t choose to be Zeus’ grandchild.”

“Hera’s reasons for attempting to strike down Zeus’ progeny have been a long winded topic on Mount Olympus trust me. But Hera is our Queen. If this is how she feels, then she does what she wants. The only one who can stop her is Zeus and this time I don’t think he plans on doing anything.” Aphrodite admitted

“But why, and if Hera hates all these kids then why is Wonder Woman still alive?” Jon wondered

“The God’s have learned that Diana is much stronger than they could have imagined. She is a force of will, and when it comes to her family Diana does her best to come out on top. Regardless of who she is fighting. Hera has underestimated her once before. But that was years ago. She won’t try it again however, because Diana is the Queen of the Amazons the race Hera birthed. She won’t take action against the Amazon Queen  _ and  _ the Champion of the Gods.”

“Okay...I think I’m even more confused now.” Jon sighed frustrated “So she won’t touch Wonder Woman that’s great I guess. But Lyta is free game? And all the gods are okay with this?”

“Aphrodite also sighed “It’s...different.” She tried to explain “Diana was born of Hippolyta and Zeus. Hippolyta broke the fundamental rules of the Amazonian way, one and arguably the most important rule was no woman should have intercourse and any type of relationship with Men. They were supposed to be kept pure. All the goddesses who helped Hera create the Amazons agreed Hippolyta broke the rule. The problem is that she mated Zeus’. No one would be willing to smite her or Wonder Woman for that. Zeus’ wrath is far worse for  _ any  _ God.”

“Okay I think I understand. Wonder Woman broke this rule again technically. With Lyta’s Dad.” Jon figured out

“Exactly. And while all agree on Olympus Steve Trevor is a noble man. He isn’t Zeus. And for that technically. The Queen shall be punished. However she is still the Champion of the Gods, some on Olympus argued that they should not give her a punishment. Hera agreed and said the punishment falls to her child. The others had nothing to say about that, and so since before your friend was born the day Lyta would be punished has been set into motion. This has been years in the making, and the chances of your friend surviving are slim.”

“And this is why I dislike all of you Gods.” Robin called from the pod “Lyta has done nothing to garner this treatment and yet you’ve sent her to the pits of Tartarus.”

“Rob! You look, are you okay?” Jon took in his friend's appearance. A couple of cuts in his Robin uniform but otherwise he was fine.

“Fine Jon.” Damian shrugged off “Is Lyta already in Tartarus?”

“Most likely.” Aphrodite answered “This is why I’ve come to you. Your friend needs your help. Because while some are okay with Hera’s judgement. I am not.”

“Alright.” Jon steeled himself “What do we gotta do?”

**TRINITY**

It was definitely warmer than normal. This high temperature contrasted immediately with what Lyta was used to right now in Metropolis that it stirred her from her slumber.

“Aughhh.” Lyta moaned. She opened her eyes and was facing some sort of cavern. She could see stalactites on the ceiling and slowly her nose was registering a foregin smell. It was like the sulfur Ms. Smalls used in chemistry class, mixed with fire and brimstone. She crawled to the corner and tucked her knees to her chest and leaned her head against the cavern wall.

If Lyta had any doubt of where she was before. It was all removed now. This  _ was _ Tartarus. She  _ had  _ been sent to the depths of hell by a filthy Magician.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t scared. Robin and Superboy hadn’t made it in time. And what were the chances they’d ever find her in Tartarus? Hades the God of the Underworld wanted to meet her. What were her chances of coming out of here alive? Would she ever see her Mom again?

Gah! What was she thinking? She was an Amazon, when did Amazon’s quit? “Never!” Phillipus would tell her. Amazons don’t ever quit regardless of the situation. Resigning to this fate that she was going to die was disgraceful of her culture. And if she did die...It’d be a noble death.

Determination crossed Lyta's face and she stood up and dusted herself off. She picked up her shield and sword which had come with her. And placed them on her back and in the sheath respectively.

She gripped her lasso which seemed to lightly pulsate at the motion, and she started her trek out of the deep cavern.

Hades would get his meeting. She just needed to get out of this cavern first. It was huge and looking she couldn’t easily see the end, This would take some time.

Lyta looked down, closed her eyes and murmured softly “Mother be with me on this journey.” she took to the air and whispered one last thing to herself “Hera give me strength.”

If only Lyta knew how ironic her words were. Hera would not be giving her strength anytime soon. She was going into this journey blind…

Well  _ almost  _ blind. While she flew out of the cavern she hadn’t noticed the man who travelled behind her in the cavern. He wore a silk tunic and lightly strummed a lyre in his hand, he had one of those Greek wreaths in his blond hair and his face while it looked regal was soft as he hummed a tune to his instrument

Lyta pushed through the deep slowly garnering more strength and confidence listening to the tunes that were being played; she didn’t even know it was someone else calming her nerves. The man smiled from behind her.

“Don’t worry young Goddess.” He said more to himself “We are still on your side.”

**TRINITY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Lyta's first arc is here! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, leave a comment if you have any suggestions, or ideas, or criticisms. As always thanks for reading


	6. Stuck in Tartarus Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trinity are deep within Tartarus and find themselves wanting to leave as quick as possible. Jon and Damian just want to get their friend, and Lyta just wants to go home. Hopefully they can make that happen.

Lyta sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She guessed it had been around 45 minutes of flying. She hadn’t been going slow either, and yet it finally seemed like the cavern was winding down.

It was annoying but remembering her Themysciran lessons, the Caverns housed the souls of women who were killed by the violence and ignorance of men. Those souls were used to create the Amazons, so no wonder it was so empty.

It also meant that when Lyta finally did leave the cavern she would no longer be protected from the residents of Hell.

But she wasn’t really nervous, no. All she was really thinking about was the beautiful tune she couldn’t get out of her mind. It made her feel like everything was going to be alright.

Lyta slowly descended as she reached the end of the cave and finally landed. It had been a tiring experience but she was still ready for anything. 

Lyta unsheathed her sword before exiting the cavern. The atmosphere was so different. Never had she thought a place could be so warm, and yet make her feel so cold. The place was wide; that was one of the first things she noticed. Tartarus was not a small place. There was even more fire and brimstone and the general terrain was very rocky. The sky was as if the sun was in a perpetual state of setting, the dark reddish orange color really set the atmosphere.

The worst thing was she didn’t even know _where_ Hades was. It seemed like she would have to find a way to navigate. Find a landmark she knew. Like the Elysian Fields or the River Styx.

“RRRAGGHH!” Lyta heard coming from her left. She turned and saw ugly monsters coming from her side. Big red monsters, some with one eye, others with three eyes, some with horns, Others with huge tails, but all with maniacal smiles on her face. Great, hordes of mindless demons were coming after her.

She unsheathed her sword and didn’t let them gain any more ground on her. She may not have been the smartest that role belonged to Robin. And she may not have even been the strongest because of Superboy.

But she’d be damned if someone said she didn’t know how to fight. “Alright you beasts, after today you’ll never forget the day you met the wrath of FURY!”

As she started taking out each of the demons in front of her the man who played the lyre held back in the cave. Watching Lyta with a great interest.

He continued to strum the instrument absentmindedly. The girl was progressing well but he still wasn’t sure if she could take a horde of demons on her own. She was definitely her mother’s daughter there was no doubt about that, but she was young.

She had no clue what her own strength was. If all went well he wouldn’t have to reveal himself. But since Aphrodite hadn’t brought the help yet. He doubted his identity would continue to remain in the dark.

“Come on Dite. Where are you?”

**TRINITY**

“First we have to get to Tartarus.” Aphrodite explained to Robin and Superboy.

“I can get us there. I’ve refined a chemical that will give us 90 minutes in Tartarus. Aphrodite stays here and watches Superboy and I’s bodies. Will end up taking a backdoor and we might even end up closer to Hades than Fury.” Robin explained to Superboy and Aphrodite

Aphrodite laughed “You realize I am the goddess of love. I sit on the chairs of Mount Olympus. While your quick thinking is appreciated mortal, I can get us to Tartarus without any drawbacks.”

Damian shut his case that seemed to be filled with pink liquids and placed them in a sealed locker

“I didn’t think you were coming.” Damian said honestly

“Hold up.” Jon waved his arms “Damian you were gonna kill us!?!”

“No, I was gonna knock us out…really bad.” Robin clarified

“We don’t have much time for chatter.” Aphrodite interjected “Your friend needs your help and the longer you talk the less chance of survival she has.”

“You're a goddess who was knocked unconscious by an explosion.” Damian disputed “Are you sure it’s wise for you to come to Tartarus?”

“I am weakened on Earth. For a multitude of reasons you wouldn’t understand. I will be better on Tartarus.”

“If you're certain.” Jon shrugged “But we still need to contact Wonder Woman. Or at the very least her father.”

“Calling the Queen of the Amazons would not be wise. Her interjection would give reason for Hera to strike her down. It’s also better for her to believe that Hera is still in her corner. If Hera loses the support of the Amazons she won’t hesitate to curse them worse than any of them could ever imagine.”

“But why?” Jon asked confused “Wonder Woman would never want to keep supporting someone who tries to kill her daughter.”

“Diplomatically.” Damian explained “This is the best move for _all_ of the Amazons. Not just Wonder Woman and Lyta.”

“Sure you're not just trying to avoid Wonder Woman again Robin?” Jon asked angrily “And what about her Dad? Or the Justice League? Or-

“There’s no time for you to call your Justice League. And Trevor will only seal his fate of an angry death from the Gods for bedding their Champion. I’ve chosen you two as the closest conduits to Lyta. I assumed you were up for the challenge. If not-

“Were up for anything Aphrodite. You can’t question our loyalty. Now let’s make haste, like you said the more time we spend talking the more time Lyta is down there alone.” Damian insisted

Aphrodite nodded and stood up “Alright children take my hand.”

Damian checked his pouches once again and made sure he had everything he would need for a journey like this

“Oh man.” Jon moaned and took Aphrodite’s hand “ Something’s going to go wrong isn’t it?”

Damian took Aphrodite and Jon’s hand as they stood in a circle “Of course. It’s not about _if_ it’s going to happen. It’s about _when_.”

“Calm yourselves.” Aphrodite insisted “Be ready. The Underworld awaits.”

And in a flash of bright light Robin, Superboy, and the Goddess Aphrodite were sent to Tartarus. What Robin and Superboy didn’t know was that the Gods of Olympus watched their progress with earnest.

They each wondered how long the two would last before they realized Aphrodite had sent them to their doom.

**TRINITY**

Lyta’s sword sliced the flesh off another demon, at this point she had long since been numb to the sulfur like smell coming from each beast she slayed. The blood she was covered in. Some of it hers most of it theirs.

All she knew was that she couldn’t keep fighting like this. The hordes had finally thinned and yet she still had no clue what to do.

“My Goddesses, won’t you give me the wisdom needed to get out of here?” Lyta called frustrated. “Please?” 

“She calls on the gods.” Someone said from behind Lyta. And it was immensely surprising. She hadn’t heard any human-like voices since she got down here. She was in more surprised when she saw 4 Amazon looking warriors slowly walking towards her

“She doesn’t know that they are the ones who’ve condemned her here.” One spoke she wore the armor of the Amazon’s Royal Guard. She was fair skinned and gripped her sword tightly

“We will show her what the gods think of her.” A darker skinned woman said. She had long hair and instead of a sword instead held a large axe. It dripped with blood. 

The last two didn’t seem to want to say anything. One had a blindfold on and yet held a Bow and Arrow. The other one who’s hair was held in a flowy blond ponytail and held a golden trident. She stood firm, ready for battle at any second.

“My sisters.” Lyta said cautiously. “Did you open Doom’s Doorway? The Queen will have your head if you attempted to allow Hades into Man’s World.”

The one called Alkyone laughed “Do you hear her sisters? She believes we are here for Hades. I promise you we are not here by choice.”

“Did you fall in battle? Please tell me who you are?” Lyta asked the warrior women, there was a familiarity about them.

“I am Alkyone, this is Charis, Philomela, and Myrto. We were Queen Hippolyta’s Royal Guard.” Alkyone explained

And suddenly history lessons from the Island came flying back into Lyta’s mind. So many things her mother had taught her.

_When I was no older than a young baby, a select group of women felt I was a danger to Themyscira, and even the greater world. To them I was “The Dragon.” destined to bring doom and pain to Themyscira. Mostly it was because they didn’t believe in my Mothers short lived tryst with Zeus. It just so happened that they were my Mother’s Royal Guard as well, they made a good attempt at ending my life but my Mother wouldn’t let it happen. After that they had been trapped on Themyscira for a very long time._

It seemed as if Lyta’s Mom forgot to finish the story. Because how did they get to Tartarus if they were supposed to be in Themyscira’s prison?

“You-you tried to kill my Mother!” Lyta exclaimed

Alkyone laughed “And for good reason too. She’ll be the end of the Amazons.”

“My Mother’s a great Queen. And if you tried to oust the royal family then your punishment in Tartarus is justified.” Lyta told the group

Myrto glared and looked like she wanted to throw the trident “Even in death we served Queen Hippolyta. Never once was she going to die by our hand. Only that wench Diana would have fallen.”

“Your Mother is almost as big of a curse as you. Mating with a mortal man is a disgusting act especially for a so-called Amazon.”

Lyta unsheathed her sword and got into her fighting stance “My father is a great man. And a better person than you’ll ever be.”

“Is that so?” Alkyone also tensed for a fight

“Is it not obvious? You are here, and he is out there. That is all the proof I need to know your worth.”

“Huh and yet the goddesses you call on don’t feel the same.” Alkyone taunted

It gave Lyta pause and she dropped her stance in confusion “What do you-

But it was too late and she was dodging a super-powered punch from Alkyone. It still caught her in the ribs and she felt the loss of air quickly. She barely had time to lift up her wrists to block Arrow’s from hitting her face. It surely would have been fatal.

She rolled out of the way of a strike from Myrto’s trident, and backed away to create herself some space.

It was 4 against 1. Normally against any other Amazons she wouldn’t have a problem. For as long as they trained they simply couldn’t overpower her. They couldn’t outrun her, her reflexes were simply faster, because she was blessed by the gods.

These Amazons however were clearly different. Somehow, someway they had managed to get on her level. The odds were not in her favour. But that had never stopped her mother before. It hadn’t stopped her father before. And it wouldn’t stop her now.

“Come on then.” Lyta goaded “Show me why I’m such a failure.”

Alkyone smiled “Gladly.”

Lyta took a page out of their book and decided to strike first. She went ahead and targeted Philomela. Somehow, someway she had good enough senses to fight blind. But regardless they advantage of eyesight would always be there. She had to be the most vulnerable.

Yet still her attack missed and Lyta left herself wide open to an attack from Charis’ axe. It clashed with her sword and neither could press any advantage. But it didn’t matter when it was 4 against 1. Alkyone quickly sent a kick at Lyta’s gut which sent her flying. She hit the ground and rolled a few times before finally coming to a stop.

She must have been kicked a couple hundred metres away. And she already found herself spitting blood.

Back at the cave. The man who played the lyre continued to stay hidden. War waging on his mind if he should intervene or not. This young demigoddesses did not deserve what was coming to her. And as gods who considered themselves neutrals was this really a fair use of their powers?

Or was this just Hera’s revenge overblown? Direct interference like Aphrodite had already done could surely bring down the wrath of Hera and possibly Zeus. But maybe....it was the right thing to do.

This is what Apollo, the sun God was struggling with. As the God of music and healing played his lyre he knew he needed to make a move quickly. 

Lyta wiped her mouth with her hand once more just trying to rid the taste of blood. She had already fought hordes of demons and she had flew nearly an hour just to leave that stupid cavern anyway.

She was tired, exhausted really. But she couldn’t give up.

She took off at the speed of sound flying towards Charis with her sword and sent a devastating kick that the woman just barely blocked with her forearm. Even then Lyta knew the force had shaken the woman. But she didn’t stay in one spot.

She bounced away from Charis and took a precise swing at Myrto which cut her cheek. She didn’t even wait for her to finish screaming before she was dodging Philomela’s Arrow and jabbing at Alkyone’s stomach.

She needed to keep them all on their toes. She dodged a swing of the trident and deflected three more arrows before grabbing her Lasso whip and catching Philomela’s hand with it forcing her to drop her weapon.

Charis threw her Axe and narrowly missed and Lyta used this as a chance to press her attack on Charis. And started throwing a barrage of punches at her. Aim for weak spots. A kick to the shin before using a palm strike next. Jab to the throat and a leg sweep.

One thing that was clear was that their technique was still dated. They were trained in the ways of Themysciran combat but that was it. Courtesy of Damian and her Mother she knew more than them.

“You should yield now before you're embarrassed.” Lyta taunted

Alkyone grunted and charged her sword at Lyta “Your cocky girl. You’ll pay for that.”

Even though Charis was disoriented and would probably be the first to be down for the count, and Philomela had lost her Bow and Arrow, Lyta found herself backing up once again as the four pushed forward in front of her.

She needed them to start dropping, She wished she had Superboy by her side. His strength was always invaluable. Or even Robin knowing him he probably would have some sort of sleeping gas that would just knock them all out.

Lyta pushed forward once more this time clashing sword and trident with Myrto, sweat was glistening on her brow trying to exert as much force as she could “Why are you even doing this? Just for your enjoyment. Why try and kill me?”

Lyta tried to dodge Philomela’s fist but was stuck because of Myrto’s trident. She tried to unstick her sword from the trident’s prong, but was winded once again from a punch from Philomela.

“You're weak.” Alkyone spit, she jabbed her sword at Lyta but Lyta quickly swung her feet into Myrto’s stomach, finally breaking their clash.

“No.” Lyta disagreed, but she couldn’t even finish her sentence before she was dodging Charis Axe. When had she gotten that back?

The roll away from Charis led her straight to Myrto who smacked her away like a fly with her trident. It was so painful.

She tried to stand up and just ended up getting hit by Philomela. After that Lyta quickly dodged another hit from Myrto and punched Philomela. The woman was sent flying. And it briefly brought a smile to Lyta’s face and was about to taunt the women once more

“This is wh-

 _Shink_.

Lyta’s breath was taken away she felt the force through her back and looked down at her chest to see Alkyone’s sword driven through her chest. H-how?

Her hands shook as it tried to futilely move the sword out but Alkyone simply drove the sword further. The squelching of organs made it known that this was _not_ good.Blood was pooling in her mouth as she choked over her own tongue trying to speak.

“Don’t cry child.” Alkyone said haughtily. Was she crying? If she was she couldn’t feel it. “You fought like a true Amazon.”

In a weird way, Alkyone seemed _proud_ when she said that. All Lyta wanted to do was scream. Scream for her Mom, or her Dad. Scream for Robin and Superboy to hurry up, where were they? She was dying!

She couldn’t even believe what was happening

 _Shink._

The sword had been pulled from her chest and it was as if it was the only thing holding her up, she dropped like a fly hitting the ground. She wanted to say it hurt. But she couldn’t even really feel anything.

Her arms, and legs weren’t really responding, and she was sure the sword had gone straight through her spine.

“Your death will allow us passage into Man’s World again. Hades won’t be happy you were finished so easily, but oh well. So don’t be sad, today you’ve done a marvelous thing.”

Lyta tried her hardest to make her mouth work “W-wh-who would e-ever a-allow this?”

Alkyone put a hand on Lyta’s face, caressing her chin “You still don’t get it do you? Your own goddess Hera has allowed this to happen. Hera, Athena, Artemis, Ares, Hestia, Hermes, _Zeus_. They do not care for you. They had a problem with your existence, and sought it to be removed. You're not pure, your Mother broke the rules to create you and this is the result. This was your fate.” Alkyone said all too happily. For her it was like all her problems were validated.

Alkyone dropped Lyta head and stood up each of the 4 Royal Guards seemed appreciative of their work “Earlier you said the Gods would never let this happen. I wonder what’s going through your mind now?”

“Come on Alkyone. We must report to Hades and retrieve our reward.” Myrto insisted

“Your right Myrto. Farewell Hippolyta Princess of the Amazons. I hope the Gods let your body rest in the Elysian Fields.”

And with that the four warrior women flew off leaving Lyta’s body to bleed out. Right when they left Lyta looked toward her Lasso. It had healed the boy. It could do the same for her, she knew it.

She tried to move her body to no avail. She looked at the rope _willing_ it to move but it wouldn’t respond to her mind’s commands.

How could this be the end? Her body just felt _so_ cold. And she couldn’t even wrap her arms around herself.

She lost the will to leave her eyes open anymore. Resigned to her fate. As she faded away her mind thought of her parents, her friends, the Amazons, her school. And lastly the Gods. What had she done to deserve this fate? After that her mind simply shut down. Not even able to process thought anymore

“Oh my sun and stars.” A woman whispered, she lowered herself to examine and pick up the body. She was in purple royal regalia, and had a crown on her head. Her skin seemed flawless, and on her hip was a sword.

Most people didn’t know her. But to the Amazons she was Queen Hippolyta, the first Queen of the Amazons

“This shouldn’t have happened.” She closed the eyes on the body

“Hippolyta.” A man who was strumming a lyre called to her. He seemed to have a somewhat guilty look on his face as he stared at Lyta's body. It didn’t take long for the Queen to realize that this man was Apollo. God of the Sun, God of Archery, God of Music, and God of _Medicine_

“I think I can help with that.” Apollo spoke once more. All Hippolyta could do was nod and let the Sun God do his thing.

**TRINITY**

Robin, Superboy, and Aphrodite landed far ahead of where Lyta was dropped off. After dusting themselves off they got up and could see the castle in the distance.

Aphrodite legs were shaky and she nearly fell if it hadn’t been for Superboy.

“I knew it.” Damian muttered “You're not okay!”

It seemed Aphrodite wanted to say something but chose to address Jon instead “Set me down by the pillar.”

“As you wish my liege.” Jon joked, at the very least he got Aphrodite to crack a smile, Jon turned to Robin “Hey Rob so what’s the plan-Wait. Why are a bunch of ghosts surrounding you? Do I have ghosts?”

“They’re shrouds.” Aphrodite provided. “You don’t have any.”

“What do they do?” Jon asked confused “And why does only Robin have some?”

“Shrouds are there to lead dead souls to hell.”

Jon looked confused for a second before letting out a laugh “Okay I understand Dami can be hard to get along with and he probably broods a little too much, but come on _dead soul?_ ”

“You don’t understand.” Aphrodite told him solemnly “It’s complicated. Ask your friend.”

Damian had been focused on his utility belt and his holo wrist watch, seemingly checking for something. But at the mention of his name he stopped and turned to Jon

“ _I’ve died. You know that._ ” Damian explained “I died and I came here.” He finished softly

Jon had wide eyes “But, I-I thought you were just joking when you said that.”

Damian seemed to get angry at the notion “When do I joke? My mother created a clone that drove it’s sword through my heart. My _mother.”_ Damian looked toward Aphrodite and directed his anger at her 

“When I see you God's, to me you're nothing more than fakes. How can a so-called goddess of love allow a mother, a woman who is supposed to love her son kill him? Your phonies, and I can’t wait to get away from you.”

Jon still looked stunned and just whispered softly “But I mean...Hell? Doesn’t that seem kinda harsh.”

Damian shook his head “I had killed so many people by then I lost count. Now come on we don’t have time to dwell on the past. We need a plan.”

Jon nodded “Alright what do you got?”

“Truthfully? Not much. You're a Kryptonian and that will probably give you an advantage over a lot of things here. But this is also Hell. Magic central. Not to mention even if you went through unscathed I doubt you could fight Hades.”

“True.” Jon sighed

“Any plan depends on you Aphrodite.” Robin said “I just don’t know if you're strong enough right now to fulfill it.”

“Every moment we spend here I get stronger. This realm was meant for Gods. Anything you need from me I’ll be able to provide.”

“Okay if you're sure.” Robin sighed “Here’s what I’m thinking…”

Robin used his sword to draw his plan in the ground for Aphrodite and Superboy to understand. It wasn’t overly complicated, but it relied heavily on Aphrodite’s ability to get them out of the situation.

“You sure about this Rob?” Superboy asked

“As sure as one can get in Tartarus.” Robin answered 

“Then let’s go.” Superboy took to the air “We wasted enough time, Lyta is probably wondering where we are.”

Superboy started pushing towards the castle, And Damian was about to start moving as well 

“Robin.” Aphrodite called from behind. She was finally getting up “For what’s it worth If I could have I would have helped you in any trouble you were in. I wasn’t allowed to intervene but I want you to know I would have.”

Damian stared at the woman with clear disdain “Tell that to my dead soul.”

And with that they were off. Trekking towards the Castle, Robin estimated it to be around 15 minutes away. But Aphrodite was slowing them down. If she was getting better, it was happening very slowly

But when they did get to the front of the castle there was an undead army waiting for them. 

“That’s a lot of people.” Jon said worriedly

Damian unsheathed his sword “There are also dead. It means no holding back. Hit them with everything you got. I mean it Superboy.”

“Got it Dami. You okay Dite?” Superboy asked

Aphrodite nodded “Yes now go, this plan is delicate the more you stand with me the less of a chance it will work.”

Superboy shot off like a rocket and mowed down a section immediately with Heat Vision, Damian quickly grabbed some explosive pellets and threw them towards the undead.

Sometimes on days like these it was great that he could actually kill something. Something he wouldn’t get in trouble for, give him an outlet for his bloodlust. It felt great to flick Batarangs in the places he knew would kill someone instantly.

To slice a throat with his sword with precision that only an Al Ghul could have. It was hard to say he wasn’t enjoying this.

“Were doing pretty good Robin!” Superboy called before an undead nearly grabbed his ankle in the air. “Who knows at this point I think we might be able to take 'em all out and finish before my Mom starts making dinner!”

“I doubt that.” A commanding voice called. The man was huge with long black hair and a trademark evil goatee. He wore a shiny black and red armor that covered his his body and had a large sword with him as well

“You’ve entered my domain without my allowance, and try to destroy my army. You mortals won’t be leaving ever.”

Superboy laughed “Yeah okay, I severely doubt that buddy. Can we skip to the part where we kick your can?”

Hades had an evil grin on his face “Gladly.”

Damian knew he was nearly useless here. So it was time for him to try to sneak into Hades palace. Maybe he’d find Lyta, and they could get the hell out there.

Robin snuck through the palace easily avoiding the hellhounds and found himself in a room akin to a throne room.

Except the throne was actually a huge person, he was shackled in place and two huge tablets connecting to the shackles held his arms and legs in place.

“A bit much if you ask me.” Damian snorted

“I agree.” A woman’s voice called from behind him.

“Persephone.” Damian said whilst turning around. Damian wanted to slap himself for not remembering the Queen of Hell

“Damian Wayne.” She greeted “Your trespassing here. Hades won’t like this.”

“Nope.” Damian agreed “What are you going to do about this.”

Persephone sighed “For what’s it’s worth. I don’t agree with Hera. Your little friend did nothing wrong.”

Damian nodded “But you're not going to let me go.”

She smirked “You know I can’t do that.”

“Well then.” Damian threw on a mask and released smoke pellets at Persephone. “Let’s get this started.”

Jon threw a punch at the large God, and for one of the few times in his life knew this was going to be a very hard fight

“Hey on second thought, maybe we can talk this out?” Superboy asked the large God

Hades simply smiled “I don’t get a lot of action down here so....No!” Hades grinned

Superboy flew around Hades or at least he had thought he had, Hades had flown faster than even he could and backhanded him into a large pillar.

“Gah there are too few Kryptonians. I love them because they are the few species that can actually take a few hits from my hand.”

Jon shakily got up from the hit delivered to him “Jeez man you don’t have to look so happy about it.”

Jon used his heat vision to no avail Hades was able to take it no problem. Jon found himself wishing he could spontaneously combust into a supernova right now. Surely that could take down the God

“I’m starting to realize I’ve made a mistake.” Superboy tried to fly away from Hades, but the man grabbed his cape

“Yes young one,” Hades threw him to the ground and punched Jon in the face instantly knocking him out. “You did.”

Hades dragged Superboy to his castle and found it covered in thick green smoke, the man traveled to the royal room and found the young Robin shackled up spread eagle for him to see. He gave Superboy to one of his servants for them to do the same to him.

Persephone was picking out darts from her skin “The boy is accurate and on another god his trickery might have worked. But you can’t poison the Goddess of Spring.”

“Tranquilizers?” Hades asked intrigued

“Yes, In doses that could have slowed me down enough that the Kryptonian could do some damage. I’ve stripped his belt however and he doesn’t seem to have anymore.”

“We will wait for them to awake. We will inform them of their friend's death. And _then_ we will kill them. The Robin in particular should already belong to me. He reeks of death.” Hades took his seat on the throne

“Yes my liege.” Persephone took her seat beside him.

**TRINITY**

Hippolyta cupped her granddaughter’s cheek. They were on the River Styx. Traveling to the land of the dead, they had been forced really, the body was dying at the moment it did they’d be transferred to the Elysian Fields. Lyta skin was already so pale

Apollo sighed and strummed his Lyre. The body was nearly dead no doubt about that. But it was fresh, not too far gone that he couldn’t revive. The God of Medicine could do anything. And with his Lyre. The girl should be fine in no time.

“Can you sing?” Apollo absentmindedly asked Hippolyta

The Queen seemed surprised at the request “I-I’m nothing special.”

“You’ve never sung for your Grandchild? For Queen Diana?” Apollo asked

“I’ve sung for them both.” She admitted

“Sing something then. My healing powers work best when there are other voices.”

“Anything?” Hippolyta asked 

“Anything.” Apollo confirmed “I’ll help you.”

Quickly a song from Man’s World came to mind. A song she had heard her daughter humming incessantly one trip back to her home on Themyscira. Hippolyta would never forget the day Diana had taught it to her.

The rhythmic timing of the song had always impressed her. It was a short song and it seemed like by the time she had actually got the courage to sing it Apollo was already strumming the tune slowly.

_Born free, as free as the wind blows_

_As free as the grass grows_

_Born free to follow your heart_

_Live free, and beauty surrounds you_

_The world still astounds you_

_Each time you look at a star_

_Stay free, where no walls divide you_

_You're free as a roaring tide_

_So there's no need to hide_

_Born free, and life is worth living_

_But only worth living_

_Cause you're born free_

If Queen Hippolyta was unsure of who she traveled with now all her worries were melted at hearing Apollo’s voice. The way he played the Lyre you’d think an entire Orchestra was with him. The body had a soft glow around and sure enough it was getting better. Apollo urged Hippolyta to continue singing

_Stay free, where no walls divide you_

_You're free as a roaring tide_

_So there's no need to hide_

_Born free, and life is worth living_

_But only worth living_

_Cause you're born free_

Lyta’s body had basically returned to form. The nasty gash through her chest had already healed the bruises had faded and were gone, her heart was hammering in her chest and her spine had rejoined, her breath had returned.

For Lyta it was like a rush of air. Her cognitive brain function returned first and that’s what scared her the most. She knew she had died, she knew she shouldn’t be around, so how was she alive? But unfortunately she couldn’t open her eyes. All she could do was listen to the voices singing to her.

At the very least the voices were soothing. One in particular was extremely beautiful. And the other while a little hesitant was wondrous as well. And it reminded her of her grandmother. And in her mind she couldn’t stop herself from singing the lyrics as well.

Her arms and leg functions returned next; she gripped whoever’s hand she was holding and couldn’t stop herself from flexing her legs.

When her eyes shot open and she saw her Grandmother and a beautiful blond haired man singing to her, it didn’t take long for the floodgates to open and for her to start bawling.

She wrapped her arms around Grandmother’s neck and cried her eyes out. Never in her life had she experienced such pain.

Queen Hippolyta just held on to the girl like a Mother would. Diana wasn’t here now But the Queen would be damned if she didn’t make herself a good substitute.

“I know my sun and stars.” Hippolyta whispered to Lyta “I know.”

**TRINITY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the chapter! I promise I don't plan on killing an reviving, and killing characters over and over again. But that was kinda just where this chapter led me at the time. Stuff like this will definitely have repercussions in the future and will be the basis for future arcs but that's all I'll say for now ;). Oh and if your wondering which song Hippolyta was singing it's Born Free - Matt Monro. When It's sung I imagine it's done at 0.75x rather than the normal pace. Anyways, until the next chapter...


	7. Stuck In Tartarus Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion to our heroes time in the Underworld. Lyta is distraught but ready to go through a wall to save her friends, while Jon and Damian still believe Lyta needs saving. At the end of the day they want to get out of Tartarus. And when they do...What happens next?

It was hard to wrap her head around. She had actually been dead. Her heart had stopped, a sword driven through her chest. She had died and she hadn’t even lived yet. If it weren’t for her Grandmother and a well timed save from Apollo, she would be in the Elysian Fields. A memory.

“Lyta?” Her namesake called

“Yes Grandmother?” Lyta asked shakily. It was just hard to fathom everything that happened. One second your quipping. The next second there’s a sword through your chest.

And then you get told that your God’s allowed it, and then one of those same God’s heals you? It was just madness.

“What are you thinking about?” Queen Hippolyta asked

Apollo and her grandmother had taken her to a small house. That was the best way she could describe it. It was in the middle of a large field that was pretty beautiful in itself. But the place was kind of sad in a way.

Then again if it truly was the Elysian Fields then she couldn’t expect anything different

“Everything Grandmother.” Lyta admitted “I...I’m just confused.”

The Queen came around and sat beside Lyta and put a comforting arm around Lyta. She hadn’t been the most touchy feely person when Lyta had known her. But then again she  _ had  _ been the Queen.

“Maybe Apollo can explain everything better. I’m confused also. What have you done to deserve this treatment from the Gods?” Hippolyta wondered

At the mention of his name Apollo stopped strumming his lyre. “Technically. Lyta has done nothing wrong. It is you and your daughter who brought this upon her.”

The Queen frowned “I served the Gods from the day of my creation till my death, And my daughter does the same. I don’t mean to step out of line your Godliness, but that can not be right!”

“Your infidelity with Zeus is the start of all these problems.” Apollo explained “It’s the reason all of this has started.”

Hippolyta lost some of the fury in her eyes “Surely that can’t be. That was millennia ago!”

“And to us Gods it wasn’t that long ago.” Apollo explained “We all know that Hera wanted to wage war on all the illegitimate children of Zeus. Your daughter and some of the others quelled her anger for a long while.” Apollo explained

“So what’s the issue?” Lyta asked

“Your mother married a mortal man. Not only that she then bore his child, to the Gods it was like...an insult.”

The fury returned to Lyta eyes and she looked like she was going to attack the God “That's the farthest thing my Mother wanted. She’d never willingly insult the Gods, and I’m curious to what they expected her to do anyway. My father is a great man and if this is how the God’s treat they’re subjects then I don’t want to be a part of them anyway!”

“Lyta!” Hippolyta gasped in surprise. Cursing the Gods right in front of them?

Apollo simply sighed “Not every God agreed with Hera. But enough did to allow her to take action-

“I thought the God’s were neutral parties and didn’t interfere on matters like these. Shouldn’t it be enough that they make each other happy? Who cares if my father isn’t a God? My mother is a demi-goddess anyway.”

“Yes, and I agree. But your mother is the Champion of the Gods. Hera argued that as the Champion she needs to represent them without stooping to the levels of the likes of Steve Trevor. And unfortunately a lot agreed.”

“How come?” Lyta asked

“Because though Hera would never strike one of us down, unless she got very angry. She has the ability to make our lives...How would you say it? A living hell. Some goddesses like my sister Artemis immediately agreed with her. As a goddess of purity she wasn’t a big fan of your mother’s choices. Other’s like Hestia agreed but did so slowly. Hestia bedded Zeus without Hera’s knowledge before. And for that she will never disagree with Hera lest she wants to incur her wrath.”

“Who else agreed?”

“Well there was Hera, Artemis and Hestia like I told you. And then Zeus and Poseidon usually don’t care for these things and in turn didn’t vote. As two of the strongest Gods no one would dare question them. Demeter sided with Hera. While Aphrodite,  Hephaestus, Athena and I decided against. Ares cast the last vote, and obviously we all knew how that would go. After Hera had designed for you to die or at the very least be severely wounded in Tartarus. You were never going to make it to Hades.” Apollo said truthfully

“How were those four so strong? They said they were your Royal Guard Grandmother.”

“They were. And if I remember it was Ares. he gave them extra strength through magical means. A woman called Genocide’s powers were siphoned from her to them.” Hippolyta explained

“Yes it was planned to perfection. If you somehow did manage to get by those four… Well Hades would have killed you. Or done what he pleased with you. It wouldn’t matter you wouldn’t leave Tartarus.” Apollo added

Lyta was furious “Well we're leaving now.” She stood up and grabbed her sword “Thank you Apollo for believing I didn’t deserve punishment. I apologize for cursing you Gods. If you see Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus tell them I thank them as well. I’d like to go to Man’s World now.”

“Not so fast.” Apollo shook his head “Aphrodite and I planned to save you from Hell. Dite was supposed to be here a while ago but only recently have I detected her presence here.”

“And?” 

“And your friends. Superboy and Robin. They were brought to come help save you. I sense their presence at Hades Castle.”

“Hera.” Lyta muttered angrily, and then she kicked herself for it, cause no longer should she call on the God that wanted to see her fail.

“We have to go then. My friends came to Tartarus to come and save me. It’s the least we can do.”

“Correct.” Apollo agreed

“So then, come on Grandmother. To Hades castle.” Lyta called

Queen Hippolyta smiled “I can not come with you Lyta. I’m forced to stay in the Elysian Fields. You’ll have to go without me.”

“No…” Lyta said softly “Can’t you fix her Apollo?”

“As Gods we try to stay as neutral as we can. As much as I’d like to, it'd be breaking fundamental rules to resurrect someone.”

“It’s alright Lyta.” Hippolyta took her hands in her own “Your destined for great things little one. Don’t let this mishap tell you any different. You're an Amazon dear, you fell but now it’s time to get back up. Go and get your little friends and get out of Tartarus.”

Lyta hugged her grandmother “Thank you Grandmother.”

“You're becoming a great Woman Lyta. I wish I could see how you would turn out.”

Lyta nodded “I’ll tell Mother I saw you.”

Hippolyta smiled “Alright, goodbye my sun and stars.”

“Goodbye Grandmother.” Lyta waved and closed the door to the small Elysian house. Immediately the fields and the house faded and it was like Apollo and her were back in the regular parts of Tartarus.

The fire and brimstone returned, the nasty smell of Sulfur dominated the place, and with that the memories of her death returned full force. That wasn’t going away anytime soon.

“What is the plan Apollo?” Lyta asked the God. One thing she noticed about him was that he was immensely calm at all times. Simply strumming his Lyre to his content. Never had she seen him angry or sad or even confused. He was just calm.

“I will take us to Hades castle. You will have to get your friends away so we can teleport you all to safety.”

“I’m powerful but I don’t know if I can hold Hades.” Lyta admitted

“Let me deal with my Uncle.” Apollo told her 

“Alright then.” Fury took a deep breath “Let’s go save my friends.”

**TRINITY**

Damian sighed, this was so very annoying. First it seemed like Lyta wasn’t even at the Castle yet which meant she could be  _ anywhere  _ in hell. Maybe the Labyrinth of Regret or the Cavern of Souls. Then they had lost to Hades and Persephone, and while that was inevitable and part of the plan, Aphrodite hadn’t showed up yet. She was supposed to do her thing and pacify Hades.

Instead they were chained by their ankles and their arms and strung up like animals for Hades to watch.

It’d take more than this however to break the Son of Batman. And maybe if Jon was awake he could actually think of a plan to get them out of here. He couldn’t be too hard on him. He had fought Hades.

“I wonder what goes through the mind of Damian Wayne.” Hades spoke. Oh great the oaf knew he was awake.

“You interest me. A true agent of the dark. Al Ghuls and Waynes, both families I’ve dealt with strenuously. Worked with one, and fought with another.”

“Spare me the monologue.” Robin rolled his eyes “Nothing you say would ever sway me.”

“Not even if I told you your Grandfather has been trying to deal with me, the God of the Underworld?” Hades prompted

“Not surprised, and not worried. Grandfather always thought he was bigger than he was. But he’s smart. Once he realizes you're a liar which I’m sure he already has he’ll have no use for you.” Robin explained

Hades laughed “I am-

“The God of the Underworld? You’ve only said that like 3 times now. I don’t care.” Damian told him “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Before Hades could say anything Jon moaned in pain and tried to scratch his face to no avail, not realizing the shackles on his arms, It was weird to see the Boy of Steel covered in bruises. “Oh man Robin? Are we still in Tartar sauce?”

Robin couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s butchering of the name. Knowing Jon he was doing on purpose. Who knows maybe annoying Hades into submission would work “Unfortunately. Don’t open your eyes. If you look you might turn into stone.”

“Medusa’s here?” Jon asked

“No it’s just Hades. No difference though.”

“Hilarious.” Hades snarled “Woken up for more Kryptonian?”

Jon stared defiantly at Hades “Alright let’s go then. Me, you, Cheese Vikings. Three rounds, the winner gets to leave and the loser has to wear a pink t-shirt that says I’m a loser around Mount Olympus.”

“What?” Hades asked confused

“Fine I’ll throw in last week's allowance but that’s as far as I’m going to go. Deal?”

Hades looked like he wanted to smite Jon right there, and Damian just smirked “I wouldn’t bother Superboy. We're talking to the same guy who married his niece.”

“Aww dude that’s gross!” Superboy yelled “Like that’s totally wrong, how old was she when you were picking out rings?”

“You know what they say about pedophiles Superboy.”

“Gah, I-I can’t even look at you.” Superboy cried “No wonder you're in Olympian Jail. Tell me was this your first offence?”

“ENOUGH!” Hades yelled his head because a flaming ball of anger incarnate, Robin and Superboy smirked at each triumphantly

“I was going to take my time with you two.” Hades started

“Now that I know you like kids that has a totally different meaning.” Superboy whispered

“Your little friend is dead.” Hades beamed and for once Superboy and Robin weren’t smiling.

“Your bluffing.” Robin said immediately. “Why waste all this time if Lyta isn’t here? Why not kill us ages ago?”

“I was waiting on a body to flaunt in your faces before killing the both of you. You two have annoyed me enough that I feel the need to kill you as quickly as I can.”

“Stop lying.” Jon said angrily “Give us Lyta.”

Hades laughed “Oh Kryptonian your righteous fury is so outdated. Save it for Luthor.”

“Where’s your proof?” Damian demanded “huh?”

“Yeah!” Jon exclaimed

“We are his proof.” Alkyone called. The four women flew into the throne room and kneeled before Hades “Our Lord the job is finished. The girl died by my sword.”

Superboy and Robin looked and there indeed was dried blood on the woman’s sword. The rest of the women looked like they had just got out of a fight too. The weirdest thing was that they looked like Amazons...In Tartarus?

“What reason do you have to kill Lyta.” Damian asked “Doesn’t that disregard every rule the Amazons stand for?”

“Don’t invoke Amazon law  _ man _ . Nothing you say has value.” The darker one said haughtily

“Yeah you're  _ definitely  _ not biased.” Superboy said sarcastically

“You’ve come for your reward.” Hades said knowingly “Well I have one last job for you, kill these two brats.”

“But you said-

“Are you telling me you’ll have trouble killing two  _ mortal men _ ?” Hades asked

Alkyone sighed “No Hades."

Before the woman could do anything another voice was heard

“Hades.” Aphrodite called “Leave the children alone.” She stalked into the throne room with the grace and beauty only the goddess of love could possess. Brown hair bounced with every step and her body swayed hypnotically.

“Aphrodite.” Myrto murmured. 

Hades sat on his throne “Aphrodite. Why are you here? You’ve come to bargain for the Mortals?”

“Something like that.” Aphrodite admitted “I don’t want to bargain. I want to take them. And you should let me.”

“And why dear niece would I do that?” Hades questioned

“Oh man, another niece.” Superboy whispered 

“You should let me take them because you and I both know Hera is in the wrong. Let me take the mortals.”

“The girl is dead Aphrodite.” Hades smiled “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill her friends as well?”

“Persephone I know you don’t agree.” Aphrodite “Sister, there’s better things we should spend our time on then this.”

Persephone to this point still hadn’t said anything “ What I think doesn’t matter.”

“Correct.” Hades smiled. “Now Aphrodite. Maybe we can strike a deal. You owe me a few favours and I’ll think about giving the mortals to you.”

Aphrodite shook her head with a smile “ You should have taken the deal Uncle.”

A bright light was seen from outside of the castle and in seconds Lyta shot forward and dashed into the royal room

“Give me my friends.” Lyta said angrily

“I thought you said you killed her!?!”

“I did!” Alkyone insisted “I swear to you I did.”

“No matter.” Hades stood from his throne “I’ll do it myself.”

Aphrodite sent some sort of blast at Hades which he blocked. But it clearly wasn’t going to be an easy fight. “I won't let you harm her.”

“Neither will I Uncle. Were taking the mortals.” Apollo said

“Who’s that?” Jon asked Lyta

“It’s Apollo, he’s a friend. Now come on.” Lyta slashed at Jon shackles when she came to Damian she found that he had already picked his chains and he quickly hopped out of them.

“You're okay?” Robin asked

“There’s no time for that.” Lyta insisted “ We need to get out of here first.”

Damian and Jon easily noticed her voice was shaky however. But they let it go. “Alright then, Let’s leave.”

“You four.” Hades grunted “If you EVER want to leave here. Kill the mortals!”

“Oh come on.” Superboy whined “I’m still tired from my last fight!”

Apollo smiled at the Kryptonian “I think I can help you with that.” He sent a wave of Orange energy at Jon and quickly the bruises disappeared 

“Wooo! Feels like I just bathed in the sun! I think I’m even stronger than when I first came here!”

“Metahumans.” Robin mumbled “Fury what can you tell us about these four.”

“The one with the sword is mine.” Fury demanded “There is nothing special in terms of fighting, but they're nearly as strong as me.”

There wasn’t any more time for chatter however as Myrto trident was thrown at Damian who adeptly dodged.

He needed his utility belt so far he only had his sword. He rushed the woman and struck her arm who took it in stride and kicked him back. He rolled over and attempted to make his way toward Persephone’s throne where his belt was when an arrow nearly hit his arm

“Of course double team the human.” He rolled his eyes

Superboy flew around Charis and blocked her fists with his forearms. “I think I’m invincible right now!”

Charis flew fast and punched Superboy through the ceiling of the castle. “Okay maybe not invincible.”

Lyta slowly walked toward Alkyone who had her sword out and ready “I will not allow you to stop me from entering Man’s World.” Alkyone told her

“We’ll see about that.” Lyta said angrily she attempted to strike Alkyone who blocked with her own sword, but she kicked her knee forcing her to back off

“This time you don’t have friends. Will see how this goes down.” Lyta told the woman spitefully

Alkyone jumped forward and rushed in with a war cry “For the Amazons!”

Lyta flew back at her “You don’t get to say that!”

“Superboy get me some space!” Robin demanded he had just taken a punch from Philomena. They were faster than him and he was having trouble leveling the playing field. He had gotten Myrto but this other woman wasn’t falling for such easy tricks

“Sorry Robin.” He shot a beam of Heat Vision that the women were forced to fly away from before going back to his fight with Charis.

Myrto was slowing down and she had no clue why “What have you done to me Mortal.”

Robin quickly clicked his belt back on and grabbed six different batarangs and sent three at Philomena. One cut her and the rest were deflected by her forearms.

He then threw another three at Myrto, all of them she caught. “Nice try Mortal.”

“Wait for it.” Robin smirked, the Batarangs quickly beeped and exploded in her face.

“You're losing mobility in your arms and legs. When you both were hit by my sword and batarangs you were hit with enough sedatives to take out a couple of elephants.”

Damian threw explosive gel at Philomena which coated her body and had her stuck to the ground. The explosion was not nearly enough to take out a woman of Philomena’s calibre but it was definitely close.

He just needed the sedative to do it’s jobs. “Did someone call for a Superboy?” Jon shouted and slammed Myrto into the ground. “Rob, I think that’s two Amazons I’ve taken out!”

Lyta rolled and dodged the wild swing from Alkyone who was getting more desperate as her sisters lost to the two mortals. She needed to get out of here. She couldn’t spend another day in Tartarus.

A wild swing for the chest was once again parried by Lyta “Your getting messy.” Lyta taunted and immediately went on the offensive, she swung for Alkyone’s face and forced her helmet off with a swing, revealing her bald head.

“You don’t deserve to call yourselves Amazons.” Lyta insisted “You’ve taken all our ideologies and spat in its face.”

Alkyone came in with a super powered punch that Lyta blocked with her bracers and threw her shield at immense speed at Alkyone who couldn’t block and was hit right in the stomach and was sent flying into a pillar.

Lyta didn’t let up and picked her up only to punch her back into the ground. Alkyone tripped Lyta and grappled on top of her, forcing her legs down and trying to hit Lyta in the face only to find Lyta was too fast.

From under Alkyone Lyta threw a straight left and smashed Alkyone face in, blood immediately gushing from her nose.

She flipped their positions and from there it was just a killing. Punch to the stomach making her lose air, crashing punch to the jaw, another smashing her nose, another to the throat, Lyta didn’t let up it was just a barrage of punches, slamming anywhere she could find flesh on Alkyone’s body

She wanted it to hurt. She needed her to feel what she felt when her life was taken from her. Regardless of how brief it was.

She put her hand in a jackhammer and was about to slam it into her head

“Lyta!” Jon yelled, Lyta looked over to her friends and stopped before she would have smashed Alkyone another time “She’s down. You did it.”

Lyta looked down at Alkyone’s unmoving bloodied body and her arms trembled; they slowly dropped to her sides and she vaguely heard Robin say “Aphrodite get us out of here.”

There was a flash and before she knew they were gone. When they teleported it was to the Fortress of Attitude.

Superboy and Robin took a step toward Lyta but weren’t sure what to do. She was in the same position that they found her in Tartarus. On her knees simply staring toward the ground, silently quaking.

She looked so vulnerable. “She’s not in the best place. We will visit you soon little one.” Aphrodite said. Lyta couldn’t even register the statement

“Goodbye Mortal.” Apollo said

Superboy and Robin looked at each other once again wondering how they should go about this, this wasn’t normal

“Lyta?” Jon tried 

“Lyta.” Robin said firmly “Your...your caked in blood. It’s best if you take a shower before our parents show up.”

Still nothing.

“Lyta,” Jon started “Lyta? Are-are you okay?”

Are you okay? It was a simple question really, and for Lyta it was just like a return to reality. Another realization of everything that happened to her down in Tartarus. How her Gods betrayed her

She wrapped her arms around herself and a sob escaped her lips. It didn’t take long for the tears to come streaming down her face

Jon gave Damian a surprised look before he pulled Lyta off her knees and wrapped his arms around her “Shhh Lyta it’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry, we’ve got you now.”

Damian felt like such an idiot, why had he insisted they didn’t call the Justice League? Why had he insisted they not call Wonder Woman, or even Steve Trevor? This was partly his fault. Superman could have been there in seconds. Something told him Alkyone hadn’t been lying when she said she had killed Lyta. She had died and it was on him.

That is why when Superboy gave him a look beckoning to join their little hugfest he didn’t think twice. This was on him so just this once he’d do the hugging thing.

“It’s okay Lyta…” Jon whispered softly

Lyta hugged Jon and Damian like they were her lifeline and she couldn’t let go. Jon’s words did they’re best to calm her, but they couldn’t stop the streams going down her face.

To say the Justice League was surprised was the understatement of the year. They had been searching for the 3 young heroes for nearly 3 days.

There had been no trace of them until 5 heat signatures popped up on the Fortress’ sensors.

Superman, Batman, Flash, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern watched the two boys try to console Lyta who was covered in blood who’s, they had no clue.

“Jesus what happened?” Flash asked quietly

None of the Justice League could answer Flashes question, but damn if they wouldn’t find out

Lyta’s cries had mostly subsided now, she turned her head and saw the Justice League, more importantly her Mother and just like that the floodgates reopened

Lyta flew into Wonder Woman’s arms who seemed a little surprised but immediately went to console her child.

All attention went to the two confused looking teenage boys 

“Robin what happened?” Batman asked

“Father I,” Robin said softly “I don’t know.”

**TRINITY**

It wasn’t often the Trinity got to be on the Watchtower but it's where they were now. After Wonder Woman had quelled Lyta’s cries Batman had gotten Cyborg to beam them up.

First a hot shower had been in order for all of them. Washing away the blood on them had been a necessity. 

Flash had gotten them civvies, Robin still had his mask on. Even on the Watchtower not everyone knew who the Batman was. Robin’s identity had to be protected.

They sat in a conference room three relatively untouched cups of hot chocolate for the kids while Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman waited for answers.

Robin had his head uncharacteristically on the desk. Lyta sat cross legged holding her cup of hot chocolate, her eyes very puffy and red. No doubt she had cried herself out. Jon sat with a contemplative look on his face. Probably the closest thing to normal out of the three, and even his usual exuberance was clearly missing

“I don’t know Batman.” Jon sighed “Let me just start by saying it doesn’t  _ feel  _ like it’s been three days. A day at most.”

“19 hours.” Damian provided from his spot “19 hours from when we knew Lyta was missing to coming back here.”

“Yeah that sounds better.” Jon agreed “We- we were just going to watch Star Wars. This time we actually hadn’t  _ planned  _ on doing any fighting, it just sorta...happened.”

“So how did you end up in...Tartarus.” Wonder Woman asked. Still reeling from the news that these kids had been roaming Hades realm for what felt like 3 days.

“Well I was working on my own case. Some stuff in Gotham I was looking into, but Jon insisted that having days off were essential, and he said it’d be good for Lyta so I agreed. I was already on my way to Metropolis when I received the distress signal...And actually while I have my suspicions I still don’t know why Lyta called us. Or exactly how she got to Tartarus.” Damian explained

It was the first time they were waiting for Lyta to speak. Everyone wanted to know what happened and only Lyta had the answers.

“Lyta it’s okay if you can’t-

“I can Jon!” Lyta insisted harshly, before she sighed “I-Sorry.”

Jon just nodded, Anyone could see she was not in a good place.

“Felix Faust had kidnapped me in broad daylight. I was on my way to Jon’s house and I confronted the man who was Faust who had been staring me down the whole way from across the street. He threatened my Identity and quickly we went through a back alley and transported us to his House, or lair.” Lyta explained shakily

“Faust?” Superman said in slight surprise

“Great Hera.” Wonder Woman said angrily. Almost no one except Batman and Robin saw the reaction the two words elicited from Lyta. 

Her face scrunched up, and her eyes widened and she frowned immediately “Don’t ever say that again Mother!”

To say they were shocked was the understatement of the year. Not many people would ever talk to Wonder Woman like that “Lyta.” She said softly “Please what’s wrong?”

“Don’t ever say that.” She muttered “No one should say that....no one should ever say that.”

To say she sounded crazy was the understatement of the year “She’s delirious.” Robin claimed

Hera. Lyta thought. Hera was the reason she was ever in Tartarus in the first place. Hera was the reason she had died.

And all of a sudden she was back in Tartarus, about to taunt the warrior women before a sword was shoved through her chest. Her hands trembled and she tried to touch it only for it to be pushed further before it was cruelly removed. Blood leaked from her like a faucet...Her arms and legs didn’t work and her lasso was too far, all her body could do was twitch on the ground.

“Superman bucket.” Batman demanded

He was gone in a flash and when he came back he shoved it under Lyta who immediately started releasing the contents of her stomach

Damian scrunched his nose but held her hair back and Jon rubbed small circles on her back, And Wonder Woman was shocked. What had they done, How had they broken her daughter?

It continued longer than it should have. She continued to throw to the point where she was just dry heaving. Batman released a small breath before getting up

“We need to give her time.” He told her “She doesn’t need us asking questions. She needs you, call me when she’s ready.”

Batman didn’t have to say anything for Robin to know it was time to go. They disappeared first. Next was the Supers

“I hope you get better Lyta.” Jon called before him and Superman took off.

Wonder Woman went to her side and hugged Lyta close and did the best she could, Lyta cried softly trying her best to believe when her Mother said everything was going to be okay.

**TRINITY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Lyta's first story arc finished. The chapter was a little shorter than normal, actually I'd say this whole beginning of this story has been pretty short compared to some of the future chapters I already have written. Gear up for a little bit longer chapters in the future. Next chapter our heroes are taking a little break from superheroing. 
> 
> I want you guys to tell me what you want to see. If you want to see more interactions of Lyta, Jon, and Damian at school. Or maybe you want to see more interactions of them at their respective homes, or maybe even more interactions with each other, I wanna hear your feedback.
> 
> Anyways that's going to be all for today, as always thanks for reading!


	8. Happy Holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Holidays and our Trinity is finally getting there much needed break. One that is especially needed after their trip to Tartarus.The Trinity are hoping to relax and have a simple Christmas break, but things are never going to be that easy, are they?

“There’s only a few days left before Winter Break.” Mr. Radle told his class “I'm feeling nice, so for today were gonna watch a Christmas movie, Elf.”

“Thank God!” Tiffany exclaimed

“Thank you Mr. Radle!” Chase shouted joyously

Damian rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. A couple days and he’d finally have a break from this stupid school

“Let’s go Elf!” Jon cheered “You ever watch Elf Dami?”

“Unfortunately.” he muttered

“How about you Lyta, you ever watch Elf?” Jon asked

“No.” she said softly, she clearly wasn’t going to say anything more on the topic but Jon was undeterred. Lyta was going to have a good time if his life depended on it.

“Alright well don’t worry, I’ll explain everything to you.” Jon insisted 

Damian wanted to tell Jon to stop wasting his time. It had been a month and Lyta still hadn’t shook the funk she was in.

And he did want her to get better, she was his teammate it was only in his interest for her to succeed. Not to mention her failures to get over what happened in Tartarus was severely hindering Trinity.

They were barely allowed to do _anything_ these days. They had been regulated to petty robberies and thefts, or training in the Fortress. It quickly got old and as a result Damian started spending more time in Gotham or with the Teen Titans. At least his father couldn’t control them.

His phone buzzed and he checked the notification and had an urge to not read it. He still didn’t feel the need for a “Batfam” group chat. It was stupid, It was no surprise those dimwits thought of it.

_B wants us all there for Christmas. Don’t care what you gotta do, but we're all gonna make it - Dicky_

_Sounds like something Alfred would want honestly. Does Bruce even remember Christmas? - Jay_

_Alfred wants us there obviously. But Bruce really does want us there - Dicky_

_I’ll be there - Replacement_

_And did you really change my name to Replacement Jason? - Replacement_

_Replacement changed his name to Drake_

_Thought it was funny - Jay_

_I will be there - Cassandra_

_You can count on me - Steph_

_Wait, am I a part of this? - Steph_

_Yes Steph, your apart of the family - Dicky_

_I can’t stay for Christmas but I’ll come for the party - Babs_

_I think I can spare some time - The Duke_

_Someone should probably text Kate - Drake_

_Bats is gonna let her come? I’m surprised - Jay_

_Your coming aren’t you? - Steph_

_Touche - Jay_

_Dami, not gonna say anything? - Dicky_

_Obviously I’m going to be there Grayson - Son of Bat_

_The Demon has spoken - Drake_

_Jay changed has Son of Bat to Son of Bitch_

_Jay really? - Dicky_

_Not cool - Dicky_

_Son of Bitch has changed Jay to Crowbar Robin_

_Hilarious - Crowbar Robin_

Damian had a satisfactory look on his face before looking over at Lyta who was staring straight at the screen but there was no way she was actually focused. She looked at Damian shook her head and looked away

Damain sighed, How did one fix something like this? Damian did have one idea

**TRINITY**

“So uh this is our last day working as Trinity before we have to stop for Christmas.” Jon said quietly 

“I don’t think I’m up for going out as Trinity today.” Lyta told them

Robin sighed this was what she said nearly _everyday_ “Superboy could I talk to Fury, Alone?”

“Robin are you sure that’s a-

“You trust me right?” Robin asked

“Of course buddy.” Jon insisted and sighed “Alright, I’m gonna head home then.”

“Goodbye Jon.” Damian said waiting for the man to leave

“See ya Superboy.” Lyta waved

Superboy disappeared in the pod and went up to Metropolis, Leaving Robin and Fury alone.

“Listen Damian, if you're just going to chew me out for wasting a month then save it, I don’t want to hear about how I ruined everyone’s year.”

“Even if that were true, I’d never tell you that,” Damian told her “I wish I could give you some long spiel on why you need to get over this problem you have. But I’m a man who knows his limits.” Damian explained

“Man?” Lyta teased “Still shorter than me last I checked.”

As annoying as it was, teasing was good. It means she was acting like her normal self “Hilarious Lyta. What I’m saying is I can’t help you, but I think I know someone who can.”

“Who?” Lyta asked apprehensively

“Do you trust me?” Damian repeated his earlier question

“A lot of questions about trust Tiny.” Lyta sighed “But yeah I do.”

“Good. Fortress Watchtower Override Robin Priority Alpha: Sigma-Delta-Charlie-1939” When Robin finished Lyta and him were being beamed up to the Watchtower.

“The Watchtower!?!?! What are we doing here? Does Batman know you can do that? Are we gonna get in trouble?” Lyta asked a barrage of questions

“Can you relax? Batman created the order. It’s fine, he knows I’m up here, I come here sometimes.”

“By yourself?” Lyta asked unbelievable 

“Yeah now come on.” Damian called and was off navigating the Watchtower like he owned the place.

Not one of the Leaguers said anything when they saw them. It was as if they expected him. And soon they found themselves knocking on a door to a room.

A woman with long blonde hair opened the door. She was wearing a blue jacket over a black leather jacket and leather shorts which transitioned to fishnets. Bold considering the weather. Damian and Lyta knew the woman as Black Canary

“Robin I wasn’t sure if you were going to show today.” Canary said with a smile “And you brought a friend?”

Damian shook his head “I brought Lyta because she needs your help. I’m not seeing you today, she is.”

“Really?” Canary asked

“Wait Robin we didn’t agree to this!” She exclaimed

“Robin.” Canary scolded “You can’t force someone to do something they don’t want to.”

Damian turned to Lyta “You said you trusted me. Just once, I’m not saying you need to do it every day but you don’t trust Jon, or me, or Batman, or Superman, you don’t even want to talk to Wonder Woman. If you talk to Black Canary she won’t tell anyone, not to mention she’s actually good at what she does.”

Canary had a smile on her face “You never tell me that.”

“I didn’t take you for one who needed boosting up.” Robin told her

“Okay.” Lyta hesitated “I’ll do it. I’m trusting you Robin.” Lyta warned

It wasn’t exactly a smile on his face just a quick up turning of his lips “When you want to leave just tell Cyborg he’ll get you home.” Robin commanded before leaving

They watched Robin leave before Canary ushered her into the room “Let me get my notebook.” Canary told her

Lyta felt it was okay to take off her headgear and relax a little. Canary sat down and Lyta couldn’t stop herself from asking what was on her mind

“Your Robin’s psychiatrist?” Lyta blurted out 

Canary chuckled “ I help him with a few issues here and there yeah.”

“I didn’t think he’d ever accept help from one.” Lyta admitted

“He wasn’t passionate about it at first. But soon it became voluntary instead of a thing forced on him by Batman.”

Lyta nodded “So you know Robin’s true identity.”

“Yes, if you don’t know however I can’t tell you.” Canary told the girl.

“No, I know who he is. I just wanted to make sure I could tell you who I am. Lyta Trevor.” She introduced herself

“You can call me Dinah, or Black Canary. It all works for me. Now why did Robin feel the need to drag you to a session with me.”

Lyta took a deep breath, It had been a month of waking up thinking she was choking on her own blood over and over again. She couldn’t get her death out of her mind, but maybe just maybe Black Canary could help clear her mind

“It started about a month ago. We were supposed to go watch Star Wars at Superboy’s house...”

She didn’t feel fully back yet, but there was no denying the weight slowly lifting off her chest as she relieved her problems on Black Canary. She’d have to thank Robin after this.

**TRINITY**

The last day of school came quickly. Well technically it was Thursday, but no one was going to go to school on Friday. It was a tradition. It was another Movie day, this time the Teacher put on Frosty the Snowman

In reality Damian just wanted to go home. Maybe draw the Gotham Skyline covered in snow. Or relax with Titus and Alfred while he still could. Before the rest of the “family” came home and ruined his day

“Ooo! How does this one go Jon?” Lyta asked their mutual friend enthusiastically 

Anyone with eyes could see the improvement in Lyta’s attitude. She went from being in a slump to trying to be relatively happy. It was refreshing

“I’ll never doubt you again.” Jon said whispered thankfully to Damian. He just wanted his friend back; it was awful seeing her in such a troubled state.

At least now by the New Year the Trinity should be back in action. Not the best end to the year for the team but at least things were looking good again.

“Frosty the Snowman is a classic!” Jon beamed at Lyta “Right Damian?”

“Sure Jon.” He said lazily

“What’s your favourite Christmas movie Dami?” Lyta asked

Damian didn’t have time to answer when Ayana pulled her seat next to his and started talking to him “Hey Damian, what are you going to do for Christmas?”

Damian looked over to Jon and Lyta who seemed pretty shocked, the latter’s face utterly confused at Ayana’s boldness

“I-Nothing to big I hope. Probably a company Christmas party or two, but nothing much.” Damian admitted. He didn’t want to talk to Ayana but he had no choice

He couldn’t just brush her off so he simply entertained her questions until the movie was over. Lyta and Jon stole glances every once in a while and it was infuriating not knowing what they were talking about

“So Damian…” Ayana started

“Huh?” he questioned

Ayana dug into her backpack “Today’s the last day and I wanted to give you something-

“Ayana I didn’t get you anything.” Damian said confusedly

“I know, don’t worry about it. I just really wanted to give you this.” Ayana held out a long thin gift wrapped present that she gave to Damian “Promise me you won’t open it until Christmas?” She begged sweetly

She made big pouty lips, it was all unnecessary honestly, he would throw it under their Christmas tree or something right when he got home but this show was clearly for him. He had long since gotten over his little infatuation with Ayana but she did do a good job of reminding him of how pretty she was, but Damian could never forget how weird she was with the Court of Owls

“Yeah, I can do that.” Damian told the girl

“Great!” Ayana clapped her hands together, and in a move that surprised everyone she swiftly kissed his cheek before grabbing her stuff “Merry Christmas Damian!”

“Merry-Ah Merry Christmas.” He murmured before putting his gift away and heading toward Jon and Lyta

“Dude!” Jon said with a smile “Up top.”

“Put your hand down dummy.” Damian scowled

“Damian why didn’t you tell us you were dating!” Jon teased

“Were not dating, I barely know her.”

“Seemed to know her pretty well back there.” Lyta accused

“I’m going to Gotham.” Damian said annoyedly and started leaving the classroom

“You can run Dami! But will be there to annoy you soon!” Jon called, unaware of how annoyed Lyta truly was.

**TRINITY**

Damian was in the Batcave beating up the punching bag. It was times like these that he felt like he really couldn’t be touched.

Flying kicks and punches hit the bag at an immense pace. In a few years he was sure no one in the family would be able to match his speed, ferocity, and skill. 

Okay Cassandra probably, but she didn’t count. But if it weren’t for his damned height and weight then people like Tim and Jason wouldn’t be able to take advantage of him

Everytime that obnoxious Drake would win a fight he’d say “It’s just physics Damian.” For god's sake he knew how physics worked.

“Sheesh what did that bag do to you?” Selina asked

Damian just grunted in response and kept hitting the bag. Some days he simply forgot Selina existed. When Bruce and her tied the knot three years ago it had been weird whenever the former criminal made her way down into the cave.

Nowadays with how busy he was with School, Trinity, and the Titans he sometimes rarely saw her.

“Come on kid finish up we gotta get going.” Selina told him as she petted Alfred the cat. She was the only one he knew who could manage to get Pets into the cave without Father immediately blowing a gasket.

“Where are we going?” Damian asked between punches

“Kid in a week it’s going to be Christmas. And in a few days your friends are coming over for the Christmas Party that your Dad is having. We're going to the mall to get presents for the family.”

“Hmph. You can’t pick them for me?” Damian asked

“Okay, I’m going to act like you didn’t ask that. You got twenty minutes to take a shower and get dressed. Helena is coming with us so hurry, I don’t want her to be out too late.”

“Yeah, whatever, fine.” Damian grunted

“Don’t look so angry kitten. Chin up, it’s just Christmas.” Selina smiled 

Damian took a shower and threw on a black turtleneck and some khaki’s he also threw on his winter coat, it was December after all.

“Ready to go to the mall Master Damian?” Alfred asked

“Let’s just get this over with Pennyworth. This might be worse than the actual party.”

It took 20 minutes to get to the mall and 10 of it was spent listening Helena sing twinkle twinkle little star. And it was infuriating.

“I’ll be waiting in the car.” Alfred told them

“You sure you don’t want to come with us Alfred?” Selina asked

“I’m sure Miss Selina. You take Damian and Helena out and I’ll wait for you.” Alfred affirmed

“You know Pennyworth, I could stay with you.”

“I won’t have it Master Damian. Your brothers and sisters will be expecting presents from you. Not to mention Master Kent, and Miss Trevor.”

“Aaah I forgot about the Amazon girl.” Selina teased

“What’s your point Kyle?” Damian scowled

“Nothing.” She smirked

“Mommy, can we go now? I wanna get presents!” Helena complained

“You do know that we're getting presents for _other_ people, right Helena?” Damian asked her

“What?” Helena asked confused

Selina grabbed one of her and Damian’s hand’s “Don’t listen to Damian baby. I think I will have time to get you a little something.”

As they walked into the mall and Selina stopped at the very first jewelry shop they saw Damian knew it was gonna be a long evening.

**TRINITY**

“So Jon what do you want to get for your little friends?” Lois asked her son, They were all at the mall, It was a little late for Christmas shopping but it was nothing new for the Superman’s family.

“I’m not exactly sure what I’m gonna get Lyta yet. But I’m pretty sure I’ve already got Damian’s gift.” Jon started laughing “It will be amazing.”

“Not too destructive I hope.” Clark joked but at the same time was serious

“Of course not Dad.” Jon insisted “Not even a little. What are you going to get Bruce dad?”

“Batman is the hardest person to get gifts. It’s hard thinking of gifts for the man who has nearly everything...But I’ve got a good idea....”

“Well....Bruce is a smart man, I’ve found a strain of Sunstone that particularly would help him in developing his attempts at faster space travel. I think he’ll like it.”

“I’m sure he will Clark.” Lois encouraged “Now let’s get shopping I don’t want to be doing this all day.”

“I just gotta figure what I’m gonna get for Kara and Conner.” Jon contemplated “Maybe a new jacket for Kon and I don’t know Jewelry for Kara. Girls like jewelry right Mom?”

“Well I can’t say I don’t. But I don’t know if Kara is that type of girl.”

“Your right.” Jon admitted “Kara was talking about never remembering to put things down. I was thinking about a journal but it seems too...simple.”

Clark put an arm around Jon’s shoulder “Sometimes it’s the simplest things that get the job done.”

“Exactly now the mall closes in two hours so like I said can we get a move on?” Lois asked them

“Coming Lois.”

“Alright Mom.”

**TRINITY**

“Come on Dad!” Lyta dragged Steve towards Metropolis shopping mall “We gotta hurry up, Jon told me they're going to be at the mall today and I don’t want them to see what we get.”

“Relax Lyta. What are the chances we come at the same time as them?” Steve asked her as they entered the store they looked around and headed for one of the information kiosks.

“I think we're basically done, And it barely took an hour!” Lyta heard from behind, she looked around the kiosk and saw Jon walking with his parents

“See I told you!” Lyta whispered to Steve “There gonna see us.”

Superman turned around and put a finger to his lips and gave them a wink before turning back to his family “How about we go to the food court. I’m starving.”

“Ah great idea Dad, Mom can we?” Jon asked 

“As long as it’s not the Mexican place then I don’t see why not.” Lois agreed and the three changed direction from Lyta and Steve and went towards the food court

Lyta glared at her dad who had a sheepish look on his face “What? Who could have known that would happen, this place is huge?”

Lyta sighed and smiled at her Dad “Let’s just get going Dad. I wanna get Mom something nice for Christmas.”

“Got any Ideas?” Steve asked his daughter

“Just a few.” Lyta admitted “Are you having trouble figuring out what to get Mom?”

“Your Mother can be a hard person to get a gift for.” Steve told Lyta

“Mom will like anything you get her Dad. Mom used to say she enjoyed the time we all spent together the most.”

“Did she?” Steve wondered “Well then, I think I got a few ideas for the both of us. Come on Lyta time’s a wastin.”

**TRINITY**

Damian wasn’t sure what was worse. Today was the party that his Father was throwing and they were waiting for all the guests to come, that included his ‘family.’ So far he was sitting on his couch with Helena, they had both been forced to dress prim and proper Alfred’s orders this was a ‘real’ Party. Helena who was belting out singing the Christmas songs that periodically came on the speakers throughout the house while they waited for the guests to show. Awfully if he might add. And what was worse was the fact he couldn’t stop his foot from enjoying the catchy Christmas tune.

_Happy Holiday_

_Happy Holiday_

_While the merry bells keep ringing_

_May your every wish come true_

_Happy Holiday_

_Happy Holiday_

_May the calendar keep bringing_

_Happy Holidays to you_

_It's the holiday season_

_And Santa Claus is coming back_

_The Christmas snow is white on the ground_

_When old Santa gets into town_

_He'll be coming down the chimney, down_

_Coming down the chimney, down_

“Sing Dami!” Helena demanded with a laugh

“Not a chance.” Damian snorted at his little sister’s antics. She was...something. Annoying for sure...Maybe even a little adorable.

_It's the holiday season_

_And Santa Claus has got a toy_

“If no singing, then we have to dance!” Helena demanded once more

“No.” Damian shook his head

“Please Dami…” She pouted “It’s Christmas time.”

It was probably better not to make Pennyworth and father angry for denying Helena a small little dance. Plus no one was here, so no one would see.

“No one can know, and only this song.” Damian insisted

“Yay!” She grabbed Damian’s hand’s and dragged them towards the Christmas tree she pranced around jumping all over and singing as loudly as she could.

Damian simply rolled his eyes and entertained her, She looked so happy. Happier than he had ever been at that age...And that was a good thing.

_He'll be coming down the chimney, down_

_Coming down the chimney, down_

_He'll have a big fat pack upon his back_

_And lots of goodies for you and me_

_So leave a peppermint stick for old St. Nick_

_Hanging on the Christmas tree_

_It's the holiday season_

_With the whoop-de-do and hickory dock_

_And don't forget to hang up your sock_

_'Cause just exactly at 12 o'clock_

_He'll be coming down the chimney_

_Coming down the chimney_

_Coming down the chimney, down!_

_Happy Holiday_

_Happy Holiday_

_While the merry bells keep bringing_

_Happy Holidays to you_

_Happy Holiday_

_Happy Holiday_

_May the calendar keep bringing_

_Happy Holidays to you_

_To you_

_Happy Holiday_

_Happy Holiday_

_Happy Holiday..._

_SNAP SNAP SNAP_ “This is just adorable.” Selina took pictures on her phone “Never thought I’d see you dancing, and so well I might add.”

Damian raised a finger and tried to think of some excuse but couldn’t think of anything “I was just being nice.”

Selina smiled and placed a hand on Damian’s shoulder “And you don’t need an excuse to do that Damian.”

He had nothing to say about that so Selina kept going “Alfred wants to talk to you however. Something about the guests. Take Helena with you.”

“Alfie!” Helena called “Let’s go Dami!” And before he could deny Helena was already dragging him towards the Kitchen, Alfred’s main domain

“Pennyworth.” Damian greeted the man, he still had his apron on and he seemed to be icing a chocolate cake. The kitchen itself was simply glorious, completed Gingerbread houses, brownies, cookies anything you could dream of it seemed like Alfred had thought of it.

And this wasn’t even Christmas. This was just a party with some Justice Leaguers and Family.

“Master Damian, I want you to man the door for me. Greet our guests and invite them in.” Alfred directed without looking at them

“No offense Pennyworth, but I’m not hired help.” Damian told him

“Correct Master Damian, but I do hope you can do this little favor for me. After all we wouldn’t want anyone seeing those pictures of you _prancing_ would we.”

“Blackmail Alfred?” Damian questioned “I’m surprised, but I’ll do it if only to get away from the TV. But why is Helena with me.”

“Just a small insurance policy if things get routy. Right Ms. Helena?”

“Rwight Alfwed!” Helena said through a mouthful of cookie. “Were on the case!”

“Get going Master Damian, our first guests should be arriving soon.”

“Come on.” Damian tugged Helena who was eyeing more cookies she tried to grab one more but missed as Damian basically dragged her out of the room.

Right when they reached the foyer the doorbell rang. “And who could this be?” Damian asked himself

“I don’t know.” Helena responded

“I wasn’t-Nevermind.” Damian unlocked the front door and even though he was expecting him, He was a little surprised seeing the smug grin of Dick Grayson at the door. Somehow they had gotten him to put on a dress shirt, probably because of Alfred but still it happened.

Dick put down the gift bags he had in his hands just in time for Helena to jump into his arms and he spun her around

“Dicky!”Helena squealed 

“Helena!” Dick laughed “How’s my favourite girl doing?”

“I’m doing great, Dami and I are door watching!” Helena explained

“Wow did Alfred put you guys on door duty?” Dick asked the young girl

“Yup!”

“Well you're doing a great job kiddo.” Dick smiled “Seeing you at the door made my day!”

“It ruined mine.” Damian muttered

“Awww you don’t mean that Damian.” Nightwing messed up the younger boy's hair “Have you got taller?”

“No.” He grumbled

“Are you sure, I could have swore you grew like an inch at least.” Dick insisted

“Just put your presents under the tree Grayson.” Damian mumbled

“Were going to talk later Damian.” Grayson assured and took his stuff toward the tree, It was only a few minutes later when a knock was heard on the door once more.

“Can I open it?” Helena asked

“Go ahead.” Damian told her and she opened the door and two people were about the door. One tall muscular woman with long red hair in a ponytail was at the door. She wore some leather jacket with a white shirt under and some blue jeans. From her face you could tell that was as dressy as she was willing to get. She had a small gift bag in her arms and was focused elsewhere.

Beside the woman was a shorter man also in a brown leather jacket and blue jeans, but if you had met Jason Todd it was what you expected from him.

“Jaybird!” Helena exclaimed and once again flew into her brothers arms

“Helena, how’s my favourite Wayne doing? Because you _are_ my favourite Wayne. It’s not close by the way.” Jason kneeled down and hugged the girl.

Helena giggled “Were doorwatching!”

“I bet! Hell of a job kid.” Jason smiled and turned to Damian “Well demon, are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce yourself to me and my plus one?”

Damian sighed “Damian Wayne.” He shook Artemis hand

“Artemis.” She greeted with a small smile

“Trade secret.” Damian grinned “You can do so much better than him.”

“Hey!” Jason said “I resent that.”

“Where’s the brute?” Damian asked curiously, He thought for sure Bizzaro would have made an appearance, really he just wanted to see how Superman would react.

“Plus one Demon. I thought you knew the meaning of all the high class stuff.” Jason said annoyed “And his name is Bizzaro.”

Damian snorted “Dick and Tim are both bringing their friends.”

“Really? Damn it! I hope Biz doesn’t mind.” Jason said regretfully

“Do not worry Jason. Now shouldn’t we head inside?” Artemis prodded. Anyone with eyes could see that Jason was getting cold feet. His relationship with the family wasn’t perfect, it was a stretch to even call it good but he was trying.

“Father’s in his study, if you can avoid there, the first living room, and the liquor cabinet then the chances of you interacting with him tonight will be slim.” Damian provided

Jason nodded “Thanks demon.” and Jason seemed relatively back to his normal self chatting about some plan to overthrow Gotham’s underworld. At least he wasn’t moping

After a couple more minutes there was a knock on the door again except this time Damian could faintly hear some chatter coming from the opposite side, and he dreaded opening the door knowing exactly who it was

Helena beat him to it however and quickly twisted the handle however revealing some of the most annoying people on planet earth.

Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Superboy, and of course Red Robin. Or maybe you know them better as Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen, Conner Kent and Tim Drake.

“Timmy!” Helena jumped into her brother's arms for the third time that evening. How much energy did she have?

“What’s going on Helena, I hope the Manor is treating you good.” Tim smiled

Just the sound of his voice could make one want to cut off their ears and burn them. Damian could never forget his experience with the phony Teen Titans, or was it Young Justice now? Who knew?

The reject Wonder Girl had been leading at the time, Tim had been gone, Batman had disappeared and Grayson thought it was smart to throw him in with these loser Teen Titans.

All it had done was show him how much of a joke Drake’s friends were, it was still easy for him to remember everything they said, how annoyed they had been at him because he had taken Drake’s place as Robin. Not his fault he had been the better choice.

_“I still refuse to call him by your name. I don’t care what costume you or him wears. As far as I’m concerned you’re my Robin.”_

Even after he had taken out that Calculator clone for them. The greatest thing about that stint was learning that at the very least he’d always have Grayson to back him.

And yeah he hadn’t been the easiest to work with either. But in his defense he had just come off his run with the League of Assassins. He was never given a chance. Now that he _really_ thought about it the only one who truly understood him and was actually decent was Ravager. Raven wasn’t terrible but nothing special either.

The only one who could actually pass for decent company. That was the last time he tried to make peace with any of Drake’s friends.

“Damian you in there? No hello, kinda cold even for you.” Tim told him

That seemed to knock him out of his daydream those things had been in the past, and as much as Tim annoyed him they were family. Regardless if he wanted to be or not.

“Tt. I was merely thinking of how long it must have taken you to find appropriate clothes Drake.” Damian shot quickly

“There’s the demon.” Tim muttered

“Dick and Jason are in the family room.” Damian directed, the faster Tim’s friends stopped staring at him the better “Well, move it Clone. Shoo.”

“Lucky it’s Christmas.” Conner muttered as he walked by

“And you're lucky I left the Kryptonite downstairs.” Damian retorted. He just couldn’t help himself.

Tim shot him a disapproving look before they left to go find Dick.

It was barely seconds when the next family showed up. A trio of blonde hair and blue eyes a Man, a woman, and a disgruntled teenaged boy showed up

“Damian how are you?” Dinah Lance asked

“I could be better.” He admitted and looked over to the other two people. Oliver Queen, and the current heir to Queen Industries. Connor Lance-Queen

“Connor.” Damian had a lopsided smirk on his face

“Damian.” He greeted back with a smirk of his own. He ran a hand through his unruly long blonde hair.

“Oh no.” Oliver shook his head “Look you two better not do anything.” He said sternly “I beg!”

“Relax Queen, we won’t do anything too crazy.” Damian insisted

Dinah just laughed “Come on Ollie. Most of the League are already there. Have fun Connor.”

Connor waved her off “Yeah, yeah Mom for sure.”

Connor pulled at his green tie and sat down on the stairs by Damian “It’s been awhile. Like what 2-3 years?”

“2 and a half.” Damian provided “Neither of us really travel to other cities that often.”

“Except you're always in Metropolis.” Connor countered “I see you with Superboy, and that beautiful Amazon.”

Damian rolled his eyes “We work together on occasion.”

“And the Titans?” Connor questioned “I’ve heard things haven’t been...that great. Per Emiko anyway.”

“The Titans are fine.” Damian huffed annoyedly “There’s nothing wrong, a little bump in the road but we're perfectly fine.”

Damian wasn’t even sure if he believed that. But what was he supposed to say? His second iteration of the Teen Titans was failing miserably and he had better chemistry working with Jon and Lyta then any of his other friends? That’s just embarrassing.

“If you say so. Still not sure why you picked Emiko to join instead of me, but whatever. I get it you were crushing on her so…”

“I don’t crush on _anyone_. And I never was romantically invested in Emiko!”

“Ha! The bigger words you use, the less that it’s true!” Connor laughed

“I hate archers.” Damian muttered

After that a string of Justice Leaguers arrived. Martian Manhunter, Flash, Cyborg, Green Lanterns, yes plural.

It was almost surprising when Superman’s family showed up at the door. “Damian, dude! how long have you been standing there?” Jon asked him

“Too long.” Damian retorted. Helena had long since been taken by Kyle to get something to eat and he was left greeting endless guests in the Foyer. Maybe it was a blessing however because he had no desire to hang anywhere Tim’s friends were.

“I’m gonna hang here Mom.” Jon told Lois

“Okay, just make sure you say hello to people before we leave. You can’t be here all night.”

“Of course Mom.” Jon waved her off “No worries.”

“You aren’t going to say hi to all the others?” Damian asked surprised

“Huh, I could have swore my Mom and I just went over that.” Jon smiled

“Jon huh?” Connor questioned and held out a hand to shake “Connor.”

“Hey I know you!” Jon exclaimed and shook his head “But yeah, I don’t think we’ve ever met formally.”

“First time for everything.” Connor smiled

Damian shook his head and watched the door with his growing companions

“Damian is that you!You’ve grown!” Stephanie hugged Damian

“Are _we_ sure about that?” Connor whispered to Jon who snickered

“Oh god get off me I can’t breathe, have _you_ gotten bigger!?!?” Damian questioned Stephanie, over her shoulder he noticed Cassandra keeping back at the door with a small smile

“Cain.” Damian greeted once he managed to get Stephanie off of him “It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you.” Cain said softly

“Hey I don’t think we’ve hung out yet, I’m Jon!” He greeted excitedly

“I’m Connor.” Connor introduced to Steph and Cass

“Hello Connor. And Jon, I hear you're the one I have to thank for mellowing out Damian.” Steph said excitedly

“It was nothing.” Jon said sheepishly

“Yes it was literally nothing, No one is responsible for how I act. This is just me.” Damian insisted

“You bet it is Dami. Are they in the family room?” Steph asked

“Yup.” Damian affirmed

“Awesome thanks Damian, Come on Cass!” Steph said excitedly “Let’s go embarrass Tim!”

Cass started walking but stopped in front of Damian with a small smile and raised his head “Chin up.” she said before she left with Steph.

“Your sisters are so cool.” Jon insisted

“Kinda cute too.” Connor mumbled, but Jon and Damian both heard him and looked at him anyway. “I-I mean…” Connor blushed

Another knock was heard on the door but the person simply opened it. 

“Lyta.” Diana chided

“What Mom, I could hear them through the door!” Lyta exclaimed 

“It’s all good Mrs. Diana!” Jon insisted “You guys are all welcome here!”

“Exactly!” Connor added

“Huh for a second I thought this was your house.” Damian joked

“Are we not welcome Damian?” Lyta teased

“Just get in here. I think you three are the last of the stragglers. The important ones anyways.” Damian muttered

“You kids don’t get into too much trouble.” Steve told them

“Of course Mr. Trevor. What could we possibly do anyways?” Damian smirked

Once they left Connor introduced himself “Hey, I don’t think we’ve ever met, I’m Connor.”

“Hippolyta, but my friends just call me Lyta.” Lyta greeted

“That’s a nice name.” Connor commented with a smile.

“She’s not a socialite Connor, that’s not going to work.” Damian scoffed

“I wasn’t trying anything!” Connor sputtered

Jon laughed at his expense.

“Well introductions are finished…” Damian sighed

“To the balcony?” Jon asked tentatively

After Lyta shot off like a rocket it was a race to the finish.

“No powers in the house!” Damian yelled

**TRINITY**

The Christmas party had gone on for a long time and people were now just starting to go home. Damian, Lyta, Jon, and Connor watched from the balcony as well known superheroes were going home drunk.

“Ha! I think Booster Gold just threw up on your lawn!” Connor laughed

“Oh man Batman’s gonna kill him!” Jon chuckled along

Damian just shook his head and muttered inaudibly in Arabic. This was why he would have never let the Justice League run rampant around the Manor. Even just the ones who knew who Batman was.

“Connor honey, are you up here?” Black Canary called and came through the Balcony door. Even she looked somewhat tipsy but atleast her motor function was there “Yeah, I’m here Mom.” Connor called to his mother

“I’m afraid it’s time to go.” She told him “Time to say goodbye to your friends.”

He nodded “Alright, just give me a second.” Connor ran up to the Trinity “Well as you guys heard I gotta go.”

The three friends nodded, Connor had been pretty cool, it wasn’t often they hung out with more people than just them three.

“I just wanted to say that I enjoyed hanging out with you guys, and if you ever want to hit me up in Star City, I’ll be there, or even if you want me to come to Metropolis, then I’ll come there too, or I can travel to Gotham and-

“Connor.” Damian stopped him, “This isn’t a job interview.”

“Yeah Connor, we enjoyed hanging out with you as much as you enjoyed hanging out with us. We gotta do it more often.” Jon insisted

“I’m proud to say I have another friend Connor.” Lyta joined

Connor nodded once more with a small blush “Alright guys, guess I’ll see you later!”

“Bye!” Lyta called

“See ya Conner!” Jon called

“Tt.” Damian crossed his arms

“Come on say bye Dami.”

“Bye.”

Connor and Black Canary left leaving the Trinity all alone. They went back to watching the people outside coming and going, getting zapped by Mister Terrific to their various homes.

They didn’t say anything for a while just enjoying each other’s presence. It was nice, no fighting just hanging out

“You guys are probably going to leave soon.” Damian spoke up bringing the attention to him “So I think it would be a good idea if we do this now.”

“Do what?” Lyta asked

“Ooo, gift exchange, good thinking Damian.” Jon commented “Let me go get mine, I’ll be back in a flash!” Jon disappeared leaving Lyta and Damian together

“Do you need to go as well?” Damian asked

“Nope, mine’s in the house.” Lyta said

Damian nodded and they headed inside the Manor “Get your gifts and bring them back out by the balcony. I’m going to get mine.” Damian commanded

The trio quickly each got their gift bags and met back on the balcony. “It’s my party so I guess I’ll go first. I’ll start by saying Kyle made me do this.”

“ _Sure_ Damian.” Jon agreed sarcastically “Whatever you say.”

Damian shrugged with a smirk and pulled out two small nearly identical wrapped gifts. The only difference was that one had Superman wrapping paper, and the other had Wonder Woman wrapping paper.

“Well open it.” Damian commanded

Jon and Lyta quickly ripped open their gifts and were a little surprised at what they were given. In Jon’s there was an expensive looking white and gold Superman chain in his box. For Lyta there was a pair of expensive looking diamond earrings that were honestly quite beautiful. Damian seemed to be a fan of white and gold cause her’s were that color scheme as well.

“Wow Damian. I wasn’t expecting anything like this but it’s really nice, thank you.” Jon said honestly

“It’s beautiful Tiny, thanks.” Lyta joined in as well. Damian rolled his eyes

“Who cares what it looks like,'' he told them. “That’s not what it’s for. Your jewelry is much more than eye candy. Jon if you use your X-Ray vision you’ll notice the wiring inside your chain, it doubles as a moderately sized EMP and a tracker that you can hit when you need my help. Lyta each of your earrings carries a charge and it also doubles as a tracker.”

“There’s the Dami I know.” Jon smiled

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why?” Lyta asked “I can generate much more force than an EMP.”

“True.” Damian conceded “But for you two, if someone finds a way to neutralize your powers you're finished. This will buy you some time in the worst case scenarios.”

“And the tracker?”

“Will only be active when you turn it on. Two taps on the pendant for Jon, and anywhere for Lyta.” Damian explained

“Well I’ll go next.” Jon said wearing his new necklace “Mine might not be as aesthetically pleasing as Damian’s. But...I don’t doubt it’s more fun.” He smirked and handed Damian his gift and Lyta’s hers “You go first Damian.”

Damian tentatively opened his and was pleasantly surprised with what he saw in the box “Cheese Vikings 2? When did this come out.”

“Dude I’ve only been telling you about it for weeks!” Jon exclaimed “It’s got new graphics, and thirty five new levels. And that’s not all I got some other stuff too.”

Damian lifted up the Cheese Vikings and under it was a small art set 

“I know you like to draw and stuff, so I got you a small kit you know so you can carry it around places instead of the huge one you have at home.”

“Thank you Jon.” Damian smiled 

“Okay I want to open mine now!” Lyta blurted “I want to know what I got.”

Jon laughed “Alright well go ahead. This one was a little harder to get.”

When Lyta ripped her open there were multiple things that she was surprised to see. “Is this a pass to the Metropolis Zoo? And three tickets to a live showing of Casablanca!?! Where’d you get this?”

“Hehe, my Mom pulled some strings.” Jon smiled “She’s pretty cool with the guy who owns the Theatre, and she managed to snag these for you.”

“Wow thank you Jon. This means a lot.” Lyta smiled “Well I guess it’s my turn.” 

“I just want to say before I give you guys this that you have really made my year. I don’t say anything often, but I wouldn’t change this for anything. You both took me in without a word and have become my closest maybe even my only real friends. So thanks.”

Damian shook his head “Let’s open the gifts before it gets too sappy. All this sweetness is going to give me diabetes.”

Jon chuckled “Relax Damian, but Lyta it was no problem, we were happy to.”

“Jon is right, you’ve been an adequate partner.” Damian admitted

Lyta grinned and gave them their presents. Damian opened his first and was surprised to see a small dagger with rune like symbols on them, and a pair of 

“They come from Themyscira. Legend has it that when the Olympian Gods fought the Titans, Hephaestus forged this dagger for Zeus to use to kill Cronus. The weapon however was a dud and the only weapon Hephaestus apparently failed to make properly. My Mother got the dagger from Hephaestus, and she gave it to me. And now I’m giving it to you.” Lyta explained

“...You're giving me a God killing weapon?” Damian said surprised

Lyta blushed “Well it didn’t exactly work. It’s mostly composed of Amazonium, if you don-

“Lyta it's fine. It’s craftsmanship is precise, and I honestly don’t know if I have a better weapon in my possession. Thank you.”

“My turn!” Jon blurted he ripped open his gift to find a long sword, that was definitely custom. It was red and blue and had an S on the hilt. “You always say that you want to learn how to sword fight like Damian and I, so I contacted mother and asked if she could have this made for you. It’s not from Hephaestus but the forgers on Themyscira are top tier.”

“Woo!” Jon swung the sword around “Super-Ninja! Damian you've gotta show me how to swordfight now.”

Damian sighed “Not a chance Jon.”

“Please man!” Jon begged

“I can’t think of a worse idea. Lyta you created this problem now you have to fix it.” Damian scoffed

“I wanna learn how to do the disappearing thing as well!” Jon exclaimed “Imagine, when Superman is missing, and the people of Metropolis are scared. Who do they call? The Dark Night of Metropolis. Superboy!” He yelled triumphantly

Damian sighed “You’ve created a Monster.”

Fury laughed “He’ll be done in a couple minutes.”, Damian shook his head and smirked as he watched his friends' antics.

Christmas wasn’t so bad. It was kinda fun

**TRINITY**

Damian sighed as he traveled up towards his room. He felt more tired than fighting a horde of ninjas. Hanging out with Lyta, Jon, and Con for hours could do that to you. Damian finally got to his room. It had been a successful Christmas party though, not the greatest, but definitely not the worst. It was fun.

Titus immediately came up to him and Damian rubbed his head. He wanted to pass out on his bed but on the bed was the present that Ayana had left for him.

He definitely didn’t want his family to see it so he thought it was best to get it over with and just open it now.

Opening the present it was a picture of the Gotham Skyline it was pretty good honestly, definitely a picture worthy of being framed. But there was something off about it. On the moon was that a...Owl?

Damian flipped the picture over and he nearly dropped it in surprise. Inscribed in code - Caesar’s Cipher were a few words

 _Ehzduh wkh Frxuw ri Rzov._ Or in layman’s terms...

_Beware the Court of Owls._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it Christmas with the Trinity. This chapter is longer that my average chapter and yet to me it still feels short. I cut out a couple of scenes for the sake of keeping it a bit smaller, but I can't help but wonder if it was worth it. Scenes like Jon, Lyta, and Conner actually hanging out, and a scene each of Christmas at the respective Trinity's houses. Maybe I'll realize the full thing as a One-shot, IDK. 
> 
> Anyway maybe by that cliffhanger you can tell what's going to happen next? I'm going to try and keep posting these once a week as well, school starts back up in a month and it's gonna be a little hard to do both, so I'm gonna try and keep writing in advance. I like having a couple chapters on the burner that are always ready to be posted, so depending on how I write this week, I might wait a few days to post in favor of having more stuff on the burner. I'm usually pretty good with writing quick though.
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter again, it was fun to write and next week we get more towards the ending of the Trinity's freshman year, there's like 2-3 big arcs left to go. Hope to see you next week!


	9. Beware the Court of Owls Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is over and the Trinity is getting right back into Action. Robin is trying to deal with the overt and obvious message he was sent from his classmate. What exactly is going on in Metropolis? Why is a 14 year old girl involved with it? And most importantly, What does the Court have to do with it?

**  
**2 weeks and unfortunately school was back, Damian quickly took a shower, threw on his school uniform and dashed to the kitchen. If they were quick, he and Pennyworth might be able to ditch everyone else and get to school. Skipping family breakfast would be ideal

“Alright Pennyworth let’s get out of here, hopefully we can get out before the rest of the…” Damian trailed off as he saw his entire family already seated down at the table enjoying Alfred’s delicious breakfast.

“Wow Brat, I want to be surprised but it’s you. I'm even staying for breakfast.” Jason grinned

Damian sighed and took a seat in between Steph and Cass and across from Helena who was in between Jason and Tim.

“More like your squatting Todd, do you even have your own place?” Damian asked

Cass ruffled his hair and Steph gave him a kiss on the cheek, he let it happen, no point in making a scene.

Alfred dutifully put a plate in front of him and he quickly dug in. And everyone enjoyed the good meal quietly. It was actually quite peaceful for once. It seemed like he’d get out of there with his sanity intact.

“So Damian…” Dick started

“I swear Grayson.” Damian threatened

“Relax Dami! We were all mostly curious to see what you were going to do today.”

“What do you mean I’m going to school Grayson, I know you're not the smartest but I thought you knew what happened over there.”

“He means with your new girlfriend dummy.” Todd snickered

“Huh?” Damian asked confused. Until he registered they were talking about Ayana. None of them knew however that she was probably an agent of the Court.

“The girl who kissed you at school?” Tim teased “Ah I can just imagine the demon’s first date at the Opera. _Only the highest establishments for my beloved_.”

“Tim.” Bruce chided while Jason and Steph laughed in the background. Cass just shook her head and Selina seemed mildly amused watching things unfold while making sure Helena ate her food

“Oh brother.” Dick muttered

Damian glared at Tim “Maybe if you took Stephanie somewhere nice you’d guys still be together. Tell me is it on again, or off again?”

“Oooo nice one Demon.” Jason laughed enjoying all the drama, the less attention on him the better.

“Damian.” Bruce chastised

“Low blow.” Tim muttered

“We can never have anything nice.” Dick told Selina “Never.”

Steph blushed and hit Damian’s shoulder “Not cool don’t bring me into your’s and Tim’s testosterone party.”

Damian actually felt a little sorry for Stephanie who actually seemed put off by the comment. He‘d apologize later.

“Come on Damian can you blame us if we’re a little curious about your love life. We just wanna know where you’ll go from here.” Dick explained to him

Damian sighed and put down his fork “I don’t know.”

“Awww, the kid’s in love!” Jason exclaimed

“It’s kinda cute don’t you think Bruce?” Selina asked

Bruce simply grunted from behind the newspaper he was reading. Damian didn’t even really care anymore. Let them believe he was in love, the only reason he wasn’t sure what he was going to do was because there was a chance there was an Assassin at his school. How did he address the situation?

“Well little D. If you ever need help you know we're always here.” Dick smiled

Damian wanted to roll his eyes, Because those guys were definitely the best to go to for normal relationships. Even if he had this problem he’d never go to them.

“Can we leave now Pennyworth?” Damian asked

“I think so Master Damian. Let me just get my coat, and we’ll be off.”

“Only the Demon could manage taking a helicopter to school every single day.” Jason muttered

He was about to leave when he noticed Stephanie was still being uncharacteristically quiet. God the things he did for this family

“Uh Brown? Could I talk to you...Alone?” Damian asked quickly

“Oh come on, I wanna hear the juicy details!” Jason begged

“Sure Dami!” Stephanie seemed all too happy to get out of the dining room, they left the family quickly and started on the way to the Helicopter

“What do you need Damian?” Stephanie asked

“I don’t need any help with women. I assure you I can figure that out myself. I’ve only come to apologize for my statements about your’s and Drake’s relationship. I hope I didn’t offend you, I only meant to hurt Drake.” Damian admitted

“Wow Damian, that was actually nice...And don’t worry about it.” Stephanie insisted

“If you insist.” Damian nodded, as long as there was no harm done, he didn’t need Batman blaming him for another thing.

“I’ll be going Brown.” Damian threw his stuff in the Helicopter

“Come here you little gremlin.” Stephanie hugged him “Don’t have too much fun.”

Damian fixed his ruined hair and muttered “I assure you there will be no fun at school.”

**TRINITY**

It was a new year and with a new year came new problems. Or were they old problems? The Court of Owls was trying to make a clear play, what it was Robin had no clue but he’d be damned if he wouldn’t find out.

It was harder than Damian would like to admit, but he simply was struggling to find a motive. First off why him? The easy answer was that he was a famous Gothamite. But then there was the possibility of them knowing he was Robin. He needed to get to the Fortress, it was the only place he’d be able to work without Batman over his shoulder.

Damian could have taken this to the team, but this was a Gotham thing. He hadn’t even told Batman, and he honestly didn’t plan too. He was Robin he was getting older and if he couldn’t solve something that the Court so clearly wanted him to solve then he didn’t deserve the mantle anyway.

“Mr. Wayne I asked you a question.” Mr. Radle sighed

“Well you can ask someone else.” Damian ordered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world 

Mr. Radle sighed and went to ask another kid about the wonders of To Kill a Mockingbird. He really didn’t have time to engage in these childish things right now. School was an afterthought when the Owls could be trying to take over Gotham once again.

So first things first he needed to meet with Ayana again, that much was obvious. He needed to know what she knew, maybe visit her as Robin, but definitely set something up as Damian Wayne.

“What’s up with you today?” Lyta asked him

“Nothing, just thinking.” Robin shrugged her off. What did normal people do on dates? Restaurants were too high class for her. It made sense to take her to a movie or something.

“You sure everything is good?” Jon asked

The bell rang and Damian didn’t even think to respond heading straight for his target. Ayana was just another mission and he’d succeed like everything else he did. She was with two other girls hmm…what were they’re names Tiffany and Allie? It didn’t matter.

“Ayana.” Damian called

“Oh Damian,” Ayana said, surprised, was she...blushing? She was a damn good actor for someone who was working for the Court. But that made some sense. “How was your break?”

“It wasn’t horrible. Spending time with family can get tiring but enjoyable nonetheless.” He forced a smile at her.

She blushed harder if possibly. Never say that Damian couldn’t seduce a target. “Ahh, did you enjoy my present?”

“It truly was a beautiful piece of art, thank you. It was almost as beautiful as you.”

“She giggled “That’s sweet.”

The girl Allie on the other hand didn’t seem to be having it. “Do you have a point you're trying to make _Mr. Wayne?_ ”

Damian resisted the urge to glare at her and continued smiling “Of course, I wanted to return the favour Ayana, and was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?”

“I’d love to!” She nearly shouted

“Perfect.” Damian said, his mind was racing however Mission Accomplished. “I’ll text you and we can set something up.”

“I’ll be waiting.” She smiled “See ya later Damian.”

He nodded and watched the girls walk away, The Allie one specifically didn’t seem happy with his proposition. Oh well, there would always be jealous harlots.

“Dude, you said you didn’t like her, and now you're asking her out?” Superboy asked “I’m confused.”

“Seems like Damian is confused as well.” Lyta said coldly

“Why does it matter if I take her out? What I do is of no concern to you two.” Damian shrugged

“Uhhh, Were your friends D. Of course we care who you're going to date.” Jon said

He could have told them this was only for a mission but he liked seeing and wondering why they cared so much

“Sure, stop worrying.” Damian commanded “Let’s go to class.”

Jon and Lyta looked at each other before shaking their heads, what was up with him today?

**TRINITY**

Damian sat in the Fortress with Jon and Lyta. What should he do? He had asked Ayana out and he’d figure out what they were going to do later. But now what else could he do? A bit of recon in Gotham seemed like the obvious choice. But where to start?

The court is typically composed of Gotham's elite. It’s been a while since they’ve tried to show they’re face so whatever they had planned must have been important.

“Computer check for suspicious activities in Gotham’s elite. Money laundering, tax evasion, drug trafficking, illegal gun trading, forgery. Anything in the past year.” Damian commanded

 _“Commencing search”_ The computer rang out

“Were going to Gotham today?” Jon asked curiously

“ _I’m_ going to Gotham. You two can stay in Metropolis today.” Damian directed

“What happened to teamwork?” Lyta asked incredulously

“I’m working alone. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman don’t work together all the time do they? Superboy did the Intergang stint by himself. This is me being Robin on my own.”

“I mean I guess.” Jon conceded “ But I only did it on my own cause you were with Ayana.” 

_“Search Complete.”_

Damian didn’t respond to Jon’s comment and took a look at the list and looked at the first 10 infractions, the worst of the bunch that hadn’t been able to be pinned down one anyone.

Either he’d find work of the Court or he’d put some scumbags in Jail. Win-Win. “It’s probably going to be a stakeout, I’m helping you by letting you do something else.” Damian told them. He needed people he could really work with on this. Not super powered friends, but ones more accustomed to stealth.

Nightwing and the others had been the obvious choice, but Damian had someone else in mind.

He downloaded the information to his wrist computer and headed off to the pods. “Don’t wait up for me.” Damian smirked before shooting off in the pods

“Well that just happened.” Superboy murmured

“Yes it did.” Lyta agreed “He pushes me for a month to come back to the team and goes solo the first chance he gets.” 

“Don’t worry about it Lyta, that’s just Dami. Come on let’s go on patrol.” Jon encouraged “It’s been awhile since we’ve done it regardless.”

“Hmph, part of me wonders if he’s just making an excuse to go out with Ayana.” Lyta huffed

Jon laughed “That’d be hilarious! Can you imagine it, _Damian_ hiding a girl from us. I can see it now.”

“Yeah hilarious.” Lyta muttered “Come on Jon let’s go, I wanna start hitting stuff.”

“Alright, alright let’s go.” Jon flew to the pod “Hopefully there’s actually something for us to do, Metropolis has been pretty quiet.”

“Yeah…” Lyta agreed and her eyes widened when she saw the state of the city “It looks like you got your wish.”

“What the heck happened!?!?!” Jon yelled

The city was in utter turmoil, glass littered the ground because of broken windows, stone dropped from the sky as people evacuated, doing their best to trudge through the snowy streets.

“I think they happened.” Lyta pointed to the two figures in the sky, A man with a red and white costume and a huge lightning bolt fought a man with a black costume with a yellow lightning bolt

“What are Shazam and Black Adam doing in Metropolis!?! They are ruining it!” Superboy exclaimed

“By Athena we have to do something.” Fury told him

Superboy nodded determined “I’ll help out Shazam you clear people out of the way.” Superboy didn’t give her time to object as he flew off to the site of the fight.

Lyta quickly moved into action pushing people along and bordering off the fight area. It seemed they were mostly around downtown. But where was Superman? It seemed like he was always somewhere else nowadays. Then again who could predict Shazam coming in and wrecking Metropolis

Lyta was about to go and help Superboy when someone called out from under some rubble “Help me please.” the man cried

Fury darted toward the rubble and quickly dug the man out, his bloody and bruised face made him nearly unrecognizable. It was clear by his faint heartbeat nothing could save him.

Lyta paused when she felt a pulsation at her hip, her lasso faintly glowing for the first time since that day they fought Livewire. She wrapped it around his hip without hesitation and quickly the man’s injuries disappeared, as if he had never been touched at all.

She put the rope away and left as quickly as possible to Superboy’s location, but only one thing was on her mind. She really needed to have a talk with Apollo.

**TRINITY**

Damian stood on Gotham’s rooftops watching over the city as it’s silent protector. He wanted to do this without his father knowing. If he kept his distance and was inconspicuous enough Batman wouldn’t look.

First on the list was the Moore family. They had picked up the Gotham Gazette as the Elliot family had all but disappeared. One thing about Moore’s owner David, was that he had changed his last name from Crowne.

One who didn’t look deep enough would never know he’s the last of one of Gotham’s original families.

Damian turned behind him and suddenly threw a Batarang It was embedded in the firescape but he knew the job was done. “I know you're there…” 

Damian turned around “Nobody.”

Nobody turned off her invisibility revealing herself as Maya Ducard “What’s the point of Invisibility if you just know I’m there?”

“It’s good to see you too Nobody.” Damian smirked

Maya rolled her eyes and ruffled Damian’s hair who instantly pulled up his hood. “So I read the mission report, but I wanna hear it straight from the source. One of your classmates is a Talon?”

“It seems so. The gift she gave me had Beware the Court of Owls written in Caesar’s Cipher.”

“Wait wait, she gave you a gift? Why would you accept unless...Did you get a girlfriend Robin? And you didn’t tell me?” Nobody teased

“Focus Nobody. She’s not my _girlfriend_. She’s just a girl I know, since the day she came to my house she was interested in the Court. She lives in Metropolis but has history with Gotham like most Talons.”

“She’s also fourteen Robin. Most Talons don’t come that young.” Nobody countered

“Maybe. The Talons had no problem recruiting me a few years ago. If Ayana really is a part of the Court then the chances that she’s a top assassin there are high. Or else I agree with you there’s no way she can be a Talon.”

“Could be regular Mind control.” Maya suggested Damian didn’t hear the undertone to her voice.

Damian shook his head “I doubt it, doesn’t fit their MO.”

“Well Robin…what are we waiting for then.” Maya smiled and jumped off the building and Robin quickly followed.

It was also great to be with Maya, she understood him. Loved him to the point where she forgave him for killing her father. Few people would ever mean as much to him as her. He’d never say it out loud though.

“David Moore is one of the biggest port shippers in Gotham. From Greece, to Spain to France no one imports better than Moore, and he bought the Gazette. But rarely anyone is clean in the shipping business. He’s suspected of trafficking out of Gotham. He’s the perfect person to be a part of the Court.”

“What if a bunch of Talons are waiting for us?” Maya asked

“Unlikely. And I hope you're not scared of a little fight.” Damian teased 

“Of course not Robin. You can always count on me.” Nobody told him. The words seemed to have a little more meaning for the two, Robin not wanting to feel sentimental, jumped off the building. “Yeah, I know.”

With Nobody by his side this should be a piece of cake

**TRINITY**

“Thank you Superboy! And...Fury was it? Thank you as well, you saved a lot of lives today.” An officer told them.

“No problem sir, just doing our part to help.” Superboy told him and flew off with Fury, they settled on a rooftop and watched the city of tomorrow from afar

Metropolis was looking worse for wear. You’d have thought Superman fought one of his heavy hitters but instead _Shazam_ had just taken out part of the city, fighting Black Adam. Two names that were usually heard together, but not in this city.

And Shazam had been well...reckless. People were going to want to know why. Superman would get the benefit of the doubt, heck maybe even Superboy and Fury would as well. But Shazam? An outsider? It’d be like Superman trashing Gotham, the media would tear him apart.

“Billy usually isn’t like that. I’ve met him a couple of times. The whole reason the league let’s him operate on his own is because he’s smart, he has that wisdom of Solomon and all that. He has better judgement than this.” Superboy told Fury

“The way he was fighting it seemed like it was the only thing he was focused on. Like annihilating Black Adam would solve all the world's problems.” Fury added

“Yeah....” Superboy agreed 

“Makes you wonder…” Fury continued “What did Black Adam do to make Shazam so angry?”

The two teens were quietly contemplating what could have gone down with the two powerhouses. Jon was solely focused on his city, why his people had just been terrorized. While Lyta was also focused on that her mind continued to stray elsewhere, She had to find Apollo and Aphrodite. She needed to understand everything that was going on with her.

“Well Lyta, My Dad will probably be here any minute so if we want to disappear and let him deal with it…” Jon explained

But before Lyta could come up with an answer another hero was seen flying through the sky in their city. She also wore red, and donned the colors of Shazam, her hood was up and she seemed to be searching. For what well, who knew?

“3 guesses for who she’s looking for.” Jon said before taking off in the air towards Mary Marvel.

“Let’s just hope she’s not looking for a fight.” Fury called after him. When Mary saw them she slowed down and waited for them to approach her in the air, right when they came close she didn’t hesitate to speak.

“Have you two seen my brother?”

“See him?” Jon scoffed “He was bouncing around Metropolis like it was a playground!”

Lyta turned her head to Jon with a quirked eyebrow. It was rare to see the Boy of Steel so annoyed.

“He was fighting Adam?” Mary pressed

“Yes, the two of them seemed more interested in fighting then watching to see if they were dropping buildings on people. Now I expect that from Adam but Shazam-

“Billy hasn’t been himself.” Mary interrupted Jon making everyone pause. “I-I’m not sure what’s wrong with him. But he’s been different. All of us think so.”

“Who are all of us?” Fury wondered

“The rest of the Shazams.” Mary explained “Billy is a good kid. He wouldn’t fight Black Adam over top of Metropolis. He knows better.” Mary insisted

“Are you suggesting foul play?” Jon mused

“I think so.” She nodded “It’s the only way I could ever see my brother doing something like this.”

Superboy sighed “Well then. If there is foul play, then Fury and I will help you figure it out. Whoever messed with Billy, messed with Metropolis, so now this is personal.”

“Thank you, it means a lot.” Mary sighed it seemed a weight was lifted off her chest, it was cool to help especially since she was a fellow teen hero.

“Alright first you should tell us when you first noticed these signs-

“Uh Superboy?” Lyta interrupted “I don’t mean to interrupt. But all those people down there don’t seem very happy to see Mary Marvel. Maybe it’d be best to take this conversation somewhere more private.”

Superboy blushed a little and let out a laugh “Your right Fury. Come on, we will hit the Fortress of Attitude, there we can make a good plan of action and decide if some real foul play is going on.”

Mary nodded but had a little smile on her face “Sounds good. But...Fortress... _of Attitude_.”

Fury laughed a little as they took off “The name is a bit childish.”

Jon blushed and flew faster “Oh come on, I was ten!”

**TRINITY**

The thing about Gotham was that everything was easier when it was dark. Making a move on the ports, storming some villains warehouse, or even doing simple recon it wasn’t like Metropolis. Everything was most effectively done shrouded in darkness so Robin and Nobody had found themselves with some time on their hands.

It was only January so the sun would still set by 6, but it left Robin figuring out some strategy.

“God Robin, next time you need my help call me when we're actually going to start the mission. It’s freezing.” Nobody complained

Robin looked over from his holo-computer and smirked when he saw Maya shivering and rubbing her shoulders trying to preserve heat

“Your suit can turn you invisible, but doesn’t provide adequate heating? Seems like a you problem.” 

“Hmph, I guess that will be the next thing on my to do list.” Maya muttered. Though it was still loud enough for Damian to hear it.

“And what else is on your to do list?” Damian questioned, it was nearly time for them to strike against Moore’s facility, hopefully they could get some real information. He couldn’t deny he was ancy with all this waiting around. A resurgence of the Court was never good for anybody.

“Hmmm, why so curious Robin?” Nobody asked in a teasing tone

“I don’t know.” Damian scoffed “Maybe because you constantly tell me you're done with this life, but then you come with me on missions like these. I just want to know where you stand.” 

“Well, I only really do these things for _you_ Damian, and that’s cause you're some of the only family I have left at this point.” Maya admitted

Gah why did Maya always have to say the touchy feely things? They both were not fond of it.

“So you never do anything on your own?” Damian pressed “We are family Maya, but I doubt you only come out as Nobody for me.”

“No, you're right.” Maya acknowledged “I’d be lying if I told you I only came out for these things. But I haven’t gone out too much, sometimes just cleaning up the odd mess.”

“Like…?” Damian prompted “Why are you dancing around?”

“Cause I don’t want you to freak out or get too focused on them.” Nobody told him “ I can handle everything.”

“The fact that you don’t want to tell me makes me think you can’t handle it. And that you do need help.” Damian fired back “And I don’t freak out.”

Nobody sighed exasperated with the way the conversation had turned “Really, So if I told you I haven’t heard or seen Suren in months you wouldn’t freak out?”

“You lost Suren!?!?!” Robin nearly yelled, all focus was gone from his holo-computer and the Court of Owls. How had she managed to lose Suren?

“Can you calm down! See this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you.” Nobody hissed

Robin paced around the rooftop his mind going a mile a minute “My father trusted me with Suren, if he ever finds out we lost him-

Nobody grabbed Damian’s shoulders and forced him to stop moving “Seriously, relax.”

Damian sighed and removed Maya’s arms from his shoulders, he had just freaked out didn’t he?

“See you literally just freaked out.” Maya teased

Damian glared at her “Alright get on with Maya. What happened with Suren?”

“Look I may have overexaggerated a bit when I told you I lost Suren. Did he leave? Sure that’s true. Do I know why? Yes. Do I know where he's gone? Kind of. And last but not least is he gonna go on some killing spree? No because Suren is not like that, he hasn’t been for a long time.” Maya assured

“I don’t understand. If Suren wanted to leave then why didn’t he just tell me. I could have set something up for him, instead of him just running off on his own.” Damian asked her

“Are you serious Damian!?!” Nobody asked angrily. He wanted to scold her for using his real name but she seemed truly angry.

“What?” Damian asked

“You hadn’t called or checked in on Suren in months. How did you think he’d take your silence? Suren thinks you saw him as a burden that you simply dropped on me. You were supposed to be his friend, and you just left him alone.”

Damian was quiet and contemplative. Was Suren his friend? Well yeah probably. They had a few adventures together before he dropped them off in South America. They bonded enough that it would be criminal not to call him a friend, especially with how similar they were to each other. But he had never meant to forget him. He was a busy man, and wasn’t good with all this stuff.

“It doesn’t help when we can check the Metropolis news and see you, Superboy, and the new girl every day.” Maya added heatedly

“Do you, did you feel this way too?” Damian asked

“Well, I mean, yeah I guess I did.” Nobody said softer “Look when you asked me to scout out Superboy I knew immediately that he was the type of guy you needed in your corner, and I’m glad that’s panned out. Now you have your Amazonian friend too and that’s cool I guess. But I mean you don’t check in for months and when you do it’s for a mission...You acted like an asshole.” _You acted like Batman_ Is what Maya wanted to say but settled for something that wouldn’t hurt as much. Or knowing Damian he might take that as a complement.

“Well I never meant to do that. I just thought it was obvious that you two are...my companions. I got busy but I never forgot you guys.” Robin explained

Maya sighed “I know Damian. And I got over it quickly, because well I know you better than Suren, Our history goes back farther than your’s and his. But for Suren he took your silence to go looking on his own path. He promised to check in once in a while and it has been a little bit, but he’s never failed to do it yet.”

Damian nodded “Well...I’ll be better. After this I’ll get into contact with Suren and...Apologize.”

Maya laughed “You say the word like it might kill you.”

Damian shook his head and sighed “Regardless, It is time I don’t want to waste anymore time, I need to figure out this Court stuff.”

“Of course.” Nobody said seriously “Let’s go.”

Damian pulled his hood up and readied his grapple gun “One more thing...Kathy?”

Maya sighed, sadly this time “I genuinely have no clue. She’s just disappeared. I am worried about this one.”

Damian grunted “Thought so…” Jon would be torn if he told him the news. All those thoughts could wait for later however the Court was the here and the now.

Damian shot his grapple gun and it connected to the building. “Come on Nobody. Gotham awaits.”

Nobody didn’t waste time and jumped after him. “Let’s hope this is easier than the Year of Blood.”

**TRINITY**

Jon was floating cross legged in the air munching on his noodles, one of his favourite takeout meals. They were just so tasty!

Lyta moved around the noodles absentmindedly. Yeah they tasted good, but she just didn’t have the heart to put them away today. She was focused on Aphrodite and Apollo. Focusing on those two made her focus on Tartarus. Focusing on Tartarus made her focus on dying. And she hated thinking about that.

Looked like she was going to need another session with Black Canary. ASAP.

“This is a pretty nice place you got here.” Mary Marvel told them “If there’s one thing the Shazam’s need it’s a secret base.”

“Yeah, you should like, ask the Justice League for one!” Jon slurped down his noodles

Mary laughed “Yeah, I don’t think they give these out to just anybody.”

“Mmmhmmm, that’s true. But you're the Shazams! I’m sure they could work something out. Wow I really love these noodles.”

Fury shook her head at her friend's antics “As much as I wish we could talk in a less formal setting I think we had business to discuss?”

Mary Marvel nodded “Right, sorry. Where do I start…

“How about the first time you noticed something was off with Billy?” Jon provided “It’s always easiest to work our way from the past till now.” Jon said that while his head was basically down his container of noodles, unfortunately for him there was no more.

“Well I’d say it started off after he had a battle with Mister Mind.”

Jon shot up out of the air “Oh come on, this case is closed then, Mister Mind? A telepath? Hellooo people? The answer is right in front of us.”

“Superboy.” Lyta chided, “Let her speak.”

Jon blushed from his outburst and went back to his place in the air “Sorry, sorry. I think it was the noodles. I’ll be quiet from now on. Promise.” 

“Go on.” Lyta told Mary Marvel 

Mary nodded “Okay so I know the obvious answer is Mr. Mind, but hear me out. I know Mr. Mind couldn’t have done anything specific to Shazam because I was there. Mr. Mind is cunning, there is no doubt about that but there is no way he could have taken control of Billy’s mind.”

“And why is that?” Lyta asked

“This particular plot of Mr. Mind’s was strictly about the Wildlands, which I won’t get into. But at the end of the day some of the other Shazams and I were the ones who ended his plot, before he ran off. Billy wasn’t in Mr. Mind’s telepathic range at the time, and when he was close he wasn’t there long enough for the little worm to take control.” Mary explained

“Okay.” Jon nodded “Well then I guess the question is where was Shazam when the rest of you were fighting?”

“Billy wasn’t around for most of the final fight because of a test he had to take after class. Billy hasn’t been the best with balancing school and his teacher forced him to take it after school or else he’d fail him.”

“What could have happened while he was at School?” Fury wondered

“Do you have any other mind controlly villains?” Jon asked

“Dr. Sivana can’t control anyone’s mind, but he’s one of the smartest men in the world, if anyone could do something to Billy it’d be him.” Mary shared

“Alright then. We need to access footage of the school, no doubt any evidence we need will be there.” Jon decided

“Hold on. We have to realize there may be a chance that _no_ foul play is going on. I know I don’t Shazam as well as you two. But who knows, maybe he’s just not having a good day.” Fury suggested

“I know my brother.” Mary insisted “He just wouldn’t do that.”

Fury smiled “Well then, let’s figure out what’s making him act weird. Superboy do you have any idea of how we're going to access the schools files security feed?”

“Well when we first got to the Fortress of Attitude, Batman gave me some basic lessons, starting with hacking Robin’s comms so he couldn’t mute me. But he also showed me some basic hacking programs, and if I put the right things into the computer it should do it for us.”

“Need any help?” Lyta offered, even though she knew she’d pretty useless at this time

“Hmmm, maybe just your noodles? I mean, if you're not going to eat them.” Jon cracked his knuckles and got to work on the computer

Lyta laughed and gave them to him “Here, enjoy.”

“Thanks.” and it was mostly quiet after that. Mary Marvel sat patiently waiting, she declined the offer to use the training room while they waited for Superboy to work his magic. Lyta had to repeatedly force her mind on to other subjects or else it would constantly stray to the thoughts of Tartarus

The program was simple enough to use and Jon munched on Lyta’s lunch while he watched the bar move. He’d have to ask if Lyta was alright. He couldn’t remember a single time Lyta turned down food, let alone gave it away. It just wasn’t like her.

 _Program Complete_ \- _Footage Available_

“Alright guys, I think I got it? Which day did you say this happened?”

“Uhhh, I’d say a little over a week. Try...tuesday?” Mary told Jon

“The 14th?” 

“Yeah that sounds about right.” Mary agreed

“Alright accessing after school footage. This was pretty easy!”

Before anyone could say anything else, the footage popped up on the screen. On the screen was Billy in his High School class, his head was in his hands as he stared at the paper on his desk.

_“This is why Mr. Batson, we come to class and we study.” A man, presumably the teacher said from his desk_

_“Yeah, yeah…” Billy muttered. His eyes wandered from his page to the large window out the classroom, he was looking outside, for what? Who knew?_

_“Focus Batson. You only have 15 minutes left.” The man said, you could hear the taunting tone in his voice, it was no stretch to think he wasn’t too fond of Billy_

_“Whatever Mr. Medina. We both know I don’t know the material on this quiz, so just give me the fail and let’s get this over with.” Billy sighed_

_Mr. Medina laughed loudly “Resigned to your fate? Well Batson I could fail you. I’d call your parents or you could do something for me, and I could forget about this whole thing…_

_Billy looked up with a frown “What do you want from me? I swear if-_

_“No. It’s definitely nothing of what you're thinking.” Mr. Medina said quickly._

_“Well then what is it?” Billy demanded_

_Mr. Medina got up from his desk and walked to Billy’s at the front. He put his hands on the front of the desk_

_“Don’t worry kid. It’s not much.”_

_And then the feed cut_

“Okay that was kinda suspicious, Did your brother say anything about this meeting?” Jon asked

“No, but he did say he passed the test....” Mary told them

“Which means he accepted whatever deal your teacher proposed.” Lyta added

“Looks like we got a bit of a mystery on our hands.” Jon commented “I think we shou-

_INCOMING CALL - SUPERMAN - ACCEPT?_

“Of course computer!” Jon said

Superman’s face popped up on the screen and he immediately started talking “Superboy I need you home.”

“What for Dad?”

“I can explain when you get here but for now, get home.” Superman said, before he noticed Lyta and Mary Marvel “How are you doing Fury?”

“I’m doing well Superman, thank you for asking.”

“And Mary.” Superman addressed. For the first time it seemed the girl actually looked a little scared. Superman was Superman. “I trust there’s a reason for your brothers' fight with Black Adam over Metropolis?”

“Were working on that sir!” Jon butted in

Mary blushed “Uh, yes sir, I promise he didn’t mean it.”

Superman nodded with a smile “Alright, I trust you will take care of it. If that’s all then, Superman out.”

The transmission ended and Mary spoke up. “Your dad is intimidating.”

Jon snorted “You should meet Batman.” But he moved towards the pods, “But I have to go guys, if you're heading to Fawcett keep me updated.”

“I think we can call it quits for the day.” Mary spoke up “We can reconvene soon. My parents are probably wondering where I am as well, and if Billy is already home then I need to be too.”

“Alright then.” Lyta nodded “We can meet you at Fawcett next time. Hopefully we can solve this.”

Mary nodded “Thanks again guys, this means a lot.” She quickly took the tube to Gotham apparently planning to fly from there to Fawcett City.

Jon turned to Lyta right when Mary left “Are you okay?”

Lyta was surprised “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just you didn’t eat today, not only that you gave up your food. It’s just not something you do that often.”

Lyta laughed “Trust I’m fine Jon, I just wasn’t hungry today. What’s funny?”

Jon snickered a little “Nothing it’s just I could imagine what Robin would say if he heard that.”

Lyta rolled her eyes and the both headed for the pod “Never change Jon.”

**TRINITY**

While the Gotham Gazette was arguably Moore’s biggest asset, running a criminal underworld would never work from that vantage point. Too many things could go wrong, the best you could do is hope to control the narratives that were out there.

But the Moore family fortune started off in Gotham insurance. They were the oldest Gotham insurance company in the world, and the largest too. They had long since expanded internationally which made Moore a perfect suspect in the resurgence of the Court.

“Nobody, what's your status?” Robin whispered into his comms

“Not a challenge. East entrance had a few guards and they were easily taken care of.” Nobody said back

Insurancel was one of the largest buildings in Gotham which said something considering all the Wayne Enterprises subsidiaries, the WayneTech Tower, Wayne Pharmaceuticals, etc. It’s even bigger than the local Lexcorp building.

And Insurance buildings could come big, but why as big as this? Something had to be up with this company

“Alright continue progressing towards the main office room.” Robin told her. He himself dropped from the ceiling. He was on the west side of the building and was going to make his way to the main office as well. But he planned on taking a detour.

He was going to head to the sub basement and if he was lucky he’d find some Talon bodies down there.

“Don’t mess around too long Robin. You don’t want to get caught.” Nobody warned

“You know who you're talking to right?” Robin scoffed “If I get caught today, I’ll never go out again.” Robin started hacking the company elevator, Moore would do better in investing in better security. It took him 2 minutes to control all the options.

“Good to know you didn’t lose your pride.” Nobody called over the line “I’m on Moore’s floor. It’s huge, He’s got a lot of computers, where should I start?”

“Look for a personal office. Those are the ones which guard the most information. Look for pictures of family and friends, and you’ll be in the right direction.” Robin told her

“Alright, I’m going silent.” Nobody told him “Be quick Robin.”

Robin didn’t respond, instead focused on the elevator that was going down. He had the floor plans out on his holo-computer, there wasn’t much on the sub basement which seemed suspicious. But that’s why Robin and Nobody were here. To figure out what was going on at Insurancel.

Robin worked a few buttons on his holo-computer and shut down any known cameras on the sub basement floor. The rest would have to be pure stealth from Damian. Not a problem for the guy born in a Assassins guild, and son of the bat.

The elevators opened and immediately Robin slipped into the hallways; the sub floor was expansive, the main part coming from the hallways was an office-esque setup, many cubicles that currently weren’t in use. There was a door that led to a main hallway. The problem was you had to go through all the cubicles to get to that main hallway.

“Darla! I think I’m going to head out!” One blonde woman called

Damian ducked down behind an empty cubicle and growled. Of course some workers were here late

“Wait don’t leave me Jaime!” Darla called “Ahm just finishing up!”

“Alright Darla, but I don’t got all day!” Jaime called teasingly “What are you finishing up anyway. You’d be dooone if you hadn’t been flirting with Mike _all_ day.”

“I was not!” Darla called, and you could hear the crashing of papers from her desk “Oh dear. You think you can help me with this Jaime?”

The woman sighed and dropped her purse on the cubicle and passed by Damian without a second look.

“Alright Darla. Maybe if you weren’t so focused on _Mike_...” Jaime teased

“Shut up Jamie.” Darla hissed causing Darlia to laugh. Damian just shook his head. Okay this was taking way too long. Time to take matters into his own hands.

A couple clicks from his holo-computer and the place was suddenly shrouded in darkness

“Okay who turned out the lights!” Jaime yelled.

Damian smirked, and jumped up from under his cubicle and started making his way toward the main hallway

“Do you think it was one of those vigilante freaks?” Darla asked

“Maybe...or worse maybe the Joker...or….or….let’s just get out of here Darla!” Jaime said fearfully

Okay Damian felt a little bad, it sucked for a civilian to think the Joker might be after them. He consoled himself with the fact that they were probably colluding with a terrible businessman.

He heard the ding of the elevator and that was the confirmation that they were gone so he headed into the main hallway.

There were three pathways in the main hallway. One was clearly an office, and the other two were a bit of unknowns. Time to start with the office.

Damian pulled out his lock pick and went to town on the door, quickly sliding it open there was a computer in the middle which shouldn’t have been surprising but was. How many computers did this guy need?

“Nobody, did you have time to actually check what you're uploading into the USB?” Damian asked her. He wanted to know what information he was taking.

“No but I can find out.” Nobody told him

“Good.”

Damian plugged in a USB stick off his own and watched the stick start doing it’s thing. Courtesy of Batgirl he didn’t even have to do any work. Of course he could have made one that was just as good, but like Grayson said if it ain't broke…

“Damian I’m looking at personal records, stocks, investments, family fortune, off-shore accounts, not sure if this is what you need though.” Nobody called back through the comms 

“Take it, take it all.” Damian commanded and started some typing of his own searching the computer for things that would incriminate Moore.

Embezzlement, money laundering, tax evasion, signs of that were all there. But was that...trafficking. Drugs? No, that didn’t make sense. Moore had no ports on the East coast that would be accessible for drugs....Guns were off the table too.

“Robin, Moore is in the building two women told him about your little light show, and he’s not happy he’s on his way down with security, get out of there!”

“Alright.” Damian said offhandedly and opened another file. Names. Tyler Evans, Jamilla King, Baron Hemler, Duke Davis. Of course there were dates, and places as well. Human...trafficking? Out of Gotham? KIDS!?!?!

“ROBIN THEY’RE COMING OFF THE ELEVATORS!” Nobody yelled

Robin had no more time to waste, he ripped the USB out of the computer and shut it off, before he jiggled open the window, he could hear keys jingling, the security were racing to catch their culprit, He’d never let that happen though. He jumped through the window and immediately shot off a grapple to the next building

He faintly heard a man which must have been Moore say in a small voice “I don’t think I left the window open.”

Robin had a smile on his face. He wasn’t sure exactly what he just stepped on but he was gonna pin Moore on something. Whether it was Tax Evasion, Money laundering, or maybe even...trafficking? What was going on in Gotham.

He was so focused on his thoughts he barely noticed Nobody walk up beside him. Barely.

“You cut it close there Damian.” Nobody told him

“Did you get the USB?” Damian asked her

She handed him the drive and quickly placed it in his utility belt “You get everything you need?”

“I think so. Thank you Maya.”

“Of course Damian, anything for my little brother.” Maya gave him a hug

Damian rolled his eyes but allowed it to happen, it seemed like he was doing that alot these days. Lyta, Selina, Steph, now Maya. He needed to figure that out

“I’m going to head out, it's way too cold for me to be wearing this.”

“Alright Maya, I’ll see you soon.” Damian said and he meant it. He’d text Suren as soon as he was done with this.

“You should go home too, it's freezing Damian and you’ll catch a cold.” Maya warned

Damian snorted “Whatever you say _Mother_.”

She ruffled his hair one last time before heading to the edge of the rooftop “Seriously Damian, don’t be a stranger.”

Damian nodded at her “I won’t, I promise.”

She smiled before disappearing out of sight and he imagined she was running across the rooftops. He didn’t have time to dwell on anything before his comms were ringing. He looked at the ID and _of course_ it was Batman. Just great

“Father.” Damian answered the call “Long night?”

“Robin.” He said in his gravelly voice “I was wondering the same.”

“What do you mean Father?” Robin asked. How did he already know what they did?”

“You have no idea about Mary Marvel flying over Gotham?” Batman asked

“Actually no, I have no idea about that.” Robin smiled to himself, Scot free. There was a pregnant pause before Batman spoke again

“Hmmm, And from the sound of your voice there isn’t anything _else_ you want to tell me about?” Batman asked

Gah, how could he let any infliction in his voice. It was Batman, a rookie move “No Father.”

“Good…” There was another awkward silence, they had enough of these, these days things weren’t perfect between them, probably never would be. He was about to end the call before Batman spoke again

“Agent A says you should come home. It’s freezing and you’ve been out for a while...There’s Hot Chocolate as well.”

“Are you going to come home?” Robin asked, he didn’t expect his father too, crime never slept so he wouldn’t either, that was just classic Batman.

“I will if you will.” Batman said, surprising Damian. He wanted to shout really but he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth

“Deal!” Damian exclaimed “Tell Agent A I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

“I’ll be there in 9...Batman Out.”

Damian smiled and hopped on his awaiting R-Cycle, gunning it as fast as he could, racing Batman to the Cave was definitely not a regular occurrence, it was reminiscent of his times with Grayson.

One thing was for sure his father wasn’t perfect, definitely, definitely, definitely not. But he was his, and that was all that mattered, right? ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the books. I hope you enjoyed the beginning to Damian's little arc. Were firmly around the halfway mark for their freshman year. To me their 2nd/3rd years are where most of the best arcs are going to come from, but so far I'm liking the direction the story is in. Everything I really planned for months has come onto the paper...so far
> 
> Currently I'd say I'm suffering from a little writers block. It's all good really because I have stuff written in advanced. It's just at this moment I usually have 2-3 chapters written in advanced, but right now it's just the one.
> 
> I already feel like I've gotten back into my groove, but just in case I can't really write in the following weeks, a chapter or two might come in two weeks instead of the one.
> 
> This is just a precaution, and it probably won't happen, with school off I have more time than ever to get into the feels...but I still felt I should tell you guys/gals regardless.
> 
> Anyways that's going to be it for me, until next week!


	10. Beware the Court of Owls Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Lyta are working with their new friend Mary Marvel to figure out what's going on with Shazam. Damian on the other hand is finding his investigation on the Court of Owls is coming to an end. Unfortunately it doesn't seem he will like what he finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Okay. I may have understated just a little bit when I said I was struggling with some writer's block. I hadn't expected to take so long writing, but it just ended up that way. When I released chapter 9 I was probably around 75% done Chapter 10. It's over a month later and I just finished the last parts today.
> 
> I don't know, it was just like every time I opened it I wanted to work on something else. Other stories I have in the pipeline, or just other things in general.
> 
> Bit by bit, I finally finished this chapter. I'm not sure why it took this long, but I can promise it won't take this long for again for awhile, as I've already finished the next chapter. It seemed like my slump is over, and hopefully it is for along time.

David Moore paced around his office, two bottles of scotch were on his desk. One finished, the other half empty. He himself didn’t look the part of CEO with his suit jacket strewn on the floor and his shirt buttoned down with a loose tie. His eyes were red, lifeless and he generally had a look of panic on his face. He was a mess.

“Come on...Come on…” Moore mumbled to himself as he continually dialed the number on his phone.

Why weren’t they picking up! They had been found out, More importantly his company would go down the drain if whoever broke in the other day released those files. They’d incriminate everyone.

“PICK UP DAMN IT!” Moore snarled and took a large swipe at his desk sending the bottle of scotch flying and shattering it against his door.

“Mr. Moore, do you need some help?” Devita, his secretary asked

“Shit.” He mumbled and ran a hand through his greying hair “N-no Devita! Everything is okay.”

“Are you sure, I could call securi-

“NO!” he yelled harshly, before sighing “No Devita, I promise everything is okay. Look, how about you end early today you do enough around here.” The way he spoke made sure that it wasn’t a suggestion

“O-Okay boss, have a good day.” Devita said nervously

Moore waited for her footsteps to dwindle before picking himself off the ground and dialing the number he was given once again

“PICK UP!” He growled, the phone rang once and rang a second time before his prayers were answered

“Mr. Moore, I trust that the reason you keep calling me is important.” A woman’s voice came on the line. Every time he heard it, it reminded him of honey, but she also managed to remind him just how dangerous she was at the end of the day.

“We’ve been found out. I don’t know how but someone has accessed files from my computer with all the information on every infringement I’ve ever made!” Moore expressed

“Hmmm. I fail to see how this is my problem.” His contact said

“...You fail to see-HOW DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE PROBLEM HERE!?!? My information, your information, is in the hands of some third party, we need to get it back! DO YOU HEAR ME?”

“Let me start off by saying that if you ever address me like Mr. Moore you won’t be in the land of the living much longer.” The woman’s voice was ice cold, and he had never been able to test the validity of her threats, just her bank account.

“Yes, Ms. Head.” Moore mumbled

“Secondly, _you_ let someone waltz into your top facility and steal your most important assets. I should leave you out to dry. You're fortunate you're an important asset Mr. Moore.”

“So...you’re going to fix the problem?” Moore asked warily

Ms. Head sighed annoyedly “Yes Mr. Moore, I will fix our little problem. So get yourself out of your drunken stupor, and get to work. The Court won’t tolerate any more laziness from you.”

“Yes, Ms. Head.”

“Bring me more Talon’s Mr. Moore, or even I won’t be able to save you.” Ms. Head said dangerously.

“Yes Ms. Head.” Moore repeated, but the line had already been cut by then. Okay Ms. Head was going to fix everything...Things would be fine, he’d bring them more kids, and in turn he wouldn’t get killed by his employers and he’d make money. Win-Win.

….Wait. Did Ms. Head say drunken stupor....Had she bugged his office? Nah, she wouldn’t do that...She wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t.

**TRINITY**

Damian, Lyta, and Jon were doing their thing at their lunch table. Just relaxing like normal.

“So why was Mary Marvel flying over Gotham? You two said you knew.” Damian asked as he ate his pasta. Alfred was a gift.

“Oh yeah!” Jon said through a mouthful of Mac and Cheese. “She was at the Fortress.”

Damian paused, eating “The Fortress isn’t a playground.”

“Obviously.” Lyta rolled her eyes “But you must have heard what happened in Metropolis, Black Adam and Shazam did a real number on this place. Jon and I just wanted to figure out why.”

“And that needed Mary Batson?” Damian asked, and also wordlessly slid Alfred’s brownies across the table. Sharing _was_ caring.

“It did, she gave us a lot of Information.” Jon nodded “you know buddy, will always need you, you could come with Lyta and I to Fawcett City.

“Can’t,” Damian shook his head “ I’m busy today.”

“With what, are you still working on that case?” Jon asked

“Have you forgotten, he’s going out on a date?” Lyta said annoyedly “I’m going to be honest Damian. I don’t know what you see in that girl.”

Damian smirked “Jealous?”

Lyta snorted “Of a girl with you Tiny? Please the day I’m jealous of a girl with you is the day you grow over 5ft.”

Damian growled “Sure Lyta, and I’m sure that will be the day you say anything _worthwhile._ World knows all your good for is emptying my fridge.”

Lyta glared at Damian and tossed the brownie he gave her a _little_ harder than necessary back at him. “I think I’m going to head to class early. Do not wait up for me.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Damian said back with a glare just as fierce.

Jon just watched on, his mouth half open and his spoon in the air as Lyta got up and left the table. He sighed before shaking his head.

“Sometimes I don’t understand you.” Jon admitted

“Are you kidding?” Damian asked incredulously “She started questioning me, did you think I’d lay down and take it?”

“Dami, it was only a couple a months ago that Lyta went through a traumatic experience. It’s her first official year in Man’s world. I think sometimes she deserves a little break.”

“If you think I’m gonna apolog-

“I’m not saying you need to give her an apology.” Jon jumped in quickly “I’m just saying sometimes you can lay off her you know? Sometimes you two act more like enemies than friends. That’s all I’m saying.”

Damian sighed and went back to eating and they had the rest of their lunch break in silence.

**TRINITY**

Jon was in his Superboy costume and watching himself in the mirror. His makeshift costume was quickly getting too small for him. Plus it didn’t really make much sense to keep buying hoodies did it?

He’d have to talk to his dad about it, maybe it was time for a real costume?...Or was he worthy of a real one yet? He hoped so.

“I did not take you for one to admire their muscles in the mirror Superboy.” Fury teased as she walked by

Superboy blushed and ran from the mirror catching up with Fury step for step. “Okay that was definitely not what you thought it was.”

“It’s alright Jon. We all have to admire ourselves once in a while.” Lyta smiled. Jon just shook his head and took a seat in the main room of the Fortress.

“...You and Damian were going at it pretty hard today.” Jon started

“It’s fine Jon.” Lyta insisted “You know Tiny and I.”

“Yeah I know, trust me, I witness it like everyday. But...I don’t know. I guess I just want to make sure you're okay.” Jon admitted

“Come on Jon. It’s going to take more than a few comments about my weight from Damian to make me upset.” Lyta brushed off

Jon just shook his head “No even before. When you weren’t eating the other day, I just felt like you weren’t okay. I just want to make sure that you're doing fine. Especially after everything that’s happened these few months…”

Lyta hugged Jon and he quickly hugged her back “I promise Jon. I’m alright. Thank you for worrying about me, but you don’t need to worry, I’m doing okay.”

Jon pulled away from the hug and tried his best to have a stern look on his face, trying his best to decipher if she was telling the truth “And you will tell me if you're not okay, right?”

“I will,” Lyta nodded slowly “Promise.”

“Alright then.” Jon smiled “Now that that’s over, we have a mission today.”

Lyta smiled as well, Jon’s could be pretty infectious. “Alright what’s the deal boss?”

“Well we're going to Fawcett City today, and if you don’t remember why, it’s cause we gotta save Shazam from whatever his evil teacher tried to do to him. And hopefully he can tell us everything he knows and why he nearly took out half of Metropolis.”

Lyta nodded “And just to be clear, Damian doesn’t know about anything of this?”

Jon shrugged “Well I don’t know that exactly. I just know that he never bothered to ask me. He’s been so busy with whatever case he’s working on, other than wondering why Mary Marvel flew over Gotham, I really don’t think he has a clue.”

“More like he’s been so focused on Ayana.” Lyta deadpanned

Jon chuckled “You really aren’t a fan of her are you?”

Lyta blushed “I just don’t see what’s so great about her, that’s all!”

“Well yeah, but Damian clearly does. And honestly I’m a little surprised too, but you’ll never hear me complain about Damian talking to others of his own freewill.”

Lyta nodded “Enough about Robin. The more time we stay here, the less we have to figure out Shazam’s mystery.”

Jon nodded and twirled an invisible mustache “You’re right Watson! We mustn’t waste anymore time. Come on old chap, Let’s take to the skies!” Jon said in his british accent

“That was a terrible british accent!” Lyta giggled “And I think I would be Sherlock.”

“I’m honestly kinda surprised you know who Sherlock is.” Jon grinned “But regardless, my darling sidekick...LETS FLY!” Jon raced for the pods

Lyta smiled and shot after him. What had she told him the other day? Oh yeah, never change Jon. Never change.

**TRINITY**

“Your mint tea, with a tad bit of sugar Master Damian.” Alfred presented the hot drink to him.

“Thank you Pennyworth.” Damian sniffled and rubbed his red nose. He sat on his bed with Titus and Alfred the cat, chilling with his laptop, or as much as Robin _could_ chill. Chilling for him meant investigating more of the list he stole from Moore.

“Master Damian if you're feeling ill it might be prudent for us to reschedule your evening with Ms. Carter.” Alfred the human suggested. 

“No Alfred.” Damian shook his head “I’m fine.”

Alfred sighed “If you're sure. We leave in an hour.”

Damian nodded at the man and went back to deciphering code on his computer, there was so much more to the names in the files than he knew. It was clear some form of trafficking was going on. 

And yet the files also were not clear enough for Damian to understand everything that was happening. The descriptors he still couldn’t figure out. Were all these kids Talons in training? Possibly, but there was something he was missing.

There had to be over hundreds of names. It would be a fail if all these kids were being swindled under the Batman’s grasp. The Dark Knight would never allow such a grand scheme to go through under his watch. He was missing something. Think…

Damian took a look through the list and found Ayana’s name, her birthday, some dates, and places. But you had to wonder. Yes Ayana lived in Gotham for a while, but she had lived in Metropolis for a larger amount of time. Her Talon training had to have started there.

So was this trafficking thing bigger than Gotham? Was the Court going Worldwide? Because why else would they spread so much farther than Gotham?

There was a knock on his door, and Selina slipped through the door and Alfred the Cat immediately moved toward Selina. How did she do that? She sat beside him and looked over at his Laptop screen

“Whatcha doing kiddo?” Selina asked Damian

“Working a case.” Damian pulled his screen from Selina. It wasn’t a big deal really, she wouldn’t tell Father unless she really thought he was doing something dangerous. And even then you could probably count on her loyalty.

“You're about to go on your first date and you're working a case?” Selina scoffed “Now I wonder how many times your father did this before we went out. It would explain a lot.” Selina smirked

“What do you need Kyle?” Damian asked

“It’s not what I need. It’s what I thought _you_ needed. You're going on a date and I had thought that you would need some advice.” She admitted

Damian scoffed “When have I ever needed any help, I got her here didn’t I?”

“True.” Selina conceded “It was only a suggestion however. But if you're sure you don’t need any help…

Damian thought it over. Realistically he didn’t need any help did he? No one knew that by the end of this night he hoped to fight off a horde of Talons, and be sending David Moore to jail. And hopefully find whoever was masterminding this as well. And if things did go the right way, he’d hopefully never see Ayana again.

Once he explained everything to Batman he’d probably take her to Martian Manhunter to get her mind wiped. And then he’d have her family relocated.

But....

At the same time Kyle didn’t know any of this. And she was going out of her way to give him some pointers, and things would be better with father if things were better with him and Selina.

“I guess I could spare some time.” Damian told her.

Selina smiled “Great! Put that laptop away and let’s get working.”

Damian rolled his eyes but did what he was told.

“Great! Rule number one when you're going on a date…” Selina started, he was doing this for everyone else, not cause he enjoyed spending time with her. Definitely not that.

**TRINITY**

Fawcett City was like Metropolis in many ways, sure it wasn’t as big but the idyllic nature of the cities were the exact same. They were even both nearly run by one man with insane amounts of money. But then again, it seemed like every city was like that these days.

Superboy and Fury flew towards Binder Square where Mary Marvel had told them to meet up. Superboy and Fury watched as many kids and adults snapped pictures of them. Clearly Fawcett City didn’t get too many visiting Superheroes.

“You guys are here!” Mary Marvel waved to them from the skies “You don’t mess about.”

“Well who knows how serious this problem is. Better nip it in the bud before it becomes a real problem. Plus if we're quick we can get Pizza later!” Jon explained

Mary smiled “Okay that sounds good. Where exactly do you guys want to start?” She asked them.

“Well...where is your brother right now?” Lyta asked

“Billy is actually still at school...Some after school program he joined.” Mary explained slowly. The three of them shared a look...yeah that wasn’t fishy at all.

“Start there?” Mary laughed

“I think that would be an _excellent_ idea old chum!” Superboy said in his british accent

“Wow that is bad.” Mary snorted “Like astronomically bad.”

“Hmph, I’m going to get Agent A to teach me then.” Jon pouted 

“Come on you two. The more time we waste the less time for pizza!” Lyta waved them over “Now where is the school?”

“Wouldn’t it be better if we dressed like regular kids? If someone sees us dressed like this there’s no way we will ever be stealthy enough.”

“Not necessarily.” Superboy said “I don’t need to get too close because of my super hearing. I could hear from ten cities away!”

“Hmmm and if I transform I’ll look like my normal self. What about you Fury?” Mary asked

“Uhh well, I guess I could hang back with Superboy.” Lyta suggested “If you're okay with going in alone.”

“No, who knows what will happen to her if she goes alone. Something bad could happen to her as well. If Mary has any extra clothes or something, then I think I have a real good idea!”

“Well...start explaining!” Lyta encouraged

“It’s simple really, I’ll hide out in the city, and Mary and you can go infiltrate whatever meeting Billy is at, but as schoolgirls. I don’t have to come because I can listen, and if I really, really need to, I can also see into the building from a long way away, so it will be like I’m actually there.” Superboy explained

“That sounds solid.” Mary agreed “But will also be civilians, we won't be able to do anything other than act like kids. We won’t need to alert you will we?”

“Maybe, if it’s really bad Lyta will just hit the tracker Robin created for us. And I doubt it will get there, come on guys for all we know Shazam made a dumb mistake and nothings wrong with him. Will get him to clean up Metropolis a bit before eating pizza!”

Lyta sighed “Hopefully, but something tells me it’s not going to be that easy.”

**TRINITY**

Damian stared out the window of the car as Alfred drove him to his destination date in Metropolis. This was big. So much bigger than anyone realized. And he couldn’t help but feel that not only was he missing something, but that he wouldn’t be able to corner Ayana well. But he couldn’t allow this to go further.

“How are you feeling Master Damian?” Alfred asked his young ward

“Fine Pennyworth.” Damian answered boringly, he was thinking about how he should have boobytrapped the movie theatre, all he had was the batarangs and other things he hid under his clothes.

Alfred looked at Damian’s face and sighed, he seriously wondered if he was the only one who saw it? That Damian couldn’t be more disinterested in this ‘Ayana’ girl. Even during her first trip to the Manor he saw it.

It seemed to him that everyone was simply excited that Damian was getting out of his comfort zone, they simply ignored everything that was wrong with this picture.

He had seen Damian infatuated before. With Supergirl and for a brief moment he even wondered about Stephanie. There had been Maya and the young archer Emiko. He had even heard Jon and Damian talk about a young genie girl for a while.

It was abundantly clear Master Damian had a type, and unfortunately for Ayana she didn’t fit the bill. Now obviously things could change, but so suddenly? It was doubtful. Something else was driving Damian to take this girl out. He wasn’t sure but he hoped he wasn’t going to treat her poorly. That was not befitting of a young man like himself. Knowing Damian however, He probably wasn’t even going to the Movie’s. He was just using it as a cover.

Alfred pulled up to the movie theatre and looking through the large buildings windows you could see the young girl with a bright smile waiting for Damian to show up. It looked relatively normal, and God how he wished Damian could have some sort of normal. And maybe he was overthinking this, maybe this was going to be normal.

“Thank you for the ride Pennyworth.” Damian nodded and was about to exit the car.

“Wait.” Alfred called “Master Damian. I like to think I’m pretty observant. And while I’m happy you’ve gotten out there, it seems to me like this recent infatuation came out of nowhere.”

“What are you saying?” Damian asked with narrowed eyes and closed the door

“I’m saying, I don’t believe this is a date at all. Why am I really dropping you here Damian?” Alfred asked

Damian’s narrowed eyes turned into a smile “You know me too well Pennyworth. However I won’t be able to tell you anything, just know I have a good reason, and by the end of the night everyone will know it.”

“Damian I-

“I really have to go now Pennyworth. I trust you won’t be telling father?” Damian asked

Alfred nodded “You know me, only if I believe it’s truly dangerous sir.”

Damian nodded, knowing he could count on the old man’s trust. “Thank you Alfred.”

“Your welcome.” And with that Damian left the car. He must have taken 10 steps before the young Ayana ambushed him with a hug and a smile that Damian gingerly returned. Alfred could already see the boy's senses were on high alert, this was not a date, it was a mission.

He sighed once more and drove the car away. This wasn’t what Damian needed. The boy needed normal, so why did it feel like he was the only one who saw it? 

**TRINITY**

“Wave from your spot if you can hear and see us Superboy.” Mary commanded in a whisper.

Superboy who was sitting on top of the McDonalds waved a couple times, and Lyta and Mary gave a thumbs up to signal back before walking into the large school.

Lyta ran a hand over her jeans in an unexpected, but a nice surprise “It’s great that you can wear jeans at your school. I finally feel comfortable walking into school.”

“Do you go to one of those preppy schools?” Mary asked as she wandered the halls with Lyta

“One of the private schools in Metropolis. It’s easier for me because Superboy goes there, and this is my first year in Man’s World.” Lyta explained. She wasn’t sure if she was allowed to mention Robin, especially since everyone thought he lived in Gotham. It’d be too obvious to guess his identity from there.

“Ah so only skirts then?” Mary assumed

“Yeah skirts, and some plain pants. It’s not too bad, just not as comfortable as some other clothes I own.” Lyta explained

“You know,” Mary smiled “I don’t actually know you. But I feel like if I did, we’d be good friends.”

Lyta smiled “Well I could always use a couple of friends Mary. And after this we could hang out with all the added extra stuff.”

“Ha, I’d like that.” Mary agreed, they pulled up in front of a door which clearly had a few students doing their own thing while a teacher watched with interest.

Billy was in there scribbling something down on his paper with interest. This was it, time to figure out what the hell was wrong with Billy.

“We're heading in.” Lyta said to Superboy, they couldn’t actually see him anyway, but still it was good for confirmation.

Mary hesitantly knocked on the door, and they saw the teacher rise up in some surprise. Those two were definitely not a part of his regular after school class.

“Hello, do you two ladies need something?” Mr. Medina

“Hey Mr. Medina we're here for your homework help class, my brother Billy told me about and me and my friends were having some trouble with the calculus…”

Mr. Medina looked them over thoroughly before nodding “Well girls, homework help is open to anyone, I’d appreciate it if you came earlier next time. Now come grab a seat.”

Lyta and Mary shared a look before going into the classroom. They quickly went towards Billy who was chilling in the corner of the class by himself. Now that they got near it didn’t even look like he was doing any work, just drawing stuff in his notebook.

“Hey Billy.” Mary slid beside him on his left, and Lyta went to him on his right effectively surrounding him.

“Mary? What are you doing here, and with your friend…?” Billy trailed off, he was sure he had never seen Mary hang out with this girl. He _definitely_ would have remembered someone who looked like that. Sheesh.

“I’m Ophelia.” Lyta told him easily. It was better to use her middle name so people couldn’t find her. Batman would be proud.

“Ophie had trouble with her calculus, I tried to help her but you know that’s not my strong suit, so I decided to come here. You said it worked great for you so we came here.” Mary explained

Lyta was impressed if you heard Mary you’d think they’d actually been friends for a long time. She was a good actor.

“Oh well, I’m here to help.” Billy flashed a large smile.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Mary told him, Lyta and Mary shared one more look before ‘diving’ into their work.

It was on now.

**TRINITY**

“Oh this movie looks good!” Ayana decided and she tugged on Damian’s arm and pointed to the large screen in the movie theatre showing previews. A movie called 21 Bridges was flashing on the screen and it seemed interesting enough.

Damian held back a sigh and flashed a smile at Ayana. He really just wanted to corner her and force her to confess she was a Talon, but it couldn’t be that forward. “I think that’s a good choice.” Damian said

His arm was still wrapped around Ayana and any passerbys would definitely think they were a couple. A few people actually did think they were a couple, and when they realized young Damian Wayne was bringing a girl to the movie theatre…

_SNAP SNAP SNAP_.

“I didn’t think so many people would care.” Ayana whispered to him

“When you're as famous as I am, everything you do is amplified x100.” Damian told her but he was annoyed as well. Now this was going to be in the news, after he had successfully hid out for years.

The first real taste of Damian Wayne the media was going to get was him with some harlot. He was following in his father’s footsteps perfectly.

“Damian could we get a kiss for the camera?” Some random overweight middle aged man asked

Before he could even decide Ayana gave him a large kiss on the cheek “There you go! Now if you could please leave us alone? Thanks!”

As Damian was dragged away towards the theatre he could still hear the man “Gosh the Gazette and the Star are going to pay _so_ much for this!”

He rolled his eyes and allowed Ayana to drag him away. Maybe he was overthinking it but she had surprising strength for a girl her age. And yeah he wasn’t exactly huge, but he was built bigger than the average 14 year old.

He shook his head as he approached the ticket booth “Two tickets for 21 Bridges.”

The teen sighed and took Damian’s golden credit card complaining about how he should be living the life and instead he was a dumb cashier making minimum wage. Such was the unfair world they lived in.

“Enjoy your movie.” He muttered

“We will!” Ayana smiled “Come on Damian lets get some popcorn!” Damian nodded with the fake smile still plastered on his face. Everything was too improbable. She seemed way too joyous to be a Talon. Too excited for a meaningless date when she should want to rip out his heart. Even if she hadn’t finished Talon training you’d expect that she would be a tad more cold and callous. She was committed to this façade and he had to respect that. But it was annoying.

They ordered popcorn from the counter, Damian briefly wondered if she could have managed to pre-poison the food but that would have been too big of a risk, what if Damian had said he didn’t like popcorn? He should have been fine.

After that they quickly got to their seats to watch the previews. It occurred to Damian that this was one of the few times he had actually been to the movie theatre. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

His first mistake had already been made by choosing the movies. Sure he could talk a little during the previews, and a little during the movie but the point of a movie was to shut up and look at a screen.

For 2 hours he couldn’t talk to her even though the main thing he needed was information. He was kicking himself for that.

The movie itself wasn’t bad, actually quite enjoyable if he was being honest. It reminded him of the police in Gotham, which in turn made him remember the importance of the date. Damian’s body was on autopilot, doing everything Kyle had told him was a good idea, and it seemed to work she was receptive. But it was time to stop playing around.

“How’d you like the movie?” Ayana asked him as they exited the large theatre. Metropolis was quickly descending into the dark and it was more than enough time to make him move.

“It wasn’t bad. But I think I was more focused on you.” Damian said casually

Ayana giggled “You're just saying that Damian.”

Damian just smiled and continued walking towards their destination. Ayana had walked to the movie theatre from her house, and now he was walking her back. If he was going to get any answers it was now.

“Can I ask you something?” Damian questioned her

“Of course.” 

This was it, it was all or nothing from here on out.

“Christmas time, the gift you gave me. What made you give me that specific thing?” Damian asked

“What do you mean?” Ayana asked sounding slightly confused

“The painting.” Damian said a little stronger than he meant too “Why did you give it to me?”

“I-did you not like it?” Ayana faltered 

Damian sighed angrily, was she still acting like he hadn’t figured her out “Stop messing around! This isn’t about whether I liked it or not, this is about the message you sent on the back of it.”

“Damian I have no clue what you're talking about.” Ayana said seriously 

“You expect me to believe that!” Damian demanded incredulously “Beware the Court of Owls was written on the back in code.”

“Really Damian, you think I did that?” Ayana asked “Even if I did, why would it matter? We both know that it's just a tall tale, it's not real. And I promise you it wasn’t me!”

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, and all of Ayana’s declining was only making him angry. She was lying she knew exactly what she did

“We both know that it isn’t some dumb bedtime story. Stop messing around Ayana, tell me the truth.” Damian insisted

“Honestly Damian...you're kind of scaring me. Can’t-Can’t we just go home?” Ayana pleaded. She was shaking like a leaf and Damian finally took time to analyze the situation. All body signs pointed to her telling the truth.

Damian nodded slowly “Alright fine, I can take you home.” Thinking to himself however Damian realized this was a bust, Somehow he had missed completely and it seemed Ayana had nothing to do with the Court of Owls stuff. At this point it was even hard to believe she was acting.

Not only that but he had potentially nearly exposed himself as knowing more than he should to a civilian. If he was lucky she’d just think he was crazy.

They continued to walk through the nice parts of Metropolis, well most of it was nice. The city was lively with many things going on even throughout the night, Apartment buildings galore for the large dream filled city. It seemed soon they would have reached their destination.

“You know Damian…” Ayana spoke up aside “Forgetting the last 10 minutes. This was pretty enjoyable.”

Damian nodded slowly, agreeing with the pretty girl.

“I just don’t understand what was up with you back there.” Ayana shook her head in confusion “I mean why would you ever think I’d do that.”

Time for quick thinking “It wasn’t you...My brothers may have told me some things, that made me believe the Court was real. And maybe fear drove some of my actions.” He said slowly. 

“Aww the great Damian Wayne, was scared.” Ayana teased. He wanted to roll his eyes but he kept a straight face, he had to sell this, she could tease as much as she wanted as long as she believed it.

“I guess you could say that.” Damian conceded

“It’s okay Damian. The Court of Owls does seem pretty scary.” Ayana said softly

Damian sighed so this was truly a bust, whatever they closed in on Ayana’s apartment building “Well, I guess I should be happy that you're not a Talon.”

Ayana stopped walking abruptly and slowly turned towards Damian she had the most confused look on her face

“Ayana?” Damian questioned, but by now he was on guard. The abrupt freeze, honestly she looked like she was glitching, her face twitched out and her breathing was uneven. Something wasn’t right here.

Damian racked his brain for the answer to this untimely conundrum. Weird glitching, twitching limbs, uneven breathing. All signs point to some form of trauma, or common symptoms of...Mind Control.

That didn’t really make sense though did it? The Court’s Mind Control was usually flawless, a specific brand of Mind Control that thrived on the fact that there Talons were dead…But Ayana wasn’t dead.

“Hnngh!” Ayana moaned and crashed to the ground

Damian went down to his knees and checked her pulse, she was still breathing. By the breaths she was taking you’d think she was asphyxiating. Think what could this be. If not the Court then who? Damian flashed back to something Maya said the other day.

_“Could be regular mind control.” Maya suggested_

_“I doubt it, doesn’t fit their MO.” Damian shrugged off. Maya gave him a pointed look but changed the topic._

Damian wanted to slap himself in the face. Regular Mind Control. And other than the Court who else would want an Assassin watching every single one of his moves?

“Leviathan.” Damian growled

“Correct my beautiful boy.” A voice called from above. Damian looked up and wasn’t surprised to see the face of many of his dreams, and nightmares. Dressed in her green traditional Assassin garb. Talia Al Ghul.

“Mother.” Damian stood up and stopped watching Ayana. The real threat had finally shown herself. “What’s the point of all this?”

“There are many reasons for why I do what I do.” Talia said nonchalantly

“I won’t ask again Mother.” Damian growled angrily. What the hell did she think this was? He wasn’t 13 anymore. She didn’t have control over him. “Tell me why-

He was cut off by Talia’s yelling “Airfae jindiun! Yartafie lifyathan.” It was Arabic. Damian jumped away from the sudden attack of Ayana who jumped up and sent a kick at him, which he adeptly dodged.

“You know the drill, My son.” Talia smiled “Leviathan Rises.”

Damian dodged another punch from Ayana and shook his head angrily. Ayana jumped up the firescape on the apartment and started moving to the top of the rooftops. Okay if Mother wanted to test him, he’d show her why he was the Chosen One.

With ease Damian used the two buildings and jumped off each to half the time it took Ayana to climb up the building.

He’d take her out and then question his Mother, Something told him there was more to what was going on then he knew.

**TRINITY**

It was late, and it was evidently clear by the fact that only Billy, Mary and Lyta, or right now ‘Ophelia’ were the only ones left. 

“And just like that, next week’s trigonometry, done!” Billy exclaimed. They’d have been here for hours and had nothing concrete to prove there was anything wrong with Billy or his teacher. He seemed pretty creepy that was for sure.

But a lot of teachers could be creepy, usually they might go to jail for that sort of thing. But usually it wasn’t because they were mind controlling Shazam.

“You kids good now?” Mr. Medina asked tiredly. He seemed vastly annoyed. Now that could be because Lyta and Mary had managed to keep him after school for 3 whole hours.

Or...The version Lyta liked to believe, he just wanted them gone so he could do his little hypnosis tricks on Billy. It made sense. Mary had said Billy did more homework today than she had seen him do in their whole lives.

Lyta flipped through the textbook they had borrowed. There really wasn’t anything else they could stall for. “Well sir there was-

“Ophelia, Mary.” Mr. Medina commanded “Go home. I can’t help you anymore, I’m sorry I really wish I could, but you're going to have to come back tomorrow.”

Didn’t sound very sorry. Lyta thought. “Oh well then sir.” Lyta pouted, and started packing up her things. She looked over to Mary who was packing up as well. They shared a quick look, the intent obvious. What the heck would they do now?

Even with their extremely slow pack up time, Mr. Medina watched the whole time clearly not budging on helping any longer.

“Billy, aren’t you coming with us?” Mary asked, and Mr. Medina answered for him. 

“Actually, I still need to talk to Billy.” Mr. Medina said quickly “You two run along, Billy you stay, we still have your latest tests to discuss.”

Mary and Lyta shared another look. Okay, something was most definitely wrong. “Alright sir.” Lyta called as they walked out to the door, her and Mary walked out but Lyta did her best to ‘shut’ the door quietly, keeping a hold on the handle so she could still reopen quietly. This would be the perfect time for Robin to be here. Of course he was schmoozing with Ayana. That was a word correct?

“Do you have a phone Mary?” Lyta whispered to the young superhero “It might be prominent to record whatever we see.”

“Good thinking.” Mary whispered back. The scenes were probably comical to anyone who saw them. Mary was basically all over Lyta trying to get the camera through the little slit in the door she made, and Lyta’s face was in the door trying to get a good look at Mr. Medina and Billy.

“Sit here Billy.” Mr. Medina pointed him to the chair beside his desk. And Billy being the diligent student he was, listened without any qualms. Already the look on his face was pretty blank. And to Mary it was just so unlike Billy.

Mr. Medina looked different without them in the room as well. His face was angry, clearly. And he rummaged through his desk like a mad man.

“Come on, Come on.” He mumbled and pulled out three things. A needle, some pills, and some weird device with a holder, and a screen.

Mr. Medina quickly rolled up Billy’s sleeve and took his blood “That bastard.” Mary growled. 

“Calm.” Lyta whispered back, but she was angry too. What was this man doing to children! And how was he getting away with it?

The man injected Billy’s blood into the device, and it rang out, beeping three times before it suddenly blared out in huge red words NEGATIVE.

“Gah, DAMNIT.” Mr. Medina yelled “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?” He seemingly asked Billy. Once again Billy didn’t seem to answer the man, and was simply complacent.

He gave Billy a glass of water and a red and a blue pill “Drink it.” He demanded. And easily Billy did it once again.

Was this....Mind Control? “I don’t get it.” Mr. Medina muttered “One moment the kid has a positive test for the metagene. The next two, negative. How does that work?”

Lyta and Mary shared another look, this time Mary having to cover her mouth, as not to gasp too loud. Testing Billy for the metagene, did he know something? That Billy was Shazam. Trying to steal his powers. And what was he doing to Billy, feeding him mind control pills?

Billy, drank the water and swallowed the pills, easily, shaking his head quickly after it “That isn’t great.” Billy said

“Shut up.” Mr. Medina demanded and roughly took his arm, before taking a shot of his blood once again. And injecting it into the device. This time it rang out, and flashed in bright green letters POSITIVE

“I KNEW IT. I knew it couldn’t be a fluke!” Mr. Medina laughed “So tell me Billy Batson. What is it about you, what type of metahuman are you. Tell me how are you doing this?”

“I…” Billy struggled, it looked like he was really considering telling Mr. Medina everything he knew “I think, I’m…

“No Billy!” Mary yelled out impulsively, quickly Mr. Medina and Billy’s eyes shot towards the door. Well it’s too late to hide now. Everything was out in the open, Lyta thought.

“What are you doing to Billy!” Lyta demanded

“You two girls don’t like to listen to instructions much do you?” Mr V questioned “No matter, after a little tinkering, you should be just as complacent as Billy here.”

“Don’t come any closer.” Mary instructed Mr. Medina, but he didn’t seem to care, and Lyta and Mary were at a loss, what the heck were they supposed to do? Expose themselves as supers?

Mr. Medina started charging at Lyta and she did the one thing she could think to do. Scream.

“AAAAHHHHHHHH.” Lyta yelled as loud as she could, and before Mr. Medina could come stab her with Needles, Superboy came flying through the building and threw him to the ground.

“Okay buddy, I'm pretty sure what you're doing is highly illegal.” Superboy held the struggling man's forearms. He could try to escape but there was no evading the Boy of Steel’s grasp.

“What are you guys doing!” Billy questioned angrily

“Uhhh, I’m pretty sure they’re saving you? If it weren’t for this young woman's scream, who I have never met by the way, I would have never known you were in trouble young sir!”

Lyta rolled her eyes at Superboy’s acting. And could you believe that Batman and Robin thought _she_ was going to get them found out?

“Have you called the police yet citizen?” Jon directed to Mary.

“On it Mr. Superboy.” Mary told him with a smile. It seemed she was enjoying this little playacting as well.

Still the two angriest people in the room were Billy and Mr. Medina. “You guys ruin everything!” Billy yelled angrily and left the room.

“You should check on your friend.” Superboy told Lyta, and Lyta nodded and ran after Billy. He was pretty quick.

“Billy wait up!” Lyta called, but he didn’t seem to listen “Billy, you’ve been used by Mr. Medina. You should wait for the police, or even maybe one of the superheroes can check up on you to make sure nothing is wrong.”

“Shut up.” Billy waved her off “I barely know you. I...I just know that guys ruined it.”

Lyta narrowed her eyes, okay even if he was being mind controlled or something. That was rude. “Billy-

“SHAZAM.” He yelled and quickly the boy was now a man. Dressed in his costume, he flipped up his hood and flew off into the night.

“Seriously?” Lyta asked herself, but she had to be quick, she opened up her backpack and had to super speed change into her Fury gear, and followed Shazam into the night

“Billy-Shazam, I need you to calm down. Please, think about what you're doing. You need to be looked at.”

“And why wouldn’t I be fine. What makes you think something is wrong?” He called backwards to Fury

“Superboy told me. You need help Shazam. Please let us give it to you.” Lyta petitioned the young God

“Billy!” Mary flew as fast as she could “She’s right, please listen to Fury Billy. You need some help Billy, we can get it to you.”

“Help?” Shazam said, Shazam seemed ten times more receptive to words than Billy. And they had barely started speaking yet

“Are we good Shazam?” Fury asked once more

“I...I think so.” Shazam said slowly “I guess I’ll-

Shazam couldn’t finish his sentence because like a tank with rocket boosters Superboy came in and one punched Shazam in the face.

“Superboy!” Fury yelled in surprise, was he mind controlled as well?

Shazam looked angry and very hurt from the attack, he clearly was not at his peak. Superboy used heat vision, before punching Shazam so hard again, that mid descent he turned back into Billy Batson.

Fury flew quickly and caught Billy, who seemed to have passed out mid air. Fury carrying Billy, Mary Marvel, and Superboy quickly landed on the rooftop

“Superboy, What is wrong with you?” Lyta said through gritted teeth.

“What?” He said with a weary smile “I was just doing my job.”

“By punching him into submission?” Mary questioned angrily, It looked like she might just do the same to him.

“Hey, hey, don’t get on my back.” Superboy quickly backtracked. “Look I was just doing what Robin suggests. If a person is possibly under mind control. Take them out. You can never trust what they say, until you definitely know their motives.

Lyta and Mary stared down a nervous Superboy. He looked like he might bolt the second they made a move. Lyta sighed and facepalmed “Superboy. Do me a favour, and tell me next when you plan on doing something Robin told you.”

Jon laughed awkwardly “Sure thing Fury.”

Regardless, Fury smiled. they had solved the mystery...Somewhat “I think we're done for the night. Let’s take Billy to the Hall of Justice, I think they can help him.”

“And we're getting Pizza right?” Jon asked

“Sure thing Superboy.” Mary smirked “But you're paying.” 

And just like that the three heroes were off.

**TRINITY**

“Ptoo!” Damian huffed from a roundhouse kick from Ayana. It was getting abundantly clear that Ayana wasn’t getting swayed from her mindset anytime soon. The worst part of it all, she was good, very clearly good. They didn’t skimp on any Talon training. Or was it Leviathan training? Who knew, all Damian knew was that she was getting put in the ground.

Damian slipped a couple of pellets from under his turtleneck and threw them to the ground, shrouding himself in smoke.

It sucked that he didn’t have his Robin costume, but it shouldn’t have mattered. Realistically he was the Son of Batman, Grandson of the Demon’s Head. He simply couldn’t lose to a teenage girl. Even if said girl had prior Assassin training. It was unbecoming for someone who was once going to become Ra's Al Ghul. 

Damian came flying out of the smoke with a kick that broke Ayana’s block, she managed to jump over the leg sweep, but was way too slow to stop Damian from springboarding back and kicking her in the stomach.

A jab to the throat had Ayana gasping for air, and a quick punch to the face had her knocked down on the ground. Out for the count.

Damian scoffed and rolled up his sleeves. Was this really supposed to be the challenge for him? Was his mother crazy? That was it?

“Well done Damian.” Talia clapped for him with a smile “At first you were a little worrying. It’s always good to see that you haven’t forgotten your training. You're as sharp as ever.”

“Enough with the games mother.” Damian demanded and slipped a batarang from his sleeve “Information, now. Why are you working with the Court of Owls.”

“Hmmm, I was never really working with the Court.” Talia said honestly “The League struck up a tentative agreement with their middle man. David Moore.”

“Moore worked for you and the Court as one entity, or no?”

“Moore works for a lot of people. Sometimes the court, which was really just me, and sometimes others.” Talia explained

“Which others?” Damian questioned

“Something, you will have to figure out on your own.” Talia said “No worries ibn al xu'ffasch, I’ve already set Moore up for failure. The police are probably swarming his building now.”

“Why are you helping?” Damian asked, this literally made no sense, It wasn't like his mother, Or the League.

“A mother can’t help her son?” Talia mused 

“Not you.” Damian scoffed

“Well maybe I know a few things. Like you and your little group of friends will struggle with the details. You only found info on the Court because I allowed it, I wanted to see your progress against one of the Court’s best. You passed, but even I don’t know everything about the deals Moore does with third parties.”

It sucked but did Damian have any choice but to believe her. His mother was cunning, but she usually told the truth, albeit it was under layers. many, many layers. "So all those kids?”

“Very few belong to the Court. Most actually belong to the third party.”

“And the Court is really being operated by you. So those other kids, are you letting them go?” Damian asked

Talia smiled and slowly tracked back from the rooftop “You know it will never be that easy Hafid. Hopefully I will check on your progress in the future. You're almost 16 you know.”

Damian frowned at the reminder, he already knew that he didn’t need anymore of Talia’s games messing with his mind.

“You're coming with me.” Damian called but Talia had already laid down a smoke bomb of her own and disappeared in the shadows

Damian sighed and checked on Ayana who was still down, before radioing in “Robin to Batcave, I’ve got sigma priority Alpha-LOA. I had an encounter with Talia Al Ghul. It seems...I’ll need some backup.”

Damian looked at the spot that Talia disappeared from and growled. Okay so this wasn’t over, not by a long shot. He was going to figure this out. 

**TRINITY**

“Wait so let me get this straight.” Superboy started. Robin, Fury, and Superboy were up late in the Fortress of Attitude. After Damian phoned into the Batcave, he called in the others as well. What he was unlocking was huge, and he was thinking it would be best if everyone was on it.

“You never even liked Ayana. You were just playing her because you thought she was a psycho assassin?” Jon asked through mouthfuls of Pizza

“And she was a psycho assassin.” Damian nodded

“And she was a psycho assassin!” Jon repeated “Dude that’s insane, not to mention totally cold. You played her like a fiddle.”

“I guess we can assume we won’t be seeing her at school anytime soon?” Lyta spoke up, she didn’t sound too disappointed by that.

“No, probably not. Batman is on the case.” Robin sighed

“You don’t seem too happy.” Jon pointed out “Did you want to finish your mission?”

“I could care less about that mission. It’s over and done with. Batman can search the ends of the earth for more information on the court, all he’s going to get is a long paper trail created by my mother, in an attempt to throw us off. There’s nothing there.”

“And that’s bad?” Lyta asked slowly

“Yes.” Damian nodded and made some movements on the Fortress computer displaying all the information he currently had on Moore, and what he had thought was the Court. It was...a lot to say the least, and Lyta and Jon were a little surprised he managed all of it without them.

“There's so much more going on than even I understand. Hearing a little about your stories, I think they are all connected. So with that being said, I need to hear every single that happened with Shazam.”

Lyta and Jon shared a look at Damian’s oh so serious face. If that look was anything to go by, Damian wasn’t dropping this anytime soon. 

**TRINITY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright just so last end notes. I hope it wasn't to confusing, but basically if you didn't understand to well, Damian seemed to be getting played by his Mother when it came to the resurgence of the Court. That's not to say that the court wasn't trying to make an emphatic comeback, They just didn't realize Talia had her own reasons for investing in the Court, and she could really care less about them. that includes Moore, who she let out to dry. 
> 
> Up next, now the Trinity need to understand that there was way more going on then they knew, and the next arc is going to deal with that. Like always I hope you guys enjoyed. See ya next week!(And hopefully the weeks after that)


	11. N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since the conclusion to Damian's adventure into the Court of Owls/League of Assassins. For Trinity this time they are dealing with the aftermath of Damian's errant mission, and Jon and Lyta's adventures in Fawcett City with Mary Marvel. Finding a group of missing kids is the main objective of the Trinity, unfortunately for them it looks like they might get more than what bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put here that this is the longest chapter yet. When I envisioned this story I imagined Chapters to be in the 7500-9000 range. It mostly stayed in the 5000-6000 at the beginning. For the like the past three chapters however the word count keeps going up. This time I just kept writing and writing. So this is chapter is 12000. I feel like this chapter is a bit darker, and this arc in general will be just because of what there dealing with. I hope you enjoy.

“It’s the first day of spring. Can anyone tell me what happens during the Spring Equinox?” Ms. Wilson asked

Lyta raised her hand and didn’t wait to be picked, spitting out the information “At the start of the equinox the sun crosses the celestial equator, and enter’s the sky’s Northern Hemisphere, there are actually two equinox’s one in the spring and fall, and they occur with the tilt of the Earth’s axis, and Orbit. It’s a wondrous occurrence.” She finished

“Very good Lyta.” Ms. Wilson smiled “Does anyone else want to add on to how this relates to our space unit? No? Okay, open up your textbooks to page 385. Nicole I’d like you to read the first paragraph for me.”

“Okay Miss.” The girl agreed.

Damian sighed and looked out of the window, Snow was nearly all gone, you'd be hard pressed to find any of it, and it looked like it might rain so it would probably be washed away by tomorrow. Even with mud on the sidewalks, and missing patches of brown grass, Metropolis had a way of making everything look good and promising.

It was annoying.

“Holy Lyta, you didn’t say anything about you being smart! Where did you learn that stuff?” Jon elbowed her repeatedly trying to grab her attention

Lyta smiled and rolled her eyes, slapping Jon’s arm away “Not now Jon. I don’t want to get in trouble.”

Jon turned to his left and looked to his other friend “Come on, aren’t you impressed Dami?”

“Very impressed.” Damian muttered sarcastically.

“Looks like I’m the dumbest out of the three.” Jon pointed out. _By choice_ Damian thought. Superboy could read all the material in a matter of minutes and be as smart as he wanted to be, he just chose not to.

“Since you seem intent on talking through the lesson Jonathan, how about you explain the Water Cycle to me?”

There were a couple of snickers as Jon stumbled his way through an explanation of the earth’s Water Cycle. Damian still couldn’t bring himself to even smile. How could he? It had been nearly 3 months and he had made little progress on the trafficking case. There needed to be a breakthrough and soon.

**TRINITY**

Lyta was relaxing with Superboy in the Fortress. These days it was mostly quiet, there wasn’t too much to do in Metropolis. And Batman rarely let them in Gotham so chilling in the Fortress was the best they could do.

Of course there was still the outstanding mission from the end of January. Well at least Robin thought it was outstanding... There still wasn’t enough proof to prove it otherwise. Of course that wasn’t stopping Robin from devoting his time to it. Aside from that two week period in February where he was always with the Titans, It was always about trafficking.

It seemed he came back even angrier and more driven after his stint with the Titans as well. Lyta was going to wait until Tiny wasn’t such a little angry ball of rage, but when he was fine again she was going to make sure to let him know he had some Prima Donna tendencies.

“What’s the story Rob?” Jon questioned his best friend “Any updates, you don’t tell us much.”

“Yeah, any people we can punch?” Lyta joined in the questioning

Robin stopped typing on the Fortress computer and slowly turned to his two friends “No.” and turned back around to start typing again.

Imagine being with Robin like this for two months! Now regularly the little guy can already be a hassle, but come on, disinterested and broody Robin? You might as well stay at home because you're not going to have any fun.

“Come on Robin, I refuse to believe it’s been two months and you’ve got nothing out of this case.” Jon pointed out

“Agreed.” Lyta immediately said “Maybe talking it out with Jon and I will help you find a new angle.”

“What I meant to say, was that I didn’t find out anything new that you’d actually understand.” Damian said with a smirk. Jon was sure that was the first time he’d seen Robin smirk in months, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that considering the circumstances.

“Just say it!” Jon huffed “I don’t care If I understand it or not, you never know what could happen, sometimes you just need a fresh eye looking at things. That’s what dad says.”

Robin rolled his eyes but obliged anyway. As annoying as his friends were. They had this weird tendency of being right.

“5 Months ago I received my first tip on the Court of Owls. At the time the invitation to figure out their motive seemed pretty direct, It should have been obvious from the start something wasn’t right as the Court usually aren’t that forward but I followed nonetheless, probably my first mistake.”

“That’s alright Damian. We all make mistakes.” Lyta commented. 

“Not me.” Damian muttered “Anyway, it wasn’t until After Christmas I really started to investigate the Court’s behaviour.” Damian pulled out some more screens that showed, notes that he had written, files he had picked up, traces he had done on the picture he got from Ayana. “Now as we all know Ayana was that member they were using to get to me. Using her infatuation with me to establish contact.”

“How is Ayana right now by the way?” Jon asked, he knew she wasn’t really the favourite of...well anyone, but she was just a girl who got caught up with Talia Al Ghul. Not by choice either. Then again he didn’t know anyone who hung out with Talia Al Ghul willingly. Sorry Damian.

“She’s fine. I think her family relocated to Midway City. Ayana doesn’t remember anything either.”

“How does that work?” Lyta wondered

“I’ll get to that.” Damian waved away “The Court used Ayana to get to me, and it started me off searching for information. The Court of Owls are obviously a Gotham based organization, it only made sense for me to start there. Using the Fortress computer I quickly narrowed my search and headed out to figure out how David Moore could possibly be involved.”

“I remember that, we asked you if you wanted help and instead you totally ditched us. Good times, Good times.” Jon said sarcastically

“Yeah well it all worked out.” Damian disregarded him “You and Lyta going to see what was wrong in Metropolis, allowed for us to get more information in this case. I took Nobody with me and we snuck into Moore’s building, which allowed us to get this.” Damian showed the Missing children files. Hundreds of names of kids on that list, a mystery that had to be solved.

Jon and Lyta looked over the files with various interests. They knew the problem sure, a bunch of kids were missing and they had to go save them. But they hadn’t known just how vast it was.

“This is kind of insane.” Jon admitted “Kind of makes me annoyed you didn’t get us on this earlier.”

“Uhhh, sorry,” Lyta interrupted. “ But who is Nobody? I assume it’s a codename.” Lyta asked in confusion

“Nobody is a companion of mine. Jon knows her she is a good person, We are basically family.”

“Yeah she’s cool.” Jon added as an afterthought “But what about these files?”

“I’ve been looking at these files for nearly 3 months, I've taken basically everything you can get from them. They show personal information, names, dates, places, And some additional information that either means nothing at all, or something I’ve overlooked.”

It was no doubt that Damian was having trouble with the additional information. It was regular letters, and numbers mixed with symbols Lyta had never seen before.

“There’s more however.” Damian continued “This info at the time was more than enough to confirm suspicions on Ayana, as her name was on the list. But with the information I know now. Most of these kids don’t actually belong to the Court. And there’s a third party involved.”

“Where did you get that information?” Jon asked, obviously he couldn’t have got it from Moore’s files.

“My Mother.” Damian answered through gritted teeth

“And you think she’s telling the truth?” Jon asked skeptically 

“She wouldn’t lie, she has no reason too.” Damian insisted

“What makes you so sure-

“There’s no one who knows her better than me Jon.” Damian hissed “Alright?”

“Look, I’m just saying. If it were my Mom I might have blinders on too, I would be inclined to believe her as well, but you never really kno-

“Yes, I do.” Damian cut him off “Like I said, no one knows her as well as me, no one knows how cunning, how smart, how dangerous she can be, not like me. Not even Batman. So trust me, I’m not 10. I'm pretty sure I can tell when a criminal is lying to me or not. It doesn’t take X-Ray vision, or Super-Hearing.”

“Wow.” Lyta whispered, it wasn’t often that she got to hear Jon and Damian argue. At least it was never about anything serious. Lyta had never had the pleasure of meeting Damian’s Mom, but she was sure Jon’s assessment was fair. But she could empathize with Damian as well, it must have been annoying constantly being questioned to see if you were compromising missions because family happened to be involved.

“Let’s just relax.” Lyta told the glaring boys “I understand what you're saying Jon, but Damian has never led us wrong yet, so maybe we could trust him on this one.”

“Bu-

“And Damian. I don’t know you as long as Jon as, and I’ve never met your Mother. I do know however that she is a smart woman. And as much as you hate to admit it, there’s a possibility that you may be more inclined to take the information cause of your relation. I don’t think what Jon is saying is so improbable. So maybe we can relax?”

“Whatever.” Damian muttered, this criticism might have been valid when he was 10 years old. He’d be 15 in a month, this was old news.

“I mean I’m on your side Damian.” Jon sighed “I just want to make sure we're not making anymore mistakes. You already admitted your Mom masterminded this whole thing and you didn’t know until she told you. I’m just making sure we aren’t 5 steps behind again. But whatever, continue I guess.”

Lyta looked at her friends again, and they didn’t really look any better than before. At least they weren’t glaring anymore right?

“Anyways. We were on the topic of a third party. This third party is what makes me believe this case is nowhere near dead. There was a large list of kids, and I only tracked back a few to the court. There's an infinitely higher chance that there are missing kids then my Mother creating a fake list.”

“What type of tracking have you been doing?” Lyta asked, she was genuinely curious and wanted to know, plus she thought it would make Jon relax a bit. But she also kept an eye on the clock, she had plans too.

“I tracked names. There were bound to be other Ayana’s, and I went after a few looking for a never ending paper trail. All I found were genuinely missing kids.” Damian looked at Jon, it seemed like he was trying to convey with his eyes. ‘Don’t question my knowledge.’

But Jon wasn’t backing down so quickly either “Damian there are over five hundred names on this thing. How could this possibly not make the news? Child abductions are easily one of the fastest things that make it on air. I’d know, my Mom’s a reporter.” Jon questioned. To Lyta this just seemed like a competition of who knew more, and she was starting to think her friends didn’t actually listen when she said relax.

“Yes Superboy, but maybe if you actually took a look at the list _properly_ , you’d see some of these names and addresses aren’t anywhere near the United States. No doubt 500 abductions look a little more normal, when it’s _worldwide_.” Damian countered.

“I guess.” Jon conceded, he still didn’t sound too confident in Damian’s ability, but he was letting it slide.

“What other information do you’ve got Tiny?” Lyta pushed the conversation along.

“You asked how Ayana doesn’t remember her time as a Talon. Well doing some research with the JL, we broke down the factors and compounds in the pils Shazam was forced to take. In turn this also allowed us to flush everything out of Ayana’s system. The reason why she’s no longer a Talon is because she was never dead. But this new compound is also the reason why I don’t think this is a dead end?”

“What’s in it?” Jon asked interestedly.

“Like you two saw firsthand, there were two pills. Red and Blue.” Damian started explaining. He pulled up holograms of the two compounds in their basic state. Displaying how they were created. “Maxwell Medina, or the teacher you guys knew was interrogated and jailed, he didn’t spill anything and he might as well have been a ghost. However he did have stuff in his apartment like more of these pills.”

“Go on.” Jon looked at the pills with determination, he could understand this sciencey stuff just as well as anyone.

“After analyzing the compounds the blue pill seems to be a highly suggestive narcotic which amplifies aggressive behaviour and it makes users highly susceptible to suggestion. Thoughts can _nearly_ be controlled, I say nearly cause this drug is far from perfect. Hence the reason it was easily flushed from Shazam’s system. And a little tinkering from Martian Manhunter removed any post hypnotic suggestions from Medina.”

“And it was also flushed from Ayana?” Lyta asked

“The League used a similar compound, but it was definitely a little different from the one used on Shazam. But yes the same thing was done to Ayana.”

“And the Red Pill?” Superboy asked

“The red pill is a metagene catalyst. The pill affects white blood cells to show dormant, and sometimes even active metagenes. Specifically the pill induces Monocytes ability to affect the processes of Adaptive immunity. Metahumans have a higher Monocyte count then usual, because of their heightened abilities, their ‘Adaptability.’ The pill uses all of this to see or maybe more accurately feel humans. Basically a hormone injection for metahumans. This pill was very clearly meticulously created. And even Batman and Cyborg were confused how anyone had the ability to create something like this.”

“So whoever created this is extremely smart.” Jon conceded

“And the chances of someone creating a one off pill for Shazam is very unlikely. So someone might be out there with this stuff.” Lyta thought

“Most likely…” Robin begrudgingly admitted

“So we have a motive obviously.” Jon spoke up “Someone is looking for Metahuman youths, and kidnapping them when it turns out they might exhibit powers.”

“There’s no proof of that. Ayana very clearly wasn’t metahuman.” Damian decided

“Well duh you said it yourself, there’s a lot of names on this list and some belong to the League of Assassins. So it only makes sense that there are a few duds.” Jon explained with a smirk, see he was good at this smart stuff

“No. That’s not how it works.” Damian sighed, sometimes it was hard to remember he was dealing with people way below his IQ.

“There are twelve billion people on this planet. Roughly 1.3 million people on earth are considered Metas. 99.5% of the Metas are considered nuisance level. Power levels that couldn’t hurt anyone. 0.5% are considered Alpha and Beta-level threats. That’s your Black Canaries, Flashes, Beast Boys. That doesn’t even consider that out of that 0.5% in this description, guys like you are included. That’s your Superman’s, Wonder Woman’s, Aquaman’s, Starfires. Now maybe the number has grown a little since the time this research was done, but my point still stands. The chances of someone finding 500 kids, or even if some belong to the league. 300 or even 400 kids all being tested and having the metagene is just too improbable. Not when there’s so little Metahumans in the first place.” Damian finally finished explaining

“Well when you put it like that…”Jon trailed off

“What you said sounds pretty dumb.” Robin finished for him, not giving his friend a break “I’ll stick to the smart stuff, I think it’s clear that I know what I’m talking about.”

Jon glared at Damian, of course he was hellbent on being a Jerk today.

“That was rude.” Lyta commented

“It doesn’t matter.” Jon said through gritted teeth “Since you're so smart Damian. What does Batman think of all this?”

Damian closed out the information and had a frown on his face “He doesn’t know.” Robin admitted quietly

Lyta’s face was one of confusion, while Jon’s was a look of fury, Damian wouldn’t actually...would he?

“I’m confused, how come Batman doesn’t know?” Lyta asked

“Batman doesn’t know because it’s my case.”

“Not good enough.” Jon disproved “Batman looks through all our missions, if you put in a report, He would have seen it. Heck Cyborg might have even seen it. What. Did. You. Do?” Jon demanded

Once again Lyta was shocked. She might have heard Superboy this angry twice in her life. Seemed like it was always with Robin.

“After it became clear that the mission wasn’t over with the Court two months ago, I took the liberty of keeping most of the files I took from Moore’s computer to myself, until the case was completed there wasn’t a need for Batma-

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Jon yelled “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU.” Before Damian knew it Jon was grabbing him by the fringe on his hood.

“Batman doesn’t need to know anything.” Damian grunted angrily “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“It makes so much sense now, 2 months and no information, has it ever come through your brain Damian, that maybe, just maybe you _don’t_ know everything? Imagine if the League had the information you're holding, hundreds of kids could be saved, instead no one has a clue!”

Damian wasn’t listening however and pushed Superboy’s arms before putting his foot behind his leg causing him to fall to the ground “Don’t touch me.”

Superboy growled, and it was on from there, he charged at Damian, who would have definitely struggled to see the Boy of Steel, it didn’t matter however because Lyta flew fast enough to meet Superboy before he could hit Robin back. Holding the two back.

“Okay.” Lyta struggled a little with holding back the Boy of Steel “We need to relax now. For real now. You two need to sit down and calm yourselves. Or I’ll call the JL.”

They glared at each before Superboy tugged himself away from Lyta’s grasp and sat down, While Damian wiped himself off and went back to staring at the Fortress computer.

“I actually can’t believe you.” Jon seethed “Do you understand how irresponsible this is? You practically hold the only chance of any of those kids getting saved in your hands and you rather keep it than give to the League because you think you can do it yourself.”

“The chances of any of those kids dying is less than a percent. First off we would have heard about it, second off-

“Just shut up!” Jon cut him off “Enough about the odds and chances, enough acting like you know everything. Just stop and think for a second Damian. What if you're wrong? You don’t know everything, even if you act like you do, so what if you're wrong? What if you're wrong and you waiting has cost the death of hundreds of kids?” Superboy proposed.

That’s a loaded question Lyta thought. But he wasn’t exactly wrong now was he? Damian was being pretty irresponsible, and she really wanted to be focused on that, but she wanted to go home. She had things to do!

“Like I said prior the chances of me being wron-

“But what if?” Superboy cut him off

“It’s just not likely.” Robin dismissed angrily

“Okay but what if!” Jon yelled back

“It wo-

“What. If.” Jon demanded

“I don’t have to explain anything to you!” Damian exploded “I’m not like you, I won’t get hung up What if’s because It’s never been what I was trained to do. Sorry I believe in my abilities. I was raised to be the best, I know what I’m doing. If you need an excuse to cry to Superman just go ahead! No one is surprised, you’ve been doing it since we were 10.”

“Okay.” Lyta cut in quickly “I’m not too sure what’s got you two so riled up today, or maybe I do, but I’m honestly not all that focused. All I know is that we are a team, more importantly we are friends. Good friends, and teams don’t fight like this. You too need to learn to be civil. Damian what you did wasn’t smart. End of story. Jon I don’t think Damian forgetting to use his brain is a good enough reason for you to be this mad.” Lyta said honestly.

Lyta went up to Jon and in what was a somewhat surprising move gave him a hug “There’s no reason to be this upset guys.” She went to Damian and did the same, surprisingly enough he didn’t push her away “Were a team. Trinity right?”

They both nodded and Lyta smiled “Good. Now I have to get going, but I hope that tomorrow when we all come back here, discussion can be a bit more civil? Yeah?”

“Sure thing Lyta. Sorry.” Jon sighed, Lyta nodded and turned to the Son of Batman, who looked like he swallowed a lemon.

“Of course Lyta, I can be civil.” Damian said “Sorry.” He mumbled as an afterthought. Now that was progress. Granted they should have been apologizing to each other, not her, but that was okay right? Rome wasn’t built in a day.

“Okay guys. I’ll see you later then.” Lyta said before disappearing into the pods. Leaving Superboy and Robin alone in the fortress. It took awhile before Superboy spoke up

“Look Damian. I’m not going to tell Superman. It’s been this long, I want to give us 3 a chance to actually figure this out before we have to tell the league. Who knows maybe you are right. But listen Rob, You can’t just-you can’t keep being so reckless. Your arrogance will be the downfall of not just you, but the whole team! And man, buddy, I know I don’t want to see how everything pans out if that happens. You're my best friend Rob.”

Superboy sighed when he didn’t get a response “Look I’m going to take the additional information, and run it through the Fortress computer. I mean the Fortress of Solitude. I know our computer doesn’t have the information, and the Fortress of Solitude might not have the information either. But I think it’s worth a shot. At least to confirm our suspicions.”

Robin nodded and Superboy nodded back. Jon was sure this was all he could really manage, and was kinda glad Robin didn’t say anything else. Regardless of what Lyta said he was still angry, it was dumb and reckless and, and it shouldn’t be brushed under the rug!

Gah whatever, he had to be home before dinner. Didn’t his parent’s keep saying they had something to tell him?

“See ya.” Jon called, and with that the Superboy was gone leaving Robin to wonder if maybe going solo was the wrong decision this time. And maybe, just maybe this time he wasn’t right.

Maybe.

**TRINITY**

Lyta flew as fast as she could straight from the pod to her house, trying to reach there in record time. Her Mom was a pretty busy lady, after all she was the Queen of Themyscira. It wasn’t often she was going to be available for quality time like this. She’d probably only get to see her tonight before leaving for the Themysciran Embassy, and then after doing government business she’d be back in Themyscira doing her queenly duties.

At least she had a day. She couldn’t help but feel a little bad about ditching Robin and Superboy, especially since what they were talking about was fairly serious. But with the time she had been having this year with the...death and everything. It was pretty fair to think she would want to see her Mom and Dad after everything that happened.

Lyta got to her house and quickly went to the alleyway finishing her change from Fury Princess of the Amazons to Lyta Prince high school student.

She ran up the stairs to the house and rang the doorbell maybe a couple more times than necessary. Could you blame her, this was exciting!

Soon enough the sound of the lock opening was heard, and the door pushed open “It seems like someone is a little excited.” Her father commented

She was halfway past him, when he spoke again “What no love for dear old dad?” She rolled her eyes and went back to kiss his cheek before flying through the house to get to the living room. She spotted who she wanted to see immediately, her Mom wearing some plain blue jeans, a pink sweater, and sported a huge smile.

“Mom!” Lyta burst happily flying into her arms “I missed you so much Mother.” Lyta murmured

“I missed you to my Sun and Stars. I hope all is well?” Wonder Woman asked

“If it wasn’t before, It is now.” Lyta continued to hug her tightly.

“Hmmm, well I know I’m not your Mother, but I’d have hoped you wouldn’t have forgotten me altogether.” Another voice called, it was one she knew well.

She let go of her Mom and turned around and saw Donna Troy was sitting in their living room as well, she shot from her Mom to Donna in a second

“Aunt Donna! I didn’t even notice you.” Lyta exclaimed happily. Okay this easily had to be one of the best days of the year.

Donna laughed and hugged her ‘Niece’ “You make me feel so old when you say that.”

“Not that I’m not happy, but how come you're here?” Lyta asked, Donna was usually busy these days. Whether it was with that Green Lantern, or her other friends, or even on Themyscira.

“Well little one. I heard you had a tough year. “ Donna said honestly “And I wanted to make sure you're okay.” 

Lyta only smiled at her, she didn’t think she could do much else, she didn’t want to explicitly talk about what happened. But knowing she had all these people in her corner was great.

“Well, we’ve got some good Mexican food. Let's go to the table and eat some dinner.” Steve directed to the table.

“Okay.” Lyta nodded “So how's Aunt Hessia. And Destiny? Oh and how did the talks at the European Senate go? Is Themyscira-

“All in due time Lyta.” Diana laughed “For now let’s just relax.”

**TRINITY**

“It’s not everyday I see you so glum. What’s wrong honey?” Lois asked Jon. He sat in front of the tv idly watching the news. It had been a few hours and yet still he was worked up over his conversation with Damian.

“Nothing Mom.” Jon sighed

“You don’t expect me to just believe that do you?” Lois questioned her son “You can talk to me Jon.”

“I know Mom.” Jon insisted “It’s just-You know, Damian.”

“Huh, I assume you don’t agree on something.” Lois inferred “That makes more sense now. Your father came home like that _many_ times after talking with Batman.”

“It’s just. Why’s he always so insistent on doing things on his own?” Jon complained “He doesn’t get help from Batman, and he won’t get help from us...What the point of even having teammates?”

“Yep, definitely shades of your father.” Lois laughed “Look hun. From what I understand Bats have always been more of the ‘do it yourself’ kinda guys, Probably because of the fact they don’t have any superpowers. That and the fact we know Damian probably wasn’t raised with the idea of needing help, it could make him difficult to work with.”

“Yeah well, he hasn’t changed since we were 10. And it’s just annoying.” Jon fumed

“I think you and I both know that isn’t true.” Lois told her disgruntled son. She sat beside him and forced him to pay attention. “Like you always tell me Damian is a complicated person and he inevitably will need time to grow out of the person his...other family wanted him to be.”

“Yeah I know.” Jon sighed “Your right Mom...Seems like you're always right.”

“That’s because I am.” Lois smiled “Now come on help me set the table before your father comes home.”

**TRINITY**

West Reeves was buzzing at lunch time, it was as loud as it had ever been in the years Damian had been at the school. It made it even easier to discreetly talk about their nightly activities. Even though there wasn’t much talking in general at their table, Damian and Jon weren’t creating as much conversation as usual, probably because they currently kinda despised each other.

Then there was Lyta who was just in her own little world today. Couldn’t really blame her, she was buzzing ever since she got the big news.

_“Well Lyta, your father and I were thinking you’d come back to the Island for the summer. What do you think?” Wonder Woman asked_

_“Would you be there too Donna?” Lyta asked excitedly_

_“For as long as you’d need me Lyta.” Donna confirmed with a smile._

_“And you’d be okay by yourself Dad?”_

_“Hmmm,” Steve jokingly thought over, “I think so.”_

_“Well then Mother, I’m coming back home!” Lyta said excitedly._

Man’s world was cool and all, and she was super glad she made some great friends. But Themyscira was where she was raised and it was good to go back to her roots.

“This is the most awkward our table has ever been.” Jon pointed out as he munched on an apple. It wasn’t like there weren’t things to talk about. There were so many things Jon wanted to talk about. What he found out at the Fortress. What his parents had told him…

_“Well Jon...your Mother is pregnant! Surprise! I hope you're not disappointed son.”_

He was getting a sibling! A little brother or sister. And he wasn’t disappointed but he wasn’t focused. He didn’t say anything because everything felt bogged down.

Even with everything his Mom and even Lyta had told him. He was still annoyed at everything Damian had said and done. I mean they were best friends, it just seemed like an asshole thing to do. Especially considering Jon would never do that to Damian.

“It’s not awkward, Some of us don’t need to constantly fill our day with useless prattle.” Damian said dismissively.

“Sorry,” Lyta ignored Damian. “Did you have something you wanted to say Jon?” 

“I did, but I guess new information on the case isn’t needed.” Jon glared at Damian. Jon could play hardball too. If Damian wanted to keep being an ass, he wasn’t going to just keep taking it.

“Just say it.” Damian said annoyedly “You were the one telling me I was playing with people's lives no? You hold the information so start talking.”

“Simmer…” Lyta suggested to the boys. They were on 50 right now and they needed to bring it down to 10. Especially with others in the Cafeteria. 

“Whatever. I did some work and ran the list through a scanner, I don’t want to tell you much here. But there were some symbols...symbols that are not exactly common to earth.” Jon said cautiously 

“Aliens!” Lyta yelled loudly, causing some of the other kids to look at her “Sorry.” She blushed

Damian ignored Lyta’s untimely outburst and thought it over. It made sense aside from the Batcomputer, and the Watchtower. The Fortress had to have one of the most detailed databases in the world. Especially considering Alien languages and Symbols. 

“This changes things.” Damian conceded “A ton of factors I haven’t equated into my calculations are now on the board.”

“Exactly.” Jon sighed “And this is exactly why you tell us things because if we had known earlier than maybe we could have been on this a few weeks earlier.”

“Still the chances of those kids not surviving is minute.” Damian shrugged off.

Before Jon could explode, Lyta jumped on the scene “Yeah but that’s not the point Damian and you know it. I don’t understand, Jon isn’t being unreasonable. Why can’t you accept that?” Lyta asked her friend

“Because I made a stupid mistake!” Damian said angrily before sighing. Jon and Lyta shared a confused before looking to Damian for clarification

“Look I know and I understand what Jon is saying. I guess...I didn’t tell anyone because it felt like my responsibility. I haven’t messed up like I did in a long time. And I wanted to stop everything myself before anyone else could figure out what was going on. The League and the Court set this out for me. It was...maybe it was just a little personal.” Damian admitted

“Oh come D, It’s no big deal, I thought you did a pretty good job with all that stuff. I don’t think anyone really thought you failed, and you didn’t have to prove to anyone, anything.” Jon told his best friend

“Exactly Damian. Like I told you before, everyone makes mistakes, even you. Even our parents. No one is perfect, we’ll always believe in you D.” Lyta smiled at him

“Yeah but I wasn’t raised like that.” Damian explained, he might as well level with his friends “And it’s been awhile since I’ve felt the need to...be perfect and please everyone. And I mean every once and a while I feel like I gotta prove my worth. And especially with my Mother there.”

“Dami…” Lyta started

“Sometimes it feels like my entire life is just one big test. Everything from which tea do I drink to which wire I’m cutting...Even which school I’m forced to go to.” He said exasperated “I guess what I’m saying is that I got caught up with impressing my father, the rest of my family, you guys...Even my _Mother_.” He wasn’t proud of that one “I forgot the end goal isn’t looking good but saving lives. So...I’m Sorry.”

“Well Damian.” Jon spoke up “I can confidently say that in all my years knowing you I might have gotten an explanation and an apology like that once.” Jon smirked “I just want you to know Damian, this is why you have your friends. At least why you got me. You don’t have to go through all that stuff by yourself.”

Lyta nodded “I’m here for you too. I know I’ve been a little distracted. But I hope you know that you can tell me anything, I’d tell you guys anything. Really, you're like my best friends in all of Man’s world.”

Damian nodded, still not the best with all this emotion stuff. He was doing his best to open up. Just this once! Hopefully he didn’t have to do it again. “Well I will take that into consideration. Thanks guys.”

“Of course buddy.” Jon smiled, now _this_ was how things should have been. For the team the rest of the school day went smoothly, slowly Damian and Jon started to ease out of their prior tensions and got back to being the longtime friends they were.

Which was good because if they were going to save a bunch of kids, they desperately needed to be on the same wavelength. As the day descended into the evening the Trinity met back at the Fortress.

“Alright Jon.” Lyta corralled them “Explain to me again everything you found out.”

“It’s simple really.” Jon started explaining “Using the Fortress of Solitude’s computer I ran the information that Damian provided from our fortress computer through its database hoping to find a match on the symbols we saw that our fortress computer couldn’t decipher.”

“That is a lot of Fortresses.” Lyta smirked “Our computer could do with its own name. The amount of time you guys say Fortress is astounding.”

“It’s not that confusing.” Damian protested.

“A little bit.” Jon admitted

“Hmmm.” Lyta ignored Damian, she snapped her fingers in recognition “How about FORTI? I like it, sounds smart!”

“It’s catchy. FORTI, FORTI…” Jon repeated, before he shrugged “Alright I can get behind it.”

“You can’t just do that.” Damian chided “If your going to call it something dumb like Forti it better stand for something.”

“How about…” Jon started “Futuristic..ummm..Operating Interface! Yeah FORTI. Makes a bunch of sense.”

“Wonderful!” Lyta laughed

“You just threw a bunch of words together that you thought sounded smart.” Damian accused

Jon shrugged “I thought that was exactly what you and Batman did. What don’t tell me you and Batman actually take _time_ to make that stuff up do you?”

Robin just shook his head “I don't know whether I should be offended or not.”

“Regardless we should be focusing on the mission right guys?” Lyta steered the convo back “Jon you were telling us about FORTI?”

“Well.” Jon sobered up a little. “The Supercomputer did it’s job and actually figured out the meaning. It’s actually really simple. The weird symbols beside each person’s name describe their status with the Metagene.”

“What exactly does it say?” 

“From what I understand.” Damian took over explaining “First there are three states. Those who have been tested for the Metagene and don’t have one. Those who have been tested and the test range is still in the formation phase. And then those who have tested positive for the Metagene.”

“And the formation stage means they are still testing right?” Lyta pointed out

“Correct. Once upon a time there was a fourth stage that showed if they hadn’t been tested at all. But clearly no one on the list has that near their name.” Damian kept showing them on the computer.

“Which means all these kids have been tested.” Jon sighed “That’s not good.”

“It’s not.” Damian conceded “If all these kids have been tested it’s only a matter of time before a move has been made.”

“It could have already been made.” Lyta said honestly “What’s the plan right now?”

“Well I’ve done some digging. I’ve been taking a comprehensible look at the list of kids on the list and decided to use her as our first lead.”

It was a small pale caucasian girl with red hair done up in a ponytail that was off to the side, and lots of freckles. She had a wide smile on her face, she couldn’t have been more than 7 or 8 years old. You couldn’t really see anything that was special about her.

“Why her?” Lyta asked the question Jon and her were wondering the answer to.

“This is Lucy Quinzel.” Damian explained “Daughter of Harley Quinn and supposedly the Joker.”

“Holy shit!” Jon swore in surprise

“Jon!” Lyta chided with a small laugh “Harley Quinn’s daughter?”

“Yeah. From what Batman and I know Harley purposely stashed her away from the Joker, the clown gained some sense and realized that a kid and the Joker definitely wouldn’t work. Batman believes this is what started Harley Quinn's descent into...Anti-Hero, instead of Joker’s Clown sidekick. Presumably the Joker has no clue she exists, but Harley is very invested in her life, it’s unclear if the girl actually knows her familial ties but she is definitely close with Harley.” Damian told them

“Was she a target because of her heritage?” Lyta questioned

“Unclear, but unlikely.” Damian inferred “The list is completely random. People from High Society to Low. I’m still wondering about the algorithm there used to test kids but it’s just a complete non-factor to me. It’s hit or miss and they like it that way, I can only assume they do it like that to keep people like us off there trail.”

“So Harley will be looking for her kid, got it.” Jon nodded 

“Not just Harley. The past three years when spotted on CCTV or in the general public Harley is almost never seen without Poison Ivy. The two have mostly gone into seclusion and really only do things together. Harley will definitely be seen with Ivy.” Robin pulled up more files

“And we want to avoid them?” Lyta guessed, this was a lot more detective work than she was used to.

“No. Being near them is exactly what we want.”

“Because we don’t have any good options.” Jon sighed kicking up some dust

“Exactly we don’t have good options. But Harley will have connections in places we don’t. And we need to figure this out. I’d wager we also have good information she wants. And if we're lucky she’ll lead us right to our perp.”

" _IF_ we're lucky.” Superboy emphasized 

“Still it’s a good opportunity.” Lyta encouraged “We can do this. Where are we headed?”

“First? Gotham’s Robinson Park. That’s where Poison Ivy and Harley are suspected of hiding out. Most likely their searches will spread out from there.”

“What’s the guarantee they are home? What says we knock and they're not home?” Jon questioned

“They will be. Jon if you were missing or me or Lyta. Don’t you think our parents would be out there every single day looking for us? Even if we were fine that’s just how they are. Harley may have a long and dirty past...But she cares for her kid, so they will be out there.” Damian closed the holograms and started stacking his utility belt

“Your right.” Jon admitted “I only hope we're not too late.”

Lyta put a hand on Jon’s shoulder and smiled “Come on guys, chin up. Have some faith!” 

Jon and Damian looked at each, before nodding at Lyta. They had faith, but the nods were simple. This was going to be win at all costs. No place for failure.

**TRINITY**

Gotham City Park or Robinson Park was huge, a total of 300 square acres and a generally beautiful place...when it wanted to be. The plant life was plentiful, the people were...less than. It was basically Ivy’s domain and Batman and Gordon allowed it because she hadn’t messed up in years.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t be pushed however. And that’s exactly what Damian planned to do. He looked over top of him and Superboy and Fury and were flying while he rode his R-Cycle on the ground.

From the bay it wasn’t very far from the Park so they found themselves closing in on the situation very quickly. 

“It’s always different coming to Gotham. There’s _way_ too much lead. And the crazy thing is I don’t know if Gotham’s always been like that. Or you guys made it like that.” Superboy told through the comms

“Don’t worry it’s mostly natural.” Robin joined in the conversation.

“Mostly?” Lyta laughed

“Stay sharp.” Robin said with a small smirk. They had reached the park and Damian tethered his bike to a park bench. Any idiot who tried to steal that was in for the shock of their lives.

Then again anyone in Robinson Park at night must’ve been a special kind of stupid anyway.

“So how do we get her attention?” Jon asked Robin as the three started their trek into No Man’s land. It was like an actual jungle in the middle of a park.

“She already knows we’re here.” Damian informed them

“How?” Lyta asked as they walked through the forest. She ran her hands through the green flowers and trees with an appreciation. She nearly picked one before Robin slapped her hand.

“ _Don’t_ do that.” Robin warned harshly “Not unless you want to feel the full blown force of Poison Ivy trying to kill us. Don’t pick the flowers, don’t take leaves...don’t even step on the grass too hard, lest you want to incur her wrath. She is/was an _Eco-Terrorist_. She will try and get revenge for as long as you live.”

Lyta didn’t say anything, just rolled her eyes and thought that Damian was probably way too dramatic. Hunt her down. _Really?_ She was an Amazon, or had he forgotten.

“So how does she know we're here?” Superboy asked him

“Ivy is somewhat connected to a semi-mystical force labeled _The Green._ It fortifies Ivy’s abilities and allows her to feel and see through her plants. Anywhere. Here or in Tibet. It doesn’t matter, she can reach it.” Damian explained quickly

“Useful.” Lyta acknowledged, no touching the plants she could handle that. As they continued their trek through the forest they ended up in front of a huge sort of wall of intertwined plants, a fortified entrance with plenty of thorns sticking out ready to prick anyone who Ivy didn’t want near the plants. Even being this close was a risk because no doubt she could grab them at any time.

“I assume this is her place.” Lyta said quietly 

Damian nodded and slowly looked around for any traps but it looked normal enough. “Ivy we came here to talk.”

Nothing. Not a sound aside from the rustling of leaves and natural ambience of the park. “I know you're in there. Look, stop messing around and come out. It doesn’t need to get further than this. I know you're there as well Harley. I don’t want to fight.”

Still nothing. Jon and Lyta looked to Damian wondering if he had any more tricks up his sleeve because it didn’t look like they were going to budge. Damian made a hand movement signaling Lyta and Jon to brace himself.

If he was being honest he didn’t care for Ivy or Harley. They were lucky criminals. And a couple years ago he would have gone straight for the plants to get a reaction from Ivy. But he wasn’t ready to go there not yet.

“Look.” Damian said dangerously “If you want to hide in your grass palace go ahead. But my friends and I are going to leave and when we do you can kiss Lucy goodbye.”

Immediately thick vines shot from the wall of plants and came for the Trinity. Superboy evaded one and punched the other not wanting to destroy it, Lyta managed to block it with her shield, Damian hopped away but unfortunately for him, his leg got caught in the vine and he wasn’t actually trying to destroy the vines so he let it happen.

Quickly vines tightened on his arms and on his legs, holding him spread eagle in the air and Ivy was willing to see just how far the human body could extend. Quickly Harley and Ivy came out riding on a grass platform. Harley with a large mallet and Ivy with her barely clothed self.

“Alright Brat!” Harley said angrily “I thought Red was being a little cold giving you the silent treatment. But if you wanna bring up things you have no right of knowing, then I’ll let Red gut you and send you back to the Bat in pieces!”

Damian rolled his eyes which only tightened the hold on his body. “Bluff.” He grit out “Now are you going to let me go to explain, or will I have to destroy a couple of your _precious_ plants. Your call.”

Another vine shot out and wrapped around his neck. And the other vines continued to tighten as Ivy and Harley got right in his face.

“Robin!” Lyta growled and turned to Ivy “Let him go, or we're going to have a problem.”

Jon didn’t say anything, but his eyes glowed red and that said more than enough. Ivy got right up into Damian’s face but he didn’t back down, couldn’t if he wanted too. And eventually Ivy released him and he dropped before Lyta caught him and set him down slowly.

“That was completely unnecessary!” Lyta yelled at them “We are helping you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harley waved away “Start talking or else Ivy takes you all out.”

“Bluff.” Robin says cockily once again, he rubbed his neck a little before taking a serious look on his face “You want information on Lucy, okay. But stop acting like you could, or even _would_ kill us. The JL would be on you in seconds. So let’s cut the act.”

“Yeah now I remember why Joker said you were the worst Robin. Too serious and smart for your own good.” Harley sighed, but now she looked sad and worried “If you want to blackmail me or something whatever, just tell me how we can find Lucy.”

“You misunderstand. There is no blackmail going on. We are trying to find Lucy because she is just one person in a string of child abductions. You probably don’t know or maybe just don’t care but Lucy is just a name in a long list of missing kids. Were just trying to figure it out.”

“Why are these kids being kidnapped?” Ivy questioned honestly “What benefit do they have?”

Robin opened up his wrist computer and started bringing up information, specifically Lucy’s information “Metas.” He said simply “Whoever is taking these kids are testing them for the Metagene.”

“And taking the ones who test positive?” Harley said in realization “So Lucy…”

“Is more than likely a Meta with a dormant gene.” Damian inserted for her.

Harley's face twisted and she looked both scared and pissed off. “It fits Red. It fits and I don’t know how we didn’t see it before!”

“Because we're not goody two shoes Harls.” Ivy sighed exasperated.

“Look Ms. Quinn, Ms. Ivy...we were really hoping you could do us a solid and spare us any information you might have picked up. A lot of kids are missing and we really just want to get them home.” Superboy explained to them

“What makes you think we even have information?” Ivy questioned

“Really?” Robin deadpanned “Do we have to go through that?”

“Okay better question, what makes you think we need the help from the Junior Justice League?” Ivy deflected

“If you didn’t need help you would have already found her.” Fury said with a small smirk.

Ivy sighed “It’s your call Harley.”

Harley looked the three over and had a stern look on her face “You're not gonna be doing no double crossing are ya?”

“Not unless you try to kill us.” Robin responded

“And when this is all over Daddy Bats isn’t going to just pop up at our place with the League and send us to Belle Reve?” Harley continued her questioning

“No, we’ve been over this.” Robin sighed, this clown just loved wasting time didn’t she?

“Well okay then!” Harley yelled with a smile “Will team up with ya.”

“This isn’t a teamup. Just give us this infor-

“Look Wonder Boy.” Harley pointed at Robin “I don’t care who you think you are, but you're not Batman. And I’m not putting my daughter’s life in the hands of a 13 year old with a couple of smoke pellets. So either hop on the plant with Ivy and I, or go back to your hidey-hole.”

“Come on Rob.” Jon hopped on the large plant “It’s for the kids remember?”

Robin just grumbled inherently as Fury and him hopped up on the large plant Ivy was on with Harley.

“Now what can you tell us about the kids?” Fury questioned.

“Hold on kiddo.” Harley lightly dismissed her “Let Red here take us to the spot.”

“Don’t throw up.” Ivy said coldly and soon the plant formed petals and sort of swallowed them and it was clear from the jolting start that they were moving extremely quick.

Soon enough they sprouted from the ground with a start. They seemed to be in a large field. There was grass for days but it certainly didn’t look like there was much else around. A small red farm in the distance. The grass was near knee level but at the same time it looked pretty even so there was a possibility someone was keeping it like this.

“Superboy, Fury, Recon. Go as far as you can until the landscape changes.” Robin commanded his teammates.

Superboy nodded and flew off. Fury on the other hand gave a not so nice look at Harley and Ivy before taking to the skies.

Robin looked around and decidedly started trekking towards the Red Farmhouse, might as well start there “Your informant sent you here?” Robin guessed 

“Yeah.” Harley said shortly as Ivy and Harley started following the young detective.

“Care to elaborate?” Robin said offhandedly.

“I learned Lucy went missing around a week or two ago. I wasn’t exactly sure to go through. She lives with my sister you know, and she said that Lucy wasn’t there one day when she went to go pick her up after school. So she never knew where she went.” Harley started explaining.

While she did Robin tapped some things on his wrist computer and started his scanner. Maybe he could pick something up

“First I thought someone wanted to get at me. Someone they’d found her, and they’d been holding her ransom. So we checked around looking for clues. I mean were not you Bats but I know my way around a scene. Still nothing at her school or even in that whole town. Nothing in my sister’s house. And nothing at any of my old bases. I’d thought maybe...maybe the Joker got to her. But it’s not his style. Then it seemed more like it was just a regular abduction case. And my girl was just one name in a long list of cases that had never been solved. But now you came along.”

“But what did your informant tell you?” Robin questioned. He turned off his wrist computer as scans picked up nothing unusual. They were getting close to the barn and as they did Damian could immediately tell it was faded and there was a certain stench coming from the place.

“Hmmm I know this guy, works for Mistah J, he’s like his eyes and ears in the criminal underworld. Asked him what was going on, my sister's kid was missing and he led us here. Said if a child was missing then this was the best place to look. As you can see there is nothing here.”

He would be the judge of that. “You're talking about Davis King, no one has seen him in a while...I assume that’s your doing?”

“Red and I might have ruffed him up a little.” Harley laughed nervously. Damian looked to ‘Red’ who still had an uninterested look on her face, and when she saw him she snarled. 

They reached the barn door and Damian first scanned it for anything, any energies, or maybe radiation.

“You have to do that everytime Babybat?” Harley questioned

“Batman would.” Robin said, silencing her. He waited a second for the scanner to stop and suddenly it finished revealing new information.

“Low levels of atomic radiation.” Robin informed them slowly “The type you might find on Doctor Phosphorus, or Atomic Skull.” With that information he put on a mask to filter air, and hesitantly handed one to Harley. _They were working together_. He had to remind himself

“Red and I never figured that out. It’s probably why I could barely stand after coming here the last time.” Harley said thoughtfully

“Probably.” Robin commented, Ivy would most likely be fine because of her plant-like physiology. “Superboy, Fury status?”

“We're probably around five miles out Rob. I haven’t seen anything of interest, and were nearing a small town.”  
  
“Alright turn back and head to the red barn. I’ve probably got something.” Robin called to them 

“Alright Rob, over and out.” Superboy switched off his comms quickly. Robin quickly entered the barn without wasting any more time. It was dark and cold but the first thing could be fixed. Robin pulled out a trusty flashlight and started searching around. Harley and Ivy looked at each before turning back to Robin, deciding without words to let the Bat do his thing.

The first thing Damian spotted was a tractor, it was large, rusty, the leather of the seats was mostly ripped and the pieces of leather that were still there had degraded to the point that it would have been better without it. 

Still the features easily allowed Damian to figure out that the tractor hadn’t been touched in over a year. But still the stench was stronger than before. And it was becoming a bit familiar to Damian. It was a smell he knew well.

“It smells like death.” Robin told them. He moved around the barn flashing the light everywhere he could. He flashed at the wall where a bunch of tools were hung in order. Screwdrivers, hammers, wrenches, a chainsaw. Everything was in order _but_ a screwdriver was missing...couple that with the smell of death.

“Screwdriver could make a good weapon.” He whispered to himself. But the implications were not good.

“Someone has been here recently, unless you guys did something you haven’t told me.” Robin started moving quicker. Something was very wrong here, he checked the cabinets under the tools and found nothing but dust but there was something he was sure of it.

“It didn’t smell like this last time.” Harley admitted “You don’t think they-

“Before I didn’t. It doesn’t make sense, why kill the kids you're clearly trying to profit off of? But this stench is undeniable. Trust me I’d know.” Robin told them

Damian moved to the other side of the barn and everything seemed telling from there, the pungent smell increased and while he flashed the light on the ground he saw the missing screwdriver. The flathead was covered in dried blood and beside it was bits of pink seemingly raw human flesh.

“Wow.” Ivy said in surprise. Even she was shocked. Damian was as well. Even with the smell he expected it, but it was the implication that some sick bastard killed some _kids_. Kids!

Before anything else happened Jon and Lyta flew through the open barn door, Jon was ready to say something before he saw the screwdriver. His fists tightened and he scanned the building with his X-Ray vision when he spotted what they were looking for.

“There Robin.” Superboy pointed to a corner, Damian pointed his flashlight to the spot and it was a locked cabinet. You could fit a couple people in there. It had a lock and chains around it and it was clear the smell was coming from there.

“Fury.” Robin said softly. He didn’t need to see though he looked anyway. It was a body in there, or something. And whatever way you cut it this was his fault. He waited too long to do something about it.

Fury pulled out her sword and easily cut the lock, it fell to the ground and on it’s own the door opened revealing two bodies squished together in the makeshift locker. One a young blonde boy, the other was a blonde girl. Even with the life sucked out of them you could see the relation.

Two legitimately dead kids. When was the last time a civilian died in his case? It had to have been years.

“Robin…” Fury put a hand on his shoulder “This is not your fault.” She assured him. Lyta glanced back and forth between the dead bodies and Damian’s stoic face neither changed

“Kid I don’t know what you did…” Harley started “But your little friend is right. You didn’t take these kids, some psycho did. And I know it might not mean much coming from me. But it’s true.”

“Come on Robin.” Superboy told him, he took a deep breath before reaching in and grabbing the bodies. The boy's left arm was dried out and seemed to be missing it’s hand, he had flathead shaped stab wounds on his arm. The girl however seemed to have one gash and it was at the side of her head. 

Robin sighed and started doing what he did best “The signs of struggle are obvious. Looking back at the rest of the scene they went quietly. Their killer used that screwdriver. Our woman victim here was cleanly one shotted as seen by the gash on her head. Her brother then retaliated in a more drawn out fight but ultimately lost his arm, and then his life. It’s possible the perp was hurt and so they stuffed them in here but there’s no signs of blood anywhere but here. Low levels of atomic radiation could now possibly be explained by the fact that these kids were obviously metas. And whatever power they were using caused it.”

“You think they both had the same power?” Poison Ivy questioned as she also looked over the work, the logic seemed sound

“The facial structure of the two are astoundly similar. Same with height and build. I’d imagine they were twins, and families who do have powers, usually have ones that are similar. Or it could have just been his. The girl was killed fast so she might not even use her powers.”

“What’s the timeline?” Lyta questioned as she grimaced and closed both of their eyes. They deserved more respect than that.

“3-5 days.” He determined “They probably aren’t older than 15.”

Jon frowned this was not at all what he was expecting. And yet he didn’t feel like this was over yet. He kept looking around with his X-Ray vision but he couldn’t freaking see anything. They were missing something. How had they got here in the first place. He had flown 5 miles with his X-Ray vision, and saw nothing but field, nothing under or around it.

“Nothing under it…” Jon whispered to himself in realization. He looked around the barn with his X-Ray vision once again and realized he couldn’t see anything behind the large tractor.

“I don’t see anything.” Jon told them slowly, only Robin really seemed to catch on “Like I can’t see through it. I can see through nearly everything-

“Except Lead.” Robin finished for his best friend and ran to the tractor. Jon and Lyta flew quickly as well, while Ivy and Harley kinda looked on in confusion.

Until Jon moved the tractor lifting it over his head and behind it was a simple but small circular door. “Can’t see through this either, Lead lined.”

“Someone Superman proofed this place.” Ivy explained

“We need to go down there.” Fury exclaimed 

“You read my mind kid.” Harley said determinedly “Open the door Superboy. I’m getting my kid.”

Superboy obliged and ripped the door off of his hinges. There was a ladder leading down and then and you quite clearly saw light at the bottom of the tunnel. Superboy flew down first followed by Fury then Ivy and Harley went down leaving Robin to go last.

When Robin got down he was in shock they must have been 20 or 30ft underground and the place was massive. Tunnels stretched out for what seemed like days. It was like an entire city under there. The platform he stood on connected straightaway to three pathways. But it wasn’t hard to decide to go

“Get us out please!”

“Superman, is that Superman, please get us out.”

“Harley Quinn? Please don’t kill us!”

“Are you taking us to the Joker?”

“That’s Robin. He’s a good guy. He’ll help us!”

“It’s probably a stupid test. We shouldn’t trust them.”

The voices wouldn’t stop all young, all loud, and all desperate. They were locked up in small cells 2 or 3 people in one.

“Robin…” Superboy started

“I’m calling the Justice League.” Robin said immediately, this was insane even for him “Harley, Ivy. Look for Lucy; she's probably in one of those cells. Superboy, Fury, start letting these kids out as fast as you can.” Robin started running down the other tunnel. “I’ll be as fast as I can!”

Before Fury could reply Damian was already down the tunnel. It would be pointless to chase him when these children needed liberating.

Nearly a hundred kids were in these tunnels by her count. And they weren’t leaving a single one behind. The cells seemed to have a forcefield in front of them, but Superboy was quick and lasered the control panel, forcing the force fields to drop.

Like swarms the kids came running out of the cells crowding around Superboy and Fury, the closest things to the heroes they fondly remembered. The place seemed to be increasing in volume as kids started crying and just generally yelling. It was too loud. Fury spotted Jon doing his best to help some kids. While Harley and Ivy disappeared looking for Lucy

They were never going to get them to go up like this. They needed to leave before someone tried to stop them. “Children please.” Lyta raised her voice. “We need you to be cooperative. The Justice League is coming but we need to get you out of here first. You’ve been abused and violated but your journey is not done. You’ve done wonderfully to survive, but we have to leave. So please follow us. I ask humbly that any older kids that could help the younger ones move up. That would be very helpful.”

It seemed the more she talked the quieter it got “Follow my lead okay?” she got a resounding chorus of yeses and with that she took off in a slow flight. Hoping they could all get out in time.

“Robin to Watchtower. Calling in Priority Alpha-Delta J-1939-Emergency at these coordinates. Triangulate on my position. I repeat this is priority Alpha. We’ve got 100 kids being held in jail cells. We're going to need help with the clearout. Robin out.” He called as he ran through the underground mess.

While running he passed a lone room with a boxing ring, a couple of showers, something akin to a torture chamber? Maybe a large cafeteria esque room. How had this gotten through everyone? Oh yeah, he had screwed over any chance Batman had at finding these kids. And now two are dead. Give yourself a pat on the back Damian. You did great.

A large creaking came from behind him. And he immediately darted towards the noise, he might have been the reason someone was killed but hopefully he could catch whoever was down here.

He tossed a batarang and the retreating male figure and it was easily blasted away by a yellow flash of energy. He turned down an unknown corridor and Damian followed him, when he turned he saw a bunch of computers but was sent flying by an explosion that the man seemed to have set.

He typed on the computer fast and pressed enter before Damian threw his batarang that shattered the entire console.

 _Self-Destruct in 5 minutes_.

“Shut it off.” Damian demanded of the man. He was just a regular looking guy in Black spandex. He had some brown hair and looked extremely tense.

“Can’t.” Was all he said. Damian charged forward avoiding a strike of the yellow energy and landing a boot to the man’s gut. The man tried to blast him and hit the ground incinerating a part of the platform forcing Damian to backflip over it.

He threw two batarangs that the man blasted causing them to explode in his face and sent him flying into the console.

_Self-Destruct in 3 minutes_

“Shut it off.” Damian demanded again. The man coughed up blood a few times and had a small smile on his face, seemingly reminiscing before sighing “I can’t.” and a few seconds later his head exploded sending brain and blood all over his face and Robin outfit.

It wasn’t the blood that shocked him, it wasn’t the brains, the loose tongue, no, he had seen worse. Though admittedly this would haunt him. It was the fact that whoever they were fighting was more than willing to explode heads shocked him. Someone was out here exploding heads and he had been selfish enough to hoard information.

Whoever this was simply wasn’t playing around. And it seemed like they were doing their best to show it.

 _Self-Destruct in 2 minutes 30 seconds_. Regardless of what he thought they needed to get out here.

“You're doing so good.” Fury complimented a young boy who climbed as fast as he could up the stairs. At the same time Superboy was doing his best carrying two and three people at a time up the small exit. They only had around half of the people left.

“Come on, you got it.” Lyta encouraged as she lightly pushed a younger girl up the stairs she was climbing. She had to have been like six years old.

“Lucy!” Harley ran and hugged the girl quickly, picking her up through the air “Auntie Harley’s got you.”

Fury wanted to smile at the sight but they needed to leave and fast.

 _Self-Destruct in 2 minutes_.

She sighed and helped two more kids up the ladder. Just what the hell did Robin do? Did he touch something to start the Self-Destruct? He was usually more careful than that, so it was probably something else...someone else. So was Robin okay? All of this was going through her mind.

“Hurry it up!” Robin called from the long pathway. “We need to leave now. Harley you take the girl and leave. The League will be here any second.”

“Let’s go Harls.” Ivy tugged on her arm. Ivy quickly picked up a little girl with her as well, surprising Fury 

“Sure you don’t need help?” Harley asked sincerely 

“No.” Robin surveyed the area, there were only around 10 or 15 left. “We can handle it. Just get yourselves out.”

_Self-Destruct 1 minute 30 seconds._

“Superboy. The bodies in the barn!” Robin exclaimed suddenly, Superboy turned and nodded as he flew four kids up. It looked comically as they all clung to whatever they could grab.

“Come on, come on.” Fury helped a particularly slow kid up the stairs “you got it.”

7 kids. Superboy was going to double back to get the bodies from the farm and take them far enough from the expected blast zone. Fury and him would have to take the rest.

Fury seemed to have the same idea as Robin and started piling kids on her back, luckily they were mostly the smaller kids. She packed four and started a slow flight up the ladder.

“Hop on.” Robin told a young boy. He had no trouble getting on Robin’s back. And Robin took another girl on his right arm, and another on his left. Truthfully his body already ached and the head exploded in his face wasn’t helping with anything. But whatever. This was on him.

 _Self-Destruct 30 seconds._

He trekked fast, hopping up the ladder as fast as he could. He jumped for the ledge when he saw daylight and shooed the kids to run away quickly, Superboy quickly got to them and started taking them away from the blast zone.

He dug through his utility belt and dropped expanding foam down the cavern and did his best to block the door with the broken lid that Superboy ripped off, before running out of the barn.

 _Self-Destruct 5 seconds_. Damian ran for the life of him and as he heard the sounds of the explosions under the ground it was clear he wouldn’t be fast enough to avoid it he could feel the heat rising from the barn and narrowly avoided getting burned alive when Fury came flying in and grabbed Damian, bracing through the explosion as they roughly hit the ground.

It felt like forever to Damian as he laid on the ground. It wasn’t until he saw the hand of John Stewart the Green Lantern push into his eyesight that he even moved. He didn’t say a word when he saw Batman. And it seemed Lyta and Jon had followed suit.

The Justice League didn’t seem big on talking either, Probably because they missed the largest metahuman trafficking ring the US had probably witnessed.

Damian looked at Jon who caught his eye and nodded. He looked toward Lyta who was able to offer him a small smile before turning back to helping the kids. But for Damian he was still in silent awe. He didn’t think they realized just how insane this was. And the craziest thing yet?

...This wasn’t even done yet. Not even close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That was a loooong chapter. So many things happened but I just want to address a few things about the story. First thing is I handled some stuff this time off-screen. Something like Jon getting told he has a new sibling. I did this cause the chapter was getting to long and I felt like I could fit through flashbacks or a one-shot chapter sometime else. Second I felt like this chapter was darker than anything else I put out, and I hope that doesn't offend anyone. It's just the way it goes with content like this. Even when Lyta died I don't think it was half as dark, but maybe that's because it was obvious it would never last.
> 
> *** Possible Spoilers Lastly I was wondering your opinions non-story related on DC Future State. It looks cool enough to me, but I can't lie I'm a little dissapointed there's no Info on Damian. I feel like they might make him Red X and I don't know how I feel about that.
> 
> Anyways tell me how you feel about the chapter, and the current state of DC, and the next chapter will be here next week!


	12. N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrink Sessions, School Meetings, Hugs, and Travelling out of the country to figure out an International crisis. our Trinity can't get over the fact that 90 kids were hidden underground for weeks in tunnels. What's worse was that there was an original list of 500 kids. The Justice League may not understand but the Trinity plan on figuring everything out, even if it means skipping school, breaking into the Batcave, and going on unsanctioned missions...In Europe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀....Yeah okay not really sure what to say other than this really took longer to post than expected. Especially because it was done in late October. I didn't like the early finished drafts of this chapter and it wasn't until recently where I made a couple of changes and was satisfied with the result. This chapter is a whopping 15,000 words so I like to think that makes up a little for uploading late. I'm trying to get back to weekly uploads,, and school is about to go on break so I think it's doable. Regardless hope you enjoy the chapter!

Damian lightly tapped his foot on the ground and fiddled with his fingers. It wasn’t everyday he was in the Watchtower. It had been even less lately as he had been dropping his sessions with Black Canary more frequently.

But after what happened a few days ago...It was probably a good idea to come back. At least for the day.

Black Canary opened the door and got into the office, where Robin was already waiting for her, she took her seat at her desk and analyzed the boy on the other side of it. He usually didn’t let any emotions on his face unless it was anger, disgust, or him just being brazenly cocky. Today it was more like...kicked puppy.

It made Canary feel a little sad. She knew Damian could be a piece of work, but if you knew his history like she did, it was easier to view him as a victim of circumstance, and she wanted to make sure he grew from his old self. She knew he didn’t always have the best adult figures, and she considered herself one of them. 

He was a good kid. Nowadays it was so much easier to see. Heck even her Connor seemingly idolized him and his friends. Hopefully she could make him see things weren’t so bad.

“Damian, how are you?” Canary asked sweetly as she opened up her notebook, flipping to their last session for reference.

“Canary.” Damian cordially greeted back “I’ve been...better.” As Damian said this he flashed back to the tunnels. He demanded the man shut off the bomb and instead he ended up being covered in brains and blood. Eyeballs, tongue flying everywhere. 

The worst part being that everything was his fault. This was probably a completely avoidable situation. Instead three people died on his watch. 2 of them were teens, probably around his age. And the man who exploded couldn’t have been older than 25.

Fact of the matter was that he might as well have killed those three himself. Because his actions were just as damning.

“Damian.” Canary called, pulling him out of his thoughts “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

It was a great question, though Canary was a smart woman and Damian was sure she knew everything that he was thinking. His failures, and his self-doubt. She only wanted him to vocalize it.

“I…” Damian started “You were there, right Canary?”

“Yes.” Dinah sighed softly at the memory “There was a...particularly large scale Justice League emergency signal called in. And when Martian Manhunter alerted us, as many of us who were available went to help.”

“But you were there...And you agree with how the League views the situation.”

“Damian forget how the League views this. I could care less about what they're dealing with over in the Watchtower, I asked you how you're feeling Damian.”

“I don’t know how I can feel anything other than...regret, disappointment, and failure.” Damian admitted slowly “I...I wish I hadn’t been so consumed with...pleasing people. I wish I hadn’t been enamored with getting praise from my father, or the Justice League, or my teammates, or even my _Mother_. But I was, I lost sight of everything that was important and people paid the price for it.”

Damian sighed and continued talking as he had already started he might as well continue “I should have told my team, at least if I wasn’t going to tell Batman, this case didn’t _need_ Batman, it just needed more than me looking at it. And they deserved to know, We’ve worked together for months and there was no reason not to tell them, especially since we weren’t particularly busy. I screwed it up. I’m...angry.” Damian swallowed thickly “Angry that I’ve once again screwed things, not just for myself but for my friends too, and obviously the families of the missing children.”

“I’m...I wish…” Damian started slowly “I just wish, that everytime I close my eyes and try to rest, that I wouldn’t see the faces of Liam and Leah Blaire, or the blood and bits flesh of the man who exploded, the faces of fear from all those missing kids...I have enough nightmares as it is already. And I really truly didn’t need more”.

“Damian…” Canary muttered softly, and placed a hand over his for comfort. He tensed immediately but still allowed the action, but that was all he’d allow. His pride wasn’t that far gone. 

It was sad because if you asked anyone right now, the boy needed a hug. And it sucked because you couldn’t rely on Batman for that. Really you couldn’t rely on any of the Batfamily to do that. Maybe Canary would have to get in contact with Dick Grayson. Or Selina Kyle, cause Damian needed something other than the constant tough love he was getting, even if he’d never say so.

“Damian, hun, you're traumatized.” Dinah explained slowly “Everything you and your friends went through was abnormal, and not common in the slightest. I know you're not accustomed to failure, it’s not the way you were raised. But I tell you everytime you come here. Everyone makes mistakes and you're not different. Batman does, Superman, Wonder Woman, the entire league. No one is perfect and it’s best you understand this now before it’s too late.”

Damian hesitated like he wanted to say something, before he just sighed and nodded. It was so unlike him. Even when he came for meetings with her, she’d tell him something and he’d challenge that theory until their time was up, and then usually when he came back the next time, he’d reluctantly admit she was right.

This time it was just quiet acceptance, it really was disturbing to see the Boy Wonder like this....One could argue that maybe he needed this? It was harsh, but maybe it was best he understood the circumstances before more things happened.

At the same time, it was hard to use something as potent as _death_ as a teaching point. In Damian’s mind he had got people killed. Worse he did it as a hero, his desire to help was turned against him. His Pride which he usually wielded as a weapon destroyed him.

“Look Damian. As your psychiatric advisor? You probably could use a break. You need a little downtime. Spend time with family, and those friends of yours. Seriously now is the last time you need to be alone. Things will get better, but not if you don’t understand these three things.” Canary explained “Ready to hear it?”

Damian sighed and relented “Yes.”

“First things first, this is not your fault. You didn’t plant those bombs, you didn’t kill those people, and you didn’t trap those kids, you may have messed up later, but it wasn’t your intention. Secondly, sometimes things need to get worse before getting better. I know this one hurts to hear, but it’s true hun. Sometimes there are growing pains but things do get better I promise. And third, your family loves you.”

“Canary-

“No Damian, it's true.” She insisted “If you could just hear the way Batman talks about you sometimes, the Supreme confidence he has in your ability. Your older brother Nightwing adores you, and you said it yourself while you and Tim fight all the time you respect him and vice versa, you told me that Stephanie and Cass understand you in the way the others don’t, not even Nightwing. Red Hood and you have a deep understanding of each other. And I’m telling you kid Selina may not be your real Mother, but she would act like it if you wanted her too. Plus of course you have a little sister who thinks the world of you. And that’s not even going over Alfred or Barbara or others!”

Damian just looked away, causing Canary to sigh “Look your family loves you, and you need to see that, stop beating yourself up because you're not perfect, they aren’t either, they made mistakes as well and they aren’t going to crucify you for yours.”

Damian nodded slowly “Okay...Thank you Canary.”

Dinah smiled brightly “Your welcome Damian.”

The session wasn’t bad. Damian thought it wasn’t the worst thing he had ever been told. But he couldn’t help thinking about that second thing she told him ‘It gets worse before it can get better.’

Why did it feel like they were nowhere near the ‘worse’ part yet? Why did his gut keep telling him this was just the beginning?

**TRINITY**

School had been buzzing since everyone found out about the missing kids. People had been shocked, sad, and most importantly angry. Of course this led to fingers being pointed at the Justice League, who were taking the brunt force of the Media’s assault right now.

In Miss Wilson’s class it was no different everyday they’d watch the morning news and talk about what they felt, and today wouldn’t be any different.

_“In more recent news, today marks the day the full 90 have been identified.” G Gordon Godfrey spoke “If you’ve been living under a rock these few days. You may not have heard of The 90. The 90 are what the media has dubbed a previously missing group of 90 kids that have set the news world on fire.”_

_“Until a few days ago America had no clue such a wide scale uprooting of American children was happening right under our nose. There have been many excuses given on why it took so long to find the children, but people like me and you find ourselves asking. Where was the Justice League? Why was the Justice League sitting on their_ _asses!_ _While kids were getting taken from their homes, where were the self proclaimed saviours of the world. Huh? Nowhere to be found. I said it for years, and I’ll say it again, we can’t trust the Justice League, America is better off on their_ _own_ _. Point blank period.”_

Ms. Wilson paused the video on the projector and looked towards her 9th grade science class “So thoughts?”

“True from start to finish!” Judy immediately yelled

“Yup, agreed.” Mark nodded

“Ehh, I don’t know. My Dad used to say Godfrey’s a hack who has it out for the Justice League.” Trae countered

“Maybe he has it out for them because they keep doing stuff like this!”

“Well that’s just not true!”

“Alright class, please one at a time.” Ms. Wilson sighed “If you have something to say, raise your hand.”

Immediately hands shot up in the air, and Ms. Wilson picked one “Georgia.”

“Well Miss.” Georgia started “It’s not so simple. At-at least I don’t think so. Not how my Mom explains it. The Justice League, they are good guys, clearly, they save our butts a lot no one is denying that. But kinda like Godfrey says, there the _Justice League_ . They go to space, and fight aliens. I mean Superman _is_ an alien. They don’t have as much time for us as people think. And even if they did. I mean if you were Superman, an all powerful alien, why would you care about a couple of missing kids?”

“Oh come on seriously!?!?!” Jon asked his classmates incredulously. Look, while Lyta and him came to class today and he expected more Justice League slander, he thought he’d be able to take it. But as Godfrey kept on yapping and yapping his resolve continued to break minute by minute. Now these idiotic takes from his classmates were just the last straw.

Lyta looked decently annoyed, but the worst part was that Damian was just sitting there eyes lasering around the room without a care in the world. He didn’t seem to be offended at all that these people were questioning their parents skills, and technically their own.

“Guys look, my dad’s...” Jon said before pausing, how to word this without exposing he was Superboy.

“Look, my Mom and Dad are some of the Planet’s top reporters. And if you didn’t know he’s talked to Superman a bunch before. Same with my Mom. You know what they told me? That Superman is just like us, one of the little guys, having all those powers isn’t what makes Superman, Superman. It’s the _man_ that makes him so Super! Or else he’d just be another super villain tearing up Metropolis. Superman cares about us!”

“...That is a good point.” Mark nodded “Superman does save people like us all the time.”

“Yeah!” Ciara smiled “When I was really little, I was swinging so high by myself and went flying off the set, I would have survived and everything, but Superman heard my scream and came flying to catch me before I hit the gravel. If Superman was cool enough to save me from a few scratches, there's no way he’d let this happen.”

“Good point Ciara.” Sammi told her

“I never thought about it that way.” Judy admitted slowly

Jon smiled at Lyta who smiled back. Score one for the Justice League.

“Okay, okay fine!” Georgia backtracked “Look I agree with you guys. Superman probably is a good guy, he’s been in Metropolis corner from the very beginning. But what about the rest of the heroes? What’s to say there all as good and righteous as our Superman? Do you guys really think all those other Heroes are good people? They might just be in it for the fame.”

“Oh come on Georgia what a pessimistic take.” Jon scowled “These guys are all Superheroes, they aren’t glory hunters.”

“Or really, what makes you so sure?” Georgia questioned “Did your _parents_ manage to score a meeting with the entirety of the Justice League?”

“Well no but-

“So then it’s settled, there’s just no way those are all good guys, and Godfrey has probably got a point.”

“I mean she's right Jon, it’s unlikely that _every_ leaguer has good intentions.” Judy switched sides again

“Oh come on, there superheroes!” Jon tried though his efforts were futile.

“Jon, let me ask you something.” Georgia had a smirk on her face like she just won the lottery “Do you think _Batman_ has good intentions?”

“Ohhhh, that’s a good one.” Judy nodded “There is no way you can convince me he’s a hero.”

“I mean the dude is a vampire.” 

“If he even is a dude.”

“I mean he is _clearly_ a dude. There’s still the photo of him with the Justice League. A vampire, but still a dude.”

“Batman is a hero.” Jon insisted “Just cause you guys are clueless doesn’t mean he’s not a hero.”

“The guy hides from the cameras, he’s not a hero.” Georgia snickered

“I think you guys are formulating your opinions of what others see, not what you see.” Lyta spoke up “I personally can say I’ve never met Superman, though I have seen him saving others around the city, for the littlest things, just because he cares. But how do we know how Batman treats Gotham? How do we know how Martian Manhunter treats Middleton? Or Shazam in Fawcett City? Wonder Woman in Gateway City? Or Green Lantern in Detroit? How do we know, unless...Georgia, have you been to Gotham or one of the other places I named?”

“Well no…” Georgia admitted quietly

“Have you ever been _outside_ of Metropolis?” Lyta continued her questioning

“No..” She said even quieter

“So safe to say, you get all your information from G Gordon. And that’s not necessarily a bad thing. But you can’t act like the end all be all on Batman and the Justice League when you’ve only _seen_ Superman. None of us know them all.”

“So you think Batman’s a Superhero Lyta?” Judy asked reflectively

And Lyta just shrugged innocently “I’d like to think so. After all, why would Superman let a weird vampire work with him and Wonder Woman? Doesn’t make too much sense to me. But then again why trust me, let’s ask someone from the source.”

“Like who?”

“Yeah, who?” 

“Damian.” Lyta asked her friend cautiously. He had seen better days “Have you ever seen Batman?”

This caused Damian to sigh and for the entire class to look at him. Sometimes it was hard to remember the resident Gothamite. Especially since he put off an aura that really shouted get the heck away from me.

Damian really didn’t want to answer but the spotlight was on him, he might as well do his friends a solid. After all, he had gotten them in trouble in the first place, and those kids killed.

“I have seen Batman. I met him actually. He saved me.”

“What the, why would he-

“I’m Damian Wayne.” He cut Georgia off “I don’t know if you heard, but in Gotham I’m kind of a big deal. We were at one of my Father’s charity balls, when Mr. Freeze, one of Gotham’s lunatics, started shooting everything in sight, and claiming hell on Wayne Enterprises. My Father told me to hide. Of course it was futile, my Father and I were Mr. Freeze’s main targets. But by some luck Batman arrived. He crashed through the ceiling and knocked Freeze out in 5 minutes. And then he disappeared. I wouldn’t be here without Batman.”

Hmmm, that was technically the truth.

“Look Batman may not be as strong, or fast, or as showy as Superman, but that’s because he’s Gotham Silent Protector and they like it that way. When muggers, rapists, and gangbangers come out to play, The Dark Knight arrives and swoopes in like a tide to save the citizens of Gotham.” Damian had a fond smile on his face.

“Of course, and you can’t forget about Robin!” Another added

“Yup! I wish I could be Robin, imagine working with a Vampire. Do you think he’s one?”

“Have you met him Damian?”

This twist in the conversation caused Damian to frown “Yeah I have. He’s no Batman, and he’s arrogant, and doesn’t know when to stop, He’s a good fighter, But if I’m being honest, Gotham wouldn’t have a clue if he disappeared, as it should be. Can we go to the Science lesson now? I was told we learned stuff here.”

The sudden twist in Damian’s voice brought the class back to reality, and the Damian they knew. However Jon and Lyta just looked sad. Damian was seriously not in a good place right now, and they weren’t sure there was much they could do to help it.

**TRINITY - UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

The past was different, and it was always off putting time hopping back and forth, especially considering the centuries between his present in the 31st century. And where he was now, the 21st.

But this was for a good- scratch that _great_ cause, and for that he’d put up with the mangy smells of the dirt filled tunnels he frequently stayed in or the smells of blood from all the test subjects he had, the tunnels while mildly advanced for this century infuriated him, plus the tunnels weren’t very well kept.

It was still extremely hard to get minions to actually work down here. You needed funds and the currency that was used in the 31st century was vastly different than the one those idiots were used to. That forced him to get creative.

He had to be subtle creating and cultivating this strong and imposing, godlike figure for himself in the past. His time travel tech was far from perfect, which meant he actually couldn’t spend too much time in the past and the further he went made things more complicated, but he was still able to make things work.

And he freaking had to make things work. He failed a first time when he lost to the stupid fucking Teen Titans. He really didn’t want to repeat things this time. But things were a bit different for a multitude of reasons.

First he took a look at his original plan, and overhauled it x20. Making metahumans fight in rings was fun and entertaining, watching the little idiots fight for survival again and again, watching them slowly realizing that they were going to fight till they died and there was no way he was ever going to let them live.

But that was entertainment, and like most entertainment it ran its course and it should have been shelved, But he screwed up and then let himself get beat. That was when he was young and inexperienced.

This time there wasn’t a chance for things to fail. These metas were going to slave for him. And honestly whoever he could sell them too. Every Meta he could get his hand on would wish they could kill themselves while they were with him.

And that wasn’t even close to good enough retribution for the shit they did to his son. Not even close…

He sighed and went back to work looking at his ‘modern’ or by the 21st century logic, extremely futuristic tech and analyzed the new samples of the Metagene catalyst pill. Things were trending up, and if he was correct he might just have the final formula down pat. And then the incentive to start Phase 3.

“Harvest, sir?” Jaime Carter called his boss quietly. He didn’t want to scare him and end up like the last guy who worked this close with Harvest.

“Energizer.” Harvest grunted, and untensed his body “I barely even heard you.” That was bad, he had been in this century for 2 days. And yet his senses still weren’t at full capabilities the jumps were getting worse and he was struggling to stabilize it. That had to be first on his list of things to do.

“Sorry sir...I wanted to give you the report on the USA Tunnels.” He said hesitantly

“Go ahead.” Harvest told him already knowing what the man was going to say.

“The Justice League followed each and every trail down the tunnel and haven’t found much, the self detonator did it’s job, and other than the fact that they found the so called ‘90.’ There’s nothing to suggest they know of our reach worldwide.”

Harvest grunted in annoyance. The Justice League interfering was damning, but he had calculated this over and over again. He could finish this without the League’s interference. And of course there were the contingencies.

“The international...workers are doing their job. So far everyone we’ve forced into situations to release their metagenes, have shown success.

“Any deaths?”

“1 sir, 3 in critical condition.” Energizer explained

“Hmph.” Good enough Harvest thought to himself. This was the plan. He just needed to trust in it.

“If I may ask sir...Your being marginally more ruthless than last time sir.” Energizer told the man

Harvest turned to Energizer and stared at him for a few seconds before going back to his catalyst. “There’s less room for failure this time Jaime.”

And with that he went back to work in silence.

**TRINITY**

Superboy and Fury sat around the Fortress’s main room, Lyta was idly munching on a granola bar and Superboy was seemingly deep in thought. Damian however sat in front of FORTI, it didn’t seem he was doing much either.

“It’s crazy.” Jon spoke up, grabbing Lyta’s attention “90 kids went missing across the United States. Those are normal enough numbers that no one noticed. No one was able to pinpoint why this is happening, not us, not the Justice League.”

“What’s worse,” Lyta added, “Is we know that there were way more than 90 names on that list...which means either the Justice League missed something, Or there are more kids missing somewhere else.”

“And you have to think, the US is one of the more developed countries in the world. What happens if this person is taking kids from third world countries, where these kids might not be a second thought, that's a huge problem waiting to happen.” Jon sighed

“You know...I knew my Mother would be mad. But the look she and the rest of the Justice League gave us all those days ago…”

“I know.” Jon thought back to that moment “I feel like I’m just waiting for the moment our parents come down here and tell us we're done.”

“And yet…?” Lyta questioned her friend

“And yet…” Superboy started with a small smirk “I’ve never felt more rebellious than now. Look, our parents are, or were furious. Whatever that’s understandable. But currently things aren’t getting done and I just can’t sit around anymore. I know the League said we were done in this case no ifs ands or buts...”

“But…?” Lyta said with her own smile now, it seemed they were on the same page.

“But if there was ever a time to disobey the Justice League, now is the time to do it.” He admitted “I just feel like this was our case, we’ve been looking at it the longest, they need to let us help at the very least.”

“I feel the same way.” Lyta smiled at Jon, but they both turned to their sad bird friend who hadn’t said a word during this entire conversation.

“Damian, what do you think?” Jon asked his best friend.

“I think we should stay out of it.” Damian answered from his computer chair.

“Seriously?” Jon questioned his friend

“Do I sound like I’m joking?” Damian asked back “People died. We failed, the JL has every right to take us off the mission. End of story.”

“Damian, I know you're hurting right now. But we really need you.” Lyta tried “Everything isn’t your fault and just because you made a mistake doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a second chance.”

“It does when lives are at stake.” Damian countered quickly, it seemed like he was going to play devil’s advocate to everything they said. It was so unlike the warrior they knew. He was the one who found the missions they went on anyway.

“Damian, remember what you told me that first time you kidnapped me? It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than beg for permission. Look Damian I get your apprehension, but _tell_ me your gut doesn’t just scream this is bigger than we know. Tell me you still don’t want to end this D. I know we can.”

Damian hated that he couldn’t answer and snarled at Jon and Lyta “I’m not helping you guys. End of story.” With that he got up from his chair and went into the Gotham tube, leaving his teammates a little worried and confused.

“I still think we need to do this.” Jon told Lyta sincerely.

“Well…” Lyta sighed and moved towards the computer “I think it’s time we get to work don’t you?”

Jon nodded and that was all they both needed, they would figure this out. They had to.

**TRINITY**

“Stupid.” Damian muttered to himself as he trudged into the Batcave, he couldn’t believe himself. Once again he had ditched his friends. Ditched his friends, in favour of being a wuss. And this time they asked for his help!

God what was wrong with him? He had a shot at redemption, his friends were begging him to take it, to help them end the case once and for all and he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Even though he agreed with Jon and Lyta’s gut feeling.

Maybe Canary was right. Maybe Damian shouldn’t have gone to the Fortress after Canary told him to take a break from all things Batman. But he didn’t listen, and she had to have known it’d be hard for him.

This was his life, it was basically what gave him purpose. If he wasn’t Robin what was he supposed to do in life, go back to the League? It was just never that simple.

Damian headed through the empty Batcave unclipped his cape and hood and went straight for the punching bags. It was the only thing he felt like he could hit without messing everything up.

He had come to the conclusion long ago that there was nothing worse than feeling like a failure. And that was because he already dedicated so much time into making sure the opposite happened. And yet sometimes it was just inevitable.

You work so hard at something just to fail and combust so spectacularly. For the stick he gave the other Robins and members of the Batfamily, he felt like he was quickly closing in on getting the title of worst Robin.

What was even worse was that he hated this feeling of self-doubt and he couldn’t shrug it off like he usually did. It was hard to find that confidence he could usually scrounge up from anywhere, and at any time. 

This just lingered. Seemed more time training was the needed medicine. So Damian forced himself to try his best to focus on what was in front of him.

Hit after hit, punch after punch, minutes turned into what felt like hours though he knew he couldn’t have been fighting that long, but the intensity thrown into the workout wasn’t something he felt like he had to do in a long time.

“Damian.”

He ignored the voice he knew so well in favour of striking the punching bag as hard as he could.

“Damian, come on.” 

He ignored her again because really she had to be one of the worst people to face right now. Other than his father who was no doubt at Wayne Enterprises. Kyle should just leave him alone.

“Damian come on. You’ve been down here for 45 minutes. Let’s go up to the Manor. Alfred’s made food. And Helena hasn’t seen you all day.”

He tried to ignore her again, but it also ended up being impossible to ignore the kick she sent flying to his face forcing him to recognize her, and dodge out of the way.

“Seriously Kyle?” Damian questioned annoyedly

“Would you have given me attention any other way?” She asked knowingly, smiling when she didn’t get a response. “Exactly.”

“I’m fine, you can go away.” Damian insisted and started back on the punching bag.

“Even if I did believe that, which I don’t, you should take a break and eat something.” Selina told him

“Is that all?” Damian asked dryly

Selina sighed, “Look Canary told me that you weren’t in the best state and I want to help.” 

“I don’t want your help.” Damian growled at her suddenly, whipping around to face her “And I didn’t ask for her to tell you my business. It’s good to know that she isn’t trustworthy at all.”

“Come on Kitten. Canary called me because she thought you needed help, and she never actually told me what you talked about, she only told me to ask you about it.” Selina explained easily

Damian’s glare softened but still he didn’t want to let up “Why would I tell you?”

“Damian, anyone from a mile away can tell that your problem stems from family. Which means it’s most likely your Father. I like to think that you and I are experts on all things Bruce Wayne.” Selina had an awkward smile “I know this is about what happened with...The 90 the other day. None of that could have been easy if you need help-

“That’s the thing, it’s supposed to be easy!” Damian exclaimed loudly “I was an assassin. I killed without remorse, and even after that I killed with my bare hands and barely felt any guilt. And yet a couple of deaths that weren’t even done by my own hand seem to hurt worse than anything I’ve ever done.”

“Damian you are guilty, because you made a mistake that you believe was easily rectified. It hurts more because this was something you knowingly did, and your arrogance brought this upon yourself.” Selina explained plainly.

Damian looked shocked and opened his mouth wide for a retort, but couldn’t find the words to say anything. Selina face softened but she took Damian’s chin in her hand and forced his gaze upward

“You're angry and sad and disappointed because the reasons you made the mistake were particularly selfish. Maybe you really did have good intentions but at the end of the day, the attention you were seeking from your father and mother and anyone who could see got into the way.” Selina spoke the truth

“Damian, hun, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve done the same thing. They were times I convinced myself I was helping your father but I knew I was being selfish, that helping was just an ends to a means and when I tried to look good and ruined something or he pushed me away or someone got hurt, the guilt I’d feel was immense, because I haven’t just hurt everyone around me, I’ve hurt myself too.” Selina explained knowingly

Damian couldn’t even hide the surprise on his face as Selina basically explained everything he was feeling.

“Look, you're a good kid. I said it even before we really knew each other, and I’ll say it now. You are so much farther and better than I was when I was way older. Everything you do nowadays is with good intentions, that’s something I didn’t do for a long time. I know your mistake feels like it’s the worst thing you’ve ever done, but things will get better. And if your father forgave me time and time again, I have no doubt he will forgive you Damian. Understood?” She asked him

He just gave her a silent nod.

“Good, now I feel like you could use a hug. Warn me if you want me to stop.” She said jokingly as she opened her arms wide

“Want me to stop?”

But Damian didn’t answer and soon enough her arms enveloped around Damian and she squashed him almost as tight as she could. It was something she would do more often if she got the opportunity “Something tells me you didn’t get much of these when you were younger, but if you ever need one I’ll always be here.”

Damian hesitantly wrapped his arms around Selina and enjoyed the seldom had contact, it was something he hadn’t really known he had been missing from his time with Nightwing. And it definitely wasn’t something he thought he could have with Selina.

But she was right, right about a lot of things and Damian couldn’t lie, her perspective made looking at things way easier. He never really took pleasure in her presence but she had really helped him today.

“Thank you.” Damian said softly 

“Anytime Kitten.” Selina hugged him tight with a smile. “Come on kid, let’s head to the Manor and get your mind off Batman.”

**TRINITY**

A few days had passed and Jon and Lyta had made some progress, but they still weren’t sure about this case. It was obvious now the 90 were just that. 90. There were so many more kids, but it was hard to figure out anything past that.

This wasn’t really Lyta and Jon’s forte. This is where Damian excelled and it would be cool if their bird friend would have helped them. But the weekend passed and not once did he go to the Fortress. Jon had gone to Gotham a couple of times and he hadn’t appeared once either. 

It seemed like Damian had actually taken a break. Or quit, but that was much less likely. Still Jon and Lyta wanted to know how their friend was doing, so even though first period had already started, and they would be late, they were going to wait until he showed up before they went to class.

“Do you think he’s even going to show?” Lyta asked as she frustratingly pulled at the hem of her skirt. She really hadn’t expected to grow much this year. But her Dad _and_ Mom were around 6ft. She probably should have expected it.

“He’ll show. Damian only misses school for two reasons. His dad pulled him out for some ‘extra-curriculars’. Which means he’s on a mission or he’s hurt. Or he’s actually sick, which basically never happens. If he did miss school for no reason, His dad wouldn’t let him come to the Fortress. It was a part of the deal that made him come here anyway.” Jon explained easily, still even he was a little worried Damian wouldn’t show.

Eventually the telltale sounds of a Helicopter landing was heard and seen, Damian didn’t wait for the Helicopter to land before jumping out and nodding at Alfred, quickly he spotted Jon and Lyta and nearly frowned. Were they really that worried?

“Is this going to be our new morning routine?” Damian huffed as he strode towards his friends. Jon and Lyta looked at each other before looking at Damian trying to analyze their friend in front of them...He looked okay but it was still hard to tell.

“Stop staring at me like that.” Damian demanded, it was annoying, Why were they trying to analyze his every movement. He was fine!

“Be honest. Are you okay Tiny?” Lyta interrogated her friend

“I’m just fine.” Damian insisted quickly “Why would I be anything less than fine?”

“Really?” Jon gave him a deadpan look “Do you really need us to answer that question?”

Damian just sighed and realized that Lyta would not stop staring at him like that until he answered the question. He wasn’t going to lie it was...unsettling seeing her look at him like that, so he spoke up

“I understand why you might think I’m not okay...but really I am. I took some time off. Away from all this stuff. I just needed to refresh and I got it. You don’t need to worry about me. I swear.” Damian explained

“Promise?” Lyta questioned Damian seriously

“Yes I…I promise.” Damian struggled saying the seldom used phrase. He was shocked even more when Lyta quickly pulled him into a hug, the taller girl squeezing him a little too tight for comfort.

“You had me worried Dami, I’m glad that you're okay.” She said sincerely. Damian wasn’t exactly sure how he should feel, all he did know was that hugging Lyta was making him think about things he would rather not, so he pulled away, and nodded rubbing the back of his head wishing he could see his reflection. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

“So why are you so much better than before?” Jon asked his best friend, attempting to save him from the embarrassment he seemed to be feeling. He wasn't sure how Lyta was so oblivious to it.

“I had some help. Selina wasn’t so bad.” Damian thought back to his weekend spent with Selina If it wasn’t for her talk in the Batcave and the subsequent time they spent together, he’d probably still be moping. She gave him space to breathe, and forced him to talk when it was crucial. And she managed to get his mind off of the 90. Well mostly. He still had thought of them, and Jon and Lyta’s proposal to figure out what was going on.

That’s why he really couldn’t miss school today anyway. He was certain he might have figured out something the League hadn’t.

“Let’s head to class.” Jon told his friends “Were already fifteen minutes late.”

“So you're going to help us right Damian?” Lyta asked earnestly “Cause we could use some help figuring out things. Were stumped.”

“You guys did adequately on your own. You were on the right track, you just needed a push in the right direction.”

“Wait, I thought you didn’t do any work over the weekend?” Jon questioned as they went through the hallway. They were _so_ late.

“That’s not what I said. I said I took some time off. And while I never actually went out, like you said....something just doesn’t feel right. I needed to find out.”

“Did you?” Lyta wondered as they neared they’re classroom.

“Maybe. As we speak I have FORTI running an Algorithm on all the information I’ve found. I’m hoping I’ll be able to pick up a trace in less than an hour.”

“Less than an hour. Wait, what do you _think_ you're going to find?” Jon whispered to his friend. He could already hear their teacher on the other side of the door

Damian sighed as they entered the classroom “Tunnels Jon...Lot’s of tunnels.” he whispered back, Jon wanted to talk more but he was interrupted by Ms. Wilson

“Mr. Wayne. Jon, Lyta. How nice of you to join us. I hope this will be the last time you interrupt my class. I wouldn’t want to have to bring this to the principal.”

Damian shrugged “I’d hope it’s the last time Miss Wilson. Unfortunately It’s probably not seeing as I have to fly all the way from Gotham everyday. It doesn’t seem to be affecting the fact I have a 101% in this class does it?”

Jon and Lyta smirked as the rest of the class snickered, and others moaned about how arrogant Damian was. At least for Jon and Lyta they knew it meant their friend was back.

Time passed in class and Jon was really curious to whatever Damian was doing on his Laptop, it was impossible to see the screen but the constant change of facial expressions should have been a good indicator something was happening.

And if Damian’s frown was anything to go by, it probably wasn’t too good. Jon waved to get his friend's attention and tried to be as quiet as possible “Talk after class.”

Damian nodded and went back to looking at his screen. Class felt like it had gone on forever but when it ended Trinity zoomed out of class and Damian led them up a set of stairs to the top floor of the school. No one was supposed to be up here as it wasn’t exactly used at the moment. But when Damian wanted to be alone at lunch this was the perfect place to go. An empty classroom at the top of the school.

“What’s the scoop?” Jon asked immediately as he slipped into an empty desk. Lyta peeked her head out the window making sure no one was there, before closing the classroom door and pulling down the blinds.

“Tunnels.” Damian said once again, his eyes never leaving the laptop screen as he continued typing trying to confirm his research. It felt like it made sense but at the same time it was a hunch.

“Dami, your being vague again.” Jon chided “Explain properly, please.”

Damian quickly flipped his Laptop screen to show the information he was working on to his friends “Over a week ago we found ourselves in a large field, a red barn, very little wildlife and a small town over 5 miles away.”

“Yeah, the case files said that we were in Decorah Iowa. Pretty random if you ask me.”

“A little random but it was done on purpose. Decorah Iowa has a population of 7,500 as of last year. It’s nearly 3 hours away from Madison Wisconsin. That’s the _closest_ big city. Obviously whoever we are chasing didn’t want to be caught.” Damian explained

“And the correlation with the tunnels?” Lyta prompted

“I don’t know if you two actually noticed but the tunnels were _huge_. Even as far as I went I’m not sure I explored half of what was there. There’s a good chance it wasn’t filled but still the ground had been hollowed out for miles. The explosion down there was enough to take out nearly 10 tons of rock.” 

“So...you looked for things that were similar?” Jon guessed “But how’d you narrow it down.”

“I looked at the history of the city. Decorah had been planning on tunneling around 2 miles out from the city. There was an idea that seemed to originate from City Hall that they were sitting on a Oil Mine. Despite the fact the city was created over 100 years ago and no one has found Oil there ever.”

“Why would the people believe any of that. Shouldn’t they know better?” Jon questioned

“470 million years ago, an asteroid as big as a city block smashed into what is now Decorah, the impact dug a crater nearly four miles wide, City Hall seemed to believe that the rock had secreted the same type of minerals that preceded the mining of Crude Oil and things of that nature. There honestly wasn’t much to support it. But if they had found oil, it was going to make the city rich. Very rich.”

“So these people were filled with greed and attempted to mine around the rock?” Lyta assumed

“Basically. But they tried to do it secretly, as they wanted the money for themselves. A group of around 20 men over a year ago started mining underground for Oil. They mined for miles and got close to the rock. An incident however ended any and all talk of the Oil Project in Decorah again.” Damian told them

“They died?” Lyta guessed

“Most of them.” Damian admitted “Files show that as they got close to the rock they made a mistake somewhere and caused a rockslide. Most of them apparently died in the rockslide. However a few, 4 four men survived. And yet they suffered from polymeric chemical poisoning and burns. They died months ago. The place is considered a deadzone.” Damian sighed

“Perfect for our perp to take over and do his thing.” Jon sighed angrily “But I doubt the same exact thing happened in other places.”

The school bell rang signifying the start of their next class but they ignored it for now. “You're right but I’ve set up parameters. And things are eerily close. A Swiss mining incident involving spilled cyanide killed 13 workers and the surrounding aquatic life. The place now? A deadzone. A structural failure in Chile, a copper mine collapse blocking all and any exits. It’s been 133 days and they still haven’t recovered a body. Place now? Deadzone. Coal dust explosion in Australia. Deadzone. Gas leak in China. Deadzone. Underground fire in Cape Coast. Deadzone. Carberry, Manitoba. There was a Methane leak. Deadzone. All of these incidents were in the last year and a half. Prior to this 28 miners died a year. This past year in a half there have been over 60 mining related deaths.” Damian finished explaining

“Wow...that is great detective work.” Jon said honestly impressed

“Agreed.” Lyta nodded “Dami how come you could find this and the League couldn’t?” Lyta asked their small friend

“Because the League don’t...they don’t understand.” Damian struggled to explain “They don’t realize that we weren’t just messing around last time and this is a huge problem. These past two weeks the League has been focused on Despero and his army, leaving little time for something like this.”

“Where do you think we should go from here?” Lyta sighed and looked at the clock. They were way late for another class. At this rate the school would call home. “Any idea where to start?”

“Well...I could obviously be wrong.” Damian admitted “Truly there could be a chance that there are just more mining incidents than usual. These numbers could be nothing to look at.”

“But we have to check, because we can’t take that chance.” Jon provided

“Exactly. Of course I was skeptical, but one place really makes me believe we have something here. There was a mining incident in Castro Verde Portugal, at its Neves-Coro Mine. Not many fatalities but a leak that has rendered the area a deadzone at least until further notice.”

“Portugal? I had no clue they mined a lot. Seems kinda out there.” Jon decided

“It is kind of out there. They do lead the EU in mined copper, beryl, stone, and other things. But most people don’t know that. It’s quiet about it and always has been. Brazil is more known for mining even though it’s in a totally different continent, and they mine different things.”

“You think it’s so obscure, something has to be up.” 

“Basically.” Damian nodded. They all were silent for a while even Damian wasn’t looking at his screen they kinda were just looking at each other.

“So…” Lyta started slowly “What did you want to do about it?”

“Last time...I waited too long, sat on information when I should have come to you guys for help. This time we are all in the know. We need to find out if this hunch is just that...a hunch.”

“You want us to go to Portugal.” Jon huffed out a small laugh. Well no one could ever say Damian did things small.

“It’s the only way to know if I’m right.” Damian shrugged 

“When would we go?”  
  
“Right now honestly.” Damian told them easily.

“You're crazy.” Jon accused

“I’m serious.” Damian defended

“I know you are, and that’s why you're crazy.” Jon shot back with a shake of his head. “Portugal, It’s like on the other side of the world!”

“Think about it. Our parents are in space. Just looking into the mission will get us into trouble anyway.” Damian argued “We can stay and bring this information to the Justice League, they will get pissed we looked into this, maybe take our information into account and then go back to focusing on space. Maybe they do take our info and it’s just a hunch and I’m wrong. Then we were going to get into even more trouble.”

“Or?” Lyta prompted

“Or we go to Portugal, right now. Confirm my suspicions and if I’m right we can call the league. Right then and right there. And we will get in trouble, But at least we would’ve been right. Or we stay home and do nothing and get in trouble anyway. Your choice.”

“I’m in.” Lyta said immediately, they looked towards Jon who seemed to be contemplating skipping school to go to freaking Portugal.

“It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission right?” Jon laughed softly. And his friends nodded with their own smirks. 

“Alright then.” Jon said with determination in his eyes “How are we doing this?”

“First.” Damian started putting his laptop into his backpack and looked to his friends who were getting out of their desks “We’ve got to skip school.”

**TRINITY**

“Why do I feel like you’ve been waiting for something like this to happen.” Lyta questioned Damian as she looked out the empty classroom door. Once again it seemed like no one was there, at least the Janitor had walked into another hallway.

“Because he has. He’s been begging for a reason to skip school.” Jon groaned “Is the coast clear?”

“As clear as it can be Jon.” Lyta replied back quickly

“And Damian, you're sure you’ve messed with the camera footage?” Jon asked

“Are you seriously questioning my ability to mess with this baby level security? I literally could do this in my sleep. I’m sure of it.”

“Sorry, but I can’t believe we're gonna skip!” Jon cried “And-and you want us to walk out the back door.”

“Seriously. Get over it Jon. Skipping is not as hard as you're making it out to be. We’ve already missed the first 15 minutes of class and have no doubt been marked absent. Our parents will be called at the end of the day. No one can stop us from walking out. Even if they see us. Now come on we're wasting time.”

True to his word Damian sneakily led them through the school hallways before simply walking out the front door. Jon couldn’t help himself from looking back every five minutes to see if they were followed. But as they walked away, West-Reeves school faded away in the distance. 

When they were a safe distance away, they stopped by a nearby tree so they could regather their thoughts.

“Hmm. That wasn’t so bad.” Lyta decided

“Yeah, your right. It was so easy!” Jon smiled “Literally anyone could do that.”

Damian scoffed and tapped some things on his newly applied wrist computer “Of course anyone can skip. The hard part isn’t leaving school. It’s getting home and making sure your parents never find out.”

“Oh yeah…” Jon said with less enthusiasm “My Mom’s going to kill me.”

“Well at least we will get in trouble for a good reason. What’s the plan now Tiny?” Lyta jumped around

“Two things need to happen. First we need to go to the Fortress and get our gear so we're ready for anything in Portugal. Then we have to head to Gotham.” 

“Gotham?!?! Okay now you're officially insane.” Jon decided

“You're fine going to Portugal, but _Gotham_ is too much for you?” Lyta giggled

“Fine.” Jon sighed, they were so dead.

“In Gotham we’ll have to go to the Batcave and take a Batplane to Portugal. It’s our best option, because I’m not going to let you fly me around for hours. And if you two did fly around for hours, you’d be spotted pretty easily.” Damian explained

“Understood.” Lyta agreed “What are you doing right now?”

“Giving us a window. Cyborg monitors the Fortress and while he normally doesn’t care what we do, he’s been given extra orders to take note of us. He’ll probably notice this, so I’m giving us 15 minutes to get in and get out.”

“And what about the Batcave, you can't tell me you believe it’s going to be easy to sneak into.” Jon questioned

“Of course not.” Damian explained “But the Batcave wouldn’t be the Batcave if you could hack into it remotely. We have to get there first, before I can do any sort of hacking.”

“Well let’s get going to the Fortress then.” Lyta commented “Need me to fly you Tiny?”

Damian nodded slowly, not fond of the idea but it was the best one. “Time is of the essence here.”

Jon took to the skies and Lyta did afterwards taking Damian’s hand and flew through the air with ease with the extra weight. It wasn’t even 10 minutes when they found themselves at the docks, and snuck through their tubes.

Immediately Jon and Lyta dashed for their costumes but Damian quickly stopped them.

“What now?” Jon asked with little patience “Time of the essence? Or did you forget that.”

“We can’t go out in our normal gear.” Damian explained as he typed a few numbers into the storage room keypad. “We're trying to avoid an international incident. We don’t want anyone to know it was Robin, Superboy and Fury. We need to be strangers. Here take these.” He gave them what seemed to be a simple black kevlar weaved suit. There was nothing special about it. He also gave them each a mask that covered from their chin to their noses.

Lyta held hers up appreciatively “Nice job Tiny” before a stray thought came to her mind “Wait...how did you get my measurements?”

“I eyeballed it.” Damian said quickly “Now hurry up.” Damian rushed to grab his own gear, one very similar to his assassin garb and went to go change and put it on. Around five minutes later the three of them came out at the same time. Aside from eyes and hair you’d never know it was them. Lyta even pulled her hair back into a Ponytail to make herself even more different. While Damian still had his hood.

**The Teams Stealth Suits (Jon, Lyta, to Damian from left to right. And yeah I know that's Nightwing and Artemis.)**

“It’s a perfect fit.” Jon commented and made a couple movements and stretches “I think we're ready to go to Gotham.”

“Yes it _is_ a perfect fit.” Lyta directed sassily at Damian “We're going to be having words Damian.”

Damian just turned away and sheathed his katana “Let’s go were on the clock.” he tried to ignore the heat once again rising to his cheeks

As they filled into the pod to take them to Gotham they all could clearly hear Lyta mumble “ Hmph, eyeballed it.”

The pod took them to the docks of Gotham Bay, still a near thirty minutes away from the Manor and Jon and Lyta wasted no time flying towards the house, Lyta still carrying Damian who managed to take out CCTV and anything else that might have caught them leaving the docks.

It didn’t take long for them to be on the outskirts of Wayne Manor where Damian demanded they slowed down. They were camping behind a tree as Damian checked some reading on wrist computer again

“If we get caught by Alfred we're dead.” Jon whispered

“We’ll be fine.” Damian insisted “It’s Monday and Alfred will be out getting groceries until around 10:45 so he can get ready to prepare lunch. It’s only 9:53, the only person we have to worry about being home is Selina. Now come on I’ve disabled the home security we’ve got 2 minutes before I’ve got to turn it back on.”

Damian quickly ran forward and flipped over the large gates and continued to the front door, while Jon and Lyta followed him and picked the lock and suddenly they were in the main foyer.

“We're gonna get caught.” Jon whispered

Damian ignored him and soundlessly skipped into the living room. The other two couldn’t be as quiet on the ground as him so instead they lightly hovered. The house was quiet, which made sense it was only Selina and Helena, and they would be upstairs.

Damian quickly slipped into his father’s office and waved to Jon and Lyta signifying the coast was clear and they flew in as well. He quickly turned the grandfather clock hands to 10:48 and the doors opened seamlessly.

Damian flipped down the stairs and furiously started typing on his wrist computer and shot towards the batcomputer

“Hurry, unhook the Batwing from the cables.” Damian called out to his team as he messed with things on the computer

“Are we flying it out of here?” Jon asked, though he felt like he already knew the answer to that. They couldn’t because it would probably be too loud.

“No way, you're going to fly it out. And then when you're far enough I can turn on the thrusters and will be on our way.”

“Thanks for telling me so early.” Jon said sarcastically.

“Of course. Were counting on you.” Damian said right back, he ran from the computer and hopped on to the side of the plane and opened the hatch “Come on.” He directed Lyta as he jumped into the cockpit. Lyta jumped in beside him, as Damian started flicking things and messing with settings that she really had no clue about.

“When did you learn how to fly a plane?” Lyta wondered 

“When I was six.” Damian said nonchalantly before giving a thumbs up to Superboy. Superboy nodded and took a deep breath as he went under the plane and slowly started lifting it off the ground.

He had the entire plane on his back but it didn’t feel like too much weight. A year or two ago he might have struggled, but now he took off into flight easily surpassing 200, 300 miles per hour as they shot through the blast doors.

As they left the Manor behind Damian turned on the thrusters and Jon could feel the weight of the jet lessening until he could fly freely beside the plane. Damian quickly opened the cockpit and Jon flew inside.

“I think I'm stronger than before!” Jon said excitedly, before the plane suddenly lurched forward causing him to hit his head on the ceiling

“Dude come on!” Jon groaned “Do you even know how to fly this thing?”

“It’s just turbulence. The plane had to stabilize with you no longer carrying it, You should be wearing a seatbelt.”

“You better not crash. If you kill us my Mom will be pissed.” Jon warned him

“First off, that wouldn’t kill you guys. Second off I’m not even going to be flying the plane it will be on autopilot. We’ve got 4 hours to kill, and I want to make sure nothing goes wrong this time.”

“So we are not going to get there until 2pm? I think I’ll take a nap then.” Lyta decided

“We won't get caught while we're in the air right?” Jon asked “Cause otherwise I might nap as well, these stealth clothes are comfy.”

“It’s going to be 2pm _our_ time.” Damian clarified “School still wouldn’t be finished for another 20 minutes. Our parents aren’t going to have a clue until they realize we haven’t gone home, and aren’t at the fortress. Even then they are going to struggle to find out what country we're in, and by then I hope we’ve already called them.”

“What time will it be in Portugal?”

“7pm.” Damian answered back quickly “If you two want to rest, rest. I wake you up an hour before we land. Then we go over the mission.”

“Sounds good Damian.” Jon laidback and closed his eyes “You should get some sleep too.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t stress yourself too much.” Lyta agreed with Jon and closed her eyes as well.

“I trust the autopilot, but someone’s gotta stay awake. It’s smarter that way. Don’t worry, I wont stress.”

“Promise?” Jon and Lyta asked at the same time

“Promise.” Damian replied back easily, and he mostly meant. Canary and Selina both told him not to stress, and now his friends were doing it as well. If they were there regular selves they would get this done in a cinch, without a hitch in the plans.

Hours passed as the Batplane rocketed towards Portugal. It was only 15 minutes until landing and the team was going over what they knew one last time. Though they seemed to have everything downpat. 

“It’s beautiful.” Lyta commented as the three of them stood staring out the Batplane’s window.

“There’s grass _everywhere_. Hills and little trees. This scenery is insane.” Jon agreed, Damian just nodded and was more concerned with making sure the plane landed properly. Though he couldn’t help stealing some looks outside as well.

One thing he always missed was the amount of travel he did with his mother. These days sometimes it felt like the only thing that existed was Gotham and Metropolis.

“The plane took an easy landing in a particular rough patch of land that looked like it could belong in a desert. In reality the sand like ground was really a mix of brownstone and dirt. The stone leaded to a moderately sized white building that just seemed to be in the middle of the large forestry.

“Come on.” Damian flicked his hood up and put the Batplane on stealth mode “There’s no time to waste.”

After he jumped out the rest of the team followed suit. Jon stretched appreciatively as even though it was getting darker quickly it wasn’t hard for him to feel the sunlight. Spring in Portugal was much different than spring in Metropolis.

“So is that a church?” Jon pointed to the white building, the only one in the vicinity.

“A Cathedral.” Lyta provided, and stared appreciatively at the large statues behind it. They looked a little familiar. She thought she recognized Minerva but was pulled away quickly. “It reminds me of the temples back at Themyscira. I haven’t been to one in so long. Athena forgive me.”

“Makes sense.” Jon nodded “So where exactly are we and where to next?”

“Currently we are at Ermida De Nossa Senhora de Aracelis, or like Lyta said at the Cathedral. We are not actually in Castro Verde, we're around 45 minutes away. It’s fine because the mining site is actually on the outskirts of the city. Hasn’t been touched in awhile so we should be good.”

“How long will it take us to get to the mine?” Jon continued questioning

“If we keep standing here an hour.” Damian said dryly “30 minutes if we take our time trekking through the forest, we don’t want to miss anything.”

“Does this mean we start now?” Lyta asked

“Yeah. From now on we only speak on comms. You all know where the mining site is.” With that Robin nodded to them and easily jumped and swung himself onto a tree branch by the Cathedral. He slowly disappeared into the leaves until you couldn’t see him anymore.

Jon and Lyta gave each other a look before flying off in opposite directions, each person trying to claim a section of the large land before them. It was really just for precaution sake but they wanted to make sure they covered everything this time. No mistakes.

It was easy enough. Doing the stealth mission. For Lyta the hardest part was the no talking. She knew Robin liked to focus on these missions, and it was hard to tell if it would be deemed important enough to tell him about, or if it would simply be something he already knew.

However as they slogged through the forest all keeping around the same pace, the only thing Lyta felt like she was learning was that Portugal was hot. Even in late March. It was way warmer than Metropolis.

Robin held out his Radiation scale as hopped from tree to tree constantly checking to see if his device ever moved past the safe zone as it had in Decorah. It would be telling of what they would be dealing with. But at this point things were also starting to make sense on their own.

The first time things went wrong because they had no clue what they were dealing with and the magnitude of the situation. This time they knew what they were looking for. When they got closer to the sight they would know where to check and possibly find the kids. It wouldn’t end up like last time. At least that’s what Robin kept telling himself. It wouldn’t end up like last time.

“Area seems pretty empty Rob, and I’ve done multiple scans now. I think it’s safe to say this place is clear and we should advance faster to the actual mining site.” Jon reported

“Agreed. Let’s move.” Damian put away his scale and pushed forward to the mining site that was now in his vision. Portugal had darkened significantly but it wasn’t hard to see the many cranes that seemed to be stationary, the construction tower and the many drills. But it was empty of course.

No one was allowed here until the government came to a decision. And if Damian’s hunch was correct it’d be never. Not with whoever was pulling the strings in the way.

“Superboy, Fury. Do you see anything?” Damian asked, he put a finger on a piece of equipment and wiped away the dust inspecting the scene.

“I’m looking for trap doors, and hidden entryways, but it’s most likely going to be hidden by well placed lead. You got to look for something on the surface that could be hiding something else.” Superboy told them from the skies

“Like that?” Lyta pointed to the simple little lift machine that would move from the top level to the underground “Would that work?”

“Definitely.” Robin ran towards the elevator scanner in tow. “If we were going to find anything today, it’s likely to be here.”

“I don’t see much underground over there. I think this is it guys.” Superboy joined them at the front of the elevator. Damian tapped a few things on his wrist computer before the elevator doors opened and they all quickly stepped in.

“Electrical output in this place is through the roof.” Damian said as the elevator closed “There is something different from this place than the last one…”

“Stay sharp guys.” Lyta said and jumped into a fighting position. The elevator shot all the way down to the ground shaking and rumbling, as it wasn’t nearly as stable as it should be but it finally stopped and when the doors opened there was another metal door that was seemingly blocking the way to the rest of the tunnels.

Superboy wasted no time and struck the metal door, caving it in on first impact, a large kick sent the doors flying off once again. This time there was no shock from the Trinity as they saw the many cells that lined up the underground chambers.

“Let’s move.” Robin commanded the team. They already knew what they had to do and three was no reason to talk further.

“Ajude-nos!” _(Help Us!)_

“Socorro!” _(Help!)_

“Eles vão nos matar!” _(They will kill us!)_

Only Damian really seemed to understand the language and paused a little as he heard the last one, but he kept moving. He needed to keep moving. The EMPs wouldn’t set themselves.

Jon and Lyta got to work busting open the cages, Jon quickly carried three kids and put them in the elevator a little harshly, ignoring their loud cries for help. Normally he’d stop to reassure them, but Damian had insisted there was no time for any of that. They may be sad and disappointed but at least they would be alive.

As he rapidly grabbed the kids and threw more into the elevator shaft he just couldn’t ignore what they kept repeating.

“Eles vão nos matar!” 

“Eles nos condenaram!” _(They have doomed us!)_

“What are they saying?” Jon questioned Lyta who was carrying two kids of her own. The worst part of the elevator was that it took a bit of time. If things played out like last time they wouldn’t have much of it. A bomb would be detonated very soon. Unless Damian could pull off the unlikely.

“I’m not exactly sure.” Lyta said honestly. “Let’s just keep moving.”

Damian wandered down the familiar tunnels, the place eerily similar to the last, except the further he went there was no man to fight. The console was there sure, but the bomb threat was nullified with the EMPS he had placed at strategic intervals…

So why was there so much electrical output? Robin took the time to try and access the bomb’s console, trying to hack the surprisingly tough defenses that he almost couldn’t recognize.

“It’s almost foreign.” Robin muttered to himself, and growled when his access was denied, he dug through his utility belt and pulled out the USB Barbara created that was supposedly able to hack through anything, and watched the little stick work it’s magic.

It was probably around 75 percent done when the screen went black before flashing red three times.

He didn’t need Batman to tell him he needed to get out of there “Fury I could use a rescue…”

“On my way.” She called immediately and it was seconds before Damian felt his feet leave the ground and turned to see Lyta carrying him by his Hood “What happened, what’s going on there.”

“I found out why there’s so much output. It’s not a good thing.” Damian explained “What’s the status of all the kids?”

“90% are out. It’s basically just us.” Lyta slowed down as they reached the chambers. Jon was waiting patiently by the elevator as the last group of kids needed to get out.

“Great. Because I don’t think we're going to be alone for long.” Damian muttered. True to his word there was an explosion of light that forced them to cover their eyes

“GRRRAHHH!” The scream was heard from all throughout the underground base. And the tremors were felt at large as whatever monster was on the other side of the chambers moved forward.

“Just what exactly did you find?” Lyta questioned her friend

“Electrical Conduits that could probably power half of the country...Or a large teleporter. Very large.” 

“You’ve called the league right?” Lyta questioned as the stomps grew louder and closer.

“Right when we entered the elevator.” Damian prepared a couple batarangs but something told him that that wouldn’t be enough.

“Guys, It feels like an earthquake.” Jon flew down to joining the team, and they all watched as the monster they heard finally came into view.

“Great Scott, what the heck is that thing!” Jon yelled in surprise. The monster must have been 15 feet tall. His skin was a gastly greyish purple and looked thicker than an elephant's hide, and he wore some form of a white containment suit over top of it. He only seemed to have three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. His brain was visible and only seemed to be protected by the containment suit. Lastly there were metal shackles connected to his arms and his most telling feature, he had no visible eyes.

“I have no clue.” Damian said honestly

“Where am I?” The monster demanded “Where is Validus? Why am I here?” He demanded confusedly

“We’ve got a name.” Robin said immediately “I’m searching databases now.”

“You do that.” Jon said offhandedly and braced for a fight “Something tells me Validus over here isn’t happy to see us.”

Jon seemed to be right by the way Validus suddenly started charging the three, Lyta flew away and Damian had already been a safe distance away, but Jon made the mistake of charging him head on. He hadn’t expected the brute to be fast enough to punch him.

He also hadn’t expected the brute to be strong enough to punch straight through the rocky underground to surface level.

“That wasn’t very nice!” Lyta growled and shot towards Validus, she threw a powerful punch at him that he seemed to take in stride and tried to punch her back which she narrowly avoided. She threw a kick and another punch which only seemed to fuel Validus’ rage.

“STOP HITTING VALIDUS.” The monster cried and swatted Lyta away like she was a fly. She landed in the nearby rock and was hurt more than she liked to admit.

“Okay tough guy.” Jon cracked his knuckles as he flew through the hole Validus had made. “You got lucky with the first hit. But I can guarantee you it won’t happen again.”

He punched Validus right on his head which he thought would be a weak spot. But his suit showed no signs of having any structural weaknesses. It hurt but it wasn’t the killer blow he thought it would be.

He punched Validus again while he was stunned and picked him up only to throw him at the rocky terrain 

“Jon!.” Damian’s voice cackled through the comms “Is that you down there?”

“What is it, do you have information for us?” Jon asked through grit teeth as the monster got back up. Lyta stood beside him now and he was starting to like their odds.

“Not yet. You need to be careful down there. It’s not the most structurally sound place. A couple of strong hits could make the place collapse in on itself.”

“Alright, but it won't be easy. Ready Fury?”

Lyta only nodded and they both shot off towards the monster with a new determination Jon went up top and Lyta went at his legs each hitting with all their might trying to make the monster fall. But he was much too strong for schoolyard tricks.

He shrugged off the hits and with a mighty roar smashed the ground with his sending foot sending chunks of rocky metal debris at Jon and Lyta that they struggled to dodge, a particularly large one hit Lyta sending her flying backward. Jon punched through a rock and continued forward sending a fist at Validus that he matched with his own. The resounding shockwave stopped Lyta’s futile attempts from getting back up, and even sent Superboy and Validus in opposite directions.

“Jon do you read me?” Damian called somewhat desperately “Lyta’s not responding to her comms.”

“She’s down.” Jon panted and wiped grime from his face “She’s okay, I can hear her heartbeat. But this guy...Dami he won’t stay down.”

“I figured. Jon you need to get you and Lyta out of there. I’ve got a plan that should hold Validus off for a little while.”

“Gotcha.” Jon huffed and flew away from the rumbling Validus. He quickly scooped Lyta up in his arms and flew out the hole he had created. He gave her a quick once over and she looked fine. A couple of small wounds on her face, but it seemed like it was the getting smashed with a boulder that took her out. She’d wake back up.

Jon looked down and quickly spotted Damian standing over 500ft from the mining site near a tree and that’s where he quickly landed and laid Lyta down.

“How are you going to stop this guy Robin? And what’s the plan? What’s his weaknesses?” Jon peppered him with questions.

“First off I’m not going to stop him. I’m hoping to slow him down by using the bombs our villain left for us down there. The current plan? You need to get on your A game, because as of now I don’t have a plan, our guy doesn’t have any weaknesses.”

“Every...everyone has a weakness Robin. You always tell me that.” Lyta spoke up and managed to stand on her volition. “There has to be a weak point.”

“Maybe. But like I said right now I have no clue.” Robin said and tapped some things on his wrist computer. Immediately the ground shook violently and the mining site caved in on itself as the multiple bombs detonated with Validus still under there.

“How do you know he survived that? Just how strong is he? And where are the kids?”

“I used the Batplane to take the kids away to the outskirts and called the police they’ll help them. I know he survived that because he’s _Validus_. Lyta remembered when I told you it seemed like someone had built a teleporter.”

“Yeah?”

“I understated. It wasn’t just a teleporter. Someone has managed to bring Validus through Hyper-Time. It’s one of the only ways to bring him here because he’s from the 31st century. I had to go deep into Justice League files and the only person who had ever encountered Validus was your father Jon. He claims that Validus was stronger than him.”

 _"Stronger than my Dad_?” Jon questioned with unbelief

“Yeah…” Damian sighed “As far as I know he has no weakness, we just have to hold out until the league shows up.”

The ground rumbled and Validus came flying out “Any advice?” 

“Your dad has only fought him once. But from what I can understand it wasn’t actually when he was at the peak of his powers. It’s possible that you could beat him. At best however you're hoping for a stalemate. And go for the brain. No living thing can go without it.”

“Got it.” Lyta and Jon responded at the same time. But both Jon and Damian looked at her with a little confusion. She wasn’t planning on fighting again was she?

“Lyta...I think you should stay-

“It’s not advisable for you too-

“Don’t even say it.” Lyta glared at her teammates “I’m going with Jon. End of story.”

Jon nodded and took off in the air “Come on then! We don’t want him to get too close to the kids.”

They flew away at Super Speeds and while Validus was screaming Jon and Lyta punched at the same time sending him flying back into the ground.

“Damian said to go for his head. So that’s what will do.” Jon told his friend. He didn’t even let Validus get back up before wailing on him again, smashing his head in but never coming close to cracking the covering for his brain. Lyta watched as Validus caught Jon by the neck and rapidly punched him in the face, before tossing him away in the sky.

“GRRRAHHH!” Validus roared “WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING VALIDUS!?!?!”

Lyta thought the statement was pretty interesting. And she would have dwelled on it more if it weren’t for Superboy flying faster than she had ever seen and using his heat vision to send Validus into the ground

“Alright. I’m getting angry.” Superboy snarled, “Robin, tell me you have something.”

“Maybe, I’ve got a couple of Impact Freeze Grenades that you guys can use. Along with your Freeze Breath if you go for his Brain I believe that you incur a Brain Freeze.”

“You guys do that.” Lyta interrupted “I think I have my own plan.” And with that she flew away back toward the church they landed at.

“Throw the grenades Rob, I’ll do the rest.” Jon demanded easily, He was so done with Validus. This ugly monster was making him want to explode.

Robin threw the grenades at Validus and Jon timed it perfectly with his freeze breath, Encasing Validus’ head in a near full block of Ice. he wailed and thrashed but at the end of the day he crashed to the ground.

“It didn’t work.” Damian shook his head before Validus even got up “And the Justice League won’t be here for another 15 minutes.”

“That’s fine.” Jon insisted, eyes burning red with heat watching Validus stand back up “I can handle this guy.”

With Lyta she flew to the Cathedral and went around to the back staring at the statues at the back “I knew it.” She said tiredly. “Lady Athena.” She smiled at the statue and knelt down in front of it. She wasn’t sure when they had passed it the first time but she had to make sure. Now she could get some answers.

“Wise Goddess Athena, hear my prayer.” Lyta huffed softly “Please give me the wisdom to determine the answer to my friends and I’s problems. Validus' streak of terror will not end with fists. I can see that. Please Athena, hear my prayer and give me a solution to our problems.”

Lyta waited patiently for her answer planning on not budging until the Gods gave her an answer “Please Athena. I need an answer. My friends are in danger...please.”

It took a few more moments of waiting but Lyta clearly heard a voice “The Monster you fight does not understand why. His mind is incomplete. He rages about things he doesn’t understand. He fights because it’s the only thing he knows. But he can be swayed. Give him a choice, a choice to do something different.”

“Thank you Goddess Athena for answering my prayers.” Lyta smiled and stood up “You were always my favourite.”

Lyta could have swore she heard Athena laugh “Go my child. The Gods are with you.”

Lyta was tempted to ask if all of them were, but she just counted her blessings and flew back towards the fight with Jon and Validus.

Jon and Validus seemed to be in deadlock trading punches back and forth, and Damian had never seen his friend so black and blue. And they’d only been going at it for 5 minutes straight. One thing he had noticed was the way Jon’s eyes continued to increasingly glow red. But no Heat Vision was emitting from him.

Damian had only seen this once before and the impact had been devastating. “Got one trick left.” Jon said through gritted teeth as he dodged a blast of lightning, because yeah, apparently Validus could do that now. But it didn’t really matter. Jon was just covered in red energy and in what seemed like a final surge of strength punched Validus into the sky and flew him even further. 

He had been told his ability to explode with energy could take out worlds given enough time. And after that he had always been cautious about his emotions and his powers, but right now he wasn’t going to lie. That felt like the strength he needed to beat Validus.

As they started reaching the upper atmosphere Superboy couldn’t do much to hold his power anymore and just unloaded on Validus. The monster screamed in agony and for the first time Jon truly felt like he had won, he could see how he had burned and scorched the beasts skins. And yet he wasn’t particularly proud. And also…

“I’m out of gas.” He said to himself softly. And then he was plummeting back to earth, along with the oversized brute. He had passed out mid flight but was lucky enough to be caught by Fury and she set him down by Robin. Who seemed to watch his friend in silent awe. “He needs medical attention.”

Validus had smashed into the ground causing the ground to shake and formed a large crater at the mining site. They were hoping he was down for the count. But Lyta knew better.

“Jon will be fine, he’s a fighter.” Lyta said softly, and as they heard the ground rumbling they knew Validus would walk away. Whereas their fighter was out cold.

“The JL are 2 minutes out.” Robin reported “We can wait this out.”

“No.” Fury sighed “This won’t end with more fighting. When the JL come, do your best not to let them come near me or Validus.” she told him before taking off towards the crater.

Validus might have been conscious but it wasn’t like he wasn't struggling. It was hard for the brute to move and it seemed every move caused it pain. It was no surprise as his skin was blackened, cracked, and charred from Jon’s devastating attack. In reality a full powered Superman could finish him off.

But that wasn’t very fair. Validus didn’t ask to be here. And from what she understood he was constantly being manipulated because he wasn’t too bright. He just needed some love and a push in the right direction.

“Validus?” Lyta called softly.

“HURGH?” The monster grunted, before standing back apprehensively “You girl tried to hurt Validus, you fight me. Why do you hurt me?” Validus questioned

“I know Validus, I’m sorry.” Lyta apologized sincerely “My friends and I didn’t mean to hurt you. We thought you were going to hurt the kids.”

“Kids?” Validus curiously asked “Me don’t member any kids.”

Lyta took another tentative step forward and Validus didn’t seem to mind right then and there “Yes we thought you wanted to hurt people.”

“Hmmm, but you hurt me first!” Validus accused easily

“Yes because you charged at my friends. We only wanted to protect ourselves. We’re sorry, they didn’t mean it.”

“Really sorry?” He questioned, but he seemed to be believing her.

“As sorry as can be.” Lyta assured him “We never wanted to hurt you.”

Validus sighed and dropped like a rock sitting in the crater, apparently more tired than they had thought from the fight. “Validus is confused. Validus don’t even know where he is. Validus is just tired.”

“You're on Earth Validus. This is my home, my friends will get you home I promise.” Lyta sat beside him easily

“All Validus does is fight. Fight, run, and fight more. Everyone just wants Validus to fight. I don't want to fight. Man in the bird suit makes me fight. Growth makes me fight. Validus has to listen because he is lonely...Validus doesn’t like being lonely.”

“Well tell you what big guy. I’ll stay with you and make sure you're not lonely. How’s that sound?” She proposed sweetly

“Really? Flying girl will be my friend?” Validus asked tiredly. Lyta was sure if he had eyes, they’d be shut by now

“I promise Vali. You just go to sleep and I’ll make sure none of those guys can use you ever again. How’s that sound?”

“Flying girl is the best…” Validus huffed softly and slowly his lulled to the side, and Lyta was sure he had fallen asleep. She turned around and looked up from the crater to see what seemed like half of the Justice League behind her, none however crossing the line that was Damian, she wondered how he had got them to do that.

They had the same looks on their faces like last time, but Lyta was kinda thinking she didn’t care. They had done something the league hadn’t and probably stopped an international crisis. She was buzzing at the moment.

“You guys can come on down and take Validus. You better not hurt him. I promised we wouldn’t and he doesn’t even belong here. Be gentle with him.” Lyta ordered around the League

They slowly sprang into action with the Lanterns working with Superman, and Lyta had a tired smile on her face as she wiped her brow. It only faltered once she got a look at her mother who didn’t seem happy with her at all. Still they had done a good thing and no matter what the League said they couldn’t deny that.

**TRINITY**

“Harvest.” Energizer called out to his leader, the man didn’t seem to want to hear a thing he said.

“Harvest.” Energizer called out again, this time he was even annoyed with his master. How did he not see his plan was crumbling right before his eyes, and yet he stared at petri dish in the microscope for hours on end

“Harvest.” Energizer grunted “They’ve taken Portugal! The League knows that there was more than one camp; it's only a matter of time before they look in other places too. If they were able to find one why not the rest?

“Energizer. Come here.” Harvest demanded of his second in command “Look at the microscope. Tell me what you see.”

Energizer sighed and took a look at the petri dish under the lens, from what he could see it was like a bunch of little cells being eaten? Or becoming the bacteria? He honestly couldn’t tell. “I don’t know sir. Umm, is it a transformation Harvest?”

Harvest grinned wolfishly as Energizer answered righly “Correct. A transformation of the highest form. You see Energizer, I am angry, I’m furious that our camps were discovered so quickly but it was inevitable that we’d be found out at some point with the amount of heroes in this era. But none of that matters now anyway.”

“Why’s that sir?” Energizer asked

“Because...What you just witnessed was an instantaneous activation of one’s Metagene. I've just cracked the code. I’ve cracked the code, and this my friend is just the start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so that's it, the loooong chapter. If I'm being honest I even cut some stuff out because it was already really long and I just never realized. I contemplated pushing some stuff over to the third part, but it just wouldn't make sense, so you guys got an extra long chapter. That's it for today though, I'm hoping I can upload next week...Who knows I might even do a double upload👀.
> 
> No more promises though since I'm really bad at those😂 😂✌


	13. N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax to the Trinity's saga dealing with the the Villainous Harvest! The team hopes to deal with Harvest, but as always not everything goes there way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys a little late again, but I feel like I'm getting back into my groove. Also I appreciate the feedback I've been getting lately, I think it's making me a better writer, and makes writing the story even more enjoyable for me.

“Wonder Woman, how are you doing?” Ray Palmer questioned the founding member of the Justice League.

“I’m doing well Atom, how are you and Jean?” Wonder Woman paused her trek through the tower to create conversation with the Leaguer. It had been a while since she had seen everyone, being Queen of Themyscira she didn’t have nearly as much time to visit as she’d like.

Lyta on the other hand sighed as her mother was stopped for what felt like the 30th time as they traversed the Watchtower. It was annoying enough they weren’t allowed in the Fortress of Attitude anymore. But having to wait with her Mom to go through the Watchtower was downright embarrassing.

She was sure she could walk through the space station without causing an International incident. Of course not a single league member seemed to believe that, especially Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. So instead of being able to go do her own thing, Lyta jammed her hands in Metropolis Meteors jacket and rapidly tapped her sneakers on the ground, she had a disinterested look on her face as Atom and Wonder Woman chatted about the man’s ex-wife and child.

This was just unbelievable. They weren’t even allowed to wear their Uniforms on the Watchtower. Well unless you were Robin, with Batman’s secret identity and all. But even he was stripped of his utility belt and weapons.

“Well I don’t want to take too much of your time Diana, Hope I haven’t made you wait too long Hippolyta.” Atom apologized

“Hmph.” Lyta grumbled and stared at the ground “S’fine.”

Wonder Woman gave her a side eye before smiling at Atom “You don’t need to worry about that Ray. Lyta is under punishment right now and knows that being in the Watchtower is a privilege, not a right. Right Lyta?”

“Yup.” Lyta said through gritted teeth “Privilege.”

Atom laughed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his head “Yeah well, It was nice talking to you Wonder Woman.”

“Same with you Atom.” Wonder Woman nodded “Come on Lyta.”

“Finally.” Lyta followed Wonder Woman as they continued their journey to the containment room, Wonder Woman turned and looked at Lyta with a questioning eye as Lyta huffed and puffed down the hallway, clearly unhappy with everything. 

“What's wrong with you Lyta?” Wonder Woman asked

“You already know the answer Mother.” 

“I know that you're angry that you and your friends are no longer allowed out on your own. I don’t however, know why you think it’s acceptable to continue this streak of disrespect. It’s not a good look on you.” Diana chastised

“I’m not being rude.” Lyta pouted “You were taking forever out there! I’m sorry, I had no clue that being bored was considered disrespectful these days.”

Diana put a hand on her forehead getting tired of the back and forth that had developed between them in the past few days. “Back in Themyscira you didn’t use to question everything I told you.”

“Hmmm, well maybe I’ve gotten a little smarter since then.” Lyta sassily decided

Diana wasn’t sure how to respond to that comment, though she did know she didn’t like it. It didn’t matter she couldn’t even say anything since Lyta flew off towards the cells leaving her in the dust. She’d be having a talk with Superman and Batman about Lyta’s recent behaviour. She hated to admit it but it seemed obvious Damian and Jon had influenced this recent attitude of hers. 

Lyta flew over to the containment cells where Damian and Jon were already there with Batman and Superman not too far behind.

“I hope I didn’t take too long.” Lyta called to them

Damian checked his imaginary wristwatch for the time “Yeah only 3 hours. What took you so long?”

“Don’t blame me. It was my mother’s fault. How’s Vali?” Lyta questioned her friends. 

“Not sure, we were waiting for you before we went inside. He seems to like you best.” Jon said as he rubbed his bruises remembering the fight with the creature. 

“Well come on then.” Lyta opened the cell door

“5 minutes.” Batman called immediately 

The team ignored him and entered the cell where Validus was sitting back against the wall chained up there. Damian had explained to them that he had 4 different Metahuman dampeners in his cell and on him.

The League were taking no chances as they tried to send Validus back to the future. He had been complacent with them for now, but he had been on his very best behaviour when with Lyta, Jon and Damian.

“Validus, how are you buddy?” Lyta flew to the big man and rubbed him head

“Pretty girl…Punching Man, and Small Boy?” Validus questioned. Damian cringed at the name, but even he couldn’t be mad at the big man, there was childlike innocence to him, and he could relate to being used as a weapon all his life.

“We're all here Vali.” Lyta confirmed

“They treating you okay in here, big guy?” Jon questioned

“Validus is fine, how’s punching man? Validus is sorry for hurting you.”

Jon laughed “You don’t have to keep apologizing for that Validus. I’m getting better now.” Jon quickly rubbed his somewhat slow healing bruises. He never had to spend too much time healing after a fight, but at the same time he had never taken as big of a beating as Validus gave him.

He hadn’t given as big of beating as he had that day either. He was impressed with himself, it was also a big reason why the league was taking so many precautions with Validus. It was safe to say that Superman really wasn’t happy with what happened.

“If you say so punching man.” Vali nodded “Small boy, is Validus going home soon?”

“Not sure Validus.” Damian sighed “It’s not going to be easy for them to get you back to your time period. I also don’t have too much information for you, since the Leaguers don't want to give me anything.”

“Validus is not going home.” Validus sighed sadly

“Don’t say that Vali, where going to get you to go home, Damian just means it’s going to take a little while.” Lyta reassured him.

“If you say so. That means Validus can spend more time with friends.”

“Exactly.” Lyta smiled, really, the league didn’t want them to spend more time with Validus? He was so innocent.

“They're talking about you, you know.” Jon broke the peaceful silence that fell over the room “Your Mom isn’t happy with your behaviour.”

“Hmph, well I’m not happy with her behaviour then.” Lyta frowned “I have no idea why she’s been on my case lately.”

“She thinks it’s our fault.” Jon snorted and looked at Damian with a smirk “She thinks we turned her daughter into some sort of deviant.”

Damian shrugged innocently “I can’t take any credit for Lyta’s behaviour. But if it makes Wonder Woman annoyed I don’t mind.”

Lyta scoffed “And why is that?” Wonder Woman was still her mom you know.

“I don’t know. The Justice League takes themselves too seriously. If they want to have a meltdown over us doing their job it’s fine with me.”

“My Dad will be able to hear us.” Jon laughed easily “I really don’t think your dad’s happy Dami.”

“Is he ever?” Damian asked derisively. And Lyta and Jon laughed because it was true, when was Batman happy?

“Batman says times up.” Jon sighed “We gotta go.”

“Great.” Lyta said sarcastically “I’m stoked to go home and do homework all day.”

“See ya later Validus.” Jon told their new friend

“I promise, we will talk again soon.” Lyta vowed to Validus

“I should have more information for you soon.” Robin nodded at him, and the team quickly left the room and went to their respective parents who all still looked generally annoyed. It was weird to see Superman with that look on his face.

“We can continue our discussion later.” Wonder Woman told the leaguers

“No problem Diana. Come on Jon.”

“See ya later guys.” Jon called “We’ll talk...whenever I guess.”

“Hmph, we can facetime, you know, since we are not allowed to see each other anymore.” Lyta told her friends sassily. Jon and Damian smirked at her antics while Wonder Woman seemed to be looking at Superman and Batman with some sort of conviction.

“Come on Lyta, we're going home.” Wonder Woman left for the transporter, Batman didn’t say a word and moved for the Gotham transporter as well, forcing Robin to follow.

**TRINITY**

“Jon move your gigantic forehead from the screen.” Damian scoffed at his friend, his face was way too close to the camera, he was not trying to look up his nostrils.

“Rude Damian.” Jon pouted “And my forehead isn’t even gigantic. It's normal, right Lyta?” Jon asked looking at his head in the mirror, it wasn’t that large was it?

“I don’t think it is,” Lyta laughed “Keep in mind Jon I’m not the forehead police.”

“Definitely not you’ve also got a large forehead.” Damian laughed

“Pardon?” Lyta scoffed “And who made you the expert on foreheads?”

“I know a big forehead one I see one.” Damian told them easily “And you two happen to have them.”

“You know I don’t think it’s fair you don’t have your camera on right now.” Jon huffed 

“Yeah, put your camera on, and make sure it’s full body, sometimes I forget how short you are.” Lyta smirked, though she couldn't help checking her forehead in the mirror. It was totally normal sized.

“Funny Lyta.” Damian grumbled “And I can’t put my camera on right now.”

“Whatever Damian.” Jon tried to cover his laughter “What are we going to do about our Justice League problem.”

“You make us sound like villains.” Damian commented

“You sure you can be talking about the league like that...Don’t you think Superman might hear you?” Lyta asked

“Lyta my Dad isn’t gonna be listening to my conversations from work. He could, but he’d never use his powers like that, I think we're fine.” Jon laughed “What about your Mom and Dad?”

“My parents are on a date.” Lyta told “My Mother is going back to Themyscira soon so they want to spend some time together. They are probably just going to talk about me though. Mother is really not happy.” Lyta admitted

“What about your dad?” Jon questioned 

“Ehh, I don’t think he’s too bothered, he’s with me everyday, he knows I’m just a little mad about them taking us off the case. But it’s my Mother, if she insists somethings wrong it won't be long before my father comes knocking.”

“Hmph, I understand. My Dad hasn’t really said much but my Mom’s been on my case lately. She’s been really worried lately, probably because of how I looked after the fight with Vali. And maybe because she's pregnant. I think both my parents are stressing over that.”

“Makes sense.” Lyta nodded “At least you get another sibling. I love Donna and I love Cassie, but I wouldn’t mind another sibling.”

Damian snorted, siblings were overrated. “What so the Gods could try and kill them too?”

“Damian.” Jon snapped immediately, “Not cool.” last time he checked you didn’t joke about people dying, especially when it actually happened, and they were your _best friends_.

“No it’s fine.” Lyta forced a smile “It’s just Damian being Damian.”

Jon couldn’t see his friend but he really wanted to hit him in the head, why would he ever think that was okay?

“Anyways.” Jon turned the conversation “Like I said what are we doing about the League? I’m really stuck here with my parents.”

“Same.” Lyta sighed, trying to forget the memories Damian had unwittingly brought up “You stuck in the Manor Tiny?”

“Actually no. It’s the reason why I can’t go on camera yet.” Damian admitted

“Wait, are you, are you not in your house?” Jon asked surprised “Are you crazy, where are you?”

“Currently? I’m driving, I should be at my safehouse soon.” Damian replied

“Driving, is that safe?” Lyta asked

“Safehouse? Rob, Batman’s letting you go out?” Jon questioned incredulously

“I’ve been driving since I was 6. And Batman doesn’t _let_ me do anything.” Damian insisted

“Seriously how are you out there right now.”

“I had thought we all realized that my parents and your parents are vastly different.” Damian evaded before answering truthfully “When I first came to Gotham my father would sideline me the first chance he got, He already had a Robin and he didn’t need me screwing stuff up. He had no clue what to do with me. He’d sideline me and make me stay in the manor. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t.”

“So why doesn’t he anymore?” Lyta coaxed

“He probably doesn’t think I’ll listen. When everyone thought my father was dead, Nightwing became Batman. At first our relationship was tenuous at best. But as Nightwing and I spent more time with each other we...bonded. Nightwing struggled at first with getting me to listen, but by the end of our time together as Batman and Robin we were in sync. It feels weird to say but my father coming back changed all of that. We are rarely ever as in sync as Nightwing and I once were, he didn’t know how to handle me before he died, and never found out how to after.”

“So...he just let’s you go out?” Jon asked “Not going to lie, if this wasn’t beneficial to our plans, I’d say that’s pretty stupid.”

“If you didn’t know my family’s not the talkative type, and regardless if it’s dumb or not that’s how it is between my father and I.”

“Well forgetting about Dami’s home life, what are you going to your safehouse for?” Lyta switched topics

“I’ve got leads.” Damian said immediately, he himself parked his bike outside of his safehouse in New York “I’ve got to be able to check them out freely, without the eyes of the league on me.”

“How, how do you have leads?” Jon asked genuinely fooled 

“We’ve spent like an hour or two everyday in the Watchtower. If I wasn’t able to glean any information from the systems, I shouldn’t call myself Robin.”

“What did you learn then. And no vague stuff.” Lyta warned

“All I’ve got is vague stuff, nothing is concrete, Like I said it’s a lead. Being honest most of the information I’m using is based on the fact that Validus is from the 31st Century.”

“You think you can narrow down the options?”

“I’m hopeful. I mean realistically there’s only so many supervillains from the future. I’m hoping it’s one that we’ve seen before, maybe an MO I can nail down.” 

“Well that seems like a good idea. Wish I could help though.” Jon said honestly 

“Hmm, Well I see no reason why you two can’t, you're just going to have to do it from behind your screens.” Robin decided “We worked best when all of us were in the loop, I want to keep it that way.”

“Okay cool.” Jon smiled, his friend didn’t usually ask for help, but it was nice that they could still spend some time together, it was almost like being in the fortress.

“Sure, we’ll keep you company Tiny.” Lyta smirked “But you realize we have to be able to see to help you?”

“Give me a second woman. I had no idea you loved looking at my face so much.” Damian teased, but obliged her request

“You're giving yourself too much credit.” Lyta blushed 

“Well whenever you're ready to start working Damian.” Jon pushed the conversation along, Lyta and Damian always were getting caught up in something.

“Alright.” Damian nodded slowly “But before I start, I want to apologize. Lyta my earlier comments about siblings were insensitive. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Water under the bridge Tiny.” Lyta smiled brightly “Now come on, we’ve got work to do.”

**TRINITY**

Nightwing smiled as he walked into the Batcave. It felt like it had been forever since he’d been here, Bludhaven had taken so much of his time he hadn’t been to Gotham much. Not since Christmas, and then there was the fact that Bruce never really called for anything.

And yet he had called them here now, you had to wonder why. Turning into the main area of the Batcave he definitely wasn’t the first one there. With a glance he spotted Alfred. Red Hood, Batgirl, Spoiler, Blackbat, Red Robin (Or it was definitely Drake), and Batman himself.

“Nightwing.” Red Hood called “Late as per usual.”

“Seriously Hood, half the time you don’t even show up.” Nightwing teased 

“True.” Red Hood conceded “Goldie’s here Bats, might as well stop wasting time and tell us all why we're here.”

“True, I’m on a bit of a schedule Batman.” Batgirl added

“Going to see _Jason Bard?_ ” Drake questioned from his spot between Spoiler and Blackbat.

“My father’s taking a break from the GCPD, we're going out. And even if I was seeing Jason, why’s that matter Tim?” Barbara said annoyedly

Drake just looked at Nightwing and shrugged, He didn’t really care but he had wanted to see Nightwing’s reaction. Too bad he didn’t seem to care.

“Alfred do you know why we are here, since Batman doesn’t feel like talking just yet.” Spoiler questioned.

“I think Miss Brown that Master Bruce wants to talk about Master Damian’s recent _dubious_ behaviour.” Alfred explained diligently. It was hard to tell if the old man was being sarcastic or not.

“Seriously the brat’s got us all here on a Friday night, Where is he?” Red Hood questioned 

“I couldn’t tell you Master Jason.” Alfred said honestly 

“Wait so let me get this straight.” Tim sighed “Damian did something, presumably stupid, and he’s _not_ upstairs in the manor in timeout?”

“Really putting Damian in timeout?” Steph snorted indignantly

“He used to do it to the rest of us. Heck even fired you from Robin when you did a bad job.” Red Hood retorted “Did Damian do a bad job...or did he cut someone’s head off?”

“More of the first sir.” Alfred told them

“The 90.” Dick guessed “Right? It’s about those kids.”

“Yes, you’ve heard Master Richard?”

“Who hasn’t Alfred?” Dick sighed “It was all over the news for weeks, it barely began to die down when we heard the League uncovered more underground bases in Portugal.”

“Also Master Damian.” Alfred confirmed

“Those two kids who died…” Jason started “It was Robin’s fault?”

“I’m afraid it seems so. Him and his friends have been doing what they want for the past year. It obviously wasn’t a problem for the League until recently.”

“Alfred, you're great. Thanks for explaining things but you didn’t call this meeting. Bruce did.” Nightwing said annoyedly “I think we’d all appreciate it if you actually spoke to us instead of letting Alfred do the work for you.” Nightwing expressed

At Dicks words Batman finally turned around and stopped typing on the computer. It was as if finally everyone in the room caught Batman’s attention.

“Well Bats, hate to say it but Nightwings right. Why haven’t you said anything, and quite frankly just how fucking bad is everything that you feel the need to inform us?” Red Hood asked

“I’ve never doubted Robin’s skill.” Batman started speaking “From the day we met it was obvious he was gifted. But his morality has always been in question.”

“I mean you don't think he did it on purpose do you?” Spoiler asked “I mean I know Damian can be much, but even before he used to only kill villains, he hasn’t even killed one of them in years. Why would Damian purposely kill-

“It’s obvious it wasn’t purposeful.” Bruce interrupted her “But his intentions got in the way of logical thinking, he hid information from us, the league, supposedly his own team because he wanted to work on his own. That’s why two teens paid the price.”

“And you're worried that Damian is...regressing?” Batgirl guessed

“I mean if what Bats is saying is true then Damian was incredibly stupid. I get not wanting Batman, or the league knowing. But not giving his little team information doesn’t really make sense.” Drake argued

“Ehh, I can see it.” Red Hood said honestly “Don’t know what is but the kid is terrible with teams. Seriously him and his Teen Titans, gonna be honest Bats I have no idea how you let that go on for so long. It’s like every single one of them brings out the worst in each other.”

“That’s a problem too?”

“Wait, what happened with the Titans?” Nightwing asked confusedly “Raven, Beast Boy, and Star told me it wasn’t the most enjoyable experience, but they had left on mostly good terms.”

“Wing that was years ago.” Hood snickered “He runs around with a different crew now. Him, a blue beach ball, Lobo’s kid, Red Arrow, Some genie, and Kid Flash.”

“Well...how bad was it?” Nightwing questioned

“They had Deathstroke in a cellar underneath their base, they were mind wiping villains and sending them on their way. It seemed like a pretty good idea to me.” Hood shrugged 

“What else?” Nightwing demanded, had Damian really done all these things without him noticing? How busy could he have been to not check in with the Titans once?

“Well Roy did a little investigating because of Emiko’s involvement, before, you know.” Hood sighed “From what I understand Damian was spearheading the whole thing with his genie girlfriend. Kid Flash and the others might have agreed at one point, but they definitely don’t anymore. One of the kids released all the villains anyway, and I’m pretty sure the mindwipes didn’t last because the genie girl started feeling bad. Said it was wrong. In the end Damian apparently agreed, but who knows.”

“I mean if all this is true then Damian is a totally different person when he’s with us. Because he doesn’t act like that with his little friends. Superboy and Fury.” Drake deduced “With them, the Demon’s almost...nice.”

“I’m telling you, they bring out the worst in each other.” Hood repeated again

“And this is what you're really worried about? This is what you mean by regression.” Nightwing said to Batgirl

“Well yeah, but to be honest I didn’t know about any of that. I thought Robin was fine, No one had complained in a while I thought he was doing good.” Batgirl admitted

“Well I guess I can see why you're worried Batman.” Drake nodded “I hadn’t thought it was bad either. At least not this bad...He didn’t kill anyone did he?”

“Not sure honestly.” Hood shrugged

“Why didn’t you do anything?” Nightwing zeroed in on Batman “Why would you let him do a bunch of shady stuff with a bunch of randoms from San Francisco?”

“I needed to see if he would make the right choice, I can’t do everything for him.”

“He’s also 14 not 20. You need to parent him not let him do whatever the hell he wants. He’s just a kid.” Nightwing argued

“A kid who could kill you 100 different ways.” Hood countered

“Yeah he’s also a kid who can spend 3 hours straight playing Cheese Vikings. Our pasts don’t define us Hood.”

“Exactly.” Blackbat chimed in

“Damian was getting better I don’t understand.” Nightwing sighed “Come on Bruce, you can’t actually believe Damian is regressing? Seriously why now?”

“I believe Master Bruce chose now because of a talk he recently had with Superman and Wonder Woman. The latter believes Robin and Superboy haven’t been the best influences on her daughter.” Alfred supplied

“So what are you planning Bruce?” Nightwing asked, this was worrying.

Batman sighed uncharacteristically “Nothing. I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried everything. Now all I can do is question his future, In 10 years who will Damian Wayne be? I have no clue. Some days I think he could be my greatest accomplishment. Others my worst failure.”

“A little dramatic don’t you think?” Spoiler questioned

“He’s not exactly wrong.” Drake defended “By the time Damian is 18 barring serious injury it’s expected he will be a top 5, maybe even top 3 fighter in the world. The only reason he’s not now is because he’s barely 5 feet and is a featherweight. If he decided to use his abilities for good, there’s no question what Damian could do. On the flipside however, if Damian wanted to ditch the bats, and say go back to his roots in the League of Assassins. There’s no doubt in my mind he’d be the most dangerous out of all of us. It probably wouldn’t be close.”

“Relax Replacement, Cass is probably going to be the most dangerous out of all of us until the end of time. No one is on her level.” Red Hood disagreed

“And yet, if there was a person who could top her. I’d wager it’s him. Cass might always be the better fighter, but all around Damian will most likely have the edge, he’s already the better detective, he's smarter than everyone here except maybe Babs, Me and Bruce. And you have to realize he’d have the entirety of the League of Assassins at his call, Lazarus Pits, and all. I’d hate to be Batman when he’s Ra’s al Ghul.”

“You make it sound like it’s already happened Tim.” Barbara pointed out “Though you do make a good point. He’d be something else.”

“Okay I agree that does sound scary, blah, blah, blah. But stop worrying. Look I’m one of the only ones who actually saw the kid. They were doing shady shit, but I don’t think he’s going to go back to being with the League.” Red Hood disagreed 

“Bruce remember when Superboy exploded, they had said in the future Superboy had leveled a city or two, and it was because of Damian.” Drake pointed out “I’m just saying It’s possible.”

“Yeah Tim? And who delivered us that information? A gun toting version of Batman claiming to be you from the future. Dubbed himself Savior. Why would we trust that information?”

“Look I’m just sayin-

“No.” Nightwing cut him off “Look we can clamour about Damian for hours but it's got to be clear to anyone that he needs guidance now more than ever. When Damian was my Robin things weren’t easy, but he listened. Bruce you remember around the time of the Robin War? When we learned that Talia came back. You had told me you were proud of Damian, he seemed to be opening a new page in his life. He was different. Independent.”

“Master Damian was doing very well at the time.” Alfred confirmed

“We just need to surround Damian with the right people. From here on out Bruce none of those little Titans alright? Damian’s got to be here, and you’ve got to keep an eye on him. He’s your son, you can’t be watching from four cities away. Get Selina to help she’s good with kids. I always liked her. I’m sure she doesn’t mind.”

“Not in the slightest, Master Grayson, what else should Master Bruce make happen.” Alfred asked, he seemed to be enjoying this, someone one who was willing to talk to Bruce this way. Someone who was willing to talk to him like that, that Bruce would listen to.

“It’s not much Alfred, we just got to be there for him and stop thinking about his life as just pathways to Batman or the League of Assassins. There’s more to his life than that. Bruce is also right, as much as I’d like to we can’t make every decision for Damian. We just have to find a balance of not giving him too much space, and being there when he needs it. It’s easier said than done of course, but if we all care about him then will get it done.”

“Well, I think that’s a good idea. I can check up on Damian every now and again.” Spoiler told them “I think he’s a good kid, a good kid trying to find himself, it’s never easy.”

“Same.” Cass agreed

“I knew I could count on you two.” Nightwing smiled at them “Hood, Babs, Timmy?”

“I guess, I can check up on the kid every now and again. From the shadows of course.” Hood decided

“Hmmm, Damian and I were never that close, but yeah, like Hood I think I could check up on him from afar, and if he needs it up close.” Batgirl confirmed

“I mean, he won’t appreciate me checking up on him up close either. I could try but really only Steph, Cass, Babs, and you Nightwing could get away with that. I’ll try though.” Tim assured

“Obviously Bruce and Alfred are gonna do there best.” Nightwing’s voice brokered no room for argument. “So we're good. No more of this doomsday talk, Damian will be just fine.” Nightwing insisted

“Alright then, if this conversation is over, I’ve got to get to Burnside.” Babs took her leave. 

The conversation quickly devolved from Damian as Bruce swiveled around and went back to working on the Batcomputer. Alfred had offered up some late dinner that Dick couldn’t pass up so he was going to the manor...but he still couldn’t shake a few feelings. Worry, and guilt. 

Dick had been a little separated from Damian for the past few years for a couple reasons work, Damian nearly killing his best friend, and the few months where he thought he was an entirely different person. He knew he was a big factor in Damian’s growth, but he never thought he had...regressed.

Dick was really starting to realize he didn’t like that word. At the end of the day in his mind this was partially his fault, and he was going to do his best to make sure Damian didn’t end up as a precautionary tale. His little brother deserved better than that.

**TRINITY**

The bell blared throughout the school signifying the end of lunch. Students slogged through the hallways as it was a Monday, However our Trinity was different this sneaked out to the top floor ready for the new info Damian supposedly had. Lyta popped her head out of the top floor classroom making sure the place was secure again before closing the door.

“Alright Tiny, what do you have for us?” Lyta questioned, as they crowded behind Damian who was working his laptop

“New information I hope. I’ve been ancy since Friday, I nearly left my house on Saturday just to see what you were doing.” Jon admitted “I wish my parents weren’t home this weekend.”

“Same, after Friday night my parents didn’t give me a minute alone. I wouldn’t have minded, but things are so awkward between us.” 

“Well I don’t have anything concrete.” Damian said “But I’m very close to nailing all of this one guy.”

“Spit it out.” Jon said impatiently

“We need to go to San Francisco.” Damian ignored him

“San Francisco?” Jon questioned “Damian you know that’s going to be tough.”

“I’ve got suspicions that need to be confirmed. I can only do that at Titans Tower. It’s really not a question of if I’m going. It’s only a matter of when.”

“I can’t skip school again Dami, I just can’t. My mom will personally drive me home from school everyday for the rest of time to make sure I don’t skip again.”

“Me either, I’m sure I’d be taken back to Themyscira for training till the end of time.” 

“We don’t need to skip school, I only need fifteen minutes in Titans Tower, I just need to do some fact checking that can’t happen anywhere else but there. Fifteen minutes.” Damian insisted

“Sorry Tiny.” Lyta shook her head “I wish I could help, I really do. But I don’t want to get my mother any angrier than she already is. I don’t want to risk going anywhere unless it’s the actual mission.”

Damian nodded, it was understandable but he did need to go to San Francisco as fast as possible. Alfred insisted he needed to be home early, something spending time with Selina, Helena, and Father. He could respect the old man’s wishes so he wanted to do this fast.

Jon seemed contemplative, he wanted to make this work and he felt like they could “The bus takes around 30 minutes to get me home. Carrying you I’m sure I can make it to San Francisco in around 7 or 8, as long as you promise not to throw up on me. If you can get your information in 10 minutes....It leaves me 12 minutes to get you to Gotham and myself back to Metropolis. That’s cutting it tight.”

“Mr. McCanty is old and we can sneak out at least five minutes before class ends to give you the extra time to get yourself home. If it’s too far, father and the rest of the league have been working on a Teleporter in Sub Diego. That should cut time significantly.” Damian theorized

“Hmm okay that works for me.” Jon agreed

“Thought so, now my biggest problem is getting Alfred to go through with this. It will be hard to convince him but I think I can manage.”

“Anything I can do?” Lyta asked “I hate feeling helpless.”

“Just do your best to keep McCanty and the rest busy, trust me your not helpless Lyta.” Robin told her

“Yeah just hang back for a little while, the Super Sons got this one.” Jon smiled. And with that there plan was set into action. 

They watched patiently as the clock dwindled down and school was coming to an end. Lyta did her thing easily walking up to Mr. McCanty’s desk and distracting him and most of the class, after that it wasn’t hard for Damian to pull a ninja disappearing act, and Jon being faster than speeding bullet surely helped.

There was no time to change into their costumes, but soon Jon was carrying Damian as they flew towards San Francisco.

It wasn’t long before Jon flew them to Titans Tower and Damian got to work quickly on the console searching through the Titans files to find what he was looking for.

“It’s funny you know, I used to beg you to join the Teen Titans, but I don’t know ever since you switched teams I haven’t felt the need to ask. Probably since Lyta came and we had our own team. How has it been going anyway?” Jon questioned

“Honestly..” Damian said as he was searching through Drake’s Titans files “It’s bad, and has been for awhile. It doesn’t look that great, we don’t work well together. Not as well as I hoped.”

“Oh…” Jon said sympathetically, he kind of got the feeling but he never said anything “Well what about that genie girl, I know you liked her Dami.”

“Didn’t work out.” Damian answered quickly. He had found what he was looking for, Drake’s Titans had once fought a man who went by Harvest, he had previously kidnapped meta’s and put them in fighting rings...But one thing was always constant with him. He despised metas, could never stand them.

“Why though? She was cool, cute too.” Jon teased his friend

“Like I said Jon, it didn’t work out. As you said it was just a stupid crush, I hadn’t thought of Djinn in months until you said something.” Damian told his friend. He wasn’t going to lie now he was a little annoyed that Jon had brought any of this up.

He didn’t want to think about his Teen Titans. He didn’t want to think about Red Arrow, or Kid Flash. He didn’t want to think of Roundhouse or Crush. And he certainly hadn’t wanted to talk about Djinn.

“Regardless.” Damian spoke up again “I think I’ve got our guy. Meet Harvest, time-travelling supervillain from the 31st Century. No other person fits our MO as well as him.”

Jon looked at the screen Damian shared speed reading through the information given to him. It was clear the shoe fit. It was obvious to anyone that it all made sense.

“For a guy who hates Meta’s he sure hangs around them a lot.” Jon commented “You sure it’s this guy?”

“I doubt I could be wrong.” 

“So how are we going to snuff him out. Who knows how long he’s been here. For all we know he can go from here to the Future in a blink of an eye.

“I’ll tell you later, for now we have to go back, we're going to be cutting it close with Alfred in Gotham.”

“You're right, you're gonna have to tell me later.” Jon sighed, and quickly picked up his friend and soon they were on their way back to Gotham. Superboy made it as quick as possible and on the outskirts of Gotham, Alfred was waiting with the Helicopter, just so it wouldn’t seem out of place.

“I trust I’m doing this for a good reason Master Damian.” Alfred called to him as he entered the helicopter.

“I promise Pennyworth, it’s worth it.” Damian insisted

True to Damian’s word he went on facetime with Jon and Lyta and attempted to explain what he understood in regards to Harvest.

“So he definitely hates Meta’s right? And that’s why he’s capturing them and keeping them in cells?” Lyta reasoned

“Yeah but then at the same time he’s always around them, and he uses them for his missions.” Jon argued “He’s weird, I don’t think it’s so black and white.”

“It’s not. Harvest is a smart man with the benefit of knowing things of up to 10 centuries into the future.” Damian explained “He does hate metas, but he needs them for various reasons. One reason I understand is because he needs fighters. Another thing we know is that he was testing for the metagene. We know from seeing those kids from the underground he runs tests on them. The only question could be what for.”

“Yeah the metagene catalyst, he wanted to know who was a Metahuman, and then he’d obviously kidnap them.” Lyta offered as explanation

“Yes the problem is what happened after the kidnapping?” Damian informed “Of course there were a few kids who gave us some insight on what was going down. Blood tests, urine scans, bone marrow transplants, he was doing everything he could to learn about metas.”

“But why? Why not just kill every single one of them. Why waste time trying to figure out how they work?” Lyta questioned

“Because it would take too long.” Jon suggested

“Explain.”

“Killing them, it would take too long.” Jon said again “Think about it guys, Harvests end goal still seems to be death right? At the end of the day he has been and was killing Metahumans. But it’s taking too long. Sure he can use his catalyst test, and then he can kidnap them and proceed to torture and kill them in the most brutal way, but it’s taking to long for him. He wants people dead, and I think he’s trying to figure out a way to do it faster. Streamline the process of finding and killing metas.”

“It’s solid detective work. I’ve come to the same conclusion. Or else why would he do so much testing? It really only makes sense.” Robin agreed

“But that means we really need to stop him. The league has done a good enough job looking for any other kids Harvest may or may not have. But after taking out his Switzerland and Cuba fortress they haven’t found anything. If Harvest _has_ found a way to speed this process up significantly and he could potentially be in any time period he wants...it’s a recipe for disaster.” Lyta pointed out

“Since I’ve learned of Validus' involvement I’ve got scanners on any Temporal residue and activity, it’s rare and hasn’t been spotted yet. At this point I feel like if he could teleport at the blink of an eye he wouldn’t be here. And we wouldn't be as onto him as we are now. He could simply change the past if he so desired. Time is a fickle thing to play around with, no doubt he is working with some restrictions.”

“Hmph...So I guess it’s not a matter of if, it’s when. We’ve got to stay on guard any moment Harvest could trigger your alarm.” Jon decided

“Yeah...and I assume we will be answering the alarm ourselves when it goes.” Damian intoned

“I think so..” Jon admitted “But we do need to plan.”

“Well there’s nothing stopping us from doing that right now.” Lyta said confidently “Don’t worry guys, together, when we're working in sync? From the future or not I’m sure we can scheme around Harvest? Who’s with me?” Lyta questioned

“Let’s do it.” Jon nodded

“Of course. Where do you want to start?” Damian asked, it must’ve been 3 am when the call did finally end, but by then the team had a pretty good idea of how they wanted things to go.

**TRINITY**

Harvest barely could contain his grin. In all his years, everything he had to endure, losing to those Titans, dying twice. Failing multiple times to achieve his goal he had finally gotten to a point where he had felt nearly untouchable.

Sure his Portuguese hideout had been found out. And twice after that he had been forced to relocate but he had still managed something incredible 

Metahumans, the metagene was the future. As time continued the world would be filled with metas, by the time it was the 31st century it would be irregular to not be a metahuman. But still no one had the ability to just induce a person’s abilities. To be able to turn a dormant metagene into an active working metagene was a feat in itself.

He had tested on 13 different kids each one spectacularly gaining powers, whether it was the sudden ability to move things with their mind, or turning into fire, or being able to hurl lightning.

But that wasn’t even the best part. The best part was reverse engineering his technology, creating an easy one pill that kills all for metahumans. All it took was a gram. A gram of the pill and it could wipe out anyone's Metagene just as fast as they had it. The pill killed 8 of the 13 kids he used it on. while putting others in extreme pain as their DNA was basically wiped away. Even then who knew if they would survive. All Harvest knew was that they wouldn’t be using any powers ever again.

And that was good enough for him.

“Energizer, come here.” Harvest commanded, the man quickly looked up from his spot in his lab and walked towards Harvest curious as to what he needed him for.

“Problem sir?” Energizer questioned

“Drink this.” Harvest handed him a plain cup of what looked like water, it was odorless, and to Energizer, harmless enough. He gulped down the cup of ‘water’ and gave it back to Harvest.

“You need me for a mission or something?” Energizer questioned “Is that wh-Hrkkk!” Energizer keeled over quickly, he was laid out on the ground having spasms every few seconds as words struggled to come out of his mouth

“Astounding.” Harvest noted “It only took 2.3 seconds for the cleanser to infect your body. Do you feel it? Feel the cleanser wiping out cells, fluids, wiping out the things that make you, you. It can’t be a nice feeling.”

“W-wh-why?” Energizer questioned

“You're a good man Energizer.” Harvest admitted “But you're more than that, you are a _meta_. You were always going to die. I had no other options, be happy you lasted this long at all.”

The man continued to have spasms on the ground but Harvest’s attention was already on the next. He had managed to liquify the gene cleanser. Next would be making it airborne, and then all that would be left is spreading it everywhere.

It was unfortunate, the time it took to charge his teleporter or else he’d truly be unstoppable but he had to work with what he had. He was in a prime position; he just couldn’t mess this up. He couldn’t afford to

For his son.

**TRINITY**

It had been days, the Trinity waited, constantly looking to Damian to see if the alarm had been set off, and everyday he told them no. Until today. It wasn’t the worst timing considering it was lunch but it was certain they weren’t going to be coming back anyway.

“Where’s the fire?” Jon asked immediately 

“The question is where isn’t the fire? I’m getting temporal readings at six different places. Opal City, New York, Civic City, Malmo Sweden, Rome Italy, and Buenos Aires Argentina.”

“So what, we just pick a place and go?” Jon questioned

“Not exactly, I’m not sure what Harvest is doing but he’s clearly trying to disguise where he’s leaving from. Instantaneous Time Travel isn’t really something that’s accessible without massive amounts of energy, power and energy he’s clearly trying to siphon.”

“So where Damian we don’t have all day.” Lyta said impatiently 

“I’m thinking of Civic City. Back in the day there was a JSA Base that would obviously mean the city would need to dedicate power to, But like I said, it was back in the day. They don’t use it anymore. it's the perfect way to disguise massive amounts of energy.

“Cause New York might be obvious...Understandable. Let’s get going then.” Jon nodded “You’ve got our costumes?”

“Everything will be at the docks. We gotta get going, the plan will be set in motion from there.” Robin said quickly

They were ten times faster this time skipping school then the last, it was easy as well since it was lunch they basically ran out the front door of the school and never looked back. Jon wasted no time hoisting Damian into the air and shot towards the Metropolis docks. As Damian said their stuff was in the Metropolis tube, and they had to change one at a time. Luckily Superboy and Fury were pretty fast.

“Instead of letting the League come to us, I’m going to send a message. I’ll send the main members of the league to New York considering that’s the next best target. And they can deploy teams to the other 4 places.”

“And the backup?” Lyta questioned “It will be very irresponsible to do this without backup Robin.”

“I know, I know. I don’t call for backup often so I have no doubt they will be there if we need it, But I’m not sure we will.” Robin decided, as he talked his R-Cycle pulled up and the wheels quickly flipped out turning into a flying sky cycle.

“Let’s head out then.” Jon said and zoomed off, Civic City wasn’t very far but Robin had to lead as he had the scanner leading them towards the Temporal signatures.

It wasn’t long before the team found themselves near the outskirts of Civic City. There was a large forest-like area swamped with trees, and large bushes that Harvest was using to try hide his location. It didn’t matter because Superboy could see through the forest clearly.

“There!” He identified quickly. “I’ll take the lead.” He burst away towards Harvest who seemed way too aware of the Boy of Steel and easily evaded his futile attack.

Superboy didn’t give up however and went to send another punch at him only to get sent flying into a tree.

“We need to be more cohesive.” Damian demanded, he quickly released 3 batarangs towards Harvest as he jumped off his hovering bike. The first two exploded on impact when hitting the force field, the third released an electrical pulse taking the force field down.

The attack made a clear opening for Lyta who sent a thundering punch at Harvest which sent him flying through the air and he landed on the ground roughly.

“He doesn’t seem so tough to me.” Fury exclaimed 

“Stay sharp.” Robin insisted “He’s already getting back up. Superboy are you okay?”

“Yeah, just annoyed.” Jon said honestly, he shot towards his friends and they stood in front of Harvest. They each nodded at each other, their plan ready to be utilized.

“The Road ends here Harvest, you're caught, with nowhere to run.” Robin taunted

The man flew up into the air with his huge wins and had a large grin on his face “ I have no need to-

He never got a chance to finish his sentence as Superboy flew fast and threw a punch to his gut and another to his face which the man narrowly avoided

“What did you think we were just gonna give you time for a monologue?” Fury teased, and went to attack him with her sword, Harvest used his scythe to fend her off before letting off a large energy blast that Fury tried to block with her bracers but quickly found she was being overpowered.

Jon tried to tackle him but was hit with the same fate and got sent flying by the energy beams from Harvest’s scythe.

“I’m not losing this time.” Harvest growled, he flew towards Superboy who was already free falling in the sky and smashed his scythe in his face sending him hurling towards the ground even faster. Particularly near Robin.

Damian wasted no time in running from the tumbling Superboy and moved to press Harvest. Tim’s reports had told him that Harvest had Super Strength, and was obviously smart. He had been strong enough to hold a kryptonian, an amazon, and speedster at bay. 

He needed to play this well or else they’d all find themselves eating dirt soon enough. Lyta was already shooting towards Harvest, so Damian made his play making his cycle shoot beams of energy at Harvest.

It was annoying enough that it gave Lyta time to force Harvest hands, he couldn’t focus on both and Fury with all her training quickly managed to send a powerful kick at Harvest’s knees. He writhed in pain and sent a wave of energy for Lyta to deal with, but it was too late as Superboy came flying back up and sent a beam of heat vision at Harvest sending him flying back into the sky.

“I think Validus was stronger than Harvest. But he’s way smarter.” Jon huffed “Makes him much more annoying to fight.”

“Relax we're doing good.” Robin told them, but immediately they shielded their eyes as an explosion of energy crashed through their battlefield, Fury shielded Robin as they were all sent crashing to the ground from Harvest’s attack.

“ENOUGH!” He snarled “I’ve let you three mess around with my operation for too long. I no longer will let you screw up my plans.”

“And you're fooling yourself if you think we're letting you leave here without a fight.” Robin called back

“Yeah!” Jon yelled angrily “You killed kids.”

“Metas!” Harvest seethed, “Trust me they're hardly the same.”

“I don’t know what Metas do to you 10 centuries from now, and I don’t care.” Fury said angrily “You're coming with us.”

Harvest just laughed “I just find it funny. You out of all people Robin, opposing my plans. It makes me curious when your true colors will show. For all of you actually.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jon questioned 

“It’s just funny hearing all this self-righteous rubbish from the guy who commit the worlds largest mass genocide, the man who tries to put the earth in a bottle, and you girl, well your irrelevant. Regardless it’s laughable.”

“You're a liar!” Jon insisted and shot towards Harvest, fist reared back for an attack, but he was ready and countered with his scythe smacking Jon away.

“And yet it doesn’t make what I said any less true.” Harvest laughed easily “Scared for your future kryptonian?

“Maybe all that stuff does happen, and maybe you are telling the truth” Robin admitted “But at the end of the day, you bought us more time.”

Harvest looked up to see Connor Kent and Cassie Sandsmark right in his face, sending him flying through trees. Red Robin appeared suddenly from the trees and Impulse sped into the forest stopping on a dime in front of the Trinity

“It’s a good thing you guys called for help!” Bart exclaimed happily “You don’t have to worry, Young Justice has got this.”

From the forest, Cassie came flying out and was knocked into Lyta from the force of the hit by Harvest.

“I admit I didn’t think you’d call for backup.” Harvest growled and brushed himself off “Not so soon at least.”

“Because you can’t anticipate everything Harvest.” Red Robin called from his position “Not as much as you’d like everyone to believe.”

Harvest had no time to respond as he was suddenly locked in combat with two kryptonians, with two amazons and a speedster on deck. This would be finished quickly, and it seemed Harvest was starting to understand that.

“You screwed up big time Harvest.” Robin smirked cockily from down below “You should have left the moment we found your first base. Cocky bastard.”

“NNNNNGGGGGHH!” Harvest yelled, and used his force field to repel everyone from touching him “I can’t lose again, I…I won’t lose even if you beat me. I’m from a different time period, as long as a version of me lives my technology can still be created. Yes. I’ll be fine.”

Damian was sure that wasn’t how Time Travel worked but he was intrigued, it seemed Harvest was absolutely losing it.

“You okay there bud-” There was no time to finish his taunt as Robin was suddenly dodging rapid energy blasts from Harvest's scythe.

“I can’t win right now. But I can always make sure you still lose.” And with that he sent a beam of white energy that encompassed Robin’s whole being disintegrating him into thin air.

“NO!” Jon yelled angrily, he and Lyta flew toward him quickly planning on giving him a world of pain

“WHAT DID YOU DO BRING HIM BACK!” Lyta demanded angrily

“I can’t but I’ll take you to him. And just like that Superboy and Fury shared the same fate, the white energy slammed into them taking them away, not a single molecule was left leaving the Young Justice team in shock.

“Harvest.” Red Robin said dangerously “You just made a _big_ mistake.”

**TRINITY**

The team was free falling from above the clouds at a dangerous rate, falling faster and getting close to hitting the ground, Robin was ahead of them clearly unconscious and it didn’t seem Superboy and Fury were too far from the same fate.

Regardless Fury shook herself off and shot towards Robin’s plummeting body just barely catching before he hit the ground

“Got you.” She called softly, shielding his body with hers. The tumble seemed to have woken him up, and he seemed vaguely confused at what happened.

“Harvest.” Was all Lyta needed to say

“Guys, I think...I think we're in Gotham?” Jon questioned “You know for a second I thought we were dead or something.”

Damian looked around surveying the city, it was dark and gloomy like he remembered it, the old buildings looked like they might crumble at any second, he could barely make out the Wayne Enterprises building, but one thing in particular did stick out.

“Superboy when we left, half the city wasn’t on fire.” Robin exclaimed calmly

“Yeah...I’ve been trying to figure out that part myself.” Jon rubbed the back of his neck.

“Honestly? Knowing who Harvest is? I don’t think we're in our Gotham anymore.” Damian told his friends. It was quiet for a while whilst they all took in this new knowledge. This wasn’t good. Lyta in particular let out a large sigh sparking short conversation.

“Our parents are going to kill us.” Jon stated

“Totally.” Lyta nodded

“We are never going out again.” Robin added

Still the three friends smiled at each other. There were worse fates than being transported to a different Gotham. They’d get through this, especially since they at least had each other. 

“So Dami,” Jon flew up into the sky “Where do we want to start?”

**TRINITY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter, and the end of this three part Harvest arc. Where do you think our Trinity landed? And how will they deal with all of it? We are coming very close to the end of the Trinity's freshman year and closer towards year two.
> 
> Personally I feel like this chapter is worse than 11 and 12, as the pacing feels a little off and I think it might be missing something. But I've learned that all my chapters aren't going to be perfect, as long as it makes sense I'm okay with it. 
> 
> Also did you guys see Challenge of the Super Sons? I read the first issue, and I'm stoked to see where Tomasi takes the boys next. It's already looking to be another great series.
> 
> Anyways I hoped you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to upload again soon!


	14. When I Grow Older Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking the fight to the villain Harvest the Trinity managed to take him and his organization down. In a last ditch effort to take revenge on our Trinity he sent them away to what seems to be an alternate Gotham. The Team wants to get home, but it's not going to be easy, and they might not like what they see in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I know this one is a little late...by like three weeks. But I can literally promise another chapter is going to be up either tonight or tomorrow. So basically a double upload. Enjoy!

It was so weird...The sky looked almost _red_. It was as if a constant stream of fire and brimstone was being created in Gotham, the city was just not in a good place. Still Damian noticed a few other things.

The city generally seemed to be further ahead in the future then their own. By how much? He couldn’t tell there were holographic information centers, and yet the old city still stood, though it definitely seemed like it was being held together by a couple of strings.

“What’s the word Dami?” Jon questioned his friend as they stuck to the shadows and traversed the city.

“Yeah, any idea why this place looks like hell on earth?” Lyta chimed in, the team entered an empty alleyway as Damian fiddled with his computer.

“I wish I could tell you, all I know is that this isn’t our Gotham.” Damian explained to his friends

“Not our Gotham, which means this isn't our Earth.” Superboy sighed “Another alternate universe?”

“Seems so.” Damian agreed with his friend, and started climbing up the firescape.

“Another?” Lyta sighed “I’m afraid I've never been to a single one...How are we going to get home.”

“Normally with the help of this earth’s heroes, we manage to get home.”

“Or an old wizard named Kraklow.” Jon added

“Or Kraklow.” Damian admitted “Point is we always managed to get out of these earths, this time should be no different. So don’t worry Lyta.”

“If you're certain.” Lyta nodded as her and Jon flew up to the rooftop to meet Damian. “Where do we go from here then? Should we contact this earth’s Batman.”

“We are probably way too calm for being transported to an alternate universe.” Jon huffed

“No, we can’t be certain this Batman can be trusted. If there even is one.” Damian explained, ignoring Jon’s statement

“It’s not Gotham without Batman.” Jon insisted 

“If there _is_ a Batman here, he’s clearly not doing a very good job.” Damian decided “Look all I’m saying is we need to stay in the shadows, figure out the makeup of this world. For all we know were being watched right now.”

“You're too paranoid D,” Jon told his smaller friend “Remember we're dealing with a _Superboy_. I would have heard, or seen something were okay.”

“Yeah? It’s an alternate universe Jon, for all we know this world has a way to stop Superman. For all we know there _are_ no good people here.”

“But those are all what ifs.” Lyta pointed out Damian’s contrarian way of thinking

“Yes!” Damian said exasperated “Because alternate universes are unpredictable. If this was my Gotham, and you were a tourist, I’d tell you to avoid crime alley. In this universe who knows if there is a crime alley. For all we know Batman really is a vampire, and Joker is a good guy. Alternate Universes are fickle, and while we can get out of here, we need to be smart.”

Lyta thought it over and it did seem to be right, but they had to take chances, they needed to go home. Plus they were a pretty good team, she wasn’t worried about an Alternate Universe Batman.

“Yeah, I guess you're right Dami. But I do believe figuring out if Batman is a good guy, or even exists will help us.” Lyta explained “He may seem to have his hands full already, but if we can determine his heart, then at the very least he can point us in the right direction.”

“She’s right D.” Jon smirked at his friend

“Hmph. Whatever.” Damian shrugged

“Plus Damian who knows. Like you said, Alternate Universes are unpredictable, for all we know Batman could have a ray gun that zaps us back to our earth!” Lyta tried to cheer him up.

“I said unpredictable, not unbelievable.” Damian mumbled, but he had a little smirk on his face. But before he could continue the Trinity quickly heard police sirens blaring throughout the city, and it was progressively getting closer.

“Well.” Jon took to the skies “If we want to find Batman, we might as well follow the police.”

“Solid reasoning.” Lyta agreed with Jon. She held out her hand for Damian to take and he took it quickly, taking the three of them throughout the skies as they followed the police cars to the crime scene.

Watching the scene from afar it was clear to Damian that the Police were heading to what was on their Earth the Gotham National Bank. Only time would tell if it was the same place. But if Damian knew one thing, if the Police had just gotten the report of a robbery, Batman had gotten it five minutes ago.

“Quick.” Damian demanded of Lyta, “Drop down behind the bank, there’s an old window that we used to sneak in to, to catch up to anyone who thought it was a good idea to steal. We should be able to watch Batman from here. “

“A lot of assumptions Damian.” Jon told his friend “It almost seems like you expect this Gotham to be similar to our own.”

Damian once again didn’t respond and instead the three of them waited in quiet for everything to go down. And true to Damian’s words they didn’t have to wait long.

The Batmobile in all it’s silent glory pulled up a ways, away from the bank and quickly a Batman hopped out from the Batmobile.

“Hmm, no Robin.” Jon pointed out. Lyta nodded, but Damian seemed to be focused on other things. Their small friend seemed starstruck even.

“What’s wrong?” Lyta immediately questioned, but there was no response, Damian just kept on watching the Batman who quickly hopped through the secret entryway.

“Damian?”

Robin once again ignored his friends and thought of the Batman they had just seen. He was big, probably around the same stature as his father, he moved just as quiet if not quieter than him as well. It was hard to see anything but his lips were turned downwards in a grimace. 

Even with all of that, that wasn’t what gave him pause. Instead it was their choice of outfit. Collar upturned, suit armor almost looked like a large turncoat, or robe. Bat symbol from shoulder to shoulder.

That had been the Batman _he_ drew. He had done so many times a little tweaks and alterations here and there, but it had usually ended up looking quite similar to that. Either his drawing had come to life before eyes. Or that was his future self.

“Robin are you okay?” Jon asked his best friend

Damian shook his head and growled in annoyance “Of course, just use your x-ray vision and focus on Batman.” He commanded and brought out a pair of night vision goggles for Lyta “We have to track what he’s doing.”

The three sat and watched as Batman stormed the bank and bided his time knocking out power or lights when it was convenient to him, and they also got the first sight of Batman’s enemy. A big Gorilla in a clown costume with a gun and a machete.

“Central City is leaking.” Lyta commented quietly

“I know right?” Jon scoffed “Seems like Gorilla Grodd got a makeover.”

The Gorilla hid behind a pillar, sweat dripping down his fur as he waited for Batman and the police, he seemed to know he was in a tight spot, and was trying to think his way out of the situation.

He turned his head up to the rafters as if to indicate movement, but Batman came flying down from his blindside and kicked the Gorilla in the face. He dodged a swing from the Gorilla’s machete and threw razor sharp batarangs at him, one of them getting embedded in the Gorilla’s shoulder blade, and the two stood on opposite sides of their little fight zone, neither making the next move.

“Jon audio.” Damian commanded

“Nothing yet.” Jon responded quickly “Okay, Batman says Give it up Jackanapes. Jackanapes seems angry, he says Batman owes him, he helped him when he needed it most. Batman says he doesn’t care. Not only does it not matter, but Batman had returned the favour and was the only reason Jackanapes was alive right now. Batman says he’s giving him five seconds to drop the weapons, and...and maybe he lets him live.”

No one said anything as time passed and the Gorilla sent many bullets at the evading Batman and the Man and Gorilla seemed to be locked in combat once again.

“You don’t think…” Lyta trailed off as the fight continued “He’s not going to kill him is he?”

There was no answer as the history of this universe’s Batman was widely unknown. Who knew what he’d do. Batman dodged another barrage of bullets and threw what Damian realized was freeze pellets at the Gorilla, and Ice quickly encased Jackanapes entire body.

The Batman seemed to sneer at the man in a way that was familiar to the young Trinity but none commented on the Batman’s nature. They watched as he did some quick detective work, scanning the bank for whatever details he seemed to be missing.

All was going well until the unexpected happened, The Ice started to crack and while Batman turned around in time to see it happen he was much too close to Jackanapes to avoid the bullets, and they watched in horror as Batman’s body ate up bullet after bullet before hitting the ground.

“Oh my God.” Jon remarked squeamishly “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Lyta and Damian had nothing to say, until Lyta saw the twitching of Batman's body. “Guys, I don’t think he’s dead.”

The three watched in anticipation, and slowly but surely Lyta’s assumption was correct. The Batman climbed to his knees nearly slipping in the pool of his own blood before standing up to his full imposing height, snarl etched on his lips as his body seemed to spit the gun’s bullets to the floor, and flesh mended itself back together.

“Okay, now I’m definitely going to be sick.” Jon told his friends

Jackanapes seemed to be cowering in fear, he definitely hadn’t been expecting whatever the Batman had just pulled off. It wasn’t hard to understand what Batman told the ape next. _You shouldn’t have done that_.

It was an ugly streak of red after that it was hard to believe that the ape was even still breathing, Batman dragged him to the front of the bank and cuffed the ape there. And just like that it was done, Batman walked almost at a leisure pace back to the Batmobile, and the team just watched the whole way.

“How-How’s he so calm?” Jon questioned his friends “He just brutalized that man!”

 _Ape_ , Damian thought, but he was right all the same.

Lyta put a comforting hand on Jon’s shoulder “I’d assume it’s not his first time Jon. He’s more than likely used to it.”

They watched him hop into the Batmobile once again showing no signs of being harmed by Jackanapes attacks. Only his suit looked worse for wear. As the Batmobile pulled away from the scene and the Police only just started to show up, Jon had made up his mind

“We have to follow him.” He insisted seriously

“What? No way.” Damian disagreed “You think after that display we should follow him? I was clearly correct. We have no clue what’s going in this world.”

“Yeah you were.” Lyta nodded “But he still didn’t kill him Damian. I still think it’s worth checking out, simply to get information, he seems to be a...little bit stronger than the Batman we know, but we still have a full powered Kryptonian, an Amazon, and a Bat. We're fine.”

“Whatever.” Damian sighed

“Great.” Jon said and wasted no time in flying off to catch up with the Batmobile. Once again Lyta took Damian’s hand and flew up into the air. And as Damian was hoisted up by his strong friend he couldn’t help but think of how bad of an idea this was.

Normally if his father told him he had a plan to take out the Justice League. He’d believe him, because he was Batman, he could do whatever he put his mind to. It almost seemed like an innate gift. Now they were going to a Batman’s Batcave, possibly the most protected, and greatest weapon in any Batman’s arsenal.

It would be heavily fortified, and if this Batman had any brain would be filled with Kryptonite, Red sunlight, and magic weapons ready to destroy a Kryptonian, and whatever his brain schemed up to take out Wonder Woman. 

Except this Batman could take 12 bullets from a submachine gun and spit them back out 19 seconds later. Who knows what could happen. Superboy could laser his head off and he might regrow it back seconds later. Maybe if you severed his limbs and threw them across countries he could reconnect them as long he found it. Who knew?

And yet he had to admit that was not the thing that bothered him the most. No what really bothered him, what really turned him off was seeing this version of Batman, that was terribly obvious he was under the cowl.

There were many signals from the costume to the Batmobile modifications he had always wanted to make, to the snarl that he had seen in his own mirror almost everyday. The voice he hadn’t heard but he assumed sounded just like Heretic’s. How his own was supposed to when he got older.

And everything they saw from this Batman just screamed disappointment. Half the city seemed to be on fire, and even when it wasn’t it looked like someone dropped a bomb on it regardless. He could spit out bullets at will and was seconds away from killing some Gorilla.

When he imagined himself as Batman, it definitely was not like this. Not endless war and elusive peace. Gotham was supposed to get better, at least a little. Instead even an idiot could tell it had regressed. Heavily.

“Were here.” Jon called through the air, Damian had barely even noticed their descent closer to the city and the outskirts of Gotham, and in turn Wayne Manor. The old place mostly looked the same, the only thing that stood out was that it clearly lacked Alfred’s touch. No doubt the old man was gone, and because of that the place looked rather dead.

“Any ideas Damian?” Jon asked his friend as they landed on the grounds, just outside of the estate.

“There’s no point in knocking on the front door. We might as well go around to the Cave. If he’s a good Batman he would have noticed us following him 10 minutes ago. There’s no need in beating around the bush.” Robin trekked towards the Cave with his wrist computer in hand doing his best to remotely shut down any countermeasures he could. But the Batcave wouldn’t be the Batcave if you could just hack it remotely.

“The cave will be more dangerous though.” Lyta countered, as she caught up with Robin “You sure this is the right play Tiny?”

“It’s the only play.” Damian insisted “We came here looking for Batman and the cave is where he will be. I doubt he tries to kill us either, probably will want to see our intentions by watching us fight so be at the ready.”

“Why are you so sure about everything?” Jon asked “I mean you know I trust you, just curious.”

“Because it’s what I would do.” He said simply, and the other’s didn’t speak after that. The picture was starting to become clear for them, and it seemed they were starting to understand what Damian already knew.

The Trinity quickly got to the Batmobile’s runway, however there were doors covering the entrance. The team nodded at each other understanding what they had to do, Who knew what they were getting themselves into.

Jon took a deep breath before using his Heat Vision on the door lasering it open and they immediately traversed the tracks leading to the cave. They hadn’t made it 10 steps when the Cave lights turned red, and blared loud noise, while a voice that sounded suspiciously like Alfred said _Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert._

Quickly tiny metal bats flew down and released sonics on the trio forcing them to cover their ears. Jon was the first to come back to his senses and clapped his hands, easily destroying some of the robots, Damian threw a couple of Batarangs, and sliced through the bats. 

He had to admit he was a little worried though, The earlier fight with Harvest had emptied a lot of his weaponry, he was running low, and he didn’t think this Batman was about to let him restock.

Lyta shot forward while Damian and Jon destroyed the metal bats and was quick to throw up her bracelets when she was suddenly being shot at by red lasers manned on automatic turrets, Batman wasn’t going easy on them in the slightest, they hadn’t even made it to the main cave.

Lyta deflected the shots of the lasers back onto the turrets causing them to explode and the team once again moved forward. Damian wasn’t shocked at all when the main cave was suddenly drenched in Red Sunlight.

And like a cat Jon hissed and covered his eyes at the sight. The one positive about this was Red Sunlight took your strength away over time. It wasn’t as potent as Kryptonite.

“No more X-Ray Vision.” Jon called immediately. Well it was still pretty fast.

“We’ve got to get to the computer if we're going to shut any of this stuff off.” Damian told his team

“Or we talk to Batman.” Lyta argued, and turned to the Cave’s camera “Batman please, we aren’t your enemies. We’ve only come here to speak with you. Your help is needed.”

“That’s not going to work.” Damian told Lyta.

“You don’t know that.” Lyta fired back hastily “Please you have to know that we mean you no harm, my friends and I are just trying to get home.”

It took a minute but soon there was a response “Your not my enemy, yet you storm my Cave?”

This time Damian rolled his eyes and responded “You and I both know you weren’t going to listen any other way. We’d probably struggle more if we walked through the front.”

Nothing was said and the Trinity waited for a response, Jon seemed to be growing weaker by the second, but eventually the Red sunlight dimmed down, and Jon let out a sigh of relief. Batman seemed to fly down from some hiding spot in the cave staring down at the Trinity.

“You’ve got five minutes to explain. After that you're out of here.” Batman growled at them

“It’s simple really.” Jon took the task of explaining “We were in Civic City fighting with a villain named Harvest. He’s from the future. While we had managed to take him down, in a last ditch effort he managed to send the three of us to Gotham. _Your Gotham._ It’s clearly yours because ours didn’t look anything like this. We need your help getting back to the world we know.”

Batman walked to his Batcomputer seemingly ignoring Jon’s explanation of things and started typing something in an entry log. Damian could tell that Batman was writing his report the night, he was clearly ignoring everything the Trinity was telling him.

Jon looked to Lyta who nodded and flew beside the Batman, who didn’t even flinch at the action, he clearly didn’t view them as much of a threat so why were they being treated like this.

“Batman, aren’t you going to say something?” Lyta questioned 

“You expect me to believe 3 kids were sent to an Alternate Universe and broke into my Cave asking for my help to get back home?”

“...Yes.” The three of them said in unison. Batman still seemed to choose the ignoring route and continued writing his report

“Look Batman I promise we're not pulling your leg. I’m Superboy, that’s Robin, and our friend Fury.”

“Did you think me learning your names was going to change my mind?” Batman grunted

“I expected Batman to understand the possibilities of alternate realities.” Robin shot back “You're doing a poor imitation of whoever was wearing that Cowl before you.” 

This seemed to get Batman’s attention and it looked like he wanted to say something before he furiously started typing on his computer “3 minutes.”

“Your Batman!” Lyta told him angrily “We’ve come for your aid, and you're denying us. That’s not what Batman does.”

“It’s not what a _good_ Batman does.” Robin corrected “I thought we established his skills are subpar.”

“Okay maybe we should go back to a different topic. What the hell happened to Gotham?” Jon asked Batman

“He failed at his job.” Robin accused “How hard is that to see.”

“Gotham has been under attacks for years.” Batman told Superboy “I had to become something else, someone else to save my city.”

“I doubt it. That sounds like something you say to justify being able to spit out bullets at will.” Robin told Batman in anger “What deity did you bargain with to make it happen huh?”

“My city needed me. Almost everyone had been jokerized, the government quarantined Gotham and attempted to bomb the city off the map, it was the only thing that kept me alive, and those I managed to save alive.”

“And yet you nearly murdered a Gorilla for robbing a bank 10 minutes ago.” Lyta pointed out “Did you need to do that as well.”

Batman narrowed his eyes, not happy at the team’s accusations, but he couldn’t say they were wrong anyway “You don’t understand my world.”

“So you admit that we aren’t from this world, why won’t you help us?” Jon questioned

“Look around you.” Batman growled in anger “You saw the state of Gotham, you saw what the place looks like when there is no one theer to help them. To save the city from itself. This place, this city is on a downward spiral. But it’s saveable, fixable even. It just needs the right touch.” Batman ranted at the three of them

“Well-

“And no matter if you three come from an alternate reality.” Batman cut off Jon “I have zero time for a bunch of lost kids needing to find their way home. I’ve got no time to waste, I can’t fail.” Batman insisted.

Superboy sighed, and looked towards his friends for any ideas, they looked just as disappointed with this Batman’s ideals as he did. It was obvious this Batman was passionate, courageous even. Though judging from the bank probably misguided. It was hard to blame him though, Gotham looked like it had just gone through an Apocalypse. At least it was hard for Jo nand Lyta to blame him.

“You are everything I’ve never wanted to be.” Robin told Batman with a sneer of his own

“Stop it.” Batman told Robin, annoyed with his nagging “We’ve always known it would come down to something like this didn’t we? We knew it with Grayson, Father, the Teen Titans. We tried our best and-

“This is _not_ our best.” Damian cut him off “It can’t be, this isn’t _my_ future. Whatever braindead thing you did to make the world like this, I’m going to do everything in my power not to repeat it. Because there’s no way this is the world’s fate. My fate.”

Batman continued typing on the computer not once looking back at the team “1 minute.”

“I think we’ve gotten everything we can from this meeting. Have a good day Batman.” Lyta told the Dark Knight and dragged Damian and Jon back towards the exit. Both looked like they wanted to say more to the Bat. Damian just wanted to antagonize his future self, and Jon, Jon wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted. To know more? To understand more.

He looked towards Damian, and he figured they were on the same wavelength. Was this the same world that he made a mess in? Created an explosion so large, it took out the entirety of Metropolis. And supposedly something with Damian made him mad enough to do it?

“Guys I can’t keep dragging you forever, get a grip!” Lyta demanded of her friends once they were outside of the Cave.

“Sorry Lyta.” Jon picked himself up “I was just thinking.”

Damian didn’t even bother saying anything. Only hoisted himself against a tree, and glared at the sky. He loathed every single thing about this place.

“Guys,” Lyta started again, annoyed with her friends “If you haven’t noticed we aren’t home. We can’t afford to be relaxing here! Don’t you want to get home?”

“Yes.” Jon responded 

“So then what are we going to do?” Lyta questioned

“We head to Metropolis.” Damian decided for them “I’m sure whatever Super they have there will be more than willing to help us.”

“If they are one of the good guys.” Lyta corrected 

“And you guys were the one who wanted to trail Batman, right?” Robin countered “It’s no different. Plus, that Batman may not be the best...But he knows I’d go to Superman next. He wouldn’t let us walk to our deaths. Not if he’s the man he claims to be.” 

That seemed to be good enough for Jon who took to the skies without another word, and once again Lyta flew Damian towards what they knew was Metropolis, Only they hadn’t gotten very far, as the team quickly noticed two other figures in the sky.

One was wearing a very iconic blue and red suit, but with subtle differences. There was no cape for one, and there was a large belt on the front but it was clear who they were emulating. Then there was a tall blonde girl with braided hair, she was in a simple red and gold getup, and unlike Superman beside her, Damian wasn’t able to immediately put his finger on who was. 

Jon's face however lit up like a Christmas tree. He’d recognize those freckles and that face anywhere, even if it was a bit older than he remembered.

“Kathy!” Jon called in surprise “I-Wha-Wow!”

The older woman didn’t say anything instead just smiled at the young Kryptonian. Rather it was Superman who smiled and spoke to the group.

“It looks like you guys could use some help.”

**TRINITY**

Batman sat at his computer chair filing away his report, and looking through his computer for his next task. He hated it, but it kept looking like he was going to have to take it right to the League of Assassins.

Even though he was sure it wasn’t a fight either of them wanted. For a brief moment, Damian allowed himself a break, and placed his gloved fingers on his forehead. Every once in a while he had to wonder how everything came to this. There used to be so many of them. From Father down to Brown. Nowadays, it was just him.

 _“Sir?” The slightly robotic voice called out_.

Okay him, and Alfred. “Yes, Alfred.”

_“It seems Master Terry has awakened Sir. It won’t be long before he tries to run about on his own.”_

“I forgot about him.”

“ _That is not advisable sir. Little Toddlers need more care than that.”_

 _“_ I know Alfred.” Batman sighed and got up from his Batcomputer for the first time in hours. “It’s not easy raising a child.”

_“No it isn’t.” The AI agreed “Shall I prep anything?”_

“No, I have it covered Alfred.” Damian started to undress from his Bat gear, he changed into his normal clothes, so pants and a turtleneck. He rubbed his hands through his bald head. Alopecia was just one the sacrifices he had made to get regenerative powers. The other was around the same price, You know, just selling his soul to the devil.

“ _Would you like an update on our Time Travellers, sir?” Alfred diligently asked_

“Nope.” Damian scoffed “As long as Superman and Beacon got to them, I couldn’t care less what happens next. I did my part.”

_“If you're sure sir. Commissioner Gordon has also left you some files and a voice note. It seems you are gaining her trust back.”_

“I’ll open it after I put this kid to sleep.” Damian told the AI, he wasted no more time before heading up the stairs to the Manor. “Rest Mode Alfred.”

How he had gotten stuck with a Toddler he’d never know. But...this was his life now, he had to deal with it. One dreary Gotham night at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp guys I hope you enjoyed the first part of this little future/alternate reality arc. I figured Jon and Damian have been to enough, that Lyta needed to get indoctrinated as well. The next chapter will finish up this small arc and any tie ins to the previous ones. 
> 
> After that I'm hoping to finish off this year pretty quickly.
> 
> In other news did any of y'all read Future State? Now I wont spoil it for any of you, but in my opinion most of it is just a tad bit underwhelming.
> 
> It has some really good ideas but the execution has been a little poor. For example since it's a new future there can be a lot of exposition dumps. Hopefully it's just cause it's new, and the later issues pick up.
> 
> DC also announced a Damian getting his own ongoing Robin series! And that is what I'm most excited for. Characters like Nobody, and Rose Wilson are going into it, which imo is the type of supporting cast you need to put around Damian to succeed.
> 
> In particular I've also wanted to see more Damian and Rose interactions since there time in Teen Titans (2009). 
> 
> Anyways comment about the story, and your opinions on FS or the new Robin title, and hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow at the latest!


	15. When I Grow Older Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trinity land in New Metropolis. Superman County! For the Trinity everything seems to be going well until the dig a little deeper into the cracks of the City of Tomorrow. What does the Team find in the conclusion below? And how does it affect them, and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with the quick update. Nothing much to say other than this is the ending of this little Harvest + Future saga, and this will be the transition before we get back into a character who hasn't had their own arc in a little while.

Lyta and Damian stood at the window of the so-called ‘Metro Tower’ staring out towards the people of the bustling city. This Metropolis was very similar to their own, but there were obviously some subtle differences. It seemed like was really taking the City of Tomorrow shtick seriously. Holograms seemed to be the way to go.

And the city made Gotham look like it belonged in the stone age, it’s cutting edge futuristic technology, the buildings looked like they were a few years from floating, and Damian had seen 4 adverts for flying cars. This place was in astronomically better shape than Gotham.

And that didn’t even describe the Metro Tower itself. Talk about the pinnacle of technology. It was impressive. And yet worrying.

“How do I look?” Jon asked his friends, he flew in albeit a little wobbly in a familiar Superman suit, all black with a whited out logo. And no cape. The same type of suit his father wore after his legendary fight with Doomsday.

“You look great Jon!” Lyta said with a bright smile. It was almost weird to see Jon in a normal costume.

Damian had to agree. The suit definitely made Jon look much older, you almost never realized how much muscle mass he was growing even if it did tend to pack on leaner than his dad. This suit almost made him seem like his dad. It definitely made him look like he belonged, not that he didn’t already but now he looked like a threat.

“Damian, whatcha think?” Jon asked his oldest friend 

“Want me to be honest?” Damian asked

“Of course.” 

“You look better like this. If I were you I’d drop the jeans and jacket and get yourself a real suit. You finally look menacing.”

“Heh, I don’t have to look menacing. Metropolis doesn’t do menacing.” Jon told him, though he was happy everyone liked it as much as he did.

“True but you do look cooler.” Lyta explained “Plus I’m sure it would be much easier to have one mostly unbreakable super cool costume, than constantly getting new jeans.”

“That’s true, I’ve never really thought about it too much. I'm totally going to tell Dad when we get home...assuming he doesn’t ground me for a lifetime first.”

“Assuming we get home at all.” Robin rolled his eyes, and pushed himself off the window “Where is Superjaw and Beacon anyway?”

“Supe-Don’t diss older me like that!” Jon said incredulously

“He does have a very sharp jaw. No worries Jon it suits your face.” Fury complimented her friend.

“I never thought my Jaw would become the hot topic of interest for you three.” Superman called as he walked in the large room “But maybe I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Probably not.” Damian agreed “Do you have the materials to get us home?”

“Kathy believes so.” Jon said with a small shrug “And if Kathy says she can do it, it’s best to just let it go and give her space to do her thing.”

“Was there a possible timeframe Superman?” Lyta asked the Man of Tomorrow

“24 hours?” He sighed “Look I know you three have to be tired. Especially you Jon, even in the Solar Suit it’s going to be a little bit before your at full strength.”

“I can agree to that.” Jon said with a yawn “It sounds great actually.”

“I wouldn’t mind sleeping either.” Lyta shrugged, “Damian what do you say?”

“You two can go to sleep. I rather stay awake.” Damian immediately waved away the notion of tiredness. 

“Damian come on, not even just a little sleep?” Jon questioned his friend “We’ve been up forever.”

“I don’t need sleep. I was trained by the League of Assassins to subside my human nature when I need to. and what’s to say the moment we take a rest we don’t wake up and find ourselves chained to a table about to get cut in half by a buzzsaw?” Damian countered

“That is  _ very  _ specific.” Lyta giggled

“I know right? And if you forgot Damian you have one  _ very  _ Superboy on your side. And-

“One very _ depowered _ Superboy.” Robin scoffed “I’m not taking any chances. Even if you were at full strength I wouldn’t be taking any chances.”

“That’s fair.” Superman nodded at Damian with a remincisent grin “I never really expected Robin to agree on resting anyway.”

“I guess some things never change.” Jon shook his head at his friend.

“Nope.” Superman said, his smile almost starting to look like a grimace. “I guess not.”

Robin frowned, not liking this alternate world at all, things were just weird. They were just a little too fishy for him.

“Do you have an infirmary?” Robin questioned Superman. 

“Yeah of course, It’s on the first level, would you want me to get-

“No, I don’t need any help.” Not from anyone on this earth, is what he wanted to add, instead he kept quiet.

“Alright, I guess Mini me, and Lyta can come with me, and I’ll show them where you can stay.” Superman agreed

“Actually if it’s okay with you Superman, I’d like to go with Damian to the Infirmary, I’m not sure I trust him to actually treat any of his wounds.” She teased her friend, but she was actually serious, she was going to get Damian to go to sleep, and ask him if he noticed what she did.

“Alright.” Superman nodded, and turned away to the Metro tower “That’s fine with me, coming Mini me?”

“Course!” Jon hopped right in step with his older step “Do you...Will Kathy be there?” Lyta could hear their friend ask. It definitely made her want to meet this Kathy. Well  _ their  _ worlds Kathy. This one didn’t seem much for chatting, regardless of how insistent their Jon was on seeing her.

Damian and Lyta went the other way in the MetroTower, standing on a blue disk they started flying them to their destination in the MetroTower. The tower was basically empty which only further made Damian believe something weird was up.

But he had to admit it really was hard to keep his mind on it because he was feeling tired. Yes the LOA had trained him to stave off sleep and he still planned on doing that by meditating. But it had been a long 24-48. They had only been in this world for around 6 of them, but the search for Harvest, and the subsequent fight with him really didn’t help. Then there was the fact he did have a few wounds he wanted to wrap up.

If he wasn’t the Son of Batman, he was sure he would have been knocked out cold. Lyta stepped off the disk first, they had landed right in front of what was an automatic sliding door, and the place looked like your standard medical facility. Beds, gauze, tape, sharp knives, whatever was needed for a procedure.

“Well at least this hasn’t changed much.” Lyta commented, and dragged Damian off the disk “Come on Tiny, will fix you up and then get some rest.”

“Tt.” Damian rolled his eyes, but obliged anyway, There was no harm in this, plus maybe Lyta was seeing some of the weirdness he was seeing.

Lyta brought him to the hospital cot and wordlessly started dressing his wounds starting with the little ones on his arms, cleaning them out, before moving to the ones on his face all while humming a tune to herself.

Damian had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to focus. It wasn’t easy with Lyta’s breathing right on his face but he did his best to ignore it, once again his mind racing about everything that had happened in this other world.

“Where did you learn how to dress wounds?” Damian questioned her softly, he could see everything she was doing in the mirror, he was a little impressed she clearly knew what she was doing and she cleaned him up almost as well as Alfred. Maybe even better.

“Hmmm.” Lyta thought back, as she cleaned out a particularly larger wound on his cheek, there was a fair amount of dry blood and she kinda wondered how they didn’t notice before.

“I think I was 7.” Lyta started “It was one of the times I’d stay with my father for a few days or a week. And I had come home with a wound on my face, actually, it was pretty similar to the one you have now.”

“How’d you get it?”

“I had been practicing my sword training.” Lyta explained fondly “I wasn’t as good yet, and so I had managed to do it to myself. Still my Mother would have various injuries, and she always wore them with pride. I wanted to do the same.” It almost made Lyta feel bad, considering how she and her mother couldn’t get along at all right now on their earth.

Damian however nodded “Makes sense.” He could relate to that, wanting to impress his mother had been his early childhood. Then it became impressing his father, then it was impressing everybody.

“Hmmm, yeah, but not to my Father. He was so confused as to why I had left the wound like that, of course over time it would heal, and as I grew older much faster than normal but he had taught me how to help it right there and then. It was probably his military training kicking in.”

Damian nodded silently, accepting the story, but really wondering about this Superman and Beacon. Even this Earth’s Batman. He thought of what Harvest said, and if they were really ever going to get home. At least with the help of this so-called Superman.

Lyta finished bandaging the last wound and they sat in the quiet, each were not sure if they were taking crazy pills or not.

“Do you think?-” They started at the same time, causing Lyta to smirk.

“You go first.” Damian told her, he was curious as to what she had to say.

“Do you think we're safe here?” Lyta asked honestly “I’ve been thinking about everything. We already botched the Batman thing. How would this be any different.”

“I’m curious what makes you think we could possibly be in a trap.” Damian questioned

“It’s Superman. Haven’t you noticed he won’t even look at me? It’s...weird.” Lyta explained hesitantly

“Well if we were in a trap, Superman is...Superman. For all we know he’s listening in to our conversations right now.” Robin told her, it was all a little pointless saying it out in the open. Not without Superman proofing the place.

“No he wouldn’t he’s Superman.” Lyta disagreed

“Yeah,  _ our  _ Superman. We don’t know this Superman.” Robin said exasperated, he felt like he had told them this a million times.

“So you think we’re in trouble?” 

“Truthfully, from the boy scout? I’m not sure. It’s that he doesn’t really focus on you. Maybe some sort of guilt? I’m not exactly sure. Regardless, something tells he wouldn’t be the one to watch out for anyone, not the main one.” Robin decided

Superman was Superman, but Kathy…Even when they were younger he had always found her fishy. From that time she used her powers to choke him out. To finding out that she was working for Manchester Black, even if she was being used. She was too crafty. Smart and strong. He always had his eye on her...until he hadn’t.

He truthfully hadn’t been able to find her on their earth, at least the few times he tried. Damian always felt Jon didn’t understand just how smart Kathy was.

“Do you remember what Harvest said?” Damian asked Lyta. 

“Not-not really.” Lyta answered with a yawn and a big stretch “Harvest said a lot of things.”

“You know what I’m talking about.” Damian rolled his eyes, it was like the only thing Harvest said that actually made them pause.

“About...the future?” Lyta questioned knowingly

“Exactly. He had said I had committed the largest mass genocide in human history, he insisted you had no effect on any sort of history,-

“And Jon…” Lyta cut him off with a whisper. Finally remembering what Harvest had said. “Jon had wanted to put the world in a bottle.”

Damian nodded slowly, obviously from the state of Gotham, Damian was willing to believe this version of himself could do anything like that, though it might not have been willingly. Future Superman hadn’t wanted to say anything about Lyta, and couldn’t even look at her. Confirming her possibly irrelevancy.

All that was left was Superman’s sudden admiration for Brainiac. Which, who knows, maybe Jon was Brainiac?

“Okay I guess it could be something to keep an eye on.” Lyta admitted, still she let out another yawn and went to the other hospital cot beside Damian, lying down getting ready to rest.

“Are you sleeping here?” Damian wondered confusedly

“Well you're not going to go to sleep in a real bed are you? And you don’t plan on sleeping either, am I right?”

“Is that even comfortable?”

“Well it’s not like I have much else to sleep in.” Lyta shrugged “Unless of course you have some Pyjamas for me Damian, since you seemed to be able to tailor a suit to my exact measurements before. I’m still wondering how you got those.”

“...”

“That’s what I thought, I’m going to sleep for two or three hours, then we're going to switch, and I’ll keep watch.”

“Wha-I-I’m not agreeing to that.”

“Yeah you are. I’m an Amazon. I'm very experienced in keeping watch. Plus as a growing boy you need your sleep. How are you ever going to get taller than me if you don’t get your sleep Tiny?” Lyta teased

Damian just shook his head, trying to force himself to stop blushing. He could confidently say Lyta was probably one of three people who could ever make him like that. It was pretty annoying. “3 hours.”

“3 hours.” Lyta confirmed

“Whatever.” Damian sat cross legged on the cot, preparing to meditate. He needed to clear his mind, and maybe he’d do a little digging in the next few hours.

“...”

“...”

“Aren’t you going to say goodnight Damian?”

“Goodnight Lyta.”

“Hmm, Night Dami.”

**TRINITY**

Man the future Metropolis was great! At least in Jon’s opinion. What wasn’t to love. All the technology in the world that would make even Batman smile! Okay maybe that was a lie but it was a lot and really cool too.

The skies were really blue too, which usually he might not think much into...But after staying in Gotham…It was Godsent.

The Daily Planet even looked like it had gotten many upgrades, something Jon had thought Mr. White had always been a little too stubborn to do.

He wondered if Mr. White was alive...Really though, Jon kinda wondered if a lot of people were alive.

I mean yeah it was cool his future self was Superman and all, but he only looked around 22 to 25...He never really thought about it much but he assumed his Dad would be around. They’d both be Superman, yeah Supermen!

Even his Cousin Kara would be Superwoman, but if these people were around his older self was doing a very good job of hiding it.

And if they weren’t Jon would kinda like to know why. Obviously it was dangerous to know the future, but it was his family.

“You alright Mini Me?” His older self called from ahead of him. It kind of jolted Jon back to reality and remembered he was flying with Superman, checking Metropolis, or New Metropolis, or whatever they wanted to call it.

“I’m fine.” Jon assured him “Just getting my back to my usual strength.” It wasn’t a lie either, Jon found himself soaking up so much needed rays. He didn’t need to sleep much, but yesterday he found he desperately needed the rest. Thankfully it was given to him.

Today however, thanks to the Solar suit, he was starting to feel better than ever.

“Yeah, I forget how good it feels to recharge.” the Older Jon sighed

“You’ve never got in any fights with Kryptonite, or Magic recently?” Jon asked skeptically

“Actually no, it’s been a while.” Older Jon insisted

“What do you fight?” 

“Not much...We don’t really fight at all actually. Metropolis is protected, there really aren’t any villains, or corporate businessmen to deal with.”

“So that’s what this city is missing.” Jon said in amazement, he almost didn’t realize the distinct lack of LexCorp building all around the city

“This really is New Metropolis.” Jon shared a smirk with his older self “So what do you like to do then? Sit out here watch, Or do you do more of a Justice League thing?”

The Older Jon laughed a little awkwardly, and Superboy wasn’t sure why, it was an honest question, he was curious, what did his older self do with all that power if there was no one to protect.

“The Justice League do...do meet on occasion. Mostly however, I just enjoy the interactions. Here come on, I’ll show you.” Superman suggested quickly “Come on, I hope you can keep up!”

They two raced around the city, zipping around and over buildings, Jon surprised himself as he kept up with his older self. He knew he had never been able to do that before. 

“Holy Powerup.” Jon thought as he pushed himself faster and faster. Eventually the Older Superman brought himself to a stop over Downtown Metropolis where many people were going about their business.

As they say the two floating in the sky, some smiled and waved, some didn’t really do anything, suggesting that seeing Superman was a regular occurrence, others...others scurried off. They seemed to walk away  _ faster _ after seeing them.

They weren’t supposed to do that. They never did that. This was freaking Superman. Who ran when they saw Superman.   


“Come on.” His older self pulled away from watching the runners and towards a group of adoring fans, “Let’s say hello to our people.”

Jon watched as his older self flew and landed softly in front of a family of blondes. A mom, dad, and their two little boys.

“How’s everyone doing on this fine day!” Superman smiled at them, and at first Superboy didn’t notice anything, until he  _ really  _ observed the family.

When he and his Dad went out to Metropolis, whether it was day or night, the unbridled joy all of them had when they saw a glimpse of his Father’s cape could make anyone smile.

The city truly loved him, and when he took his time to do the little things, like helping direct traffic, or stop a collision, or something of that matter, the Hero worship went up to astronomical heights that it got Jon uncomfortable, and he knew it did that to his Dad too.

But here it was different. This family...there was something about them. The Mother had a smallish smile on her face, if you could even call it that, and she refused to look any of them in the face, instead she patted one of her sons heads, who was clinging to his Mom’s side.

The father was almost no different, except his smile was more forced. His leg though he tried hide it, was shaky and their other son hid behind their father’s tall stature only willing to peak when he thought they weren’t looking

“G-good morning Superman!” the man called out loudly, and he threw in a mechanical wave for good measure.

But Jon was far from sold. He listened in to their heartbeats and as he expected they were racing. And to be fair that was the norm in these situations. People were excited to meet Superman. It was a cheery occasion.

But this wasn’t that. He knew Joy when he saw it. No this was like the opposite of the cheeriness of Metropolis. It was almost as if the people were  _ scared  _ of Superman.

It was fear. No not criminals afraid of Batman fear. It wasn’t even Civilians afraid of Batman fear. No it didn’t feel like that. It was more like ‘I just failed this test and my Mom is totally going to kill me fear.’

Or like ‘There’s a new cape in Metropolis, and I have no idea if they are a good or bad guy.’ type of fear.

At the end of the day there shouldn’t have been overwhelming amounts of fear. It was Superman talking to the people. They shouldn’t have to fear anything from him...Right?

His older self had said, our people. Which had been pretty weird, hadn’t it? His father never really talked like that.

“Well you guys have a great day.” Superman smiled at them before taking off, once again forcing Jon to follow.

“Well that was a little weird don’t y-

“Sorry Mini me, I’m getting a call.” Superman cut him off, he put a hand to his ear seemingly turning on his communicator, and as Jon watched him, he saw his face quickly grow worried.

“I’m on my way. Superman out.”

“Was that the League?”

“Yeah…” Superman said with a slight grimace “Sorry Mini me, we're going to have to do the rest of this tour later.”

“It’s fine.” Jon told him, and it really was fine. He was more than weirded out by what had already happened. He still really could wrap his head around it.

“Do you know your way back to the tower?”

“Don’t think I could miss it, Don’t worry.” Jon assured him, “You go take care of the League Business, I’ll go see what Damian and Lyta are doing.

Superman nodded and with a sonic boom disappeared from normal sight, wherever he needed to go, he clearly had no time to waste.

Still Jon gave one look towards the family who had scurried away pretty quickly after the two kryptonians had left.

“Scared of Superman?” Jon whispered to himself “I mean, no way right?”

It must have been something else that was bothering them, for all he knew they could have been a family that struggled with Anxiety.

“Yeah, I won’t look too much into it.” But even as he told himself that he couldn’t really forget it, even when it was at the back of his mind, his thoughts were still racing.

Why would you be scared of Superman…?

**TRINITY**

Lyta barely had enough time to dodge Damian’s roundhouse kick, before he was already throwing his next punch towards her chest, forcing her to stumble backwards, she pushed forward jumping into a spin kick that missed her target.

Damian had flipped backwards, and on the way back up managed to catch Lyta’s chin with a kick, her head snapped up, giving Damian ample time to complete his Leg sweep. Lyta quickly hit the ground with a loud thud, and Damian smirked, just how times had he beat her in sparring?

Lyta on the other hand smashed the ground in frustration at another loss to Damian, and with a pout accepted his hand. At least he wasn’t gloating.

“You're getting better Lyta. Not too bad today.” 

On second thought maybe she preferred the gloating. It was better than Damian acting like she was an amateur. “You talk as if I haven’t beaten you before.”   


“What’s your 10 wins, to my 1000?” Damian scoffed “With my experience, everyone around me is an amateur.”

“Sure shortstack.” Lyta rolled her eyes 

Damian huffed, annoyed at the height comment “You know I’m not going to be this height forever.”

“I know, I’ll enjoy it while it lasts.”

As they exited the MetroTower’s training facility, the conversation changed to something vastly more serious. Like the state of the alternate reality they were staying in. What was up and what was down. That’s what they wanted to figure out.

“Did you figure anything out last night?” Lyta asked him

“No. Last night the only thing I could do was hack and wipe feeds of our conversations, make sure I’m in the security system. Things like that, I didn’t actually have time for anything else.” Damian finished pointedly, She  _ had  _ forced him to sleep

“Yes well, you definitely needed the rest Dami. You were knocked out once you put your head down.”

And that was true, the three hours was godsent, it was definitely going to extend him for at least another day. Superman had said it was going to take 24 hours to build a machine to send them back to their Earth. 12 had already passed.    


They had 12ish hours, maybe even less to figure this stuff out. “Well the sleep was needed, I’ll admit. Now will be the best time to make our move anyway. Since Superman and Beacon aren’t even here.”

“How long do you think we have?” Lyta asked as they went back to the transporter disk.

“I'm hoping as long as we need. I wasn’t able to find out why Beacon left, I couldn’t actually hack the communicator frequencies, all I know is that we should have more than enough time to find out what we know.”

“Where are we headed?” Lyta nodded “I assume you’ve got a location?”

“Yeah, Beacon’s lab. Well at least it's the lab she frequents, she’s the brains of the MetroTower. She’s gotta have everything we’ll need on this world.” 

Lyta nodded not exactly sure what she was good for. She was sure she was as good at gathering information as well as almost anyone. But with Robin here was that was a moot point. If she was here for strength…

Then they were in a little trouble weren’t they? If they actually had to fight a fully powered Superman and Alien girl on their own turf.

The disk took them to the front of the laboratories, which was fairly easily one of the biggest rooms in the entire tower.

There was a passcode on the door but Damian put his computer up to the passcode and it quickly deciphered the correct numbers.

“How are you hacking future tech anyways?” Lyta questioned curiously, as they entered the vast laboratories. There had to have been like 100 computers, or at least it felt that way, “It’s like a computer...bank.”

“That’s because it is a computer bank. And it’s Batman and Robin. The tech we use might as well be from the future. It’s just not patented like it is now.”

“Makes sense.” Lyta shut the large door and took out unsheathed her sword, who knew just how bad this really was.

Damian took little time deciphering the code on the computer, it seemed like Beacon hadn’t really cared if anyone opened the computer. Then again Beacon and Superman had been the only thing in the MetroTower. It made sense she was loose on the protection.

“We're looking for every single thing we can find about New Metropolis and Gotham. Something tells me it isn’t just about wanting a different name for the city. I want to know why Gotham is the way it is, and I want to know why Metropolis seemingly ignores it.”

“It is rather weird Superman doesn’t help Gotham. But we all know if a Bat doesn’t want help there’s not much you can do.”

“Lyta. If Gotham was about to get hit by nuclear missiles...There’s not a thing Batman could do to stop Superman from saving it. And especially not if Batman cared for his city as he claims to do.”

Damian continued searching through the files and it really didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for, and wow if it was spelt out in plain letters.

“D-Day?” Lyta said with wide eyes “Athena’s Blade…”

There was a video and Damian didn’t hesitate to click play, and the scenes were...something. Immediately they were thrown into a fighting scene, it seemed like half the Justice League was there and it wasn’t quite clear what was going on. It was in Metropolis, though it looked considerably older than the one they were in now.

It didn’t really make much sense seeming as the footage was dated 2 years prior to the year they were in now. A lot of heroes, Shazam, Captain Atom, were all fighting Batman who had somehow managed to gain enough power to not die the instant he was hit by a lightning bolt.

Lyta was there too, and she looked worse for wear, it was easy to spot who had been fighting the most, she was flying toward Superboy who had a look of anger on his face, and it was starting to consume his entire body.

He was going red in a way that Damian had only seen twice. Except this time Damian could understand where that Future Tim Drake was coming from. The energy surrounding his body was like it’s own force field.

They watched as Steel futility tried to get close to him and disintegrated on the spot, the ground beneath his feet was basically evaporating, his own father, covered his eyes in pain at Jon’s strength.

That didn’t even tell how the regular civilians were faring. 

“Jon stop.” Lyta’s older voice was heard calling out her friend “Jon please, your going to kill everyone, you have to stop.”   


“I...can’t.” Jon grunted out

“You can still fix this.” Lyta assured him “Just please calm down, leave Metropolis.”

“Can’t.” Jon grunted, the red light grew larger, almost taking up a whole city block, and you could barely see Lyta’s figure in the mess of it all.

“Jon?” 

The only response was the explosion to end all end all explosions and the screen went red before the feed cut.

Damian didn’t even bother saying anything instead looked for information and facts. He wanted to know why. While searching he kept seeing Lex Luthor’s name, and his own. From what he could they had been some of the major factors in Jon blowing up Metropolis. 

A lot of it had to do with Gotham, and it’s nuclear bombing. His future self wasn’t kidding about what had happened. But if there was any wondering just how messed up this world was they had to look no further than the computer.

“How...how was New Metropolis formed?” Lyta asked hesitantly.

“Not sure.” Damian sighed as they skimmed through the files, but it couldn’t have been done normally. Something else has happened. It had to. There’s no way Superman blew Metropolis, and it was fixed before Gotham. The timelines don’t make sense.”

“We need to see more of the city.” Lyta sighed “But I’m not sure if we have time for that.”

“We need to see more of the world. Half of it should be thrust into a nuclear winter if these files are correct. The amount of nukes sent at Gotham, this place should be a wasteland.” Damian corrected with a frown “Lyta do you remember how we got to the MetroTower?”

“Yeah, we flew there. Jon, you and me, why?” Lyta asked curiously 

“No I mean do you remember how we got there. What did you see on the way, what trees, city, people, anything past Gotham. What did you see heading into Metropolis?”   


“Well...I don’t know. I remember us flying over Gotham, then we saw older Jon and Kathy...Next thing you know were at the MetroTower. We didn’t teleport, did we?”

“I don’t think so.” Robin shook his head “That’s all I can remember as well. Something tells me there's been some tampering.”

Just what was this world? Before anything else could be said the door handle jiggled, and Jon came barrelling into the room

“Guys I’ve been looking all over for you!” Jon sighed exasperated.

“Why didn’t you just use your super vision to find us?” Lyta questioned 

“Well that would be very impolite wouldn’t it?” 

The three friends smiled at each other, before the tone of the room turned, and to Lyta and Damian’s surprise, Jon spoke up first.

“Guys, I think something’s wrong with this place. Something wrong with this Superman, something wrong with the Citizens, something wrong with everything!”

“Well spit it out boy scout. What have you noticed?”

“The people, they’re afraid of Superman. I can see it in their eyes, feel it by their heartbeats, the last thing they want to do is be anywhere near him, and that’s not how Superman works. And then there was how Superman was acting. He said our Metropolis, which was just weird, and then he suddenly left, as if he had to go deal with something. And he said it was Justice League business, so I guess-

“Jon let me stop you there. There is no Justice League.” Damian explained to him.

“So Superman lied.” Lyta pointed out “But why?”

“You speed read through the computer.” Damian commanded Jon, who immediately did as he was told, on his on wrist computer he thought he had it all figured out. “You done Jon?”

“Yeah...I guess everything kind of makes sense now.” He said after a few seconds. “But who are all those people...If I-I killed them?”

“First off that _phony_ isn’t you.” Lyta told Jon seriously “So chin up, because we need to get out of here, then we can talk about what we’ve seen here today.”

“She’s right.” Robin sighed and pulled up one last file, he was really starting to feel bad for his friend “Check this out.”

“Project Kandor…” Lyta read out the detailed report “Project Kandor is the current objective of Superman and Beacon, it involves using Brainiac Bottler to collect cities, except this time it will be for the Human’s Race’s protection. They can not think for themselves. This makes decisions, exponentially easier.”

“Are they going to shrink Metropolis?” Jon said with wide eyes “Shrink the entire world?”

“I...I think that’s the plan. It’s says here that they’ve already tested the system on Qurac...With very good results.”

“We’ve seen enough, we need to get out of here.” Robin told his friends, to which they all nodded. They really wasn’t time to think

_ I agree  _ Kathy’s loud voice rang out in their heads, the door flew off its hinges and smashed into the computer, revealing Kathy and Superman behind the door. Superman who was holding a weird looking futuristic gun.

“You’ve overstayed your welcome.” Superman said with a scowl on his face. And the last thing you wanted to face was an angry Superman.

“What did you do to the people of Metropolis?” Superboy demanded angrily

“I  _ saved _ them. Without me they wouldn’t be here in the first place.”

“It sounds like the only reason they were gone was because of you.” Lyta pointed out

“Yes, because of him!” Superman pointed at Robin “If you could just mind your own damned business, this would have never happened!” Superman growled

Robin shrugged and flicked his second last Batarang at Superman which he destroyed with his heat vision, but the fight was on. Superboy tackled his older self into the main corridor of the huge Metro Tower, and Lyta and Robin ran at Beacon only to be telekinetically sent flying into the main corridor.

“Damian what’s the plan?” Lyta asked

“The plan is-

“Nothing.” Superman punctuated with a shot of his gun, in an instant Robin disappeared in a flash, just like when Harvest sent them to the future.

“You're going back to your own time, your only kids, you couldn’t understand.” Superman explained to them.

“I know stripping people of their freewill is bad.” Lyta gasped out. It seemed Beacon was having no trouble fighting the Amazonian.

“If only if it were that easy.” Superman sighed, dodging a hit from Superboy. Superboy’s powerup from the sun still wasn’t good enough, he just wasn’t as strong as his future self yet.

“It is that easy!” Jon said as he shot his heat vision at him, “It’s always been that easy, you have a choice, you just have to make the right one.

Beacon had Lyta in her telekinetic grasp, a chokehold on the girl’s neck, and Superman took that as a chance to shoot Lyta, who disappeared just like Damian.

Jon tried to shoot his heat vision at Kathy, but she simply redirected them back at him, causing him to yell in pain.

“Look I’m sorry Mini Me.” Superman genuinely didn’t look very happy, but how could Superboy trust a thing he said.

“You don't know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out, but you still have to keep moving. If you were in my shoes you would make the same decision. You’ll understand later in life, and I hope you remember this moment when you finally understand what needs to be done to win.”

And with that Superboy was shot with the same gun and everything went dark.

**TRINITY**

It was different this time, Superboy didn’t feel lethargic, or tired as he plummeted to the ground, rather he was still full of energy, probably because of the black suit. He saw Lyta who looked knocked cold falling, plus Damian who was definitely out of it and quickly swooped in to catch them. One on each shoulder.

He didn’t have to look around his surroundings to know where he was just from the smell and the chatter he knew this was Metropolis. But was it their Metropolis?

Jon set the team down on a rooftop quickly shaking each of them awake to their dismay, but the three were quick to agree that this was either a very good fake or they were home.

Damian was going to call the League, when Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman appeared right in front of them via transport.

“Dad!” Jon flew right to his father, quickly wrapping him in a hug, which Superman wasted no time in returning. Damian rolled his eyes, and walked to his father, while Lyta didn’t waste any words and nearly jumped into Mother’s awaiting arms.

“How long have we been gone.” Robin asked Batman, no hugs, no kisses, just formalities.

“About a week.” Batman replied quickly “...Time displaced?”

“Future.” Robin nodded, wishing for the awkward encounter to just end. “Inconsequential in the end.”

“Damian,” Batman put a tentative arm on his shoulder “Are you all alright?”

He thought about the question, and no, Of course he wasn’t alright, How could he be, all his fears wrapped into one seemed to come alive in the future. It wasn’t fun by any stretch of his imagination.

His version of Batman was some sort of terror machine, he allowed Gotham to rot, He somehow was the catalyst to his Best Friend destroying a city, He sold his soul to some sort of deity, Lyta died, and that was just what he knew.

“Not this time.” Damian admitted softly

Batman nodded stiffly, and looked to Superman and Wonder Woman “Debrief can be done later.” to which the Leaguers nodded their agreement.

The Bat’s transported to Gotham, while Superman and Superboy took off flying for home, Wonder Woman and Fury however, still took their time embracing each other on the rooftop.

“Are you going to be okay Lyta?” Diana asked tentatively.

“Hmm...If I wasn’t before I am now.”

**TRINITY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you did, and any constructive criticism is accepted. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'm still going to try and upload Friday even though I've posted twice this week. See ya soon!


	16. What Am I? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer approaches our Trinity, and after they're aftermath in the future Jon and Damian are a little down. This leaves Lyta to her own devices, and at the end of the day leaves her with many questions regarding her powers and something she doesn't like to stress about. The future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back to posting on Friday's, Since my last two posts were kind of right after one another, I waited a little before posting this one, I'm hoping weekly to bi-weekly uploads are back. Enjoy!

It was May and almost summer time, the city of Metropolis showed that with the beautiful sun beaming down on all it’s people.

This was particularly good for it’s resident Kryptonians. Though the youngest Kryptonian (Soon to be second youngest) didn’t exactly care, he hadn’t really cared about anything in the past week.

Nothing except the future. When Lyta really thought about all of them. Jon, Damian, and herself included couldn’t really think of anything other than the future, and could you blame them?

As a child you usually had two mindsets. Either the ‘I never want to grow up’ or ‘I want to be an adult.’ Lyta put herself and Jon in the first category. It wasn’t that she hated the idea of being an adult but it was certainly going to be less fun than her childhood. Being an adult meant taking her Princess duties _way_ more seriously.

She’d probably have to go back to Themyscira at some point, she’d have to be the Liaison for the Amazonian Embassy, being diplomatic with various world governments, possibly she’d be Wonder Woman but there was always a good chance her mother allowed Cassie to take that honour. And then there was the fact that at some point she’d probably have to be Queen too.

That would mean even _more_ duties. So yeah she was fine with living in the present, and Jon seemed to be like that too. Her friend was never thinking about what he was going to do in 5 years, 10 years, or 15. His mind never seemed to be on his future as Superman, or even what he wanted to do when grew up, he was just focused on the next time they’d hangout, or the next bad guy to punch. He was a simple guy.

That’s what made it even weirder to see him in this sad state. Looking over at him in class he had the most glum look on his face, and stared at the teacher’s presentation, not once attempting to talk to her or Damian in class.

He was clearly focused on the fact that his Superman had destroyed Metropolis, and then had planned on bottling up the world. He went from never being worried about taking up the Superman mantle, to wondering if he’d be good enough.

Looking at Damian you couldn’t actually tell if he was okay or not. He had already gone through a lot with Harvest, and it was no secret he had a couple of talks with Black Canary then. But Damian had always been one of those ‘I want to be an adult’ type of kids. If you asked Damian he wasn’t even a kid and hadn’t been one for years. And to be for real, he didn’t have much of a childhood so it made sense.

Still even for him seeing his Batman fail so miserably, and be some kind of psychotic terror that forced his best friend to blow up Metropolis. It wasn’t good for anyone's psyche. Especially when they were trying to be positive about their future, the one thing in Damian’s life that for him was always in constant flux.

Was he a good person? Or was he a bad person? Did he believe in Batman’s way? Or did Ra’s al Ghul’s teachings have just enough truth in them? It seemed like he was destined to always be in the middle.

She had her own struggles. I mean in comparison her future didn’t seem so bad as the rest. She had been killed by Jon, but then again, who hadn’t been? She had been disappointed her future self hadn’t done a good enough job stopping Jon from taking everyone out, she was supposed to be able to help her friends.

It’s what made her annoyed right now, her friends had been moping around for a week and nothing she did helped them, today she needed to try harder, get her friends to actually _do_ something with her. Have a movie night, fight some bad guys, relax in the Fortress, literally anything would be better than what was happening now. The school bell rang signifying lunch and Lyta dashed towards her friends ready to convince them of having a day to spend together.

She pulled Jon out of his seat and did her best to catch up to Damian who was by himself, heading towards the cafeteria.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Lyta huffed

“I’m not in a hurry.” Damian responded lamely “Must you analyze everything I do these days?”

“He’s right Lyta, can’t a guy eat lunch in peace?” Jon shrugged her arm off his shoulder and went to sit at the lunch table with Damian. 

Yikes. Lyta thought. Usually if Damian was really broody, Jon was right there with Lyta to push him out of his funk. Unfortunately she didn’t have much experience dealing with two uninspired teenage boys. She had her work cutout for her.

“Oh come on guys.” Lyta took her seat at the table “Look I’m not trying to be a bother. I just want my friends back.”

Jon raised an eyebrow at her statement and took a large bite of his muffin “Were right in front of you.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Lyta rolled her eyes “I wanna do something, have some _fun_.”

“I’m not really in the mood.” Damian said honestly 

“Me either.” Jon added sourly

“So let’s go out and do _other_ things.” She said pointedly “There’s only a month left of school and then comes Summer. But I’m not going to be here for that so we need to spend as much time together right now!”

“I want to know more about what was going on in that future. I want to know why older me sent us to Superman, and if he even knows what he and Kathy are planning, I want to know more about the future Metropolis exploding, and Gotham getting bombed to ashes. I want to know what the world looked like outside of those two cities, and how Qurac was fairing with being bottled, did they even know if they were being bottled? Most importantly could we have helped them, possibly save the people before Superman turns into some sort of dictator? These are all things I _want_ to know, but I can’t because we're here now.” Damian ranted

“Summed it up perfectly.” Jon nodded at Damian “I just can’t think right now. To many ‘what ifs’ are running through my mind, I just need to figure this all out.”

“We can figure it out together.” Lyta pushed “Come on Jon, why are you so focused on this anyway?”

“You don’t get it do you?” Damian snorted at Lyta and returned to his lunch meal. Lyta couldn’t understand what Damian was trying to say, but she wasn’t going to be deterred either.

“At least give me a response.” Lyta sighed

“Just drop it Lyta.” Jon said annoyedly

“Not till you give me a reason.”

“Seriously, it’s not your business.” Jon warned her harshly “How hard is it for you to understand that I don’t want to talk to you?”

With that Jon got up from the table and quickly left, Lyta was shocked as it was rare to see Jon like this. The only other time was when Damian had left out some very important information about the Court of Owls case. But that felt like forever ago. And she hadn’t done anything of that nature, so why was he so mad.

“Jon is sensitive.” Damian said almost boredly “This is a guy who probably spent a week crying over his cat that he killed on accident. He can’t fathom the idea of actually taking someone’s- _something’s_ life. Then in the future he watched himself blow up the entirety of Metropolis, killed one of his very good friends, probably most of his family, and anyone else who happened to be there. Oh and his first friend _ever_ , finally showed her face and happened to be his accomplice throughout the entire thing.”

“Yeah...And I guess I was pretty pushy wasn’t I?” Lyta sighed angry at herself

“It’s not really your fault. He’s just in a slump, I’m sure he’ll break out of it soon enough. Then we can go back to doing team stuff.” He promised 

“Well what about you?” Lyta questioned “You seemed pretty out of it as well. Are you really that worried about the future?”

“Of course. And it’s probably time I stop acting like I’m not.” Damian admitted to her “But I came to realize a few days ago, moping isn’t really going to change anything is it? This is what I should have expected since I was 10 years old. It was never going to be easy, whether my life was going to be in Nanda Parbat or Gotham. I want to know everything about the future, but at the end of the day I’m just lying to myself If I think that’s going to change things. It’s not suddenly going to make me do what everyone considers the right thing. The only thing I can do is be true to my beliefs. And then whatever happens, happens.” Damian explained 

“And...what are your beliefs?” Lyta asked Damian, a little shocked at how mature he was being. But she really wanted to know the answer to this question, because from her perspective, this didn’t exactly instill her with confidence. She guessed Batman would feel the same.

Lyta waited for a little before getting no response “Damian?” The lunch bell rang signifying the end of lunch, Damian had already packed up, and still had a very bored look on his face.

“Come on, I’ll make sure Jon is fine sooner rather than later.” He completely ignored her question

As Lyta walked through the halls following Damian, she wasn’t really sure how to feel, one friend stormed out on her, the other had been incredibly vague. 

“Well that could have gone better.”

**TRINITY**

She didn’t even really get a chance to talk to Jon as he had flaked on her right after School, not even coming to say their usual goodbyes, and of course Damian had to be in Gotham, so she was all on her own.

The sun was beaming down and she was about to cross the road that led her to her house, but she froze when an explosion of purple energy shook the city. Or at least the area she lived in. Lyta didn’t think twice before quickly running behind her house and changing in a matter of seconds. She flew through her house grabbing her Lasso, before flying off to where she thought the crime scene was.

Flying overhead of Metropolis, Lyta could hear the screams up ahead, not deathly screams it seemed more fear based. It was hard to tell sometimes, but you got used to it. You also had to get used to Superman getting to all the crime scenes before you.

Superman had been pretty busy of late, and it showed how the people were running rampant in the streets. It wasn’t really a surprise that everyone was going crazy, there were many...Animals? Some sort of animorphs? Running the streets of Metropolis. Tigers and Lions standing on their two feet, bearing their claws to the people. Bears with swords, it would have been comical if the situation wasn’t very serious. It took Lyta a while to think who it might be.

There were a few factors that tipped her off, the purple energy combined with the sudden group of animals, the streets only being filled with women and children, it gave Lyta an idea of who she was going up against.

“Circe.” She growled, and took off towards the animorphs. When she got to the first tiger, she realized that she didn’t really have a plan. What was she supposed to do? Beat them up, and then what? There was a good chance that these were normal people Circe was using to do her bidding.

Still it was too late and Lyta dodged an attack from the tigers sharp claws and in turn sent a flying kick at its face. Sending it clattering to the street. It wasn’t really moving after that. So if anything this showed these things weren’t very strong.

“Everyone please clear the way!” Fury announced quickly and as loud as she could muster. She didn’t have much time for anything else as she found her deflecting bullets away from a Polar Bear with a machine gun.

...Every passing moment Lyta was realizing just how weird the situation was.

“Mommy!” A young voice cried in desperation, a young girl had been separated from her mom who and in front of her had been the lion ready to grab her at any moment. The mother had been slumped over hiding behind a car, and Lyta could see the patch of blood starting to soak up her shirt. 

Just like that the seriousness of the situation returned, Lyta used her bracelets to deflect a bullet back at the polar and it seemed to go right through it’s knee and sent it crashing towards the ground howling in pain.

She couldn’t help but feel bad, she never wanted to harm animals, and humans posing as animals might have been even worse.

“Sorry.” She muttered to herself, more than the animal, she grabbed her lasso and flew toward the lion, twirling the golden rope at a fascinating speed she threw the looped lariat and it landed right around the lion she snagged him backwards and sent him flying into a streetlight. 

Lyta wasted no time and kneeled down in front of the little girl checking her for injuries, but with a couple of scrapes and the mental trauma she was bound to suffer she was fine. Great. 

“Are you okay?” Lyta asked her softly, the young girl nodded her head slowly, sniffling as tears streamed down her face. 

“Is-is my Mommy going to be okay?” She asked through the tears, Lyta gave her a bright smile, not even having to look at her glowing lasso to know the answer to that question. “I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure she’s okay, alright?”

She nodded, and Lyta pulled the young girl over to her mother, who was still slumped against the front of the car, breathing clearly labored. At first inspection it seemed that she had been hit by a bullet. It had clearly gone right through her, and it might have hit something important on the way. An artery, or something vital like that.

Still Lyta looked to the little girl who looked very scared, and gave her a reassuring look, before wrapping the lasso around the woman’s hand.

“What’s your name miss?” Lyta asked the woman

“Adeline...Is...Is my daughter alright?” She gasped. 

“She’s just fine.” Lyta confirmed, the lasso was glowing very bright, and Lyta noticed it had been this bright before. At least she didn’t think so.

“Good...can you make sure, make su-

“Excuse me to interrupt.” Fury smiled at her “But you're not dying today Miss Adeline. You're going to take your daughter home, got it?” 

Adeline nodded, and Lyta closed her eyes, willing the healing to happen and instantly she could feel the power leaving the lasso, leaving _her_. It was like they were both conduits transferring life into this woman.

It-It had never been that seamless. A weird tingling, almost buzzing like feeling shot all throughout her body. From her chest to her fingertips, it almost made her feel lightheaded.

Still she forced her eyes open, hearing the woman’s breathing even out, her lasso’s glow had been subdued, and the job had been done. All in all good work.

“How are you feeling Miss?” Lyta asked as she pulled the woman to her feet. Her daughter came rushing out from the corner and wrapped her in a hug and at least that could put a smile on her face.

“Thank you, I feel great. Better than before even.” Adeline smiled brightly, aside from the blood stained shirt she did look great. “How’d you do it?”

“Trade secret.” Lyta told the woman with a grin. “You two should get home. I still have some things to sort.”

“Are you going to fix the monsters?” The little girl asked.

“Hopefully.” Fury nodded, “Have a safe trip back home!” Lyta flew away grabbing the lion-man she had thrown into the streetlight carrying him towards the tiger and the polar bear putting the three of them in a group. All of them down for the count.

Fury however was thinking about what the woman asked. How’d you do it? And that was the question wasn’t it? How _did_ she do it? Even she had no clue. All she did know was that this time healing Adeline was like nothing she had experienced prior.

From what she knew her mother couldn’t do what she did. Her lasso only made people tell the truth, which was a very powerful weapon. Donna’s Lasso was similar to her mother’s, a lasso of persuasion. Anyone with less will than Donna’s own (Which was a lot of people) would be compelled to do whatever she told them.

Cassie’s was a little different. A lasso of lightning, one that could summon the energy bolts of Zeus himself. It’s strength varying depending on how angry Cassie was, it couldn’t force anyone to tell the truth but it could make them experience a lot of rage.

It made her curious. As far as she knew, her mother had gifted her this plain old lasso, and when she was older she thought she’d inherit the lasso of truth or something else her mother cooked up. She wondered if she actually knew what it could do.

Then there was the question of what she was going to do with these animal-people. Should she take them to Metropolis police station? Maybe Star Labs?

_Use the Lasso_

“...What?” Lyta whispered to herself. She looked to her lasso and sure enough it was glowing again, she got that warm feeling in the palm of her hands but that was the big issue.

“Why am I hearing boys in my head?” To be fair it was more of a man’s voice still, the point still stands. This was very weird.

_Use the Lasso._

After hearing the voice again, Lyta took a deep breath and threw the lasso around the three animal-people.

“Alright..” She muttered lowly, she closed her eyes and once again willed herself, except she didn’t exactly know what needed healing. It didn’t seem to matter as the animal men seemed to reverse back into their normal human. 

Three regular looking guys appeared in front of Lyta...or was it six? She genuinely couldn’t tell anymore as everything was becoming real hazy, she tugged her lasso and put it back at her waist, and she ignored the calls from the confused men.

She tried to take off in the air but she could only get in the air for a few seconds before she hit the ground, Lyta tried to shake off the hit leaning up against a building taking a few breaths, trying to steady herself.

“BLEARGGHHH!” Fury emptied the contents of her stomach onto the street, she couldn’t stop herself from shaking, still feeling that buzzing throughout her body except this time it was far from a comforting exciting feeling. It was dreadful

“BLEARGGHHH!” She couldn’t stop herself from retching another time, this time some blood coming out as well, and she was having trouble staying on her feet.

“Okay I think you bit off a little more than you could chew. That’s how the saying goes right?” A melodic voice called.

Lyta slowly turned and saw a familiar blonde haired man, he had a bowstring on his back, and was wearing normal greek ceremonial wear, the type you’d see the Gods of Olympus wear. It made sense considering he was one.

“A-Apollo?” Lyta coughed out before shuddering. This really wasn’t fun.

“Yeah it’s me. No worries young Hippolyta. You're going to be just fine.” Apollo reassured the girl, Lyta nodded and slumped down to the ground nearly falling before Apollo pulled her up.

“Where are we going?”

“Not far, it’s time you learn a little more about yourself.” Apollo explained, and with that the God, and demigoddess disappeared. Once again on a journey, hopefully that didn’t end with anyone dying this time.

**TRINITY**

“I’m going out Kyle.” Damian called as he headed down to the batcave. As much as he didn’t really _want_ to do anything, he was getting annoyed by looking at the interior of the room for hours on end. There was nothing to paint, nothing to play, his best chance at finding anything to do was being Robin.

It was weird he should have been excited but he wasn’t. It wasn’t like he was sad either, kind of just done...done with the future. It made his head hurt like nothing else could. Everything about him mattered in the future. It felt like whatever he did now was irrelevant, there was only one choice that mattered.

It shouldn’t even have been a choice really. Stick with his father. Become Batman, etc. But of course it was never that easy. Life was never easy.

“You sure you're okay? There’s some birthday cake in the fridge? We can do something you know, I know it’s been sometime but we can still celebrate your birthday.”

“Your care is appreciated.” Damian told her “But I’m fine. I’m going to get Superboy, he’s having a harder time than I am.”

“Hmm, well go easy on him then. I’ll tell Bruce where you're going.” Selina told him, Damian could appreciate how easy Selina tried to make life for him. Especially when it came to his father.

As Damian went to get on his R-Cycle he got a couple messages on his communicator. From the Teen Titans and Maya.

_KF: Alright Damian, I’ll come for this little slumber party. The minute you start your lying games I’m gone though_

_Roundhouse: I’ve got nothing better to do._

_Crush: Neither do I, but try and boss me around and see what happens_

_Arrow: I’ll see._

Damian let out a sigh of relief he didn’t even know he was holding. Those were plans for the summer confirmed. Hopefully he could salvage that mess while there was still a sliver of hope. Because after Djinn left it was looking dire. 

_Maya: Suren said sure, and of course I’ll go! See you in the summer Damian._

And at least those were two people he could confidently say liked him. People’s who’s presence he could actually stand. It was unfortunate what had happened to the Teen Titans, but it just couldn’t last seeing as they couldn’t stand each other.

Forgetting that Damian hopped on his bike, rehabilitation of one Superboy on his mind. Things didn’t work well when the Supers weren’t happy. As much as his boy scout attitude could grind his gears, it was needed.

He got on his bike taking the longer way to Metropolis driving through any shortcuts he could find on the road instead of just using the pods.

By the time he had gotten the Kent household, over an hour had passed and it was getting a little darker outside. He easily hopped up on the tree outside of his friends room, and hooped through the open window.

Jon was laying on his bed lazily, staring at his ceiling, and Damian couldn’t help but roll his eyes  
“Get up Jon, we have patrol.”

“Come on, not tonight.” Jon waved Damian off “I’m not up for it.”

“Wow, I’m sure the people getting robbed and killed aren’t up for it either. Doesn’t stop it from happening.” Damian hopped onto the seat in front of Jon’s desk

“Guilt trip really?”

“I’m not responsible for any guilt you feel right now.” Damian scoffed, and Jon got the feeling he wasn’t talking about the muggers on the street.

“Did you know that there are 11 million people in Metropolis? 11 million. That’s how many deaths I’m going to be responsible for one day. _11 million._ ” Jon explained to his friend.

Damian twirled in the desk chair and realized that this was probably going to require a little more finesse than he had....But Jon was his friend so he was obligated to at least try.

“Did you know by the time I was 10 I had lost track of my kill count? I genuinely don’t know how many people, _things_ I’ve killed on my way to conquest. I’ve killed groups of people with bombs, taken them out with my bare hands, my sword. Used guns half my size to kill dozens of men, women. It didn’t matter.”

Jon didn’t say anything, only kept quiet as he was not used to Damian talking too much of his past life. It usually required a lot more pushing to get him to say stuff like this.

“Jon, those are things that I can _never_ take back. What’s happened, has happened. No matter if it’s 10, 20, 30 years from now, I’ve killed those people. You haven’t done a thing yet. The future is unpredictable, so don’t waste your time trying to predict it. Maybe you do go crazy and kill 11 million people. Maybe you destroy the city and everything in it. But nothing is set in stone. Control what you can control, and right now you can control your future. Be who you want to be, and if you don’t want to be the guy who destroys Metropolis, then you don’t have to be. Don’t stress over one measly future. Time, contrary to popular belief, is fluid. You are the controller of your own destiny. So sitting around moping over things that might never happen is useless. You know, I know, your mom knows, your dad knows, _Batman_ knows, that you don’t have the heart to kill like that, and not on purpose. So stop stressing.”

“I-wow.” Jon said slowly, almost feeling a little dumb for being so upset “I’m sorry Damian, it’s just, shocking you know?”

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand being angry and confused, I mean I was too for a little while. But when you remember you can only control what you can control then things get easier. I firmly believe that if I don’t want to be the Batman that gets his best friend so mad he blows up a city, then I won’t be.”

“As simple as that?” Jon questioned

“As simple as that.” Damian confirmed. Jon nodded deciding it was pretty okay advice, pretty good advice if he was being honest.

“I think you got a little wiser when you turned 15.” Jon joked, smirk finally returning to his face.

“Ehhh, maybe.” Damian shrugged with a smile on his face.

“Hmmm, I wish I wasn’t being so mopey when it was your birthday.” Jon admitted “I feel like a bad friend now.”

“Nah, I was still moping then as well. It’s fine.” Damian waved away 

“So are we going on patrol-” Jon started, but he stopped talking and the both looked to the door that creaked open. Revealing a slightly pregnant Lois Lane

“Excuse me for interrupting boys, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.” Lois stepped inside the room 

“Convenient.” Jon commented 

“Yes very, I just wanted to make sure you two were okay.” She looked pointedly at Jon who once again couldn’t help but feel bad. His mom was pregnant and had been stressing over him for the past week, and he had done his best to ignore her.

“Yeah, I’m okay Mom really.”

“Damian?” She questioned 

“You don’t have to worry, I’m fine Ms. Lane.” 

“Well then, I’ve got a couple of board games, a specially made cake from Alfred, and lots of time on my hands. What says you two indulge me in a game of Monopoly? At least until Clark gets back.”

“Huh, sure Mom. What do you think Damian?” Jon agreed, his more positive mood already showing.

“Alfred sent cake?” Damian asked skeptically

Lois shrugged “He had an idea you might end up here sometime soon.”

“Well, I guess I could spare some time.” Damian agreed “Though I hope you are ready to be embarrassed.”

“Eh, I think I can hold my own.” Lois smirked “Come on I’ve already set it all up.”

“Tt.”

“Hey could we call Lyta to come over too?” Jon asked his Mom and took a seat at the table “I should probably apologize for yelling at her today.”

“Sure thing. The more the merrier.” Lois agreed. Jon shot Lyta a quick text and the three started their game night, enjoying the game and never quite putting together the appearance of their Amazonian friend

**TRINITY**

It was warm. That was the first thing Lyta noticed. Wherever she was, the place had a smoky atmosphere, as if fire was constantly being burned. And listening to the sound of crackling fire confirmed it. There was also a rhythmic hammering of a mallet hitting steel, it was surprisingly soothing.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found her sitting on the ground smooth blackened rock, she looked up and saw Apollo who was leaning against a pillar, he almost had an annoyed look on his face until he saw Lyta.

“Ah you're awake!” Apollo exclaimed excitedly. He gave her a hand which she took easily, and stood up, noting that she felt immensely better than before. Probably due to Apollo’s powers.

“Apollo, where are we? A forge?” Lyta guessed 

“What no hello?” Apollo teased, but Lyta crossed her arms and gave Apollo an annoyed look, right now she wasn’t in the mood for games.

“Alright, alright. Yes we're at a forge. But not just any forge. We're at _the_ forge.”

“You don’t mean…”

“Yes we are at Hephaestus Forge! Isn’t it awesome?” Apollo exclaimed. 

“Seriously Apollo? I have school tomorrow! My dad is probably going crazy that I’m missing right now.”

Apollo was the one who looked annoyed now, “What, do you take me for a fool? I covered all bases.”

“Really?” Lyta questioned not believing the erratic God at all.

“Why yes I did.” Apollo turned his nose up in the air “I used your mobile device to tell your father you were hanging out with Mary. I also told your friends that you weren’t able to make it. To hang out for a so called ‘game night’”

Lyta sighed, It would work really, but now she wanted to know if Jon and Damian were doing better. “I guess that works.”

“Tch, of course.” Apollo smiled. Lyta took in the God's appearance and he was markedly different from last time. More happy, a little more cocky and self-absorbed than last time. Like the Apollo you’d hear in the stories.

“You're different from last time.”

“How’s that?”

“It’s nothing really, It’s just I thought you were going to cry over me last time, and this time you don’t seem half as sad.”

“Ready to cry?” Apollo huffed “Okay Hippolyta. Do you want to know the truth about your Lasso or not? Cause I can take you home.”

“No, no, no!” Lyta yelled hastily, with a smile on her face “Okay, I’m sorry I want to know more. Please?”

“Hmph. That’s what I thought.” Apollo said, baring his own smirk “Walk with me Hippolyta.”

“Why do you keep calling me that, You called me Lyta before?” Still she followed the man deeper into the forge, large stone pillars were holding the structure up, bowls of fire seemed to be in every corner, hammers, tongs, anvils seemed to be laid haphazardly everywhere. However even the weapons used to forge were in pristine condition.

Apollo shrugged “It’s a pretty name. You should use it more often.”

“Okay then. What about my Lasso? How am I...doing what I’m doing?” Lyta asked the Sun God.

“It’s not an elaborate story by any means it’s pretty simple actually.” Apollo told her “You Lyta are the daughter of Diana Prince, who is the daughter of Zeus, King of Mount Olympus. My Father loves to bestow blessings on his offspring. In this case even though Hera was never happy with your birth, My father wasn’t going to leave you out to dry.”

“So he gave me the lasso to heal people?” Lyta guessed 

“No.” Apollo explained “Your power to heal comes from me. Zeus’ demanded it, and so it was done. I bestowed you with the ability to heal. After all, _I_ am the God of Healing not Zeus.”

Lyta almost smacked herself in the head, it was so obvious, that’s why Apollo was always around! “So that’s why you were in my head, in Tartarus protecting me right? Because you gave me some of your power.”

“Well...yes.” Apollo seemed a little embarrassed. “I wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing. The power to heal is far from an easy power to control and especially at such a young age...Plus I don’t give my power out too often. I wanted to see how you used it.”

“So...how’s it work. Why do I need the Lasso?” Lyta questioned

“Like I said you are young Lyta. Come on we are almost here.” Apollo led her down another corridor, and she started to fiddle with her lasso, wondering what all of this meant in the long run.

She put her lasso away as the hammering got louder and louder, and they entered a room hot enough to make a God sweat. As expected Hephasteus was working the forge. Lyta had always heard the man was ugly, but she was starting to think the gods had a weird definition of ugly. 

He was a very buff god, his arms made Apollo’s pale in comparison, she had never been self-conscious, but it even had her looking at her own. He wore suspenders and he had a huge brown bushy beard, and a thick head of hair. His wrists had some blackened gauntlets on. No doubt from the amount of fire they had been through.

His eyes dazzled orange, and with every strike he sharpened the piece of metal he was working on into one fantastic looking sword.

“I thought Hephasteus was supposed to be...you know?” Lyta whispered to Apollo, not wanting the Fire God to hear her call him Ugly.

“He’s been using a lot of conditioner lately.” Apollo explained, causing Lyta to roll her eyes.

“Hephasteus, I’ve brought a guest! Say hello to Hippolyta Prince? You know, Diana’s daughter?” Apollo explained to the man

Hephaestus paused and looked to Lyta before returning to forging his fiery blade. Apollo and Lyta looked at each other before Apollo waved her forward, as if she should talk to him.

How bad could it really be, Hephaestus had been one of the gods who hadn’t wanted her killed for existing. He must have been okay.

“Hephaestus? Lyta started “I wanted to thank you-Wait are you listening? I’m not going to waste my time with a God who doesn’t listen.”

Apollo snickered, and Hephaestus finally stopped what he was doing and gave Lyta his full attention “As I was saying, thank you for not having me killed.”

“Hephaestus nodded “I know what it feels like. Now why are you here, is the lasso not working?” He asked in his gruff voice.

“No it works.” Apollo jumped in, “I was just hoping you could give her a run down of how everything works.”

“It’s simple. You have the power to heal. An ability rivaled only by Apollo and Asclepius themselves. Your people have a word for it. Vitakinesis.”

“And the lasso is needed to control it?” Lyta asked

“For now yes.” Hephaestus confirmed 

“Why?” 

“Why? Because you're young, and have one of the most potent abilities in the history of mankind. You could kill yourself without the proper care.” Hephaestus scoffed

“Is that what the throwing up and stuff was? I was dying?”

“To use Vitalkinesis, you siphon off of _your_ lifeforce. Everytime you heal, you are using your own strength to do it. That’s why if you use too much you can indeed die. That is what I mean by being too young.”

“You're a demigoddess Lyta.” Apollo added on “They same thing used to happen to Asclepius. Of course he grew older and now has control over life that surpasses my own. You're still a young demigoddess, your power and abilities haven’t come close to setting in yet.”

“How long will it take, I’m almost 18.” Lyta questioned. This was very interesting news. A power so strong, it could only be contained by one of Hephaestus’ golden lassos.

“18 means nothing when you're an immortal Lyta. I don’t think I even remember 18.” Apollo admitted “It could take ten years, or 100. The more you devote yourself to it, the easier it will become, but that doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll be ready for it.”

Lyta took in the information. It was interesting to say the least. “So how do I know when I’m overexerting myself?”

“Well you should feel it.” Apollo explained “And the lasso should tell you, It glows when you should use it, and stays normal when you should not.”

“I think I understand.” Lyta put her Lasso away at her hip “So what’s stopping me from going to a cancer ward and healing every single person in there?”

“Well...ummm, that would be...well a misuse of your powers.” Apollo struggled through an explanation.

“Really?” Lyta questioned “Giving the misfortunate the gift of life, is misusing my powers. I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything else from the _great_ _Gods of Olympus_.”

“Okay _first off_. You can’t mess with the natural order of things. “ Apollo noted annoyedly “A woman contracting a tumor is...normal. But a woman, getting shot through the stomach by a Bear wielding a machine gun is not!”

“People die.” Hephaestus nodded “And people are born. If you healed everyone you’d also have a quarrel with death. And that is not good.”

“And that is how it must be...Zeus decrees it.” Apollo pointed out.

“Okay sorry, I guess it’s not really your fault.” Lyta apologized to the Gods, to which each of them grunted, in response. “So what do you know about Circe’s meddling? And how was Lasso able to undo it?”

“Some like to consider the Old Gods magic, and they wouldn't be entirely wrong. Though Circe is an adept magician, I kid not when I tell you how powerful your healing can truly be. It’s why you struggled so much after completing it.” Apollo explained

“Will I still have to look out for the witch?”

“Most likely.” Hephaestus provided “Circe isn’t one to give up after one try. And her attacking Metropolis, instead of Themyscira, shows she is probably looking for you.”

“There is one more thing. Something unrelated to Circe.” Apollo told her seriously

“And what would that be?” Fury was starting to get tired from all of this power talk. She needed to go home and crash.

“There comes a day...when the moon doesn't fall, a betrayal shall bring forth the fall of a false god and the rise of anew. A forbidden relationship shall usher forth the end of peace and a new unity.” Apollo said slowly

“...What does that mean?” Lyta asked confused and anxious, her heart raced in unwanted anticipation, this was a prophecy. From Apollo himself. Did those ever turn out well? Like ever?

“I-I couldn’t tell you Hippolyta. I’m not sure I understand myself, All I can say is be on guard, you have a lot of enemies. Even if you don’t know it yet.”

Lyta nodded taking the information in, it seemed impossible didn’t it? A prophecy for her “I think I’m ready to go home now Apollo.”

“Of course.” And with a twirl of his hand, a blue portal opened up, and stood in front of her, ready for her to step through.

Before she went in she quickly wrapped the Sun God in a hug, the surprise was evident on his face, but he didn’t seem opposed, as he slowly hugged her back.

“Thank you Apollo. Your help since I’ve come to Man’s world has been invaluable. Oh, and thank you too Hephaestus.” 

“You're very welcome.” Apollo accepted her thanks, and Hephaestus did the same, with a few grunts.

She nodded at the two one last time before taking off through the portal. Oh man, this wasn’t going to get any easier was it?

**TRINITY**

The portal had taken Lyta straight to their front porch here her bag says, she scooped it up tiredly, and entered the empty household, it was obvious that her dad was working late. Unfortunate, because she had been considering telling him what was going on for once.

Instead she let out a loud sigh and trudged up the stairs to her room. She quickly changed out of her armor and into some more comfortable sleepwear, and flopped on her bed, not even bothering to check her phone.

“There comes a day...when the moon doesn't fall,” She repeated to herself in a whisper “A _betrayal_ shall bring forth the fall of a false god...and the rise of anew. A forbidden relationship shall usher forth the end of peace...and a new unity.”

“What could it all mean? And why does it involve me?” Was she the false god, would she have a forbidden relationship that was going to be the end of peace, and yet somehow bring on a new unity? Was she supposed to rise anew...become a God? Was she even the most important person in this little blurb, was this even the full prophecy? Apollo was known to be on very strict terms with what he was allowed to say. Could there be more she had to figure out on her own?

Unfortunately no one was there to answer her questions except herself. Herself and her suddenly glowing lasso.

She gently picked up the conduit to the raw untapped energy she felt in her body. Apollo and Hephaestus were right, she did feel strong. Still being able to heal people didn’t seem like a particularly destructive power, unless there was more to everything than she knew. And there was always more to what you thought you knew, wasn’t there? Apollo said if she wanted to get better she needed to devote herself to it. How? Well of course she also didn’t know.

Her lasso seemed to glow in response to her thoughts and she set it down with a sigh. “Well I still have you at least.” 

As she pulled the covers over her head, she drifted off to peaceful sleep, but not before thinking of one last thing.

_...What am I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that chapter. What type of quest do you think Lyta's going to have to embark on in her future? Has she found the full extent of her powers just yet? And does Circe tie into this!?!?!
> 
> I can't guarantee all of those questions will be answered next chapter, or anytime soon. But hopefully by next Friday at least one of the questions will be answered in full.
> 
> Update on Future State, in my opinion there are some decent books Harley Quinn, New Wonder Woman, Immortal Wonder Woman, Next Batman, Dark Detective (Kinda meh at times). Those are ones of the top my head, but I can confidently say so far it's far from the worst thing DC has ever done. I'm just hoping we get back to main continuity very seen.
> 
> Anyways, until the next update!✌


	17. What Am I? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyta continues to learn a little bit more about what her future entails. And Jon and Damian have some fun with Connor in Star City.

“There are only 4 weeks of school left, there is even less time before your examinations. You all need to focus for just a little longer.” Mr. Radle commanded his class. Unfortunately it was way too loud to hear anything.

“I give up.” He sighed, he couldn’t wait for the school year to end. The Trinity sat in the far corner of the class, not really talking to each other, but they were enjoying each other’s presence. It felt like it had been a long time since all three of them were just okay.

Lyta watched Damian idly draw the state of the classroom. Each kid chit chatting in stunning detail, Mr. Radle’s face turned as red as a tomato as he tried to get the kids to calm down and stop talking.

Jon was a little more active. He was clearly trying to study, but every few minutes one of their other classmates would distract him, he’d leave his seat to go chat, come back and stare at his work. Which mostly consisted of little scribbles.

Lyta herself wasn’t even acting like she was doing work, unfortunately she wasn’t really focused. How could she? This prophecy was kind of on her mind, that and her brewing powers, whatever Circe was plotting. There was a fair amount of things going on.

And she could tell Damian and Jon but…This was Amazon stuff. Greek Pantheon stuff. It didn’t really seem like something she should be concerning them with. This was for her to deal with, so she did her best to keep a smile on her face which really wasn’t that hard when she thought about _anything else_. The gang being happy was enough for her.

“So...what’s the plan for today?” Jon asked in a hushed whisper as he came back to his seat, for what must have been the fifth or sixth time.

“Got anything for us Damian?” Lyta added

“ _I_ don’t.” He said vaguely, trying to see what exactly was wrong with his drawing. There was something he didn’t like about it.

“Okay who does? Did you find a way to contact Validus.” Jon asked excitedly

“Vali is hundreds of years away. If we're going to talk to him it’s not going to be on facetime.” Damian explained “Anyway if you guys want, we can head to Star City today.”

“Has Dinah called you over?” Lyta asked in surprise.

“No, it must be Connor.” Jon deduced “Right?”

“Yeah. We can head to Star right after school. Hopefully he’s not wasting our time. We only have so many days before summer starts.”

“Awww Damian, I didn’t know you were going to miss me so much.” Lyta teased

“What? No I’m talking about me you dolt.” Damian huffed and tore his paper out of his notebook, that drawing was ghastly.

“Wait...where are you going in the summer?” Lyta asked confused

“Haven’t I told you guys already?”

“If you have, I wasn’t there to hear it.” Jon argued “Come on Dami you never said you were leaving. I thought we were going to hang.” 

“I’ve got business in San Francisco.” Damian shrugged “I would try to stay but…this is really important.”

“Oh..” Jon nodded, starting to understand it was about the Titans “You know maybe I could come and-

“I don’t think so Jon.” Damian sighed “Something tells me it won’t be worth it.”

It was pretty ominous coming from Damian, especially considering it was about his Teen Titans. Jon guessed he should be happy he got over his obsession with the team early.

“Well it’s settled then, Probably one of our last big adventures for the year, and it’s going to be in Star.”

“I mean, I’ll be back before September Jon.” Lyta explained to her friend “The year isn’t over yet.”

“No but the _School_ year will be. By the time you and Damian come back we're going to be Sophomores, basically whole new people!”

“You watch way too many movies.” Damian told his best friend “Anyways, you guys should find your own way to Star City, It shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Okay right after school right?” Jon questioned, to which Damian nodded yes.

“I might be a little late guys. I’m going to be with my Dad before he has to go out to work. I haven’t been able to see him much lately.” Lyta explained to them 

“It’s cool.”

“Tt.”

“Perfect.” Lyta smiled at her friends. She’d miss this while she was in Themyscira. This year would not have been the same without Jon and Damian. Even with all the terrible lows, the highs were worth it; she'd probably do it all over again. 

“Alright guys, now help me study.” Jon demanded

“The fact that you even need help is embarrassing.” Damian retorted easily.

“Oh come on, that’s not fair! After all, _I’m just_ a _regular boy_!”

Yup, definitely wouldn’t change a thing. “Jon it’d help if you actually opened your book.”

**TRINITY**

“I’m sorry we don’t get to do this more often Lyta.” Her father told her. It wasn’t much really they were just eating some homemade lunch together after school. But the time spent making the food with her Dad was more than enough.

“It’s okay, I know you're busy. I cherish every minute we have together.” Lyta assured him

“Still, I’m sure when you first came here, you couldn’t have expected this.” Steve sighed

“Maybe, I thought it might be a little different. But honestly it’s not that different from Themyscira. Mother wasn’t always available either. It’s fine really, I don’t resent you for it.” Lyta insisted

Steve nodded and gave Lyta a big hug “I’m so proud of you Lyta, you’ve been through a lot this since you’ve come here. Just know I’m always here, got it?”

“I understand father. Thank you.” Lyta returned his hug fiercely

“I have to head out, But I’ll see you soon.” Steve assured, as headed out the door.

“Okay, love you.” Lyta called to his retreating form

“Love you too Lyta.” Her father called back quickly, and just like that she was alone for the entire day.

Now she had to go to Star City. She had to search up the city just to remember where it was. It was probably going to take a little while to fly there, hopefully Jon and Damian waited for her.

Even though she was already a little late, Lyta took her time with cleaning up dishes, and changing into her armor. When she had slid her final piece of armor on, she grabbed her lasso which of course happened to be glowing.

“What now?” she whispered to herself annoyedly. She quickly remembered Apollo told her that the lasso would glow when it wanted to be used.

That must have meant something bad was happening, except she didn’t exactly know where it was. It was all a little confusing.

“Should I go to Star City?” She questioned the lasso, she felt a little dumb for going to a rope for answers, but it seemed to know what it wanted. In response it glowed brightly and it felt more like a no than a yes.

“Well spit out then, is it Metropolis?” Immediately The lasso blinked twice, basically confirming Lyta’s guess.

“Alright then, You better not be wrong about this.” She warned, though if this was what she thought it was, It must have been Circe.

She flew out of her house searching for anything that looked like it could use her help. She hovered over Metropolis, the city mostly seemed fine and she was starting to think Apollo had been pulling her leg.

_KRAKOOM!_

Lyta’s head snapped towards the sudden lightning in the clear Metropolis skies and took off, wasting no time in finding the object of her lasso’s misery. As she sped past the Daily Planet she saw a peculiar sight in the sky.

Mary Marvel was throwing down with a flying bird-man? Her electrified fist slammed into its face sending it careening into Metropolis National Park.

“Mary?” Lyta called in pleasant surprise

“Fury!” She greeted with a smile before ducking a hit from another one of the Animal-Men, she grabbed it’s arm and spun around a dozen times before throwing it down with the other one she had just defeated. “Golly, am I glad to see you!”

Fury dashed forward and shoulder checked one of the Ani-Men that were going to attack Mary, joining the fight. “What are you doing in Metropolis Mary?”

“I was here to see you!” She exclaimed, she dodged a purple energy blast from the bird-like creature and hit it with her own blast of electricity.

“Really?” Lyta grunted, these beasts were stronger than before. “How come?” Her and Mary simultaneously threw the animals into each other causing them to shriek in pain. It made Lyta remember that these guys were just human pawns for Circe. They didn’t deserve all that.

“Hmm, can’t a girl see her friend?” Mary dusted herself off, there didn’t seem to be any more of them close by.

“No your right.” Lyta smiled at her “You caught me at the right time. I was just about to head off to Star City. After we deal with this, we can go together.”

“Sounds good.” Mary agreed “But...what are we dealing with? My mind is telling me magic, but I’m not so sure.”

“Well your mind is correct. It’s Circe, come on I’ll explain what I know, and you tell me what happened.” 

The two teen heroes flew off towards the creatures they had thoroughly beaten, and Lyta explained what she knew.

“Circe has attacked Metropolis for a second time now, only, I’m not exactly sure why. All I know is Circe has transformed everyday citizens into creatures to do her bidding.”

“So those were just regular citizens I hit with lightning?” Mary asked worriedly, they reached the empty park where they had thrown the creatures they pummeled.

“Don’t worry Mary, they’ll be fine.” Fury assured her “The real problem is trying to find out Circe’s end goal. I can’t for the life of me figure out why she keeps attacking Metropolis.”

“Hmm, maybe it’s you.” Mary suggested.

“Me?” Lyta questioned “Why would it be me?”

“Other than the fact that your Wonder Woman’s daughter, the woman she truly despises? Other than being an Amazon, other than being the granddaughter of Zeus, and family of the entire Greek Pantheon?” Mary pointed out

“Hold that thought Mary.” Lyta insisted, she tied the rope around all the Animal Men and her rope glowed, making her heart race in anticipation.

The rope is glowing, that means it wants me to do it. It wouldn’t make me do something that would kill me. That wouldn’t make sense. I’ll be fine. She told herself.

Once again her entire body from head to toe especially her finger tips buzzed ready for what was about to go down.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before willing herself to make the impossible possible.

“Wow.” She heard Mary whisper in amazement, It’s how she knew it was working. That and she was progressively feeling worse and worse.

Instinctively she knew when it was done, she allowed her eyes to flutter open and see her work. 5 males, 2 of them didn’t even look much older than her. Circe had to be stopped. She removed the lasso from the civilians, but stumbled with the action of putting it on her waist dropping it clumsily.

“Oops.” she called and nearly fell over just trying to pick it up. Her head felt real scrambled, and maybe she was seeing doubles again. But it still didn’t seem as bad as last time. She hadn’t felt the overwhelming need to puke yet.

“Woah, steady.” Mary called and balanced her friend with a steady arm “You okay Ophie?”

“Yeah, just a little lightheaded Mary.” Lyta sighed and wiped her nose which seemed to be dripping blood. “I’ll be fine don’t worry.”

“If you say so.” Mary nodded, but Lyta could tell that her friend didn’t believe her in the slightest. To be fair if Mary claimed she was fine and couldn’t stand up straight. Lyta wouldn’t believe her either.

“What were you saying about Circe again?” Lyta asked the girl again. She was starting to feel like she could stand without the aid of Mary 

“I was saying that maybe you are the reason Circe is attacking.” Mary explained to the still shaken up Lyta “Think about it Ophie. Circe is your classic Wonder Woman baddie, you are Wonder Woman’s daughter. She also hates the Olympians, and guess who’s related to them? You are. She hates Amazons, You. Again Zeus’ granddaughter. What’s not to hate? For Circe anyway, I don’t hate you.” Mary added

“I’d hope not.” Lyta managed a grin, “I’d be a little worried if you came all the way to Metropolis and you didn’t even like me.”

Mary laughed but was still worried for her friend “But what do you think Lyta? Don’t you think you might be in danger?”

“No worse danger than Circe will be in when I find her.” Lyta shrugged noncommittally “Honestly I’m still not certain she’s out to get me.”

“Hey the shoe fits. Wisdom of Solomon you know…” Mary trailed off, she watched a white dove perched on one of the many trees in the park, in what so out of place, not only that it was clearly watching them.

“Am I crazy or is that bird watching us?” Mary marveled at the bird that now seemed to wave it’s wing right at the two girls.

“Huh.” Lyta stared in wonder “I think I know who it is.” remembering what Jon and Damian told her about their time with Aphrodite. “Let’s go.”

“Careful, Circe is adept at mind control, this could be a trap.” Mary warned but followed Fury anyway, who was flying and following the dove that was now on the move.

“It’s not Circe.” Lyta insisted “And if it is Circe, then we destroy her. Simple as that.”

The bird perched on the rooftop of an Apartment building, and Fury and Mary Marvel landed right in front of it. If there was any doubt, this was the doing of magic it was gone now. In a flash of bright light, the bird disappeared and in front of them appeared Aphrodite.

“We must be quick children. I’m sorry about this.” The goddess told them, and before any of them could object, in a flash of light they had disappeared as well.

**TRINITY**

Star City. One of California’s most beat up cities. It had a lot to do with Merlyn and Green Arrow’s feud which caused the man to blow up the city and a lot of the people in it. For a while the city had been in danger of becoming a no man’s land but with some help from every billionaire Oliver Queen could enlist the place was nearly back to its former glory.

If Coast City could survive getting destroyed by Cyborg Superman and Mongul, then Star City could survive getting hit by Merlyn. It was actually a little weird that two cities in California both got destroyed. Maybe someone should do a study on that?

“Robin, over here!” Damian heard Superboy call, he flipped over the rooftop and headed over to his Super friend who was surprisingly on time.

“Star City is beautiful!” Jon exclaimed excitedly “The sky is a perfect blue, the people seem to have a pep in their step, a nice summer breeze is here, it doesn’t smell like gas and oil for miles! What’s not to like?”

“Thinking of moving or something, what’s with the raving review?” Damian asked his friend

“No reason, I just like it that’s all.” Jon decided, the two friends sat on the rooftop not actually having anything to do. It wasn’t even 5:00 yet. Connor had better had a good reason for pulling them all the way out here.

“Do you think Kathy... _our_ Kathy, is still around?” Jon asked Damian. He hadn’t been expecting the question but maybe he should have. 

Now that the Boy of Steel was done worrying about himself, it only made sense he’d start worrying about Kathy, the girl he hadn’t seen in over a year. Was Kathy around? Well she had to be right? Where else could she have gone, there were only so many places she’d go and while she was an Alien it was clear she was partial to Earth.

“She must be. Maya had always thought they were pretty good friends, for her to up and leave...she must be dealing with something.”

“Like what? What could make her disappear that even you can’t find her?” Jon wondered

“That’s the question isn’t it? I wouldn’t worry too much Jon. When a person wants to be found, they’ll turn up. Plus her grandfather, the only family we knew she had died. You, Maya, and the others _are_ her family now. I doubt she abandons them for too long.” Damian pointed out

“Right, thanks Rob.” Jon thanked his friend, they sat on the edge of the rooftop in peace waiting for Connor’s arrival. It was another 10 minutes before the boy showed up via a grappling arrow, climbing up the rooftop to meet the Super Sons.

“You're late.” Damian told him with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh come on, it’s been like ten minutes.” Black Arrow argued. The so-called Black Arrow’s attire was very simple. Where Green Arrow’s costume was green...his was black. Look, it hadn’t been very creative putting together the name of Black Canary and Green Arrow but Connor hadn’t been able to think of anything else.

“What’s going on Arrow?” Jon asked with a smile, if there was one thing Jon liked it was teamups, and this was a particular team up that they hadn’t got to have yet.

“Nothing really, just got away from begging my Mom to let me do this.” Arrow groaned “She’s gotta let this Canary fly.”

“Huh, I mean I guess I understand, when I was just starting out my Mom _and_ my Dad barely let me do anything. Soon they’ll understand you're just going to go out anyway.”

“I can’t relate.” Damian shrugged “Still I’m surprised Canary is so reproachful considering all the proteges her and Green Arrow have had in the past.”

“Yeah...That’s _why_ she doesn’t want me doing this.” Connor said morbidly “Even...even Dad’s been hesitant in recent days.”

It was obvious Connor was referencing Roy Harper. Cissie had never really been Green Arrow’s protégé, just took on his colors, and she had retired so that was better than the rest. Last time he heard, no one had seen Mia Dearden in _years_. Like years, years. Disappeared after that mess with the destruction of the city. Roy of course had died somewhat recently.

And that was by the hands of _Wally West_ no less. That was a whole mess. And then Emiko was...Emiko. She had been doing better, Damian could attest to that...And then she killed Deathstroke, and he was going to assume Oliver and Dinah knew that. It didn’t help that, that was probably Damian’s fault as well.

But anyway you got the point. The Arrow family was kind of in shambles, and Green Arrow and Black Canary had a point.

“Don’t worry Arrow. You can let your parents know nothing’s going to happen to you. We won’t allow that.” Jon assured him

“Actually... _you're_ going to let my parents know.” Black Arrow laughed, and pulled out a phone dialing a number.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, like I said. My Mom is just a little worried...wants to set some ground rules.” Connor mumbled, trying to hide his blush.

“Give me that.” Damian snatched the phone from Connor, almost amused at the lengths Canary was going to make sure Connor was safe.

When her face popped up the screen, Damian almost couldn’t contain his laughter. Someone had clearly just woken up.

“What’s so funny I wanna see.” Jon whispered zooming in front of the screen to get a better look, Connor hopped on the firescape so he could get a look over Jon’s shoulder.

“Yes, what is so funny?” Dinah asked grumpily

“Nothing Canary.” Damian hid a smirk “I’m just surprised to see you’ve changed hairstyles, though it’s still as magnificent as ever.”

“Smooth.” Dinah sighed “Why do you have Connor’s phone?”

“He said you needed to talk Superboy and I about some ground rules.” 

“Oh yeah…” Dinah said more seriously “Listen Robin. You and Superboy have a lot more experience than Connor, so I just need you to keep it simple.”

“We can do that.” Jon assured her

“Yeah, I’m almost offended that you don’t trust our ability.” Damian added afterwards

“It’s not you I don’t trust, it’s everyone else. The villains who would love nothing more to take you three down. Con’s my baby, so I can’t take any chances with him.”

“Mom, I’m not a baby.” Connor argued futilely “I’m not a novice either.”

“It’s okay Ms. Canary, the Super Sons will bring your son back safe and sound!” Jon cheered

“Yeah. Will get your baby boy back home.” Damian teased, they could all hear Connor groaning, they had teased him quite a bit already.

“Alright Canary, see you in a few hours.” Jon told the vigilante. She nodded and signed off, Damian tossed the phone to Connor who caught it with ease, still blushing however from the confrontation.

“That was horrible.” Connor decided

“Debatable.” Jon grinned at the archer.

“Alright Arrow, we've stalled long enough. We’ve got to get moving.” Robin told the team

“Oh, to be honest I thought we were waiting for Fury.” Connor told them, it seemed to click for the Super Sons about their missing teammate for the first time.

“Well, she did say she would be a little late.” Jon remembered their earlier conversation “She also said to wait.”

“We can’t wait. She’s probably doing personal things, remember?” Robin told Jon “Just shoot her a message on our communicator.”

“What if she’s in trouble?”

“If she’s in trouble she’ll hit the tracker I gave her.” Damian explained “We can’t wait any longer. Novice over there has to get home before sundown.”

“What, no I don’t!” Connor argued

“Your right, your right.” Jon agreed with a grin “Alright, come on Novice. Lead the way.”

“Not a novice.” Connor muttered, before taking off “What do you guys think we should be called. I was thinking Black Arrow and the Birds of Prey?”

“Tt, Arrow, you're dreaming.” Robin called as he followed the archer 

“Hey,” Jon started as he flew behind them “Why Black Arrow and not Green Canary?”

“Seriously?” Connor asked incredulously, “That is a terrible name!”

“Nearly as bad as Black Arrow.” Robin quipped

“This is going to be a long night isn’t it?” Black Arrow sighed

“Don’t you mean long afternoon?” Jon joined in on the endless teasing. Even still Black Arrow cracked a smile, this was gonna be great.

**TRINITY**

Fury and Mary Marvel were flying through the air as Aphrodite had attempted to teleport them to safety.

The two superpowered teens had to catch themselves from falling, Lyta in particular found herself staring down grassy terrain. When she straightened herself up, she knew where she was exactly. 

She spotted Mary Marvel by a familiar old temple and headed off towards her friend. She only wondered why Aphrodite brought them to Greece.

“Fury, please tell me you know where Aphrodite is. She’s transported us halfway across the world. My parents are going to freak!” Mary rushed to her friend.

“I’m sure she’s somewhere Mary. Don’t worry she’ll get us back home. I’m sure she just needs us to do something.” Fury explained

The duo looked around the temple searching for the beautiful goddess, and their work was rewarded when they found her lying in the temple, she didn’t exactly look good.

Okay that wasn’t true she always _looked_ good. But right now her breathing was labored, and the powerful deity didn’t seem near her best.

“Great Aphrodite, are you alright?” Lyta asked, and quickly helped sit the goddess up. Aphrodite nodded her thanks to the girls before taking an exaggerated breath.

Mary might have laughed if she wasn’t too worried about being destroyed in an instant. Instead they waited for her to gain the energy to speak.

“Circe.” She spoke softly 

“What’s the witch done now?” Lyta growled in annoyance.

“She is messing with the natural order of things.” Aphrodite started to explain “Obviously when I went to confront the wench she wasn’t happy. I asked her why she was targeting Metropolis, and she said it’s because of you Lyta.”

“Told you…” Mary nudged her friend. Lyta ignored Mary for the moment wanting to know about what Aphrodite was saying.

“Circe seems to believe you are...a catalyst. For something dangerous to her future. A lot of futures actually.”

“The prophecy.” Lyta said with a sigh “And so she wants to kill me because of it...I never expected people to come after me so fast. Apollo only told me a few days ago.”

“What prophecy?” Mary asked out of the loop “What are going to do in the future?”

“I don’t know.” Lyta said annoyedly “There comes a day when the moon doesn't fall, A betrayal shall bring forth the fall of a false god and the rise of anew. A forbidden relationship shall usher forth the end of peace and a new unity. This is what Apollo has told me, and I don’t have a clue on what it means.”

“And Circe believes in this prophecy so much she attacked you over it?” Mary directed at Aphrodite.

“Not exactly. Circe can’t kill immortals, not with the magic she’s used on me at least. She has...done something to my breathing, it seems she would rather be a mild annoyance for me while keeping her energy up for you. But yes, she truly believes Lyta will have a hand in our destruction.”

“And what do the Gods of Olympus think?” Mary asked, Lyta was curious to hear this answer. Surely if Apollo knew he told the others. So they must have made their own opinion. Were people like Circe the only ones she had to look out for?

“Well...anything is possible young one.” Aphrodite admitted 

“So let me ask you something else. Are you also here for Lyta, or are you really here to help? Because from what I can tell no one knows anything, and Lyta may be a demigoddess but the interest from the Greek Pantheon is almost unheard of.”

“Mary.” Lyta warned, she didn’t want to have to think about that. 

“I have no ill intent towards Lyta...Though I might admit she’s on a few Gods’ radar.” Aphrodite sighed “It can’t be helped Lyta. Many want to know what you mean for the future of Olympus.”

“How do they know it’s about Lyta anyway?” Mary questioned 

“What Apollo sees is gospel. If he claims it’s about Wonder Woman’s child, then it’s about Wonder Woman’s child.”

“So where is Circe?” Lyta demanded “I just want to deal with the witch, everything else can be dealt with later.”

“Well she’s here.” Aphrodite rose her hands around the old city “This has been one of Circe’s domains for years. She resides far in the forest waiting for you no doubt.”

“Are up to the challenge?” Fury asked Mary, she really wanted to hit something right now. 

“Of course. But we should be smart about this. Plan a battle strategy.” Mary tried to convince the angry Amazon.

“I have a plan, it’s called punch her in the face.” Lyta scoffed, and with that she flew away towards the forest. Mary shook her head annoyed and flew in after her friend, wondering just how much these Gods of Olympus knew and were keeping away from Lyta. 

There was a sudden purple bolt of energy that shot out and nearly hit Lyta but she deflected it easily off her bracers. 

As Mary was trying to catch up to Fury she saw Circe come flying for the girl like a woman possessed, hellbent on destroying Lyta. It was weird, most villains hid behind some sort of ploy, whereas Circe just wanted to fight.

Lyta and Circe clashed in the air hovering over the greek temples. The old goddess had a crazed grin on her face, way too excited to have Lyta in front of her.

“You will stop your terror of Metropolis this instant!” Fury demanded 

“Of course I will, now that I have you, I don’t care about that wretched city!” Circe yelled back, she sent another powerful blast of energy at Lyta which sent her careening towards the ground, if it wasn’t for Mary swooping in and catching her, she would have had a much more painful landing. 

“I don’t want to tell you I told you so…” Mary laughed at Fury, she however wasn’t very amused. 

Lyta jumped out of Mary’s arms ready to fight Circe once again “I hope you're going to help me this time.”

Mary sighed and followed her annoyed friend and flew towards Circe. The purple haired villain continued to look crazier with each passing moment, and it was getting a little worrying for the duo. Circe was no pushover. 

Lyta went straight for Circe once again dodging one of her many bolts of energy and punching her straight in the face. 

Circe didn’t have much time to react before Mary shot a powerful electrical blast at her, continuing the pummeling of the Old God.

Lyta rushed towards Circe but she was gone in a flash of purple light, teleporting behind Mary and blasting her away.

“You don’t understand, you can't comprehend what my eyes have seen!” Circe snarled “You spell disaster for my world. And I plan on ending your imminent threat.”

“Seriously?” Lyta questioned “What threat could I possibly face to your world? I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Yet my dear. You don’t want to hurt anyone yet.” Circe said calmly “And I’m not going to give you a chance to.”

Circe was never given a chance to attack Lyta, as Mary hurled more lightning at the Witch shocking her entire system.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Mary told her, before punching her once more and sending her to the ground, Lyta felt the glow in her lasso and shot towards Circe knowing what her magical rope wanted.

She threw her rope over top over Circe and immediately she struggled. It was hard to keep her steady but with help from Mary holding her still Lyta could finally concentrate.

“Are you sure about this?” Mary asked worriedly, “What exactly is your lasso going to do?”

“I..I don’t know.” Lyta took a deep breath “But were both going to find out.”

The two gave each other one more passing glance before Lyta did her thing. She was buzzing in anticipation and just a little bit of fear, before willing herself to make things happen.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” Circe let out an ear piercing scream. Mary had to cover her own ears from the noise

“What are you doing Fury!?!?!” Mary tried to yell over Circe’s continued screams. Lyta ignored it though in favour of focusing on the healing process. What was she healing? She still wasn’t so sure.

Fury tightened her grip once more and tried to force what she needed to happen to happen. It felt different from the times she had done it before. Usually it felt like she was giving someone else her energy. But this time it was like she was breaking a barrier. Blocks broke down not in her mind but in Circe’s own. Like a pressure of her chest had been removed. And only then could the healing process begin.

Slowly but surely, Circe’s manic screams became hushed whispers, soon after that it became soft babbling, it almost made the old witch seem frail and childlike. Like Mary and Lyta were seeing something so personal. Soon enough the babbling ceased and they were just left with an unconscious Circe.

Lyta wiped the sweat off her brow the most she had felt in a while. And removed her lasso and put it back at her side.

“You okay?” Mary asked, it was kind of a loaded question. Lyta knew she meant with the prophecy and everything, but she was just too tired. Physically and mentally.

“I just want to go home now.” Lyta admitted “I’m tired and annoyed, we can leave Circe with Aphrodite. I do not want to deal with any of that right now.”

“Alright.” Mary nodded “But don’t worry Ophie. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’m here to help every step of the way.”

**TRINITY**

“I honestly can’t believe I let you pull me into this.” Robin sighed ,annoyed at his current situation

“You’ve said that like 5 times already.” Connor laughed

“That’s because it’s true. I can’t believe you’ve managed to get me here for so long.” Robin argued

“Relax Rob, I’m sure they’ll be here any moment.” Jon told his friend, he got up from his seat on the rooftop and stretched out for what felt like hours. To be fair they had been sitting for a very long time.

“They will be. A couple more minutes and we move.” Connor assured them. 

“Yeah, you told us that three times now.” Robin pointed out “As enjoyable as it was to destroy you all in cards. I need some action.”

“Who are we fighting again? I forget the plan, it's been so long since you explained it to us.” Jon told him.

Connor took a minute to remove from his perch to stretch as well, this stakeout stuff was pretty tiring “Okay look the plan is simple. Count Vertigo and Brick are getting heavy shipments of drugs and guns. With Star City only coming back recently it’s been hard for dealers both Gun and Drug alike to get their stuff in the city. Count and Brick have managed to circumvent that. We’ve got to stop them.”

“Why’s a dude like Count Vertigo care so much about Star City anyway?” Jon questioned

“It’s Ego.” Damian explained “Green Arrow and Black Canary have put him in jail so many times his feelings are hurt. He wants revenge, he could be the King of Vlatava if he sat back and stayed quiet.” 

“So what’s the exact plan?” Jon asked once more

“There should be three shipments trucks that pass by our exact rooftop in the next minute or so. I’ll tag all three with my arrows, and Robin is going to follow along on top of one of the trucks. Superboy, you're going to wait for Brick and the Count to show up in one of their vans, they should come right after the convoy trucks. See that warehouse on 4th? When I shoot through the side window my arrow should release gas to knockout Count and Damian will fight everyone else, and you are going to fight Brick.”

Superboy flew up in the air and looked around for the warehouse on 4th, after looking around he finally found the building that seemed nearly a mile away.

“Okay I see the building, but how do you two see the building?”

“Seriously? I’m freaking Robin.”

“My family has pretty good eyes.”

“Understatement of the year. And you're sure you can make that shot right?” Jon asked, he had never actually seen Black Arrow in action. This didn’t seem like a shot that a beginner 

“With my eyes _closed_.” Black Arrow bragged cockily, he pulled out an Arrow

“I could make that shot.” Robin said nonchalantly

“...Yeah, for some odd reason I don’t believe that.” Black Arrow told the Boy Wonder. Robin just scoffed and shook his head.

“Any shot you can make, I can make.”

“You do _not_ want to do that to yourself.” Arrow laughed “What makes you think you could hang with me.”

“I was trained by Merlyn, a bow is like a standard League of Assassins weapon, you don’t get to be the heir to the Demon’s throne without knowing how to use a Bow and Arrow.”

“I mean that’s cool and all, but I was trained by the greatest archer to ever grace this planet. Whatever Merlyn taught you couldn’t have been as good as what my Dad taught me.” Arrow boasted

“Someday Me and You. Shot for Shot.” Robin told him evenly, truthfully he knew that was a game that might never end, he wasn’t sure he was any better than Connor or his dad or Emiko or even Red Arrow, these guys were masters of their craft. But he was always up for a challenge

“Anytime. I’ll put money on it too.” Arrow agreed

“How much are you thinking?” Robin played along

“25 grand.”

“Done.”

“Alright ignoring the fact that you two have 25,000 thousand dollars to gamble a game of shot for shot on. The convoys are about to be here.” Superboy steered them back on track.

On queue three large trucks came into view and Black Arrow wasted no time sending three Arrows on to the side of each of them. Robin also shot his grappling hook at the truck and zipped away into the night.

Superboy flew away once he saw one of the black cars and got into position flying into the warehouse, it took a little longer than it should have for the Count and Brick to leave their car but once they did Superboy alerted Connor and the plan was set into motion.

Connor sent an Arrow like a bullet into the warehouse and the gas released right in front of Count Vertigo, not giving him a chance to fight as the knockout gas took him out instantly.

Guns were pulled out, and Robin flew out of nowhere attacking anything and everything that moved, the place was like a warzone. Once in a while some long ranged arrows were released and would take out a couple of the goons.

Brick stormed around looking for blood and only saw Robin, he charged the nimble acrobat but was met with a stronger force in Superboy, who shoulder checked him so hard he went flying into the convoy.

“Alright Brick guy. Let’s rumble.” Jon taunted him, he lazily put his fists up and that seemed to anger him even more, he charged Superboy who flew around him and punched him in the back, sending the man flying to the ground.

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Why do you sell guns and drugs anyway?” Jon questioned the man “I mean you have Superpowers, there has to be better ways get some cash.”

“Just take him out.” Robin called from his own position, there were a multitude of bodies around him, some with arrows in them, others had been treated to the unfortunate barrage of Robin’s fists.

“Alright, alright sorry.” Jon apologized jokingly “I wasn’t sure if we were doing the taunting thing today, or maybe we had somewhere to be…”

Brick ran up behind him, but Jon didn’t even need to attack as an arrow filled with hardening foam smashed into Brick constricting his movement from the neck down.

“Welp, have fun in Belle Reve.” Jon said with a big smile before punching his light out with both of the major villains down for the count and Robin and Black Arrow finishing all the goons, the fight was just a little underwhelming.

“Well what are we going to do now?” Jon asked the young archer. He zip tied up Brick and Count Vertigo and three vigilantes left the scene as SCPD was nearing the building.

“I don’t know really, That was probably a little easier than what you're used to.”

“It was still cathartic.” Robin admitted 

“Do you think we could head back to your place? It is kind of late.” Jon questioned

“Sure, I don’t think my parents would care.” Arrow decided “You going to stay all night?”

“I’d have to ask my Mom, and then I think we’d have to see if Alfred could pick us up from Star City tomorrow, do you think he’d do it Rob?”

“You talk as if I want to come over.”

“Well do you?”

Realistically there wasn’t anything better to do. And he was certain his Father would never say no to something like this... “Ah whatever. Why not?”

“Perfect, you're sure Alfred will be willing to come to Star City in the morning with your helicopter?”

“I mean he’s probably going to be ecstatic I’m staying over at your place anyway. With every new friend I make, I think he gains five extra years of life.”

“If you're sure. I can’t believe you take a helicopter to school, even I don’t do that.” 

“That’s because no one cares what you do in Star City.” Robin fired back

“Why don’t you come to school in Metropolis?” Jon asked 

“Why don’t I go to school on the other side of the country?”

“Solid point.” Jon laughed 

“This was fun.” Arrow told the Super Sons, but he once again realized a main part of their trio was missing “Umm, did you guys ever find out if Fury was okay.”

“She’s fine.” Robin insisted “...Physically at least. If worst comes to worst, I’ll hack her comms when we get to Arrow’s house.”

Jon and Connor seemed to be content with that answer and they all were quiet for a little while before Jon spoke up, he was still just a little worried about their friend.

“Why do I feel like there’s something we don’t know about?” Unfortunately for the three heroes they didn’t have any answers, and it didn’t seem like they were going to get some anytime soon.

**TRINITY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this way earlier as I had a break from school this week, but I unexpectedly came up with some new ideas for more stories. So instead working on my older stuff, I was kinda obsessed with my new stuff🤦. The funny thing is these are like my 12th and 13th story ideas respectively, lol I have to start focusing a bit more, hopefully the next chapter gets posted soon.


	18. Summer of Madness Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of Summer vacation! Damian has headed to San Francisco, and Lyta has headed to Themyscira leaving Jon alone in Metropolis. What was shaping up to be a boring summer, quickly became one that Jon wouldn't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Week since I've posted, hopefully this generates some more consistency for me. Enjoy the Chapter!

“Need anything else before I take my leave?” Alfred asked the three teens. They were at the Manor relaxing in the large estate’s backyard. The team had decided to spend their last day together at the Manor relaxing, instead of punching people in the face. Mostly because of Lyta’s request.

“No, I think we're okay Alfred. Thanks.” Lyta told the old butler from her spot under the Manor’s large Apple tree.

“Yeah, thanks Alfred.” Jon added shortly

“You also have my thanks Pennyworth.” Damian told the man from his hanging spot in the tree. Alfred nodded happily and left, glad to know that Damian wasn’t always focused on his next fight.

“...So what are we doing?” Jon asked his friends. As fun as it was to make grass angels, and absorb so sunlight he was getting just a tiny bit bored. Just a little.

“We are enjoying our last day together.” Lyta said peacefully. It was hard to tell Lyta was even awake, with her dark sunglasses on, but she seemed to be vibing.

“Enjoying it just...sitting here?” Jon questioned once more

“Yeah, we don’t need to be doing something to enjoy each other’s presence, I’ve told you two that before.”

“Yeah I know.” Jon sighed “It’s just that the last time Damian and I had summer break, it was all action from day 1.”

“Mmmmm, I don’t want to fight. We’re always fighting, this...is relaxing.” Lyta explained 

“Whatcha think Damian?” Jon asked his other friend “Don’t you want to maybe fight some bad guys, for maybe even 30 minutes?”

Damian was indifferent to the situation. It was obvious that Jon wanted them to fight because Lyta and Damian were the ones leaving, so he wasn’t going to have anything to do. But at the same time he was kind of enjoying the peace and quiet. It was reminiscent of his mediation he did with the League of Assassins.

Also he wasn’t going to tell them but ever since Jon and his mission with Connnor he had been experiencing some somewhat severe back pain and leg pain. He hadn’t been worried, but just as a precaution he told Selina and Alfred.

After a few tests Alfred advised he didn’t do any fighting until he felt better, apparently he had been diagnosed with growing pains…

Yeah he was never telling Jon or Lyta that ever. If Selina thought it was the funniest thing in the world, he could only imagine what they would think of it. It didn’t help that it genuinely hurt because of that incident with his Mother and Deathstroke a replacement spine.

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Damian finally answered “I wouldn’t mind doing something else. But I’m content sitting here.”

Jon let out a sigh before falling against the tree trunk beside Lyta accepting defeat “Fine I guess. Lyta what day are you coming back?”

“Some time late August. I’m not exactly sure yet. Everyone over there is my Family. I need to spend some quality time there.” Lyta responded

“And you Dami?” Jon asked disappointedly

“September 1st.” Damian answered easily

“Dude School will start like a few days after that.” Jon moaned, this was going to be a long Summer.

“September 1st no earlier, no later.” Damian confirmed

“Crazy. It’s gonna be a long couple of months I guess.” Jon told them, and they all agreed this had been a pretty good first year together, and it could only get better from here on out.

“It has been a pretty good year for me.” Lyta spoke up suddenly “And I have you two to thank for it.”

‘You don’t have to thank us Lyta, I mean that’s what friends are for.” Jon insisted “We were happy to help.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to be. When our parents dropped me into your care, you didn’t hesitate to help. It meant alot.” Lyta said passionately

“Especially...especially with everything that happened back in November-

“You don’t have to continue Lyta.” Damian tried to stop her before things got a little too feely. “We understand, you’d do the same for us, and we’d do it again for you.”

“Exactly.” Jon agreed

“Still it just..it just means a lot.” Lyta said “I guess I can’t really explain it.”

“And like Damian said, you don’t have too.”

“I never really had friends my own age.” Lyta explained “I’m by far the youngest on Themyscira, So I just...I would die for you guys.”

“ _Lyta._ ” Damian sighed

“Okay no one is dying.” Jon huffed

“It’s just an expression.” Lyta rolled her eyes at their reactions “All I’m saying is, we’ve only known each other for 10 or so months but we have an unbreakable bond. Whenever you need me I’m there.”

“Alright, we get it.” Damian looked away and scratched his neck. This was way too personal for him. It was making him want to jump out of the tree.

“Okay, just know that I love you guys.” 

“There it goes.” Damian whispered to himself. Why did she have to do all of that?

“Aww, I love you to Lyta.” Jon beamed, and gave her a big hug “I would do anything for you as well.”

“Damian?” Lyta asked teasingly

The former Assassin knew she was joking but even entertaining the idea of saying that was weird to him. I Love You were not words he could see coming out of his mouth anytime in the foreseeable future.

He could remember his mother saying it a few times, but even with her it was more like “My love” or “You are my heart Damian.” Roundabout ways of saying I love you. And they were Assassins so it wasn’t like it was something he expected. He wasn’t dumb.

And with his father...well it didn’t take a genius to see that Bruce Wayne was a very emotionally stunted man. He had never heard the words I Love You from him, so might think that was harsh but he understood it, maybe even preferred it. He didn’t need his father to say it as he had shown it in other ways. When he went all the way to Apokolips just to save him showed Damian all he really needed to know, plus whenever he told Damian he was proud of him, it was basically the same thing.

Most of the Wayne boys just rolled that way. Even someone like Grayson who would be considered ‘open’ wasn’t blurting out I love you left and right. It just didn’t really fly in this family. Show it, you don’t have to say it.

It was obvious The Super family and the Wonder Family were not abiding by the same rules. He couldn’t say those words; they were just too personal, made him squirm in his seat. 

“I’m not saying that. I...appreciate both of your companionship. And I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I just...I’m not saying...that.” Damian finished awkwardly.

“It’s fine Damian.” Lyta said with a laugh “I was just teasing. I know how you feel, I just felt like I needed to get that out there.”

“Yeah Damian it’s all good. Don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Jon insisted 

He nodded in response and the quiet overtook them once more. It was hard for Damian not to feel a little bad about not saying a couple of words to his friends that he obviously adored. At the end of the day he made a mental note to ask Selina and Dinah about it. They probably understood better than he did.

“Welp,” Jon sighed, ready for two months of boring disappointment. “I hope you guys have fun. I know I wont be.”

Yup, gonna be a _loooong_ summer.

**TRINITY**

_“Hey, Patrick.”_

_“What.”_

_“I thought of something funnier than 24.”_

_“Let me hear it.”_

_“25.”_

The cartoons' loud laughter filled the Metropolis apartment and Jon couldn’t help but let out a bored sigh. The first day he binged watched old cartoons it was funny, the second day it was cool, and the third day he slept more than he had actually watched anything.

It was day six of summer now, and this was absolutely killing him now. It felt disrespectful to even think about but SpongeBob Squarepants was entirely unfunny to him now. That was not good.

“Honey, are you still sitting here? Don’t you want to get some fresh air?” Lois called as she entered the room and saw Jon splayed out on the couch. Jon turned to his Mom observing her. It was sometimes hard trying to not to worry over her every single minute, but she had his Dad doing that enough already so he kept it down.

“There’s like nothing to do Mom.” Jon complained “It’s like Dad cleaned up all the streets, and then went off with the JL leaving me with nothing to do.”

“I’m sure he didn’t do that on purpose hun.” Lois said with a laugh taking a seat beside the disgruntled teen.

“Yeah well it sure feels like it. When’s he coming back anyway? He’s been really busy lately.” Jon asked, it felt like he hadn’t seen much of his dad since that incident in the future, and before that even during the stuff with N.O.W.H.E.R.E he wasn’t really there.

“I’m not exactly sure.” Lois said with a frown “Last time I asked the Green Lantern for an update he told me there wasn’t a discernible timetable for their return.”

“Which Green Lantern?” Jon asked curiously

“John Stewart, why does it matter?”

“I once heard Batman say the only Green Lantern’s word he trusted at face value was John Stewart and Jessica Cruz. I guess that means he’s gone indefinitely.”

“He’s gone now but you know your father, he’s going to do everything he can to come back here. As soon as possible.”

“Yeah, but I guess until then I’m doomed to be bored.” Jon flopped back on the couch, Back to watching Spongebob, the worst thing was he was running out of episodes. Do you know how many Spongebob episodes you have to watch to be running out!?!?!

“I thought you had said you were going to hang out with Connor? Down in Star City?”

“Surprise vacation.” Jon explained “Green Arrow wanted to take a break or something.”

“Okay what about Kara?”

“I called Kara, she told me that she wanted to, but she was busy. She told me we could hang soon though, just not today, or yesterday, or the day before that.”

“That’s at least promising.” Lois encouraged

“Yeah for future me, but present me is bored right now!” Jon cried

“Okay, what about Kon?” Lois tried to help him once more.

“Kon’s got his own cool friends.” Jon said thinking of the Young Justice Team “I don’t want to be the one who crashes their party. Plus I don’t even know where he is.”

“And Lyta and Damian?”

“Are busy and doing their own thing. I can’t hold them back from their fun every single day.”

“Well, I’m sorry that’s not much for you to do hun. I wish there was more for you to do. I’m not much help right now.”

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault Mom.” Jon waved away “I guess watching TV isn’t _that_ bad. There are worse fates.”

“You do that.” Lois stood from the couch, and let out a large yawn “I’m going to go finish up my article. If you think there’s anything I can do to help just ask.”

“I will.” Jon agreed, Lois left the room leaving Jon all alone once more. “Alright there’s like 23 seasons of the Simpsons right? That should be more than long enough.”

Before Jon continued he heard faint beeping coming from his room and he ran over there in a flash, picking up his communicator. The small device kept beeping and Jon couldn’t contain his excitement. Something interesting!

“Damian! Or is this Lyta, whoever it is, boy am I glad you called! You have no idea how boring it is in Metropolis right now.” Jon burst out happily

“...”

“Hellooo?” Jon called to the quiet of his room “Damian, Lyta whichever this is, respond.”

“Jonathan… Can, can you hear me?” A crackling feminine voice came through his communicator. “Jon can you hear me?”

Jon nearly dropped his communicator in shock, as this wasn’t a voice head heard in a long while. At least not in the correct time period.

“Kathy?” Jon questioned in complete surprise “Is that...Is that really you?”

“Yeah.” The voice came through much clearer this time “It’s me, how are you doing?”

“How, how, how, how am I doing?” Jon stuttered in disbelief “How am I doing? We haven’t talked in nearly 2 years, and you're asking me how I’m doing. You don’t respond to texts, you don’t reply to letters, you hide from everyone and you're asking me how I’m doing?”

“Well am I not allowed to ask if my friend is okay anymore?” Kathy asked

“Well of course but... _Sigh._ I’m doing good Kathy, I’d be doing even better if I knew how you were.” Jon explained to his old friend.

“I know Jon.” And she sounded way more genuine this time “And you deserve an explanation, Can you meet up?”

“Of course Kathy, name the place and I’m there.” Jon insisted quickly

“Come to Hamilton, where I kept the spaceship.” Kathy told him

“On my way.” Jon told her “You're going to be explaining _everything_ to me Kathy.”

“Bye Jon.” Kathy ended the communicator call, Jon quickly changed into his costume and was about to fly out of the house, before realizing that he needed to give his mom an update.

“Mom I’m heading out!” He called

“Where?”

“The Fortress!” He blurted quickly, he didn’t want to lie, but he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted his mother to know about this either.

“Alright. Don’t stay too long hun.” Lois called back “Have fun.”

“I will.” He told her “Hopefully.” he told himself a little quieter, and then he was off. Metropolis Superboy flew away towards the old small town of Hamilton. The place he considered home for a long time.

As he flew he went around to the statue the people of Hamilton made of him and his father. It brought a smile to his face, and also once again reminded him that he really did need a costume change. Old jeans and a sweater were so 3 years ago. Especially when he was getting bigger, a little more muscly. He did bring it up to his dad soon. There was always the black suit from the future too.

Still after looking around he headed straight for Kathy’s barn and he couldn’t deny the anticipation he was feeling. This was huge.

He wasn’t just meeting anyone, this was Kathy. Like _Kathy_. Would they still be friends, would they still connect, would they still find each other funny? Make each other laugh, make each other smile. Was this the Kathy he grew up with?

Or could she possibly be different. Could she be distant, wary and paranoid. Cold and disinterested? Was this the beginning of the Kathy he saw in the future, and if it was, was obligated to do something about that. 

_Could_ you do something about that? These were all questions Jon wanted the answer too. And for the Boy of Tomorrow he’d be getting them soon.

As he approached Kathy’s old barn he realized how unkempt the place looked. The grass color was ghastly yellow, The barn's paint was way faded, and it wasn’t very lively. No animals or nothing.

He touched down on the ground and looked around, once again noting the emptiness of the town. But that was why his parents liked it right? 

He scanned the barn with his super vision confirming that Kathy was indeed in there along with her ship. He briefly hesitated before opening the barn door and just ripping the band aid off.

It was like one of those corny movies, right when he locked eyes with Kathy he froze. He swore he couldn’t move. This definitely looked like the Kathy he knew just...older.

Her hair wasn’t in the braided pigtails he last remembered, instead it was in a one long french braid. Just like the version of her in the future. 

There was nothing special about her clothes; she wore the things he remembered, flannel, skirts, jacket, still fully embracing the farm life.

She was taller, not as tall as him, or even Lyta, but definitely still taller than Damian around 5’4 or 5’5. She had gotten more body fat in certain places, but Jon quickly averted his eyes, he was a gentleman, or at least trying his best to be.

“Aren’t you going to say anything? Or are you going to keep staring?” Kathy asked confusedly.

Her voice brought him back to reality, and he raced up to her before hesitantly wrapping the girl in a hug, most of worries instantly disappeared when she eagerly hugged him back.

“I missed you a lot Kathy.” professed Jon 

“I missed you too Jon. Things haven’t been the same without you.” Kathy told him as well. Jon pulled away a little confused by that statement.

“Okay, so why would you leave then? Why not tell me anything for such a long time? Why call me now?”

“I had good reasons.” Kathy started “I wouldn’t just do that to you for no reason. You know I wouldn’t.”

Jon sighed and took a seat on the hood of her ship “I’d like to believe I knew you, and that I still _know_ you. But it would be naive of me to believe nothing has changed. So no, I’m not sure.”

Kathy looked a little hurt at the insinuation but shook it off “I guess this paranoia means you still hang out with Robin. It’s fine, where should I start?”

“From the beginning, I just want to know why you left and why you're coming back now.”

“Alright.” Kathy agreed “Come into the ship it will be easier to show you in there.”

It briefly flashed through Jon’s mind that it could be a trap, but he had to trust Kathy for now. She was so far the girl he remembered, he’d give her some leeway.

“It was Summer. Your family had been gone from Metropolis for over a year, and things were getting boring and uninteresting in Hamilton County. But you had said we could all spend the Summer together. That didn’t happen.” 

“The Summer of Super.” Jon recollected with a very fond smile “Yeah, Robin and I couldn’t help it. We were kidnapped by Rex Luthor and the Gang. When we got back home Summer was over, and when I went to Hamilton County you were gone.”

“Yeah well, no one knew where you and Damian had gone. All I knew was that Alfred insisted you were fine. Maya wasn’t worried she said everything was fine, but I wasn’t so sure. And...I was a little mad that you had forgotten about me.” Kathy explained

“That’s not how it happened.” Jon disagreed

“No but it’s how I felt.” She argued. “Anyways the most important thing was that I had time on my hands. Maya and I had gone on a few adventures of our own, but two weeks passed and I was bored and annoyed. So I started tinkering.”

“With what?”

“My ship. I know my planet is gone, reduced to ashes, the Kroos made sure of that. But I was fascinated with leaving and seeing what else the universe had to offer. When we came to Earth it was only because the Quantum Rift was closing so we wouldn’t have been fast enough to exit it.”

“You went to space?” Jon questioned suspiciously

“For a little.” Kathy admitted “I fixed the Quantum drive and set off to see the other habitable planets that my people were thinking of leaving too before Manchester Black ‘saved us’.”

“Did you like it?” Jon asked warily, was she going to go back?

“It was awful. The planets were habitable in the sense that my people would be able to breathe and live there without any problem. But on all three planets it was ransacked with murder and death and destruction.” She described “It was like Earth but...without the hope.”

“So when did you come back.”

“I’ve been back for a long time.” Kathy admitted “But I didn’t say anything because of the trouble I brought along with me. I thought I could handle it, until, well recently. When I was leaving the third planet called Varqnier, I was chased by the resident brutes back to earth. I managed most of them and I thought I was fine. Until they kept coming back.”

“Back to Earth?”

“Yes, someone kept sending soldiers here, but I dealt with that too, until I received this message from the person who wants me dead.” Kathy tapped a few buttons on her Spaceship interface and pulled up a video file. The clip was short and simple.

There was a being with a body that mostly grey with yellow looking glassed over his eyes. He was adorned with a bright red cape and the symbol of the House of El. His robotic voice was very clearly angry

“Kathy Branden, prepare to be eradicated!”

After that the ship started up and all hell broke loose.

**TRINITY**

“Where is the little brat?” Damian could hear Crush ask angrily “We all agreed do this stupid teambuilding, and he’s wigging out on us.”

“Yeah, I’ll be honest it’s a little annoying.” Roundhouse admitted, it was a surprise because the blue boy wasn’t usually one to admit that sort of thing. But after Djinn and Deathstroke, all false pretenses were lost.

“I would be mad too, but I heard the Demon’s actually got a good reason this time. He’s sick.” Wally shrugged

“You believe it?” Crush asked skeptically

“I mean maybe not at first, but if Emiko says it then sure.” Wally explained his choices for believing the deceptive Assassin.

“I mean I trust Emi too, but she did go behind our back and work with Damian before, what says they don’t do it again?” Roundhouse argued

“Because Emi and I are dating now.” Wally said as if that changed everything “She wouldn’t lie to me, not when she knows trust is at an all time low as it is.”

“Hmph. Whatever.” Crush sighed angrily “Robin promised us he could get Djinn back and that’s all that I care about. I just want Djinn here.”

The rest of the team seemed to sympathize with that, and the conversation moved away from his room door letting Damian breath a sigh of relief before wincing in pain.

“Relax.” Emiko insisted as she placed an icepack on Damian’s back “Your fine short stack.” He nearly turned and yelled at her in annoyance before remembering she was helping him, so he shouldn’t get mad at her.

“Scans say you're mostly normal, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing I could tell really. You're just growing really fast.”

“Which of course isn’t natural.” Damian groaned painfully “Mostly kids late in growth stages can grow up to four inches in one year. I’ve done that in a week.”

“Talia.” Emiko said, feeling sorry for the smaller Assassin “I’m sure the worst of it will be over soon. I’m sure of it.”

Damian removed the ice pack and hesitantly stood up and walked over to his mirror, he felt like he could barely recognize himself. Gangly limbs, questionable coordination, he even needed a haircut. The only thing he could recognize was the constant grimace on his face.

The craziest thing? He wasn’t even tall yet. His torso was looking a little ragged, and his legs didn’t seem to know what to do with the extra height that was added to his body. 

“I just have to keep training. It’s the only way to make sure my height and weight continue to match up.” Damian told her

“It’s not going to get any easier, you know, I’d bet your not really done growing, the training is only going to hurt more. You could just rest.” Emiko pointed out

“I’m not resting and you know that. I can’t afford to be pushed back. However long I need to stay in this room and train, I’m going to do it.”

“I get it. And the others get it for now. But I don’t know how they’ll feel if they have to go through another 2 week of this.”

“It doesn’t matter. I can get Djinn, they can’t, therefore they are going to stay here whether they want to or not.”

“Things like that is why we have so many problems in the first place.” Emiko sighed “I’m going to join the others, just call me if you need anything.”

Emiko left his room, leaving Damian annoyed and in pain, that seemed to be his constant state when with the Titans. He didn’t voice it outloud but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. _They aren’t going to have to deal with me much longer._

**TRINITY**

It was quick, Jon was rapid in flying Kathy and him away from the exploding console on the ship. He had to be even faster as he flew them out of the barn and watched the spaceship explode and completely destroy the barn scorching the Earth.

For a moment Jon had to forget about the girl in his arms and took a huge breath before blowing out the fire using his super breath, immediately his icy breath made the flames dissipate, and out from the fire came the Eradicator.

“What could you have possibly done to get on the Eradicator’s radar!” Superboy asked in exasperation.

Kathy flew out of Jon arms, her own purple Beacon costume instantly replacing her old clothes ready to fight.

“I told you, he hates me for what I did to his soldiers. This is why I need your help Jon. But I didn’t know he was already here!” Kathy exclaimed 

“Jon-El. Half-Breed.” The Eradicator assessed “You’ve escaped cleansing once. Prepare to be Eradicated.”

“Where’s your dad Jon?” Kathy asked as the robot slowly walked towards them

“Space.” Jon said through gritted teeth he was annoyed. Kathy seemed to pick up on that and bowed her head in shame “I’m sorry Jon, I didn’t want this to happen.”

“It’s not your fault.” Jon sighed, but it didn’t make him any less annoyed “Just, we have to beat this guy. We can’t let him roam, he’s a danger to any and all humans. Keep him contained here.”

Superboy wasn’t sure if he could go toe to toe with Eradicator but they were about to find out. Jon set off towards the Eradicator not having to dodge the robot’s yellow blast as Kathy used her telekinesis to redirect the blast into a tree leaving. Leaving him wide open for a huge punch from Superboy sending him flying into the dirt. 

Superboy was too close to the Eradicator to miss the next blast but he took it like a champ, punching him in the face again through the blast, only being forced to stop when Eradicator punched him back sending him flying away into a tree.

“My Psionics are almost useless against him!” Kathy yelled 

“Apex life form detected. Surrender and New Krypton will find a place for you in our society.” Eradicator told her 

“Keep dreaming!” Kathy used her telekinesis to launch a tree at the Eradicator, but the villain blasted straight right through it with his yellow energy beams.

Usually Kathy’s Telepathy and Telekinesis made her a formidable opponent for most fighters. But Eradicator was a Robot there wasn’t a mind in there that she could actually affect, and to make matters worse there wasn’t a thing that around that Kathy could use to harm Eradicator with. This was effectively a 1v1.

“Eradication Imminent.” The Eradicator called calmly as he blasted at Kathy once again, all she could do was throw up a force field, it cracked on impact and sent her straight to ground.

Jon saved her from getting vaporized by Eradicator by blasting his heat vision right back at Eradicator’s energy wave, before they both broke off their attacks, forced into a standstill.

“I’m giving you one chance.” Jon told the Eradicator angrily “Walk away from Hamilton County, Leave Kathy alone, leave me alone, just leave my family alone. Or I’m going to make sure you never Eradicate anything, ever again.”

Eradicator sized him up still with his annoyed look on his face not caring for any of Jon’s threats. “You are a Hybrid, you shouldn’t exist. Being a Hybrid makes you weak. You disgrace Krypton.”

Jon only glared at the machine harder “Well I warned you.” And blasted off towards Eradicator tackling him through the air, doing his best to punch the robot’s face in.

The Eradicator tried to throw Jon off him but he wasn’t it, he caught the robot’s fist and flipped in the air by his arm slamming him on the ground side to side. “I have no patience.” Jon grunted “For people like you, who think they can take advantage of my family.”

Eradicator sent a flying knee that smashed in Jon chin stunning him and then fistful of energy sent him careening away from the terminator-like robot.

They flew at each other again fists colliding, sending a blast of power all around them, the ground quaking from the attacks by the two powerhouses.

Jon couldn’t avoid a point blank fist from the Eradicator and keeled over from the hit. The action only made Superboy angrier however, and he came back ten times harder with a punch of his own, his fist was red with energy and smashed into Eradicator sending him to the ground.

He gave the robot no chance to get up, sending his energized fists into the Eradicator’s face not letting up.

Kathy watched in amazement as Jon was doing something she had never seen before, She had never even seen Superman do it, it was like his heat vision was in his fists, growing stronger and stronger with each and every hit. The red energy continued to swarm his body and what at one point looked very cool, was starting to scare the Telepath.

“Superboy stop!” Kathy yelled, “He’s finished. You did it.”

Superboy looked down and the Robot was definitely unmoving, but it wasn’t enough for he used his energized fist and sent it straight through the Eradicator’s body his fists seemed to almost melt through the Eradicator body like it wasn’t even there, so in one smooth motion he took his head straight off. Shocking Kathy with his aggressiveness. Shocking himself honestly.

He looked at Kathy, who was analyzing him, and shook his head, doing his best to ignore that for now. He needed to deal with the Eradicator. “Superboy to Justice League. Come In.”

“This is Cyborg come in Superboy.”

“I need League support in Hamilton County. I just finished a fight with Eradicator.” Superboy explained the the leaguer

“Support should be there immediately, is he restrained?”

“He’s...dealt with. He won’t be doing anything for a long time. Just please get here. Superboy out.” Jon ended the transmission. As his adrenaline dropped he couldn’t help but feel bad about effectively killing Eradicator.

He didn’t really want to kill anyone or anything, but his focus shifted as he saw Kathy still on the ground. He owed Hamilton County after this as well.

He didn’t check on Eradicator’s body instead he went straight to Kathy who was still shell-shocked about what happened. She was still sitting on the ground and Jon helped her up hesitantly, checking over her injuries.

“You okay Kathy?” Jon asked. Kathy smiled brightly and hugged Jon tightly “If I wasn’t before, I am now.”

“I’m really glad you're back.” Jon hugged her back. For the moment Jon could ignore his growing power and appreciate the fact that his oldest friend was back and here to stay.

**TRINITY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the end of the first Summer chapter, and the transition into what I consider 'Year Two' or their sophomore year. I've split the chapters into sections by school year, so while every new year is important, the Summer is kind of that buffer period before change.
> 
> It's been 18 chapters but Kathy is finally here! Know the question is how are Jon and Kathy and the rest of Trinity going to gel? Kathy still needs to explain more to Jon about why she was gone.
> 
> Damian is going through it, I always wanted an explanation on why he was so short, but it just seemed to be his thing, even though in ever future comic he's like 6ft tall. I felt like I needed a plausible reason how and when Damian would suddenly start growing so why not now? And of course, when in doubt, blame Talia 🤷.
> 
> Lyta will be more of the focus next chapter we will see more of here in Themyscira and how she goes about being Princess of the Amazons.
> 
> Last but not least. Future State. Am I the only one thoroughly disappointed with Future State? There best books seem to be a little bit above average and there's like 4 of them, and then the most of them are average to below or flat out bad.
> 
> Superman of Metropolis is a huge disappointment, DC spent years telling us Jon Kent was going to be stronger than his dad only to say he's only strong enough to help Metropolis. Yara is cool, but I can't help but be worried about adding her to continuity because that would be 4 Wonder Woman characters.
> 
> I feel like there's too many versions of the same character at DC in General. 5+ Super Characters 4+ Wonder Characters 6+ Flashes 1000+ Bat characters 6+ Green Lanterns. It's overkill and at the end of the day some character ends up getting shafted and not heard from for years.
> 
> Yeah but that's my rant. I can't wait for the regular Comics to come back, because while it wasn't perfect imo it's better than what FS has tried to execute. Like even FS Teen Titans feels like it's only interesting trait is learning who Red X is, and tbh I don't even care that much.
> 
> Lol anyway, rant over, tell me what you think about the direction Trinity is going in, and tell me what you think of DC Future State, are you enjoying it? And if so, which books? Harley Quinn and Swamp Thing are good ones to me.


End file.
